Unstoppable
by Jules In Neverland
Summary: SEQUEL TO YOU MAKE ME BULLETPROOF. Beca and Chloe confront their new lives together as a couple, dealing together with their trauma and sadness, but they are unstoppable and they'll keep fighting. Explore their lives, ups and downs, happy and sad moments, and find out about the Bellas' lives, their families, and everything else. Bechloe, Jaubrey, rating T-M complete summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of my birthday, it's time to present you the sequel for my fic, "You make me bulletproof". I've tried to write it in away that if you haven't read the prequel of this fic you can still understand as much as possible, but I still recommend reading the prequel, "You make me bulletproof".**

 **This is a bechloe fanfic, based on Pitch Perfect, all rights of the original movies belonging to them, and I just took some of the characters and stories and made a huge story out of my own mind, only published in FF net so if you see it anywhere else, I didn't put it there and it's without my permission so please tell me.**

 **In this fic, we explore the lives of Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale and how they deal with the trauma and problems after the tragic and traumatic events they've lived, and we explore their ups and downs, their families, their friends, the Bella's lives, their jobs, the normal development of a romantic relationships, their happy times and sad ones, and how they are, in fact, still Unstoppable.**

* * *

 **UNSTOPPABLE**

Chapter 1: Life is good.

Rebeca Mitchell was cold, so she cuddled tighter against the warm, nude body that lied with her under the covers, letting go a moan in disgust as, not only she had been bothered by the momentary cold, but also her arm hurt a little. But she could manage, she only wanted a few hours more there with the love of her life, doesn't matter if the sun was starting to peek through the room's curtains. Deciding that she definitely could not manage the position with her arm like that, she let herself roll to let her body rest on her back, not without letting a snort out, but heard a small muffled laugh and the body that rested on her side, giving Beca her back, turned around to hug Beca's side, kissing her shoulder.

"Grumpy" the woman said against Beca's shoulder, and Beca smiled drifting back to sleep. That was pure heaven for her. And plus, she has had five nights nightmare-free that week, including that last night, that they had spent making love to celebrate it.

Next time Beca opened her eyes, was going to groan because her company was gone, but instead smiled as she smelled pancakes and coffee. She got up, and shivered as how cold it was, even with the heating on, she was nude and cold, so she took a look to the clothes that were all around the floor, and took a sweater and sweatpants, pulled them up, and as she pulled some messy locks of curly brown hair away from her face, she got into the kitchen, and hugged from behind the ginger who was making pancakes dressed with a cotton shirt that Beca knew belonged to the brunette herself, and sweatpants.

"Good morning beautiful" Beca's hoarse morning voice said kissing her shoulder, and a smiley and shinning Chloe turned her face to kiss her in the lips.

"Hello pretty girl" the ginger said cheerfully "did you sleep well?"

"Pretty well, yeah, and you?" she asked pulling apart only to take a couple mugs, pour coffee into them, and put them in the small kitchen table where they usually had breakfast.

"I had a tiny tiny nightmare, but wake up and wasn't very upset, so I just curled against you and fell asleep again like if nothing ever happened" Chloe answered joining her in the table with a couple plates with pancakes and chocolate, kissing Beca in the lips again after sitting down "The plane leaves at five, you won't forget, won't you?"

"No, don't worry" Beca smiled excitedly "I'm just gonna pick everything up real quick, and be right back to you." She said kissing her again.

"Okay, then we have breakfast, if not lunch" she added looking at the clock on the wall that said it was already twelve in the morning, and laughed "well, we can always have a sandwich later. Anyway, we eat, then you go do your thing, I'll finish with some exams so I don't have to keep correcting after Christmas, you come, we clean a bit, and go, okay lady?"

"Perfectly fine, I'll make sure not to take too long, so I can start cleaning up while you finish correcting those exams."

After spending November traveling around Europe, the couple had come back to Atlanta right in time to spend Thanksgiving with Beca's dad and step-family in Atlanta, and they had been living in Chloe's house in Atlanta ever since. She was worked some weeks until Christmas break, and now it was December 23, and that afternoon they were leaving for Tampa, Florida, to spend a few Christmas days with the Beales. Beca wouldn't say, but that Christmas -and it had actually started as a low punch when they came back from Europe, and December was about to start and America was already full of Christmas decorations, lights and staff everywhere- was being really hard for her. Last Christmas, she went to Portland, spent some quality days with her family, and then came back with her brother's family and spent some days with her father, and it was an amazing Christmas. Plus, even if by that time Chloe had gone to Tampa and they couldn't see each other, they had skyped along with a few other Bellas during hours the night between the 24th and the 25th, and they had welcomed Christmas together. Chloe had already imagined it was going to be hard, so she hadn't even suggested putting one single decoration in their house, because for one, they were barely going to be there doing the holidays, and then she knew her family was Christmas freak and they would have the house full -even if she had talked to them behind Beca's back asking them to be sensitive and understanding with her girlfriend- of decorations, and on the other side, she had seen the brunette's face change even if it was so slight she didn't even think Chloe could notice, every time they passed people singing carols, or a Santa Claus -one time it was so sudden Chloe though Beca was going to punch him in the nose, but instead the brunette's face had saddened and she had turned around- or things like that. Chloe had also spoken to her family so they would avoid at all costs sad looks or any kind of pity acts, she knew it was needn't to say for them, but still, she also knew Beca was anxious about the whole festivity and, even if she really wanted to spend it with Chloe and her family to feel some company and some true family feeling, Beca was still anxious about having to see them after everything that happen, because she wasn't the same Beca they knew and loved.

So, as they said, Beca went into Chloe's car, because the ginger wasn't going to need it as she had tons of work from school that she had to keep up with, and, trying the hardest to just turn the music higher, sing her heart out to rock or raps and not pay attention to anything that screamed Christmas the slightest, she drove towards the each of the shops she had gifts reserved. Beca and Chloe had spent some days going from shop to shop and, to avoid leaving the gifts in their house and losing them or whatever, they had reserved and said a day they would pick them up, mission that despite Chloe's insistence to do it for Beca, Beca had pushed herself to do, for two reasons, one, she knew Chloe really needed to pick up with everything school related and she had already entertained the ginger enough from that duty, and two, she was training herself silently to stand the amount of Christmas staff she was going to see at the Beale household, because she knew that family all too well.

"Beale" she said to a shop worker, and he gave her the first round of well packed presents for the Beale family. The ones that were for the Swanson-Posen family were in a closet in their bedroom because those were going after Christmas, when they visited for New Year's Eve, and they knew how messy things got after Christmas so they didn't want those presents to end up lost in some shop's storage, and the ones for her family had been given a day ago at a family dinner with the Mitchells, so these presents that she was picking up were all for the Beales, along with some things for the Christmas lunch like a good wine and small guilty pleasures like that "Dude, back off" she blurted to a Santa Claus that had scared the hell out of her when she was leaving the first shop, by appearing out of nowhere.

She tried to keep it cool, don't mind her racing heart, and after a few shops more, she was done and going back home. There she found Chloe sitting in the living room's couch, folders and papers everywhere around part of the couch and the coffee table, and her hair much more messed out, as she sighed in defeat passing a hand through it. But her frustrated expression turned into a whole smile as she saw Beca come and lean over the coffee table to kiss her.

"Done" Beca said removing a folder from beside Chloe and sitting beside her as the ginger leaned forward to write something in the exam with a red pen, and Beca stroked her back "How are you doing?"

"Well, ten exams more and it'll be done. I swear, I leave one trimester -the few weeks she had spent there between the few days before Europe and the ones in early December she had only assisted in her substitute's classes, and teacher's meeting to try and catch up with everything she had missed- and then my students somehow forget so much! The substitute seemed better than this. Just listen, _name one important castrato that was born in the Kingdom of Naples_ , and then the hilarious answer, Mozart! Mozart!? Are you fucking kidding me Robert Herrington, please?!" she ranted shaking the exam in front of Beca as the brunette laughed uncontrollably.

"Wait a second, isn't it Farinelli?" Beca asked between laughs, and Chloe made an exasperated motion in confirmation.

"Exactly! And you didn't even studied music that much" Chloe said and then started writing as she read her own words to Beca "Dear Mr. Herrington, the right answer was Carlo Maria Michelangelo Nicola Broschi, aka Farinelli. Mr. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart was an amazing compositor born in Salzburg around fifty years later. And I just taught this like last April" she added looking at Beca with a defeated expression, and Beca laughed harder "stop laughing, this is why we have so many dumb adults today!" she said taking a pillow and crashing it against Beca's healthy arm, but eventually she gave up and joined her, both laughing too hard.

After laughing, Beca went to pour Chloe a glass of ron and they sat looking at those test in a jokingly way and laughing, taking things easy and with humor. Beca couldn't drink, but Chloe had already stopped taking meds, so Beca loved trying to get her drunk.

"Miss Fisher, this answer is ridiculous, but because the love of my life just gave me a glass of ron, I won't be harsh on you. You tried, you failed, keep going and you will learn a lot this year." Chloe read as she wrote it on the last exam, and Beca laughed even strongly. Chloe giggled too, feeling a little drunk already as it was her third glass, and looked at Beca, who was currently laughing hysterically in the couch trying not to squash any of the papers in the couch. And Chloe just sat there, looking at her with loving eyes and a small smile, just loving seeing her laugh like that, until Beca straightener between _aws_ because she was hurting her arm, and looked at her with a smile smile.

"What are you doing, creep?" Beca said. And Chloe opened her mouth a bit to answer, but ended up smiling and shaking her head.

"You're just too perfect" the ginger whispered, and they looked their eyes together, attracting each other like magnets, until Chloe was on top of Beca, laying in the couch over the papers, kissing her passionately.

"The papers" Beca muttered between kisses.

"They can go to MitcHELL" Chloe replied in a whisper, her voice hoarse, before kissing her again.

Making love resulted in them having to run like if being chased by angry dogs as they gave themselves the fastest shower ever, got dressed, fixed the few things they could order in time, took the luggage they had left ready the night before, and ran to the airport, almost missing the flight. But, as they sat in their comfortable first class seats, eating some big sandwiches, they still thought it had been completely worth it.

One hour and a half later, they were pulling their luggage as they exited the arrivals door at Tampa's airport, and saw Chloe's 31 years old brother George, a tall and attractive ginger that had barely gain one pound since he got married and became a father, and that had strong arms and a small ginger beard.

"There he is!" Chloe told Beca "George, George!" she yelled with her free hand in the air and the man looked around and smiled widely as he saw them "How are you?" Chloe left the couple handbags and a big suitcase that she was carrying in the ground and launched herself to her brother's open arms. The man was a head taller than Chloe and Beca couldn't certainly look at his eyes properly, but she knew from when they were sitting down somewhere and she had been able to actually see him, that the same stunning eyes Chloe had ran in the family, some darker, some lighter, but they were all the same deep inside.

Beca left the handbag and suitcase she was carrying, obviously being the one that had the least because of her arm, cautiously put in her sling, and looked at the pair with an small smile. George was smiling and hugging her sister strongly giving her laps around the place, both brothers laughing happily, even if they had just skyped the night before, right before Beca had won a chess play and to celebrate had made love to Chloe all night long.

"I'm fine, and you look gorgeous as ever!" he let go her sister and smiled at Beca giving her a soft hug "And you are still as beautiful as I remembered" he said happily "how's that arm?"

"The same as last night" Beca replied with a smile, as they had been with Chloe during the skype call "it's nice to see you, you still haven't gotten a single married belly yet, uh?" she joked and he laughed.

"Well, what can I say, the kids keep me in shape. So let's get going, shall we?"

He took both suitcases and two of the handbags like if they were peanuts and Chloe took the other one, as they headed towards the car. Beca was going to ask for at least one suitcase, but her arm was bothering her and didn't feel like pulling any weights, not even with her healthy arm.

Tampa was as beautiful as Beca remembered, with the flaw of the Christmas staff, but even if those bothered her, she had to admit it was still really beautiful place. Beca's last time there had been around one or two years ago during spring break, and she couldn't avoid being excited despite everything.

"Everyone is so excited to see you Becs, had you seen how they were when Chloe told us you were dating! Now you're officially part of the family!" the man said happily as he drove them towards the suburbs, passing the Hillsborough River until shortly after the car stopped in the car entry of a beautiful two floor plus attic house. It was a huge house, with a big garden and some trees, and it was a beautiful place doesn't matter from where you looked at it. It didn't have a lot of decoration, which Beca thanked internally, and smelled like home and chocolate cakes.

"My girls!" Chloe's mum Anna greeted them at the door, together with a four year old John, George's eldest, and two three years old named Kathy -George's other child- and Emma -Sophie's eldest- that seemed shy but Beca knew were pretty loud when they passed the first impression.

Then came the huge duty of greeting the remaining six family members, between smiles, flattering commentaries, and everything else. As George put their luggage up in Chloe's bedroom, they all sat in the sofas in the huge living room with fireplace and huge windows that the house had, and Charles, Chloe's father, pulled some glasses out and served drinks for everyone except Beca, who accepted a coke, her new addiction since she couldn't drink.

George sat together with his wife, Hannah, and then it was the second of the siblings, the very pregnant Sophie, and her husband Seth, and Chloe's little sister, Gwendoline, with her boyfriend for several years, Cormac. The kids just stood close playing in the carpet with a bunch of toys.

"It's so nice to see you Beca, even more welcome you as our Chloe's girl" Chloe's mother, Anna, said happily as she sat besides her daughter looking at Beca with a huge smile. Beca just sat between Chloe and Sophie a bit uncomfortable for the attention, but happy.

"It's nice to be here" Beca replied drinking a bit of her coke.

"So how's your father, do you two get more along now?" Sophia asked. Something that always impressed Beca was how that family could be so attentive and remember so well each ups and downs, each flaw and virtue, each important fact, for each person that mattered the slightness to them. Beca nodded.

"He's... he's fine, I guess. We... yeah, we actually have a pretty good relationship now, he is still married to a... uhm..." she tried to avoid bitch "disgustingly pretentious, silly woman, but luckily, their daughter seems much more normal and Mitchell" she explained and some of them laughed a bit.

"Yeah, that kid is amazing, she remind me a lot of you actually" Chloe commented.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe the hair?" Beca inquired resulting in more laughs.

"Nah, you two have looks very similar, but her hair is somehow different" Chloe replied with a smile.

"It was... Addie, right?" Seth asked and as she nodded, Beca was again surprised. She had had to ask Chloe to remind her the names of her sibling's partners and kids.

Beca looked at the Christmas tree in one corner and the children playing closely and felt a small knot on her stomach thinking about Jackie. God, how much she missed her it was something that still amazed her. As September was left more behind, she missed them more and more.

"So, what excuse did you gave at work, Becs?" Gwen asked interested "If I remember correctly, you tend to work a bit during Christmas holidays, is still like that?"

Beca diverted her gaze to look at Gwen an smiled a bit. That family knew her work was a topic that really got words from her.

"I gave any, actually. I went to LA before Europe, told them I was going to take a few weeks off, and to send me the work by email, you know, for me it's more of a hobby, so I didn't care about working a bit while on holiday after more than a month out" she explained "then came back, handed the work done, clients got happy, money came in, and I told them I was going to leave Los Angeles definitely, and so I would just keep working from home until about last week, when I went there to officially say everybody goodbye and sell my apartment once and for all."

"You're leaving?" Charles asked surprised, and Beca realized they might not have talked about that before from skype, and nodded.

"After everything that happened, Los Angeles it's not as great anymore. People look for me more, follow me more, ask me more uncomfortable questions, and I've somehow become famous for tragic reasons instead of for my work. And in the few places where my work still counts more, it just felt like it was time to move on. Dream accomplished, move on, look for something new" Beca explained slowly "Something like new year's renovation." She joked.

"And where are you going to work now, in Atlanta with our girl?" Hannah, George's wife, asked.

"We were actually thinking about moving to Norfolk, Virginia" Chloe explained "We spent some weeks on the internet, and I've got some friends that speak wonders about the place, and after a lot of research, we just loved it. We found a great house on the internet that we'll visit in January, and we want to be completely established before January ends. Plus it's in the same time zone than Tampa, Atlanta and New York City, only three ours later than Los Angeles in case Beca needs to talk to anybody there, and not even two hours in a plane from Portland, so she can go there whenever she wants" she explained.

"Yeah, and I've been talking with some friends in LA, and they are going to help me form my own music production company in Norfolk, I've actually had some meetings already with some people that wanted to participate in the project, and things are actually pretty settled right now" Beca explained excitedly.

"It does sounds fantastic but, what about your job darling? You love that place, and your students!" Charles inquired.

"I do" Chloe nodded "but I've been already admitted as music teacher in a Elementary School in Norfolk, close to the place we want to live in, and they pay really good and loved my curriculum and the things I've done in Atlanta. They said I'm a woman with initiative" she said smiling proudly "and dad, I know what I'm giving up, but really, it's for something much better. The house there is amazing, and, yeah, saying goodbye to the high school and the kids in Atlanta it's going to hurt, but I've found them a great substitute, and plus, they understand. I've been in Atlanta for nine years, and I'm kind of sick of it, and the only good things I've got there are work and Barden, so it's not that appealing, and my apartment isn't that good. Plus, Beca gave Los Angeles away without asking me to do anything similar, so it's only fair." She finalized, squeezing Beca's knee and giving her a huge smile and a peck on the lips.

"Okay, then you better send us pictures as long as you're settled, I wanna see that new house of yours" Charlie said smiling and Chloe nodded.

"Now that I think about it, some friends from college moved to Norfolk and they sure love the place" Cormac commented.

They did small talk until little John adventured to get closer to Beca and tapped her knee softly.

"Beca" the kid called with her high pitched voice and Beca looked at her a bit surprised, and expecting, for some reason, to see Jackie.

"Oh, Ja... Johnny, what's up sweetie?" she fixed her mistake quickly and the kid smiled at her widely.

"Would you play piano with me later? I've practiced what you taught me last time, and momma said it's sounded pretty good!" said the kid excitedly and his family members smiled sweetly at him. Beca nodded.

"I bet it's sound amazing, I can't really play with just one hand, but I'm sure I can manage to teach you something else with the one hand that works" Beca conceded, even if she didn't play piano since that time in Portland with Chloe and her friends. She loved playing, but with one hand she wasn't capable of doing anything truly worth it, and as she knew she would get frustrated, she hadn't even tried.

"Great! By the way, what happened to your arm? It looks painful, did you fall downstairs?" he asked innocently and Beca bit her lip thinking something that sounded truthful, but not that truthful.

"Well... someone hit me really hard and the bone over here broke, see?" she said pointing at the broken zone "so as it gets better, I can't really move my arm, and because of a problem with my median nerve not even my fingers, one bit, but it'll fix with time. It hurts, but I've got some painkillers that are real good, and by next summer, it will be almost like new" she explained and smiled at him.

"Then I hope the person who hit you apologized" the kid said seriously.

"Don't worry, your aunt Chlo and I already had a few words with her, and she will never touch me again" Beca assured, and the boy smiled widely.

"Awesome! Why don't you let daddy take a look? I'm sure he can fix it immediately" George, who was a surgeon, laughed.

"Love, someone very good who is a surgeon too already fixed it as best as possible, but it's like when you cut yourself, you fix what you can and the rest fixes itself with time" he explained to his son, who nodded "son, why don't you go back with your sister and Emma and we call you when dinner's ready?" the kid smiled, nodded, and ran with the girls. George looked at Beca "Sorry for that."

"Oh, there's no need. Believe me, my therapists asks like a hundred more questions, in much less time" Beca joked with a smile "Plus, is a kid, curiosity will take him far."

"He's really curious" Hannah smiled "I remember one time he asked me about how did Kathy ended up in my belly, if I had eaten her or something, and well, we hate laying to them because at the end they end up very confused as they learn some things in school that just doesn't fit, but I told him a huge lie." They laughed.

"What did you tell him?" Chloe asked curious.

"I told him that her father and I had cooked a baby, but that it had to be made inside of me because it was the perfect place for a baby to be made. And then I told him we'd give him the recipe when he was an adult." They all laughed.

"I remember telling my nephew one of those lies once..." Beca said using her thumb to play with a ring in her middle finger "well, he was like one then, so it's not like he would ask many questions but, ehm, they had come visit me in LA, and I had like a week long relationship with this guy, and he had come not knowing my family was there, and Jackie, he had seen us kiss goodbye, and he must have seen saliva, I guess, because then he asked me why adults thought spiting into each other's mouths was nice" she explained, trying to ignore the knot in her stomach, and everyone laughed.

"Did you explain the kiss topic?" Seth asked.

"I told him we weren't spiting in nobody's mouths, then he wanted to know what the dude had done because he clearly saw tongue, and I told him it was a kiss, like the ones I gave him sometimes, but for adults, that he would learn when he was older, and it wouldn't seem so disgusting. Although the boy in question didn't quite knew how to be a good kisser" She explained, they laughed and then she tried hard to avoid thinking that the kid would never learn. He would never find love, kiss someone, have sex, or anything really. And when that thought crossed her mind, her eyes fixed in Jackie's bracelet in her wrist, she couldn't contain a small, somehow a bit muffled, sob, and sniffled to avoid anymore coming. She wanted to go upstairs, but at the same time she didn't want to keep doing that, so she stayed there and let Chloe take her hand and squeeze it.

"You must be missing him a lot" Sophia murmured.

"Like a swimmer misses oxygen" she muttered, and cleared her voice. Anna handed her a tissue and she cleaned her eyes careful not to remove her makeup, although her eyes were just a bit watery "I'm sorry, it's just... damn Christmas, and I lost four family members like two months ago, it kind of sucks."

"No need to apologize, it's normal, something terrible happened, nobody expects you to be all jumping in happiness" Gwen said softly.

"Yeah, I can't even imagine if something happened to Emma, even less more than one family member" Sophie added.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap before dinner. I'm kind of used to them and my body is asking for one" Beca said after a minute of silence.

"You want some company?" Chloe suggested softly.

"It's not necessary baby, thank you. Just stay with your family, you haven't seen them in a long time."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Beca smiled at her.

"Okay, if you need anything, my phone's in my pocket, so just send any kind of message like a point or something" Chloe said and before letting her go, she pulled a lock of hair apart from her girlfriend's face, and kissed her softly in the lips "sleep well."

* * *

 **What do you think? Did you like it? No? Leave reviews, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In honor of the many reviews the first chap received, this one is coming early than planned! Thank you so much people.**

 **This is a bechloe fanfic, based on Pitch Perfect, all rights of the original movies belonging to them, and I just took some of the characters and stories and made a huge story out of my own mind, only published in FF net so if you see it anywhere else, I didn't put it there and it's without my permission so please tell me.**

 **In this fic, we explore the lives of Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale and how they deal with the trauma and problems after the tragic and traumatic events they've lived, and we explore their ups and downs, their families, their friends, the Bella's lives, their jobs, the normal development of a romantic relationships, their happy times and sad ones, and how they are, in fact, still Unstoppable.**

* * *

 **UNSTOPPABLE**

* * *

Chapter 2: Terrors.

Beca went upstairs then, towards Chloe's bedroom, and the ginger kept herself in the couch in the living with her family.

"She isn't doing very well, isn't she?" asked George worried. He had taken Beca like another sister. Chloe looked at him and shrugged.

"She's doing her best" she replied "sometimes she can't sleep, and once she does, she ends up waking up sweating and screaming in the verge of a panic attack, other times, she does have them, and she would only talk about it with her therapist, but lately that barely happens and she's been sleeping well for a while know, so that's better. And if one day she doesn't feels like doing anything more than staying in the sofa, or sit and work mixes all day, then that's okay. I don't know, the fact that she tries and gets out of bed every morning it's more than enough for me" she explained calmly.

"But she isn't like, with depression, right?" Charles asked.

"I'm not sure... I know her therapist does makes her take antidepressants every morning, and she hates them because she thinks nobody should play with the brain and thinks like that, but they seem to keep her going, so..." she shrugged "The good thing is that she somehow trusts me a lot, and tells me whatever happens through her mind without caring if it sounds ridiculous, and somehow we understand each other very well so she's comfortable. Another thing is when there are other people involved, because she feels like if she has to accomplish the standards of what is expected of her, like she feels pushed to be who she was before all of this. But slowly she's trying to avoid trying to fit anybody's standards, and that's good."

"And how are you doing, sis?" Sophie asked "like for real, you won't go around keeping things for yourself just to avoid adding stress to Beca, right?"

"No" Chloe laughed a bit "No, I'm doing very well and I'm not hiding anything, I'm back to driving comfortably and everything and there are no more pills for me now. I don't know, I barely knew her family, because in the summer we preferred coming here than to the cold Portland, so I had never met them really. I met Sarah when we went there, and I only knew her father's family because they live like two blocks away from me in Atlanta" she explained "what I mean is... that no matter how hurt I could be, Beca will always be ten times more upset about a hundred things more. I guess it helps that I'm cheery by nature, but I don't really have many things to give me nightmares or worries, only a couple memories or so, and I never have to feel guilty like Beca has, or anything. I went over my own things and it was easy because Beca inspired me going through so much more, and I barely have a couple small nightmares like a month" she told them softly "I think the only thing that really worries and could make me lose sleep is Beca. If she's alright, I have nothing to be anxious about. And it does sadden me all that happens and I've cried for her family, but it can be comparable with her own hurt. I've cried when I've felt like doing, and I talked about it with Beca, and my therapist, and Aubrey, and other people because for me talking about what makes me upset it's easy, so I'm good."

A while later half family was getting the table ready and Beca sat in the piano entertaining John, Kathy and Emma and showing them how to play small things. She had been taught by her mother as a toddler, and her mother had been taught by her father, who had studied music, so Beca was very good. When dinner was finally announced, they all ran to the table and Beca soon found herself in front of a plate full of delicious dinner.

"Beca, did you know that Santa Claus is coming the 25th, like real soon?" Emma asked excitedly and Beca smiled at her and pretended to know nothing about it.

"Really? Who told you?"

"Daddy!" the girl said smiling "and grandpa says it comes every single year and brings presents for us all, but that I was too little the other years to remember. Have you ever seen him?"

"No, I haven't, but once when I was like really, really little, just like you, I saw my father pretending to be him" Beca winked and the child giggled.

They then talked about all kind of random staff for a while, and suddenly, John elbowed Beca softly and motioned for her to lean down so he could tell her a secret, and she puller her ear close to him. She was sitting between him and Sophie, but Chloe was like, right in front of her.

"Are you ever going to marry my aunt and be like, my real aunt?" the boy asked, and Beca smiled.

"Maybe, you think she'd like that?"

"I bet she would" he smiled widely.

"Then maybe one day, Johnny. I love her like crazy and I'd love to marry her one day, but for now, I'm just going to move in with her in this beautiful house we've just bought in Norfolk" she said smiling.

"Secrets in the table, Johnny?" Hannah asked amused and he blushed.

"It wasn't a secret really" he muttered embarrassed and Beca smiled.

"He just wanted to know whether I was going to ask Chloe to marry me any time soon so I could be his aunt for real" Beca said and Chloe looked at her amused.

"Oh, really?" Chloe said.

"And what did you replied?" little Kathy asked interested.

"I told him I love your aunty Chloe like crazy, and that I wouldn't mind marrying her at all, but that right know, I'm already going to move in with her to Norfolk, where we've just bought this beautiful home you guys could come and see in the summer" Beca said looking at Chloe with a tiny smile, and the ginger smiled widely.

Then soon the night came, and Beca found herself laying on her back in Chloe's bed, contemplating the ceiling as she didn't felt too tired. Chloe was sleeping softly already, snuggled against her side, with a hand under her shirt laying on her belly, and the other under Chloe herself's cheek. Beca had her flat hand from her broken arm over her belly over Chloe's arm, and wasn't wearing her sling, like she never wore it to sleep, and her healthy arm was half hugging Chloe keeping her snuggled against her.

The heater kept the house in an ideal temperature, although it wasn't very cold in Tampa. In Portland, there probably was a snow storm or something, and it was freezing cold, but in Tampa, they just had like thirty Celsius tops and minimum fifteen degrees Celsius or something like that. It was good for Beca, although it was weird not to see snow. She was passing the time contemplating the tons of pictures and Bella's staff that filled the walls in the darkness, until Chloe shrank a bit in her sleep and frowned, and Beca smiled stroking her hair and kissing her forehead until she relaxed again. Probably there was a hurt puppy involved, was the last thing her mind thought before she pressed her lips against the ginger's forehead and fell asleep.

"Sleeping beauty" a voice sang her as she slowly opened her eyes, and almost fell off the bed when she realized Cressida Etton [A/N: if you are lost, you should read the prequel of this fic, "You make me bulletproof. You can also send me a PM] was right in front of her face, smiling widely "Did you think I would leave you that easily?"

Beca awoke suddenly, her breathing fast, and scared as hell, sitting up and looking around frantically, but Etton was nowhere to be found.

Chloe was standing in front of the closet's mirror very elegant and just putting an earring on while chatting in low voice with her sister Sophie when they heard the gasp Beca did at incorporating so suddenly, and the movement, and looked at her a bit alarmed. Seeing her panicked expression, Chloe jumped to the bed and knelt in front of the brunette, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"It's okay, just breath deeply" Chloe instructed as her girlfriend calmed down, Beca's eyes wet.

"She was here Chloe, that monster was right here..." she said anxiously.

"It was just a nightmare honey, she's dead. You killed her, and I saw it, she and her brother were cremated and buried with their parents, she won't come back."

"But she did, she found it funny that we thought it was that easy..."

"Beca, what exactly is _that easy_?" Chloe frowned "look, Soph and I have been here for a while, she was helping me choose a dress, I assure you, you're safe, the bitch will never put a foot here."

Beca nodded and sighed in relief, hugging her tightly. When she felt better, she pulled apart and looked at Chloe.

"You look more stunning than usual, are we going somewhere?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, we were going somewhere for lunch because there is a good temperature outside and the children can't only be so much here. But if you want to stay, I'll stay with you."

"No, no, I'll shower quickly and get ready, I've slept until noon?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't wake you up, you know you are too cute when you sleep. I was going to wake you up in ten, there's plenty time yet" Chloe smiled and Beca kissed her.

"I'm not cute, but okay" she got up and out of the bed "good morning Soph" she greeted as she passed through the woman to open the bedroom's bathroom.

"Are you gonna need my help with that shower?" Chloe asked worried because of the broken arm.

"Don't worry, I've got it controlled!"

"What was that?" Sophie asked confused.

"It was just a nightmare, don't worry."

An hour later, they were sitting in some lunch place's garden, eating peacefully, as the children, Gwen, and Seth, jumped playing in some inflatable things for children they had installed in the place. It was a common lunch place for families, so they were pretty good, and there were a lot of children playing around in the _children's zone._ Chloe had been playing with the kids for a while too -Beca enjoyed witnessing that immensely- and now she had just sit back with Beca.

"So what are you guys doing for New Year's Eve?" Sophia asked.

"Jesse and Aubrey are hosting a party at their place in NYC" Chloe answered "All the Bellas and their loves will come, and we'll go to Times Square for the count back." She told them excitedly.

"Yeah, it turns out next New Year's Eve they will have a couple of seven months baby, if everything goes as planned, so they really want to give us a good party to remember this year" Beca added jokingly.

"Oh, Aubrey is pregnant? We had no idea!" Anna said happily. Aubrey and Chloe had been best friends ever since they arrived Barden as freshmen and found out they were roommates, so Aubrey was practically part of the Beale family as another daughter more. And Chloe also knew the Posen family very well, and had been visiting them in Washington DC many times.

"Yeah, we found out like a couple months ago, she's know in the first week of her fourth month or something like that" Chloe said happily "They've got fraternal twins, apparently. They are a bit freaked out, but also really happy."

"That's great for them, they make a cute couple" Charles added "Hey guys, guess who's gonna have fraternal twins!" he added looking at the tired Gwen and Seth, who were coming back to the table sweating after playing so much with such an energized toddlers.

"Who?" Seth asked curious.

"Our Aubrey, and Jess!"

"Wow, seriously?" Gwen looked at Chloe for confirmation, and the last one nodded happily "That's amazing! Send our good wishes, won't you?"

"Yea, we will" Chloe said looking at Beca with a small smile and taking the hand Beca had on her own lap to hers, intertwined their hands together. There was something magical and great about knowing that you were considered an item with the one you loved the most, and Chloe knew they were really one, and loved that their family didn't even flinch when it came to see that "You okay?" she asked lowering her voice so only Beca could hear her, seeing that the brunette had been very quiet all day and even if she smiled happily when someone addressed her, she soon came back to serious and thoughtful. The brunette still looked gorgeous sling included.

"Yeah, don't worry love" Beca said with a small smile locking their lips together for a quick kiss. Chloe loved when the all badass Beca used pet names "I'm just still a little bit agitated for the nightmare before, but I'm fine."

"Okay" happy with having gotten at least one honest explanation, Chloe didn't feel like pushing more, remembering Jesse's words a few months ago when he had spoken to her about Beca "I'm here for you if you need anything."

"I know. I love you" Beca kissed her again and then turned her attention back to the table as the family was choosing desserts.

Later that day, they were hanging by the pool that the Beales had in their backyard. The southerns didn't have a problem with being in the pool even if it was December, because even if for them it could be a bit cold, the sun was hitting strongly that day and they were definitely taking advantage. So Beca was sitting in the porch, looking at her stunning and sexy ginger in bikini playing with a ball in the pool with the kids, who were fast learners and new had to swim, although they obviously still couldn't manage without their floaters. It had cost Beca to convince Chloe to take a bath, because of she didn't want to leave Beca, who as much as she wanted to join her, couldn't because of the arm, behind, but finally she had made the ginger go and Beca was happily watching sitting on the couple steps that the backyard porch had, with a big sleeveless shirt on and shorts, trying not to burn herself with her pale skin.

Everybody was in their swimsuits except her, and everybody was inside the pool except Cormac, who loved photography and was pacing around taking photographs with is professional canon, Sophie, who was sitting in the curb of the pool with her legs into the water and a hand over her pregnant belly, and Charles, who was sitting on a sofa a bit behind Beca enjoying the shadows of the covered porch while finishing a drink, with his swimming shorts on, and a t-shirt on too. He was Canadian, so he was also too pale for the sun. Beca had her lips curved into a small smile as she heard Chloe laughing hysterically sitting on Seth's shoulders as they played. Hannah and George had their children over their shoulders too, and Gwendoline had Emma, and they were playing this game in which the ones that are over the shoulders try to bring each other back into the water. Beca was in love with Chloe's laugh, and felt a little sad of not being able to join her -they were crazy good at games, all kinds of them, now that she thought about it- but she was happy seeing her happy.

"Isn't her the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" Charles asked sitting in the steps beside her.

"Yeah" answered Beca without pulling her eyes off Chloe's body and without thinking, and felt Charles grin.

"She was always pretty, you know, without the typical ugly-ish phase most of the kids have. Pretty and talented."

"Yeah, she's like a goddess" Beca said and nodded looking at the ma, who laughed. He was like a closet, wide, but not very fat, only a bit, and very strong. He was in his late seventies, had a _Van Dyke_ kind of beard, ginger with some white hairs, and his head was still covered of white, splendid short hair. He looked kind and noble, like every Beale, and Beca had seen in photos that he was really handsome as a young Charles Beale "Is it always like that?"

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"You know, I've always joked about those books and movies and everything where you see those ideal and unrealistic romances where everything seemed perfect and too sweet and cheesy, and never believed it because I never saw anything like that with my parents" she said "but with your daughter... I mean, we argue sometimes, and obviously nothing is that easy and amazing always, but in general, it is better than the romances in _Titanic_ or _The Notebook_ , even more after all we've been through. Jesse wanted that with me, but I wasn't his one, and he wasn't the one for me either, and I've never had any relationship like with Chloe. Is it how you know how's the one?"

Charles looked pleased, with a small smile. Beca saw Chloe's eyes were one hundred percent his, but Anna's were a dark colour between green and gray.

"I think you know who's the one when that's how they make you feel. Everybody else can or cannot see your relationship like that, but if you do, and the other person does, then I believe it's meant to be, because it means that even if you fight a lot or whatever, for you, deep inside, is still that, and that's what matters. Other will say you fight a lot, or are too different, but if you and your partner can only see that you two are the most amazing things ever, then that's true love, you see the general picture, because the flaws, you know they are always going to be there, but you still want to stay" he explained.

"It was always like that, with Anna?"

"It was, since I met her. She took a bit more of time to love me the same way, because I was kind of egocentric and not as humble as her, but she taught me humility, which is one of the best things I've ever learned from her, and somehow, we couldn't let the other go" he explained "One time, Chloe was a newborn, Soph was one, and Georgie was four years old, and I had gotten myself into some trouble with gambling, and I couldn't get myself out of that. I would spend the day playing, sometimes a won a lot, and it was nice because back then, I was unemployed for like a year, I used to be the double-bass player for a restaurant, and they kick me out because they couldn't pay me, so the money was always welcome, because Anna didn't won enough for the house and three little kids."

Beca was listening attentively, not knowing any of that because, as she imagined, Chloe had been too young to know.

"The thing is, I started losing money, a lot of it. I didn't help with the kids, because I was always out playing, so they would stay with Anna's parents, who used to live here in Tampa before they died, while mine lived in the British Columbia. I barely knew Chloe, never held her except in the hospital, and almost missed her arrival to the world because I was playing, and Anna's parents had to take her there for me. I sucked at everything back then, and Anna and I fought a lot, but she came one day, told me she loved me and she was going to take my car keys, my house keys, and cell and that no matter how angry I got, she wouldn't give them back, so that I had it very hard to communicate with my gambling mates, and she said that if I wanted to keep with my life, she wasn't going to open the door at night when I came home, and would leave me out for 24h" he laughed at the memory "the woman did a couple times, until I missed my family, and begged for her to help me. I got help, and also started playing in the streets until some angel thought I was worth it and got me into Florida's State Orchestra, everything went better since then. And I became such an amazing dad, neither of my children can even imagine a time where I wasn't that attentive." He finalized his story and Beca smiled "The point of this, Beca, is that... when you love someone, you gotta know that hard times like those could come. And you are a warrior and have to be ready to help your lover, but also, to be the one who needs help, and remind yourself that the other person could go, and that if they stand by you, then, you have all the rights in the world to use that helping hand, and not to feel ashamed or egoistic for that. Chloe is as strong and kind as her mother, so believe me, it's better to never try and leave her out of things to protect her. She's a lion."

"I've gotten to prove that already" Beca smiled widely, and he did too "I really love her, Charles. But if I'm honest, I believe in what you said, and of course I let her help me because I need it, but even if I know she's a lion and the strongest person I know, I'm still afraid of hurting her, because I've already done it sometimes. And I'll probably do more, but I'm afraid that one day it'll be too much, and that cheery, happy piece or sunshine, will be lost. That I'll break her."

"It's normal to be afraid, but you know, Beca, look at them" he pointed with her head towards the family in the pool, and Beca noticed Chloe had sat besides Sophia and water drops were running down her skin and her hair shined with the sun "We are a big family, all of us. And lucky for us, we all have a great group of close friends. You need to pour yourself in her, and she in you, not hundred percent but as much as possible, and both of you have other people to run to if you need to, you have us too. So if any of you feel like it's too much and can't go to the other, here we are. There's no need to be so afraid." Beca smiled and nodded, feeling better and stroking Chloe's t-shirt, that was over her kneels.

"What are you talking about, so concentrated?" Chloe asked playfully smiling with her whole face as she came to them, and her contagious smile was immediately returned. Beca could feel herself warm only from seeing her.

"Random stuff, old memories, things like that" Charles smiled standing up and kissing her daughter's cheek "I'm gonna go try that pool."

"Hey" Beca's lips curved into a smile as Chloe sat where her father had been and leaned to kiss her "I missed you."

"I missed you too, gorgeous" Beca said kissing her again "You gotta stop kissing me and put your shirt on."

"Why? I have sun cream on, I won't burn" Chloe said innocently looking at herself.

"You won't but I will" said Beca and Chloe laughed "you're hot, and sexy, and have fucking water drops going down your back and cleavage, and your bikini fits you too well, and your hair is perfect" she excused blushing and Chloe pulled her in for a quick make out session "I'm serious, I can't make love to you here as I'd love to" Beca whispered against her lips and Chloe put Beca's hand over one of her breasts over the bikini, teasing her as they kissed "Chloe, kids."

Chloe finally pulled apart and laughed seeing Beca's red and breathless face, taking her t-shirt and putting it on, and kissing her again quickly.

"Are you wet?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Life if you didn't know" Beca smiled giving her a peck "With you, always..."

"I'm gonna be the death of you, am I?"

"I hope so" they smiled and kissed again.

* * *

 **I'd love to hear all of your opinions, so leave reviews please! You can also find me in tumblr, I'm justapointinthebechloe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've finally finished the power point for a presentation I'm doing on Tuesday so let's celebrate with a new chapter shall we? Firstly, thank you all for your reviews and support. I'm sure you know how happy it makes me to receive your commentaries, so why wouldn't you send me more? Enjoy this chapter, this is for you, who stuck with me all along.**

* * *

Chapter 3: It's love that keeps us strong.

Beca had always loved Christmas, except after her parent's divorce, when she hated it. But then, her brother started inviting his girlfriend some Christmas, and she started liking them more, and after the marriage, Joseph and Kendra became the Christmas' Official Hosts, because she loved Christmas, and then Beca fell in love with the festivity again. But Christmas 2018, sucked. She had dreamed with last year's Christmas, cried behind Chloe's back, and now, as she contemplated herself in the mirror, all elegant and fancy because they were having a Christmas dinner by the beach, she was hating it. She was hating the day she had had. She had been awake much earlier than the kids, and they had awoken the whole house before eight in the morning, and ran to the presents under the tree in the living. That part, okay, she had loved it, but at the same time it had hurt a lot, constant reminder of her nephew's and family members' absence. Then, she had spoken to her father during an hour because he was worried about her, and she had cried a little while talking, hidden on Chloe's bathroom. Then, it was lunch time, and thought Beca acted like the happiest woman alive without crossing the limits of herself so it would be believable, she was thinking on the beautiful Christmas dream she had had that night the whole time. Chloe, of course, was very attentive, and careful, and was always close looking for her, the whole family was, but Beca would never forgive herself if she became the reason Chloe didn't enjoy one Christmas day. It was enough to know she was going to be the source for her worry the whole day.

Beca loved seeing how happy everyone was, but couldn't ignore the pain she felt inside, and after the whole day spent mostly pretending, she felt more and more tired and drained, and couldn't pretend as nicely, but at least, she could always say she was tired because of her meds, the excitement or how late it was. Now the family had arranged a dinner at a restaurant's terrace that was by the beach and that was having a great music group in the same terrace spicing up the night with calm, beautiful music. It was beautiful, Beca had to admit it as they arrived the place, that as a plus had lockets so they could leave her shoes and be bare foot around the terrace, that was around two meters above the sand, and the beach, and if she didn't feel more and more sad as the day went by, she would've enjoyed it so much. But after holding up together the whole day, which required great effort, she was starting to feel that she couldn't hold up any longer, and she felt like crying. So she pretended she was tired, as it was eleven at night after the dinner and they were just there, drinking and watching the kids play by the beach, children that after all the excitement, were impossible to get back to sleep, and she just supported her head on Chloe's shoulder, closed her eyes, and let Chloe stroke her head and back, and kiss her forehead, as the music group had started songs each more calm than the other to spice up the night.

Of course, Beca had talked to Chloe, and Chloe knew she was dying inside, but she also knew Beca found some kind comfort on her family and on not being alone, and had refused to step aside of the family's plans. Chloe knew Beca wouldn't last for much longer, so she just waited for her to explode patiently, and making sure to be there wherever it happened. As the clock said midnight and Christmas was officially over, Beca finally felt like letting go.

"Do you wanna come see the view again?" Chloe asked stroking Beca's hair and pulling her mouth close to the brunette's ear. She knew Beca was awake, and soon Beca nodded, they sat up and went to the terrace's rail where a few hours ago they had seen the sunset and Beca put her healthy shoulder over it and supported herself in it as Chloe hugged her from behind and supported her chin on her shoulder.

They were admiring the darkness of the sea and the calmed waves in the now cold night, when Chloe felt Beca's back shaking against her chest and heard sniffle. Knowing she was finally letting go and not wanting her to feel observed by the family of gingers, Chloe took her with her softly.

"Come on, here" Chloe took Beca down to the beach and they sat by the seashore, hugged, and Beca cried her eyes out as Chloe just was there for her, and with her.

When Beca finally finished, they just sat there, hugging each other and just making each other company.

"I'm sorry for ruining Christmas" Beca whispered and Chloe looked at her in disbelief.

"You didn't ruin a thing, Becs. Plus, it's 26th already, so it's not even Christmas anymore" said Chloe lovingly smiling at her. She was sitting behind Beca, with a leg in each side of her, their feet touching the water a bit, and her arms hugged Beca protectively as the brunette leaned against her. Chloe's chin was against Beca's right shoulder, and Beca had her face turned to face her girlfriend.

"You truly are amazing" Beca whispered. Sometimes it would happen to them that they got so addicted to each other, that fell into some kind of hypnosis and besides attracting each other like magnets, they would start saying things without thinking that were part of that loop of hypnosis. It was like getting drunk, and not being able to let go of that, and the feeling was stronger now that they had good music accompanying them.

"Well, I learned from the best" said Chloe with a small smile as she leaned in and kissed her deep, slowly, only enjoying the feeling of their mouths together, as the music band started playing their favorite ballad by coincidence.

As they leaned into the kiss, Beca's body turned to face more of Chloe's as she did the same, and Beca's hand took Chloe's hair in a fist, putting her hand in the back of the ginger's head, as this last one hugged Beca as tightly as possible, their lips dancing with each other, and their tongues giving shy strokes to each other.

Fifteen minutes of making out later, the couple came back to the table, where the children were already sleeping cuddled in Hannah, George, and Seth's laps.

"Hey girls, right in time, I wanted to make a toast, you know, for the end of this beautiful Christmas" Charles said getting up as Beca and Chloe sat down, with his cup of champagne in his hand. Beca could see how Chloe liked alcohol and parties so much "I just wanted to say that it has been wonderful to have you altogether here these days, and Beca, I know this isn't the white Christmas you are used to, but I hope it was good enough" Beca smiled sincerely at him "So, let's toast. For friendships, for family, including our beloved Mitchells and Miss Sarah Baker, and for love. Cheers!" Beca half laughed, half sniffled, as they all shouted a happy _Cheers!_ , trying not to wake the children. Maybe the night wasn't so bad after all.

"Actually, can I say something too?" Beca asked when the noise came back to the table "Now that we're all here" The family nodded in encouragement and Beca smiled a bit. She wasn't the best speaking in public, but would do "I only wanted to say that uh, thank you all for, well, the Christmas and this few days and everything really and..." she cleared her throat "I know that I'm not being the best guest ever, between the crying and other crap, so... just, sorry for that and... I promise I'm working on it. Maybe I could throw a clown party or something one day" she joked, and they laughed and applauded in sign of understatement, and she sat again.

"You know Becs?" said George grinning "I remember the day I met you when Chloe invited all the Bellas here for a couple weeks after you guys won the Nationals when you were a freshman, and I remember thinking, _what kind of girl is this and what has my sister done to her?_ " they laughed "because you were so mysterious and quiet and weren't the typical girl who loves girly staff and things like that, but at the same time, it was seeing you with the Bellas laughing so much and all that, that I just couldn't think how a girl like that could voluntarily join and all girls and all feminine group of girls that sing dressed like flight attendants, and I knew my sister has to have done something because there's no way the old Aubrey would put her eyes in someone weird and my sister does it all the time, loves lost causes" they were all grinning and sometimes laughing "So I went to her and were all like _sis, what did you do to this girl? Did you slept with her or something? Because I can't imagine how did this happen that a girl like this auditions for the Bellas, and then Aubrey just lets her change everything_ " Beca and Chloe smiled at each other "And she goes, _no, I just step in while she was showering_ " they laughed harder "So, I can only say Becs, that you are so much more than what it seems at first, and that for once, I'm glad my sister is so confident and totally lacks of boundaries only for finding you. You do great things here girl" Beca thanked him with a gesture and a wink and Chloe pulled her in for a kiss.

That night, Beca slept like she hadn't slept in a long time. Not only she was nightmare-free, but she also felt some kind of happiness inside, and she couldn't put a finger on what made that one feeling so special, because the weeks with Chloe in Europe or Atlanta had been special, memorable and fantastic, but it was like something had changed within her, even if she didn't know what. She could hear a sweet voice singing softly and that made her lips curve into a tiny smile before she even opened her eyes and found two shinning light blue eyes staring at her. Chloe was lying on her side beside her and over the covers, already dressed, with a hand passing its fingers slowly, softly and lovingly around Beca's face, barely touching her but sending shivers all over Beca's body as the hair in her arms rose excitedly, and Chloe's other hand was supporting her head, with her elbow on the pillow. Chloe smiled at her once she saw her open her eyes, and leaned to give her a kick peck on the lips.

"Goodmorning love" Chloe greeted.

"It's still morning?" Beca asked enjoying the caresses. It always amazed Beca how Chloe could still look stunning in the mornings, and even kiss Beca despite her morning breath. Chloe nodded pursing her lips.

"Gwen and George are making pancakes for dinner. It's only nine o'clock or so" she commented her.

"Oh, yeah? And what are you doing up here?" Beca asked pulling a red lock of hair behind her ear with a grin.

"There were already too much people in the kitchen and I thought I could aswell just go and make the love of my life some company while she slept. Did I wake you up by accident?"

"Nah, and even if you did, I wouldn't care. I couldn't wake up to a better sight" Beca pushed herself up just enough to put a hand behind Chloe's neck and drag her down to kiss her. They made out a little and then Chloe pulled apart for air.

"I could stay here all day with you like we do sometimes in Atlanta, but, what do you say if you get that cute butt out of bed, I help you get dressed, and then we get you your meds and some sweet pancakes?"

Beca seemed to think about it for a while before she finally nodded and got out of bed.

Helping Beca dress up was always a duty that took them more time than what they actually needed, only because they would end up having sex or even if they just made out, they could let time fly without problem. So with a lot of determination and self-control, they accomplished the hard mission -hard because they couldn't keep their hands off each other, even less if one of them was naked and totally powerless, and Chloe could never see her naked and keep her hands away- and then they got downstairs.

"Good morning aunties!" the three children said sitting in the kitchen table in their pajamas and with messy hairs. John was ginger, Kathy was a darker tone of ginger because her mother, Hannah, was brunette, and Emma had a weir colour between blonde and ginger, because her father, Seth, was blond.

"What was that?" Beca asked in confusion and looked at Chloe "Did your nephew and nieces just called me aunty?"

"I think so" Chloe smiled at the children.

"Well, since you are with our aunty, we thought, you practically are our aunty" John explained and Beca almost cried.

"Thanks guys, good morning to you too" Beca smiled and went to help the others.

"Hey people, what do you say if we take aunties Chlo and Becs to the aquarium today and spend the day around?" Sophie suggested, and the answer was so full of yells that it was decided. They would spend the whole day in the aquarium.

Charles and Anna stepped away from that adventure, because it was quite expensive and they had already taken the kids there several times. Beca wanted to pay for everyone, but of course, they wouldn't let her, and at the end, the ones who went were Beca, Chloe, Hannah and George with their children, Seth with Emma -Sophie was six months pregnant and wasn't one for big walks-, and Gwendoline, since Cormac had promised to send a friend some photographs he had taken of his friend's wedding a few weeks ago, that day, so was quite busy. He wasn't a professional, but enjoyed it immensely.

Of all the Beales, only Charles, Anna, and Gwendoline and her boyfriend lived there. Sophie's family lived in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, and George's, in Springfield, Missouri, where Hannah' family was from.

"Wow" muttered Emma, up in Chloe's arms, as the family stopped in front of the shark tank in the aquarium, and giggling, Emma hid her face on Chloe's neck when a shark stared at her "scary dude!" Chloe laughed.

"Dude? You picked that up from aunty Becs, didn't you?" she asked playfully and Beca smiled at them "what else did you pick up from her, scamp?"

"Brainless jerk" the girl muttered giggling, and Chloe laughed.

"Damn, I'm such a good influence" Beca joked smiling.

"Look! It's looking at me!" John exclaimed and they turned around to see him up in his father's shoulders, staring at a small shark that was staring at him, showing part of his teeth. John showed the animal his teeth too and growled "You don't scare me, fishy!" the adults laughed and they kept walking.

They saw sharks, clown fishes, trouts, starfishes, rays, sea snakes, and a bunch of other fascinating animals that left them quite impressed and hallucinated. Then, they went to see the dolphins spectacle, and afterward, they had paid for a bath with the dolphins for the children, with the company of Chloe and Seth to make sure they were fine, and the remaining four adults stood beside the dolphin pool just watching them. Beca was caressing one dolphin that has come say hello, and was having a very good time.

"Look!" Kathy had a dolphin under her and like a horse, the dolphin took her around the pool and the kid giggled. Chloe was playing with a dolphin too, and Hannah was taking pictures with her digital camera.

After the bath, they went to meet some baby penguins that had been born not long ago. The caretaker explained them those penguins had been found as abandoned eggs or new born penguins and that their families had never been found, something that sometimes happened when the parents were eaten by seals or other big beasts of the sea, so they had adopted them. They lived in a space made specially for them that was big and full of ice, and acclimatized specially for them. The kids got to give food to them and the adults could give the special food made for them to the youngest babies. Beca felt somehow connected to the poor animals because of her recent losses, so she empathized quickly. Of course, Beca had gone to that aquarium several times because it was kind of mandatory when you went to Tampa, but she always enjoyed coming back. Later, they found the aquarium's lunch place, that was a salon surrounded by fish tanks, which gave it a light that made it seem a submarine under water. It was pretty amazing.

"You guys have such cool things in Tampa" Beca commented as they waited for they food to be ready.

"Yeah, we do. But I'm sure Portland has great staff too" Gwen said smiling.

"Well yeah, we have the falls, and the rifting, and the snow, but this is still amazing. Plus, having beaches you can't barely use, it's quite absurd" Beca joked.

"Can we ever go to Portland, Becs?" Kathy asked.

"I don't live there anymore Kathy, and my family doesn't either. But don't worry sweetie, you aren't missing too much." Beca explained.

"But I've never done rifting" she said and Beca smiled.

"You are too young for that, you won't enjoy it as much. But let's say you turn ten and still want to go, then I'll take you there and teach you okay?" the kid nodded enthusiastically.

After lunch, they took the children to the play zone with lots of water attractions for them to have fun for a while, and in the meantime, they sat close by to be close in case they needed something, although there were some monitors for the kids so the parents could relax and there were a lot of children, so theirs probably would forget they had a family to come back to soon. As they were sitting, Beca saw John playing in a inflatable attraction made for the kids to jump on it, and then a kid a head taller than John pushed him down and John fell on his ass. It was a soft surface and there was no way the kid was hurt, but she knew he was probably upset.

"What did I just saw?" Chloe asked and Beca saw she had seen it too, so she stood up.

"I'll go see what happened" Beca said so the other adults wouldn't have to bother, they deserved taking a few drinks relaxed, and Beca wanted to feel useful, which she hadn't done in a long time thanks to her arm injury and the other staff.

She walked fast towards John, who had stood up and was talking with the other kid, that suddenly put his hands on John's shoulders and pushed her back. Beca looked for the monitors, but the closest to their zone was helping a kid who was crying, so Beca walked faster.

"Hey! Keep your hands off my nephew, kid" she said trying not to be rude as she knelt to their high and put a hand over John's back, looking at him worried "did he hurt you honey?"

"I did nothing!" the other kid said, and Beca saw that not only he was taller than John, but probably had like three years more if not more.

"The hell you didn't, you think I'm blind, liar?" she didn't wanted to snap as a kid, but she couldn't help it, her overprotective instinct was quite high, and she regretted it when the kid's eyes went wet "look... just... just apologize to him, okay?" she said more softly.

"What is going on here?" the kid's dad and a monitor had came and as Johnny was much more calmed now Beca was there, the impression was that Beca had made a kid cry with no reason, and the men looked angry. But before Beca could answer, Johnny did.

"He pushed me, twice, and nobody did nothing, and when I asked why, he said I was a chubby shorty baby and that I should let the elders play alone and not bother them!" he snapped angrily, in a unusual way for a cute four year old, and Beca felt both proud and angry "And my auntie just told him to leave me alone, very nicely, and he cried, god knows why!" the kid seemed so genuinely confused almost felt like laughing, and smiled at him.

"Is that true Kevin?" the dad asked his son, who cried harder.

"No daddy, the kid came to me and pushed me with no reason, and then she came and yelled at me!" the kid lied, and Beca felt angrier, as Johnny and her looked astonished.

"Lady, I'm gonna have to ask you to take your kid and go" the monitor said very politely.

"What? He's lying!" she said furious "do you really think I don't have better things to do on my vacations than to go around yelling at kids? He got it against my nephew, and I just told him, and I quote, to keep his hands off him." She tried to speak as relaxed and calm as she could, and the monitor, who probably was tired of lying kids, seemed to believe her.

"Yeah, sure, that's why it's my kid who's upset" the father said.

"Of course, because I came here immediately and my nephew calmed himself down knowing he wasn't alone anymore, and your son didn't like being taught modals. Trust me, if I had yelled at him, he would have come running to you, but I'm not a monster, and I don't go around yelling at children in front of my own to teach my nephew how to be a jerk." She defended, much more relaxed seeing that the monitor nodded in understatement "I'm sorry, but you raised a liar, and if you don't keep an eye close, he will become a bullier." She said in such a soft and polite tone, it almost make her laugh.

"How you dare...?" The father was getting angry.

"Yeah, I dare, sir. Because with all due respect, my kid is four. He doesn't even know what strong words like liar or bullier are, but yours is clearly much older, and picks up from everyone much more than mine does. And I'm an honest good person, and I won't allow anyone, not even kids, or angry parents, to mess with an innocent, kind, boy, and even put my words in doubt, and get away with it." She said and the man was so angry he put his hands on Beca's shoulders, and pushed her one step back, and she flinched because of her broken arm, but she concealed it to not give him the satisfaction. The children were looking, astonished, and Beca looked at the monitor, who seemed uncomfortable, and said "see where the kid learns from? Like father, like son." The father suddenly looked mute.

"Sir, take your kid and go, please" the monitor said looking angry "we won't tolerate bad behavior here, and I hope your kid has a better mom than dad" it was a young boy, but the father just took his kid, and left. Then, the monitor smiled at Johnny and neared his hand to his kindly "Can I play with you for a while now?" the kid looked happy, and nodded. Then the man looked at Beca and pulled a hand to shake hands "I'm Hugo, can I take you and your kid for lunch someday to compensate this?"

Beca smiled and shook his hand politely, but shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I have a girlfriend, and he's actually her nephew, we came with the family" she pointed towards them with the head. The adults were looking half worried half intrigued at them, and Tom smiled.

"I see... well, it was worth the try. Have a good day then, and don't worry about your kid, I'll keep him happy" the man said kindly.

"You too, and thanks."

Beca went back to the table.

"Everything alright?" George asked, and Beca nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think you really have to worry about him. He's a true Beale lion, I'd say" Hannah laughed.

"So you fixed everything?" she asked.

Beca nodded.

"It was just some kid that took it against Johnny, but I took care of it and he will never do it again, hopefully. The dad, he was an angry bullier, but I think I've publicly ashamed him" she explained and the family looked satisfied.

"And what happened with the monitor? I saw how he looked at you" Chloe commented casually and Beca smiled at her.

"Oh, you actually do have reasons to be jealous."

"Really?" Chloe rose her brows playfully.

"Yeah, he, uhm, Hugo, asked me to have lunch that I believe was intended to be a date, and he didn't say otherwise" she explained "but, I told him I had a girlfriend."

"Nice" Chloe smiled and leaned to kiss her.

"You do have a way with children, Beca" Gwen said smiling and Beca blushed.

"Uh, actually, I always thought I was terrible with kids until my brother had Jackie and I took him in my arms for the first time like three days after he was born, and I didn't drop him and he actually felt asleep. We've always been very close, so I guess he got my maternal instincts on or something" Beca explained and smiled a bit.

"I was thinking Becs, since we are leaving tomorrow, maybe you could come with me have dinner with my best friend from high school and his boyfriend." Chloe commented.

"It'd be an honor, but seriously, you're in a lesbian relationship and you're best friend from high school is gay? That's bizarre girl" Chloe laughed.

"He was always gay and I was always very straight, that is, until I fell in love with you, shut my mouth for six whole years, and I had to resign myself with loveless stands with women, two of whom actually became serious months-long relationships" Chloe joked pointing two with her fingers and Beca laughed "So if you wanna imply that Noah made me discover my lesbian side, better know that you, and only you, did it." She pointed a finger into Beca's chest and the shorter girl laughed and kissed her.

"Noah, uh?" she inquired against her lips "I think I might know him already?" Chloe nodded.

"Noah and his boyfriend Alexei. I haven't seen them in a year and a half, because when I came here in the summer, they were in Thailand on holiday, but yeah, last year in the summer, we partied together with the Bellas and all, and before he dated Alex, Noah came to see us sing in Barden several times."

Noah turned out being a tall, dangerously skinny and pale, brown haired boy, with gray empty eyes, that seemed sick, and was far from what Beca remembered, although he was still really nice and Beca still laughed a lot with him. Alexei, on the opposite side, was all warm, golden hair, dark brown eyes full of live, a bit tanned, shorter but more wide and well-built, boy. He was equally nice but more shy, and was a year older than Chloe and Noah, and was just how Beca remembered him, if not better.

"Noah! What happened to you? You look..." Chloe looked at him speechless after giving him a bone-crushing hug when later that night they arrived at the place they had to meet for dinner.

"...Sick, maybe?" Noah finished the sentence and they sat as he laughed to break the ice "That's because I am sick, honey."

Chloe opened her eyes a lot, and Beca, sitting beside her, saw Alexei look down playing with a napkin.

"W... How?" Chloe asked with fear and worry in her eyes.

"I got diagnosed a little after your birthday, but I wanted to tell you in person, see if I was much better by the time you came for Christmas, so I waited" he explained carefully and took her hand in one big, pale hand of his "Chlo, I've got... I have CML, chronic myelogenous leukemia, ginger."

Beca felt her own mouth open sightly in shock. The Noah she remembered was an attractive, tanned and well-built man that loved party and was never serious, he was a charming surfer from San Francisco who moved to Tampa with twelve years, not a sick, pale and weak-looking person. Chloe, eyes went instantly wet, and her mouth opened like she suddenly couldn't breath, so Beca stroked her back lovingly.

"What?" Chloe asked, and Noah nodded.

"I'm in chronic phase, the first one of three, that's the easiest one and my doctor said with my meds, I could stay there for many, many years. Then, there's the second, that it's not as pretty, but let's hope I never get there, or at least not in ten years, and then there's the third one, when my illness becomes acute myeloid leukemia, and there, or even before, since I'm already on the transplant list, I get a bone marrow transplant, and I should be fine. For now, I'm pretty good, and my doctor says I'll probably get a bone marrow in a few months, and recover completely." He said calmly, squeezing Chloe's hand "Alex wanted to donate, but apparently people with asthma can't, and then the few people in my family that were in a good age and healthy weren't compatible enough, even in my same family, unbelievable, right? But I can wait."

"I'll donate, I'll give you that bone marrow!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Yeah, me too, man" added Beca instantly, and Chloe nodded. Alex and Noah smiled.

"You'll do that for me?" Noah asked.

"Anything, the doubt is offensive" Chloe said with energy and Beca nodded in support "We can test our blood tomorrow morning, and then they'll call us and if any of us can donate, we will come and do so."

"Oh shit" said Beca suddenly and they looked at her "I just realized, I'm on a bunch of meds, I can't donate right now." Chloe nodded slowly.

"Right... well, it doesn't matter, I'll go and if I'm not compatible, Beca can try once she is better and not taking meds" she said looking at Noah, and Beca nodded again "And if any of that works, then my whole family will test themselves, I know them, they'll be thrilled."

Noah smiled widely.

"I can't thank you enough, Chloe, Becs."

After the dinner, that ended early because Noah got tired easily, Beca and Chloe went back to the Beale's house, were the whole family was staying, even the few that had a house in Tampa, and there they had just finished dinner, so they sat with the family and told them everything, and it was confirmed what Chloe had anticipated, the whole family was willing to take blood tests in any moment and donate for Noah, but Chloe told them that for now, she will do it, and if she couldn't, they could and should try just in case. As they talked, the children were already asleep, but Emma came down suddenly saying she had a nightmare, so Beca got off the table.

"I'll go, this conversation is too important" Beca said, took Emma up in her one healthy side, and got her to her bed quietly, because her cousins were sleeping close by "So, there is a monster under your bed to protect you from your nightmares, and he told me to tell you he's sorry he went for a glass of water and you had a nightmare." Beca said softly.

"Seriously? Dad always says, there's any!" the girl looked and frowned "there's nothing there aunty."

"Yeah, but only adults can see them, your father probably just thought you'll get scared if he told you, but this monster is a good monster, and there's one under all beds, protecting us from bad dreams, vampires, and things like that. Only that sometimes they go to the bathroom or sometimes, even if they try to do it all during the day, and a nightmare comes" Beca explained in soft and caring whispers "I think you'll be safe for the rest of the night."

"Okay" the girl smiled widely letting Beca tuck her in "why aunty Chloe seemed so upset?"

"Because one of her very best friends is very sick, and she's worried" she answered sitting in the side of the bed.

"But are she and her friend gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Her friend has good people taking care of him, and your aunty has too, and I'll make sure she's happy. Goodnight baby"

"Goodnight. Aunty?" she said when Beca was about to get up "could you sing me back to sleep?" Beca smiled, she hadn't sing for as long as she hadn't play the piano, but for her, she could try.

"Sure, what do you want me to sing?"

"Uhm... that Pocahontas song you know? The one about the animals, and the wind, and nature?"

Beca nodded and cleared her voice, singing low and softly, but equally beautifully, putting her right forearm on the mattress, in the other side of Emma, to support herself.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage, and you've been so many places, I guess it must be so. But still I cannot see, if the savage one is me, how can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know... You think you own whatever land you land on, the Earth is just a dead thing you can claim, but I know every rock and tree and creature, has a life, has a spirit, has a name. You think the only people who are people, are the people who look and think like you, but if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew you never knew. Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest, come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth, come roll in all the riches all around you, and for once, never wonder what they're worth. The rainstorm and the river are my brothers, the heron and the otter are my friends, and we are all connected to each other, in a circle, in a hoop that never ends. How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know, and you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon. For whether we are white or copper skinned, we need to sing with all the voices of the mountains, we need to paint with all the colors of the wind. You can own the Earth and still, all you'll own is Earth until you can paint with all the colors of the wind" When she finalized singing, Emma was in deep sleep, and she heard soft applause around the door, and she straightened looking around until she realized she was so focused singing she hadn't seen the Beale family enter the room stealthily and they were by it, trying not to bother or make noise. Some of the girls, Chloe included, had silent tears, and they all seemed enchanted by some magical spell.

"I hadn't hear you sing in forever" Chloe whispered "That was beautiful."

"And magical, pure, and all that sounds pretty" Gwen added "let's go before we wake them up."

Beca nodded with a tiny smile and when they were leaving, Chloe kissed her.

"Promise me something" Chloe said as they changed into their pajamas.

"Anything."

"No matter how sad and bad things get, never stop singing" and Beca nodded, whispered an _I do_ and they kissed lovingly, embracing each other... although Beca hated not being able to fully hug her, and have her arm between them.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to send me a quick review to let me know your thoughts about this or anything, even ideas, things you'd like to read about... Also, you can find me in tumblr, I'm justapointinthebechloe and I post and reblog bechloe, pitch perfect and other things everyday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your support and your reviews! You guys are amazing, I'm speechless. You deserve this chapter! I think this one is bittersweet :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: New York City.

As they planned, Chloe went to the clinic in the morning to get herself a blood analysis, that it would took several days to give its results, so Chloe could go, and they would just call her on the cell when they had them. So that afternoon, after a sad wave of goodbyes, sees you soon, and promises to come back real soon and good wishes for everyone, together with a bunch of hugs and kisses, Chloe and Beca were taken to the airport by George, and then to the plane that would take them all the way back to Atlanta, Georgia, were they still had to live for the rest of the year.

But on December 30, 2018, they took a plane and went all the way to New York City. Aubrey and Jesse had offered them their spare room in they apartment. The couple enjoyed the good life, as Jesse called it joking, and were surrounded by money. Not only was the Posen family rich, but Aubrey had had a great success with her company, providing not only companies but normal families aswell, great, cheap places in beautiful surroundings, amazing refuges for retire, relax, or spend some days, in some great American paradise, and Jesse also enjoyed great prestige as the music scorers for many movies, TV Shows, documentaries, and other projects. That allowed them to live in the amazing place they lived in, that was a beautiful enormous apartment in a ninth floor, right in front of Central Park. The apartment was very luxurious and had armored windows as big as the whole walls, and it consisted of a small hall, followed by an enormous dining-living room that was very spacious, elegant, sophisticated, and despite seeming very Posen, it had small touches that Beca loved because they said it was also Jesse's house. Like there was an amazing music equipment, a big TV, a couple big shelves full of movies, comics and music, a Wii, and few touches that she didn't know whose idea were, but they made the place much more warm, and inviting despite all the luxuries that sometimes made Beca uncomfortable because they could make a room seem cold and distant. Right next to that room there was a bathroom, the kitchen, and a hallway that leaded to another bathroom, the master room, which had its own bathroom, the office that was half Jesse's -lots of music, musical equipment, and very freak- and half Aubrey's -paperwork, big table full of folders, great artistic pieces-, a spare guest room with it's own bathroom, a room they used for gym equipments, a pantry, a room dedicated to the cleaning and ironing of clothes, and a room they use as some kind of room of the memories, full of things they had gathered with the years and had emotional value but didn't fit anywhere else, like Bellas or Trebles' staff.

A few blocks away you could find Amy's house, Cynthia-Rose's, and Stacie's. Fat Amy was the owner of a party club's and restaurant's chain, and she had great success, at the end, she enjoyed fun over anything. She was still with Bumper, they had actually gotten married a couple years after Barden, and Bumper was in Broadway. Cynthia-Rose married a woman right after Barden, whose name was Grace Delevigne, and was a model. They had met in Barden, and Grace was Aubrey and Chloe's age, so she had asked Cynthia to marry her a little bit before Cynthia graduated. Cynthia was a professional singer and songwriter. And Stacie, she had found a true gentleman that got everyone surprised, who worked in Broadway, and they had been dating for a little over a year. Stacie was a professional dancer. About the other Bellas, who didn't live in New York City, there was Emily, that was trying to make a name as a singer and songwriter, and lived with Benji, who was an actor; Lilly, who had opened a beat-boxing school and was single, Jessica, who had a long time boyfriend who was a firefighter, and she was singer and songwriter, Ashley, who got married a year and a half ago to a doctor and was a chef, and Flo, who was also single and taught dance and singing to the most disadvantaged children. They were all in for the New Year's Eve Party, and the ones that didn't live in NYC were in a five stars hotel very close to Aubrey and Jesse's house. It also had to be said, that Aubrey, who had been pregnant since, as she had recently discover, mid-August, spotted now a great -two kids in one same space- 18 weeks pregnant belly. She could even tell you the days and hours, but that's why anybody asked more.

Beca and Chloe arrived NYC a couple hours before dinner, and Jesse had pick them up and took then to his and Aubrey's home.

"We're home!" Jesse yelled happily from the door when he opened it. They heard quick heels against the ground and ten seconds later, Aubrey had thrown herself to Chloe's arms, and the ginger was laughing.

"I can't hug Beca properly because of the arm, and now I can't hug my best friend properly because of her twins!" Chloe joked and leaned kissing the belly "hi kiddos, you're getting huge! Hey, they moved!" she yelled suddenly and Aubrey grinned.

"Yeah, they do that now, so they gained me more trips to the bathroom. Hey Beca! What's up?" Aubrey's smile widened as she hugged the brunette, who smiled.

"Fine, thanks" she replied as Jesse took their luggage towards their room "you look nice!"

"Thank you, the best part are the bigger boobs" the blonde winked touching her breasts and she and Chloe laughed "so girls, we have reservations for dinner with the others in about a couple hours, so if you want, you can get comfortable and shower or take a nap or anything. We'll let you know when we're going."

As Chloe took a long shower, Beca put some of their clothes out of the luggage and into the empty closet of their bedroom, and then went to join Jesse and Aubrey in the living room. The couple was cuddled in one of the sofas and Jesse seemed to be showing Aubrey his latest soundtrack on his laptop. They both looked up and smiling when Beca came and cuddled in a puff next to them.

"Are you feeling your fingers already?" Jesse asked pointing at her arm with his head.

"Slightly" Beca replied with a sigh. The flight was really short, but Chloe hadn't sleep well ever since they were told of Noah's illness because she worried like crazy, and if Chloe couldn't sleep, Beca would herself take the goal of staying up with her and try help her get back to sleep "At least I can feel my fingertips and I can move my pinky... but better not to, it hurts quite a lot." At first when she woke up in the hospital her left hand didn't really hurt and she moved it just fine because she was in such a high amount of meds, she wouldn't feel a thing. But she soon had to learn the extensive damage her left arm had suffered; her humerus was in five pieces, the muscles around it had great damage, the tendons were squashed and swollen, and nerves like her median one, were in great damage, so she couldn't feel anything from her shoulder -that hurt a little- down, except sometimes great pain, numbness, or tingling, and she has been unable to move anything there, not even her fingers, without great pain, despite the strength of her painkillers and the other meds for her arm, that would usually leave her very sleepy.

The couple nodded and then Aubrey seemed to remember something.

"Hey, we noticed Chloe looks tired, lots of work for the holiday?"

"Not really, she finished it all before Christmas" she replied, wondering if she should tell or let Chloe tell them herself "you probably should ask Chlo yourself."

"Ask me what?" Chloe asked, entering the bedroom already ready, all elegant and beautiful, barefoot and putting a bracelet on as she walked and sat in Aubrey's other side at the sofa, looked at them with curiosity.

"We were just wondering why you looked so tired earlier when you weren't wearing any make up" Aubrey said.

"Oh" Chloe nodded slowly in understatement "I... I've had some trouble falling asleep the last couple days. That's all."

"How's that?" Jesse asked worried looking between Beca and Chloe.

"Yeah, are you worried about something?" Aubrey asked, with worried eyes.

"If I'm honest, kind of" Chloe shrugged and fidgeted with her bracelet "Noah's really sick." She said and Aubrey nodded taking Chloe's hand from over the bracelet into her own and Chloe looked at her "He has leukemia, and he says he's fine, and he's doing really well and everything, but he still needs a bone marrow and I'm waiting for blood test's results to arrive and tell me if I can give him mine."

"Chloe, don't be silly" Jesse smiled warmly "if you aren't compatible, I'll test myself, and I'll convince everybody to be his donor. Between our whole families, the Trebles and the Bellas, the possibility of Noah not finding an amazing bone marrow soon is kind of tinier than Beca." He assured, and Beca smiled.

"You think so?" Chloe asked.

"Of course, look, some time ago this guy at work needed a kidney and a great bunch of money because his little daughter was very, very sick. It took us two weeks to find everything he needed thanks to a work campaign" he told her "Hope is the last thing to lose."

"Jesse's right, I'm sure if you can't donate, we'll find some good donor somewhere" Aubrey reassured kissing Chloe's temple "But I think you will actually work, you are healthy, in shape, and it would be weird if you were compatible with Noah in everything but that one little thing."

"God, I hope so. You guys better be right" Chloe said, and pet a cat that had just jumped on her lap. It was a gray little cat with really big ears and golden eyes, named _Bella_ -of course Aubrey would call their female cat Bella- the couple had adopted a little after they started being a serious stable couple.

"So, how's the new house?" Grace, Cynthia-Rose's wife, asked looking at Beca and Chloe as the eighteen friends sat on a big round table they had reserved in a luxurious five forks restaurant near Madison Square Park.

"It's amazing, perfect" Beca replied with her mouth full of bread and Chloe giggled at her. Beca swallowed "we'll invite you all to see it once we're settled."

"Totes, we could do a big party to Christen the house!" Chloe shouted excitedly.

"Hey Becs, and how's my album doing?" Emily asked smiling at Beca, who smiled back. After her trip to Europe, Beca had received a bunch of teasers of Emily's songs to make an album that, Beca thought, could have a huge potential, so they were now recording songs, improving them, and Beca was finding musicians to spice it all.

"It's truly amazing" Beca said "but still has a lot of work to do. I contacted some people that want to collaborate so bad, and some people offered to direct the official videos for the songs, but I think I'll be able to focus on that better once I move to Norfolk and have the whole other company established, because I'm producing that album and those songs from there" she explained "maybe you could come mid January for a couple more recordings and maybe the album will be ready in May, and the songs could have their videos around August or so, but don't worry, I'm taking care of it. You guys are gonna love those songs, Legacy's amazing, I can't believe you wrote them all by yourself, it's like a bunch of Flashlights in different versions and each better than the other." Beca said excitedly. If something could make her talk, was, then again, her job.

Everybody started complimenting Emily and saying how much they'd like to hear her songs, and noise filled the table completely as everyone chatted amicably with the ones they had closer. Beca was talking about her new about to be born company, _Bulletproof Productions_ , Chloe was talking about her new job at Norfolk Elementary School, and well, everyone was at their own topics as others just listened.

When they were asking for the desserts, Chloe's phone sounded, so she got up and down to the lobby to take the call.

"Chloe Beale, who's calling?"

"Chlo, I'm Noah!"

"Noah! Did something happened?" Chloe asked worrying.

"Yeah, a miracle happened! Chlo, my doctor just told me you are an amazing donor for me, they were about to call you but I wanted to do it myself!" Chloe was about to cry from happiness and they both started squealing like teens, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Well, then, when am I going there? Tomorrow? When?"

"Don't be silly, I'm okay and it's not that much of an emergency. My doctor said you could come around mid-January for some more tests, and then I could have the surgery starting February!" he seemed happy and excited.

After talking a bit about the procedure and setting some dates to go back to Tampa, Chloe came running happily back to the table, at the same time desserts arrived.

"What took you so long?" Beca asked looking at her.

"Well, I had much to talk with Noah." She said mysteriously and Beca rose her eyebrows.

"And...?"

"And, I'm a perfect donor!" Chloe yelled excitedly and half table looked at them, having been told about Noah's illness and with interest in the conversation. Beca smiled widely "Noah says I should go for some extra tests in a couple weeks or so, and then we could do the surgery starting February, he and the doctor spoke already and I can go have a meeting with them wherever I want to know more about the procedure."

"That's amazing Chlo!" Beca kissed Chloe happily "I'm so happy for both of you, you'll see how everything will go smoothly and he will be totally healthy before your birthday" Chloe's birthday was on march, ninth.

"Let's make a toast for everything to go great!" Jesse suggested happily rising his cup.

That night, Beca was almost sitting in her bed supported in a bunch of pillows as Chloe slept peacefully laying down on her side beside Beca, as she had her laptop opened in her lap and spent an hour reading everything about bone marrow transplants and surgery, general anesthetic, and all the possible secondary effects Chloe could go through. She wanted to be ready to be fully there for her and take care of her until she felt completely good after the surgery, which she had read, could take a whole week. After that, she turned the laptop off, left it on the nightstand, and stroke Chloe's hair until she fell asleep. Somehow, stroking her hair always relaxed her.

Soon, it was 2018's last day, and it started with pancakes, and for Aubrey, a bit of morning sickness. The eighteen friends met for lunch, and afterward, Beca took her afternoon meds and laid on her bed for a much needed nap, after how sleepy she was after taking those meds. Chloe, of course, laid with her, and the others went for a walk around the city.

"I love you" Beca heard as she started waking up.

"Uh?" she asked muffling a yawn as she opened her eyes. Chloe was smiling at her, laying on her side beside her, her head supported in a hand, and the other one stroking Beca's stomach and sending her electricity through her touch.

"I love you" Chloe repeated leaning in to kiss her again. Beca smiled against the kiss.

"I love you too" Beca said kissing her again "are you okay?"

"I've never been better" Chloe answered "It's the last afternoon of the year, and my beautiful girlfriend is safely beside me, and I couldn't be more lucky."

"I see, I'm glad to hear that" Beca said reaching her right arm up to caress Chloe's cheek "have you already done new year's resolutions?"

"Indeed" Chloe nodded "to love you, to be a better friend, person, girlfriend, sister, daughter or whatever, to work harder, enjoy more, and end the year in an even better way that I'm ending this one."

"Those are good resolutions, I think I'm gonna copy you" Beca said jokingly. They stared at each other in silence, just enjoying their company for a while.

"You know what I'd really love to do today, more than anything?" Chloe asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I'd love to take your laptop and sit with you in the couch as the clock counts the last seconds of the year, with your brother, sister-in-law, nephew and mother on skype, and start the new year altogether. And I'd love to see Jackie's excited face at the first New Year's Eve he would probably remember, and to talk about you with your brother, and talk other stuff with Kendra, and get to know all of them. If I could have anything else today, that's what I'd ask for" Chloe said, and the honesty in her voice was such that Beca's eyes filled with tears, and nodded silently.

"I'd love to have that too. But there's no shooting star that can make that wish real, so we better get used to not having them around anymore. A whore took them away forever" Beca whispered, her voice broken, and Chloe supported her arm on the bed and her head on top of it, and hugged Beca with the other arm.

"Where do you think we go when we die? Heaven?"

"I believe that we all have a body that grows old, and gets sick or injured, and wastes with time, and is born and dies, but I also believe we have a soul, that is pure energy, because everything that's alive has energy, and science says energy can't be created or destroyed, so I believe our souls wait for the perfect body to stay in, so they can experience a human life, or a cats life, or whatever" she explained very slowly "and I believe our souls can't be born or die, and never grow old. They just keep accumulating life lessons and experiences, and when we die, our body dies, and bugs eat it, but our souls, all that energy, goes somewhere else, I don't know why, how, or anything, but they keep living forever, and maybe they get to be with the souls they knew and loved, or maybe they go back into other bodies looking for the souls of the ones they missed, or to take care of their loved ones from other bodies, or I don't know."

"I think that's a beautiful theory that... actually makes a lot of sense" Chloe said thoughtfully "My family is very religious and they believe in God and heaven, and I think it's a beautiful idea too, but too unrealistic and dreamy, so I don't believe in that. I believe in energy, and love. And those are pretty eternal to me."

"Yeah, they are" Beca said.

"That means that... maybe... we will always be together? Even after death?"

"I don't know baby" Beca kissed her turned-up nose lovingly "everything I know for sure is that I love you so much, my soul will always find itself wanting to be with yours, and it will probably always be close, always taking care, always looking for yours to be together forever."

"I hope so" Chloe smiled at her and kissed her in the lips "It's a shame we can't do the new year's private celebration as it should be done."

"We can always christen our new bed in Norfolk as best as we can, and I can practice with my right hand" Beca winked swindler "I'll have the cast off before your birthday, and if I progress quickly maybe I'll be able to use it just enough for your birthday private gift."

"Oh, I surely would be up for that" Chloe smiled and kissed her, as they started to make out.

The friends had dinner at the apartment, and around ten, they left for the VIP part of the tumult of people that was in Times Square. There were some concerts having place there, so they basically spent a couple hours drinking -except Beca- dancing and singing along, until the count back started and you could hear the whole New York City.

"Ten!" Beca and Chloe held hands and smiled at each other, everyone looking for someone to kiss.

"Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five!" Beca and Chloe smiled nervously at each other, starting to let everyone out of their own little precious world "Four! Three! Two! One! Happy 2019!" the whole city shouted, and Beca smiled against Chloe's lips, founding them quickly and pulling in for a sweet kiss. Jesse and Aubrey also kissed, as the other couples, and the ones who were single, found another single person to kiss, or a friend to do the honor.

"Happy new year" Chloe whispered smiling against her lips with her eyes closed after the kiss.

"Happy new year" Beca replied, kissing her again.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to send me a quick review to let me know your thoughts about this or anything, even ideas, things you'd like to read about... Also, you can find me in tumblr, I'm justapointinthebechloe and I post and reblog bechloe, pitch perfect and other things everyday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your support and your reviews! I've been ill all weekend and I'm feeling crappy, but here you are. Also, this chapter has a part with smut.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Norfolk, and the bone marrow transplant.

January brought many new things to Beca and Chloe. Firstly, they moved to Norfolk two days after coming back from New York, which was very hard to do, particularly the part where they had to select the stuff they wanted to sell, the stuff they wanted to keep, and make sure they didn't left anything in Los Angeles or Atlanta. It was very hard work, but at the end, they made it just fine, with the help of some of Chloe's family and some friends. Before that, of course, their new home had been re painted, all the things that needed to be fix had been fixed, the garden had been taken care of, and the house was shinning. It took them a whole week to have their things settled in their new home, and to actually bother to go to some neighbors' barbecue to get to know them. But at the end, the couple was thrilled with the results. They had a beautiful house, with a enormous garden, a garage, attic, a small basement, a swimming pool, some good trees where they could even make a tree house if they wanted to. The place was gorgeous and totally beautiful, and the best thing for Beca was that it smelt and felt warm and like home. It gave them peace, and it was such a perfect place that fitted so well with them, for several days they wouldn't leave it for any reason, not even to buy all the things they certainly needed. That shopping week came too, but at the end of the second week of January, everything was ready.

Chloe worked now at a Elementary School that was a couple blocks away from their new home, and there she taught music to kids from four to eleven years old, and also, had gotten the Principal the permission to create the school's first choir room ever. The school loved Chloe and they treated her very nicely and warmly, and that's all Beca wanted for her. About Beca, she worked downtown, in a eight stores building with views to the sea. The building now received the name of _Bulletproof Productions_ , Beca was the big boss, and she had a new secretary, a young man named Wyatt Lightwood, and then she had managed to create a work method very similar to what she learned in _Residual Heat_ , that consisted on basically her company received a bunch of request from musicians that wanted them to produce their music, so she sat in meetings with the artists and the people who were in charge of the company's paperwork, like lawyers, and other people that made the papers and gave them to Beca to see, sign, and whatever, then Beca sat with her interns and other employers to get ideas for the artist, and they put themselves to work. The people who seemed to stand out of the majority were picked by Beca later to form their own small teams and produce themselves some of the works the company got, because obviously, Beca couldn't do it all alone, even less without her good arm. And once in a while, she had some meeting with each team's boss, to review their work, congratulate them, give them advice, teach them some stuff, and redistribute the works the company got so everyone had a decent amount of work. On another side, Beca escaped the company from time to time when asked to DJ in a particular party, place, or something that called her attention, though many of the company's employers had other small jobs too, like disc jockeying or other stuff, not necessarily because of the money, but mostly because they liked to. So if you forgot about the boring meetings Beca had to attend a couple times a month -the ones were they discussed the economy, efficiency and things like that- she found herself really happy with her company, that despite being just born, it already had a lot of work.

Around the third week of January Chloe had left to Tampa for some days to get more blood tests, surgery talks and everything else, but Beca had had to stay because she had already missed too many days at work and she planned to go to Tampa for a week when Chloe and Noah had surgery, so she really needed to work now, specially being the company so new it has lots of work to do. But right in that moment, the ginger entered their house after four days in Tampa, and Beca couldn't be happier as she hugged the ginger tightly.

"How was it?" Beca asked smiling at the girl.

"It was great, family's great, Noah and Alex are doing fine, and for me, they made me have a full revision, and believe me, there is anything here" she motioned to her body "that the doctor doesn't know now. But they say I'm super healthy" she giggled and kissed the brunette "and how was everything around here?"

"Great!" Beca kissed her again "lonely though. But now that you are here, much better. By the way, did they say when are you having the surgery exactly?" Chloe nodded.

"Indeed. February, the 4th , Monday. I'll have to be in the hospital in the afternoon, spend the night, and then have the surgery the next morning, and I should be discharged the next day early in the morning" Chloe explained "They'll perform Noah's surgery right after they finish with me, so it would be awesome if we could stay there until Sunday, maybe? And then we'll be home for work next Morning."

"Okay, it seems good to me" Beca acceded "They explained you the whole procedure, right?" they were sitting in the couch and Beca brought Chloe a glass of juice, since the ginger was obsessed with being super healthy ever since she found out she was a suitable donor.

"Of course, they put me in general aesthetic, put some needles down my ass bones, get the bone marrow, and done. Some walking difficulty and tiredness later, drowsiness, and back or headaches are expected" she proved she knew everything there was to know "I also had to sign an unbelievable amount of paperwork" she took a sip from her glass "it will be fine, Beca, I'm ready."

"I know you are sweetie. Oh, and did you ask if I could stay with you during the surgery?"

"Well, since it's only about an hour, two tops, long, and they'll be working around my hips, they said it was no problem if you sat with the anesthetist by my head, plus I told them you were very tiny and wouldn't bother them" she joked smiling amusingly at Beca, who smiled "but you really need not to be bossy and shut up, if you start like _aren't you hurting her? You sure that's alright?_ And things like that, they will kick you out."

"Don't worry, I'll behave, seriously" Beca kissed her tenderly "I can't believe you are doing this. You are so brave and hell of a friend."

"Of course I am doing it, and I'll do it for you either" Chloe smiled against her lips.

"I would too... maybe I should reward you for your bravery I mean, you are doing a big thing, even a minor surgery like that could get you in serious problem" Beca said winking.

"Yeah, you're right! Maybe you should reward me, what were you thinking exactly?" Chloe followed the game kissing her back.

"Well, you've been a good girl so..." Beca kissed her lips and then didn't waste a second to give a full mouth kiss-half-bite to her neck, provoking a hoarse moan from the ginger "we haven't christened our bran new couch yet, haven't we?" she whispered against her hear and kissed right behind it causing electric ticklish in Chloe.

"We haven't" Chloe whispered with her eyes closed, feeling numb, with a hand over Beca's thigh, and the other on the back of her neck.

"I thought so. Lay down" Beca commanded getting up to give Chloe room. The ginger didn't waste a second laying down on the couch and removing her shoes and jacket quickly "don't worry. I'll undress you."

Beca put her knees on the couch at each side of Chloe's hip, and leaned in to make out with the ginger, and as things started to heat, they started helping each other frantically in the clothes' removing, and Beca felt lucky she was already in her pajamas. Luckily, the heating and fireplace were on since it had been snowing.

Once they were only in panties, or in Beca's case, pajama pants, since neither of the wore underwear with their pajamas unless they were staying at somebody else place, they started making out heavily, leaving kisses and bites, with small hickeys here and there, and currently Beca had her mouth busy with Chloe's nipples, and the ginger was screaming -she was very vocal during sex, and Beca had only needed their first time at the ginger's house to learn that, and the neighbors had actually complained when she got to the door for the mail the following morning, and they had laughed about it- and had her back arched and her hands keeping Beca's face in place. But if that was loud, louder was when Beca plunged three fingers into her, and sucked her with great ability. At the same time, Chloe had made Beca position herself against her mouth, so they could pleasure each other at the same time. Once they finished, Beca spent a few seconds just admiring Chloe's beautiful look that she had right after a great orgasm. All red, eyes closed, and trying to even her breath. Beca was also recovering.

"So how was that?" Beca asked.

"Amazing" Chloe whispered with her voice hoarse from screaming, although because she was licking Beca, she had screamed less this time.

"That's what I thought" Beca laughed and leaning to kiss her, tasting themselves, which wasn't Beca's favorite thing, but didn't really disgust her really.

Soon, February came, and after spending the weekend in the Beale's house -the whole family had taken a week off to be with Chloe and Noah-, there they were, Chloe laying in her hospital's nightgown, in a bed, sleeping the night before the surgery. Beca was sitting in her bed's side, and in the other bed of the room was Noah. Alex and Beca were the only ones with them since the hospital only allowed one person for patient to stay there for the night, but Alex had left to gather some things they had forgotten home.

"Becs?" Noah called, and Beca was surprised at first, thinking he was sleeping "Becs, come here."

She obeyed and sat in the armchair by his bed.

"You wanted something Noah?"

"I gotta talk to you. Listen, you know that with how weak I've become" he had reached phase two like a week ago "I could die if something went wrong. That things could get wrong, that I could still reject the transplant."

"I know" Beca nodded. She had learned all the possible complications by heart.

"I need you to promise me something. If something happens to me, we both know Chloe will be devastated. But you know her well, and you also know what it is to lose a loved one, so I need you to take good care of her, and love her no matter what. Even if one day you ended up separating, promise me you'll still be there for her. You'll take care of her always, no matter what."

"Dude, you know I would never leave her. I promise, you know, I swear even, but you know I'd rather die than leave her to suffer alone. Even if we had a huge fight and you died right after, I'll force her to accept my attentions. I'm madly in love with her" Noah smiled and nodded slowly "Try get some sleep, okay? You'll need it."

Hours later, Beca was in a doctor's scrubs, sitting beside an anesthetist, with one of Chloe's hands in her right one, as the ginger laid on her stomach on the OR table.

"Are you nervous?" Beca asked from behind her doctor's mask.

"A little bit, but you being here makes this a whole less traumatic experience" the ginger whispered with a tiny reassuring smile "At least I get to see your eyes, and how you smile with them."

Beca smiled and squeezed her hand. It was true, that OR gave her chills, and it wasn't even such a creepy room. Chloe was connected so they could have her heart beats and tension controlled, which was very important if you were undergoing general anesthetic. Chloe's nightgown was, like all patients nightgown, open from behind, and right now they had the hips part fully opened, a small blue sheet covering her from her shoulders to a little below her ribs, and a bigger sheet covering her legs to keep her warm. The doctor had been marking the points where they had to put the needle.

"Well, it's time. Ready Chloe?" the doctor in charge, Eastwood, asked.

"Yeah" Chloe replied and looked nervously at Beca, who nodded reassuringly and squeezed her hand. The anesthetist took a needle and poked it into the IV on Chloe's other arm. Beca tried to put her best eye-smile, since she wanted to remove her mask for a second to smile at her, but that required for her to abandon her hand, and that was something she wasn't going to do. Slowly, Chloe's eyes closed and Beca felt her hand relax against hers, and the anesthetist, after looking at the machines for a while, put a small tube in the ginger's mouth.

Then, the doctors cleaned the zone around Chloe's ass bones, as Chloe and her liked to call them instead of the whole medical language, and pulled a big needle there. For the first half an hour, Beca looked, too fascinated, but she later just focused on watching Chloe sleep, which she loved watching, and only left her hand to stroke her cheeks lovingly or to remove a ginger lock that had escaped her cap from her face. After an hour and a half, they finished and took Chloe to another room.

Beca removed her surgery scrubs and was left in her doctor's blue pajamas, her hair and mouth free again, and didn't change in her normal clothes because she didn't want Chloe to wake up while she was in the bathroom. They had taken the ginger to a room were she would have to wait, accompanied only by Beca, a couple hours, in observation, because she was having a blood transfusion -the bone marrow usually took tons of blood- and also under the flaws of undergoing general anesthetic, thing that kind of played with your tension and heartbeats and left you like if you had ran a marathon a little bit, tired and a bit anemic.

So Beca sat in a chair by Chloe's bed, stroking her hand, counting the minutes as Noah was now in surgery, one much more delicate because only the falling asleep part could kill him, and waiting for Chloe's eyes to pop open. The ginger was wrapped in blankets, with a IV in one arm, and some cables here and there that connected her to places like the machine that snitched her heartbeats. Her hair was free against the pillow, messy and very curly, which Beca loved, and she had an oxygen nasal cannula on just in case her heart went crazy while she slept. Beca felt Chloe's grip tighten against her hand and payed more attention until she started catching slight movements on her eyelids every few seconds, until they finally opened, blinked a few times, coughed, and then smiled a tiny bit looking at Beca, who smiled back. Chloe was still sleepy and drugged up and her eyes only opened a bit.

"Hello beautiful" Beca said playfully looking at those perfect blue orbs and she let Chloe's hand for a moment as she sat on the bed's edge, took a plastic glass of water she had left ready for Chloe on the nightstand, and helped Chloe drink it, leaving it where it was later and taking her hand again "how are you feeling?"

"Sleepy, my throat was sore, but now it's better, and the drugs haven't completely wore off yet, so nothing hurts" Chloe said with her hoarse I-just-woke-up voice "Know anything about Noah yet?"

"He's still in surgery, you took an hour and a half, but his will take more, and you two are going into your own private rooms now, and his will be very protected, you know, even controlling the air that goes in, so probably you won't be able to see him until tomorrow. But I told a doctor to keep me posted, and in the moment they let me, I'll go see him and keep you posted, okay?"

"Okay" Chloe nodded and got a bit more comfortable in the bed.

"Look who's awake, how are you feeling darling?" a nurse came in revising Chloe's IV.

"Like I expected, nothing out of the warned" Chloe replied with a small smile.

"We'll take you to your room in an hour or so" the nurse said, smiled, and left.

Chloe looked at Beca.

"You don't think anything will be wrong with his surgery, right?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know sweetie, but I hope everything to be just fine. The doctor didn't mess up with you, so why should he fail Noah?" she smiled reassuringly and Chloe shrugged.

"Tell me how much you are gonna laugh when my ass is so sore I can't walk properly" Chloe joked and Beca followed the joke.

"Oh, you have no idea..." she said leaning to kiss her.

Later that afternoon they were in Chloe's room, and the ginger was taking a small nap after lunch. She still felt a bit dizzy and her ass had started hurting a bit, but she was taking it like the lion she was. Noah was already in his room sleeping accompanied with his family and Alex, and Beca, some other friends and part of Chloe's family had passed by a couple times, and knew he was doing great. Beca had a 24h pass, so she was with Chloe all the time, and she had now changed into her own clothes. Aubrey and Jesse had taken some free days from work, and they were there too, Aubrey almost six months pregnant now. The other Bellas were working and couldn't go there, not even the ones that didn't really have a boss, but Beca had told them it was okay because it was only going to be a night there and then some resting days at home, and Noah didn't really admit much more visitors, so it was fine. Chloe's whole family had taking a couple days free to be there, but to avoid too much people in the room at once -even more when Chloe was sleeping- they were taking turns. For example, in that moment only were there Hannah, the also very pregnant Sophie, Anna and George.

Beca was by Chloe's head side, with her healthy arm in the side of the mattress and her head over it, eyes closed and sleeping. They had tried for her to go back to the Beale's house and take a nap, but she said that for one afternoon that Chloe had left in the hospital, she could stay. Anna was by Chloe's other side of the head, sitting on an armchair and reading a book calmly. Jesse and Aubrey, who had arrived a couple hours ago, were sitting beside Beca, talking very softly, and Aubrey stroking Beca's hair tenderly, George was pacing around the room, reading some posters in the walls and observing the decoration, and Sophie and Hannah were sitting on the couch also talking softly.

There was a slight knock in the door and Charles and Gwen, who had been seeing Noah, came in and Gwen went to sit with her sister and sister-in-law as Charles took a chair beside his wife Anna.

"How's Noah?" Anna asked.

"He's sleeping, very drugged up and experiencing some discomfort, but the doctors said it's all normal, that the surgery went perfectly well and that he should feel better each day that goes by and fully recover" the man replied "how are our girls?"

"They ate and fell asleep, and they seem fine. Chloe's neck was hurting a bit but I gave her a massage and it's better" the ginger momma said and Charles nodded. Chloe mumbled something in her sleep and turned her head to Beca's side, going back to a deep sleep again.

A while later, Beca yawned and got up, rubbing her eyes. Sophie had gone home since her pregnancy was now in the last month and a half and she got tired very fast. Beca stretched and stroke Chloe's cheek.

"Anything new with Noah?" she asked.

"Nothing" Jesse replied.

"Hey Beca, since you're staying again for the night, maybe you should go now and get a nap before coming back" Charles suggested.

"No, if she was staying for several days, maybe I would accept a break, but tomorrow morning we'll be leaving, so I'm not leaving any sooner than she is" Beca said for the seventh time that day.

"Honey?" they all heard Chloe, but the ginger kept her eyes closed.

"I'm here babe" Beca replied.

"I'm dizzeeh" Beca giggled.

"I know honey, doctor said you could be, remember?" she assured.

"I know monkey" Chloe opened her eyes blinking "is m'friend better?"

Beca smiled at her.

"Yeah, he's much better thanks to you. You saved his life Chlo" Chloe smiled and pouted.

"I save a life and now I'm dizzy. Weird reward this one don't ya think?"

"It is, a weird one. But you'll feel better soon, and you will have a best friend for many, many, years more" Beca said.

"Hey chubs, do you wanna eat something?" Gwen asked sitting up. Chubby _chubs_ , was a nickname Chloe's family used on her because she was very chubby as a kid. Others were _smiley, jumpy-Chloe, Miss. Giggles,_ _Glowy-Chloe_ or _Ginger-Teddy._ Chloe nodded looking at her sister "okay, any preference?"

"Nah, anything that seems yummy and like I won't throw it up" Chloe answered and sat straighter supporting her back in the tons of pillows she had, closing her eyes and pinching the space between her eyebrows softly "dear lord, this meds are like taking a bottle of tequila all at once."

"It'll pass" Beca and Aubrey said at the same time.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" Chloe whispered.

"Okay, let me find a nurse before you do" Jesse got up and soon after, a smiley nurse came in with a small plastic bucket and handed it to Chloe, who threw up in it instantly.

"That's normal, right?" Anna asked worried as she pulled her daughter's hair off, looking at the nurse.

"Yeah, before a surgery a patient hasn't ate anything in six hours before the surgery, then all the meds, and the blood transfusion, body gets a bit crazy afterward. But tomorrow it'll be much better" the nurse explained and looked kindly at Chloe when the ginger finally leaned back against the pillows, a bit pale "do you want some pill for those nauseas?"

"No, no more meds for me, I'll just hold on until it passes completely" Chloe said and Beca smiled lovingly at her caressing her cheek.

"Okay, your sister asked what you could eat just a bit ago, so you can eat a bit if you're hungry. I doubt you'll throw up again. I'll tell doctor Eastwood to come take a look before dinner" The nurse took the bucket and left the room.

Chloe drank some water to pass the disgusting taste in her mouth and got comfortable in her bed again, accepting some tugging from her mother. Beca's cell sounded.

"Damn, is work... it'll be a sec, okay?" Beca kissed Chloe's forehead, the ginger nodded, and Beca left to take the call in the hallway. Like ten seconds later, Alexei came into the room.

"What's up ginger?" he said happily coming towards Chloe after greeting everybody else.

"Alex! You should be with Noah" Chloe said.

"Noah woke up and insisted that I came to see how you were, he said _you are my eyes and ears_ so here I am. How are you?"

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy, but I'll be out tomorrow morning. How's he?"

"He's very tired, but really happy, we all are. Doctors said he's totally leukemia-free, but he still has to stay here a couple days more" Alex said "They've got his room really secured, with air filters and everything, but you could come visit once you're discharged."

"Definitely" Chloe smiled relieved to hear such good news "so Noah's out of danger?"

"Completely, but they are keeping a close eye on him just in case. He'll be fine, and he told me to wish you the best and give you a kiss" he leaned and kissed her cheek soundly "from him. He also suggested a great party in a month or so when you're all feeling much better."

"Give him another one from me and tell him I'm in. We could use the spring break!" She said excitedly.

The door opened again and Beca came with a huge smile, blushing, her phone in her hand, and disbelief written all over her face.

"What's that face for?" Chloe asked amused.

"I... I think David Guetta may have just called me."

* * *

 **Please don't forget to send me a quick review to let me know your thoughts about this or anything, even ideas, things you'd like to read about... Also, you can find me in tumblr, I'm justapointinthebechloe and I post and reblog bechloe, pitch perfect and other things everyday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey again everyone! Thanks a lot for all the reviews and everything, they're really appreciated! Also, if you review as Guest, putting a name instead of Guest would be awesome, since given the fact that I cannot send replies by PM to the Guests as I do with the registered users, at least if you put a name I can mention you here and reply at the end of the chapter. This one is a mixture of flufly and sad.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Happy birthday.

For the next weeks, everything went too good for Beca to believe it. Chloe had fully recovered and was back to work the first Monday after her surgery, and they had spent a great Valentine's Day just cuddling on the couch listening to music and kissing as they ate an entire box of chocolates, and Beca had a deal with David Guetta, who apparently wanted to feature her in his new upcoming album. The day he had appeared at Beca's office, she had almost had a heart attack, and had taken a lot of time, phone calls to Chloe, and professionalism, to get her to actually talk to him. That was beyond her dreams, she had admired David since she was like nine years old, and she was like his number one fan, or that's what she always said. And for two weeks, she would always be happy, smiling, talking about how awesome David is, how he hugged her, and so excited and jumpy Chloe would joke about _look at her, so in love_. That said, the few times David invited them to go with him and his children for lunch or dinner, Chloe was beyond excited too, and the two women would spent hours figuring out what to wear or showering, until after the third dinner, David got them to treat him like if he was a normal person.

That way, February started coming to an end, and one day, as Beca made dinner, Chloe was called on her cell. Her sister, Sophie, was in labor. So they flew to Tampa as soon as they could, and spent some time with the Beales. And as February ended, Beca had her cast removed. It still hurt and she had lost all the strength, so now she needed a lot of physical therapy, and she had substituted her sling for a foulard, because having her arm just hanging there still hurt, but now she could move her hand and fingers without agonizing too much, and trained her hand with a small and soft therapy ball all the time, and took her painkillers every single day, which fortunately, were now the only meds she had to take. And soon, Chloe's twenty nine birthday came, on March, 9th. It was Saturday, so on Friday after school they had gone to the airport to see Chloe's family in Tampa and Noah and Alexei, and after a huge celebration, that afternoon they flew to NYC to see Aubrey and Jesse, Cynthia-Rose and Grace, Stacie and Bobby, and Amy and Bumper, wanting to be flying back to Norfolk on Sunday afternoon to be able to rest well before work. The other friends couldn't make it, but the ten of them were that Saturday having dinner at a restaurant to celebrate, they had just brought a beautiful cake and sang happy birthday.

"So what did Beca give you for your birthday?" Bumper asked. They had told Beca and Chloe that day that they had just discovered that Amy was pregnant.

"Oh, she pick me up from work yesterday, took me to an amazing restaurant for lunch, organized a trip to see my family, we had birthday sex in the airplane twice, and I believe we aren't done with that, gave me this amazing silver necklace, made me a disc of mixes all in my honor, invited me to this spa next weekend, made my students give me a bouquet of flowers and sing me happy birthday even though yesterday wasn't really my birthday, bought my favorite chocolate, gave me this beautiful dress I'm wearing that I had been looking a lot for a week, we had an amazing bubble bath last night, she wrote me a beautiful letter, and that's pretty much all, I think" the ginger replied excitedly counting with her fingers, her princess fake crown bouncing in her head with the excitement and happiness. Beca was looking at her with an adoration in her eyes like if she was seeing the most amazing thing in the world.

"It's not much" Jesse joked ironically "her birthday is in five months, I feel sorry for you. Now you gotta be as good with her presents."

"Oh, I've been planning it already, I think it's going to be awesome" Chloe said happily kissing Beca.

"Babe, you don't have to do anything" Beca hurried to say "I don't usually do anything special on my birthday. Just having you there will be more than enough."

"Don't be silly" Chloe kissed her on the lips with her mouth full of cake, and Beca smiled licking the chocolate from her lips "you are David Guetta's favorite partner now, and so are mine."

Later that day, Beca and Chloe pulled themselves into the bath tube again to give a big bubble bath before going to bed, as that was actually the real birthday day, not the day before. Beca was sitting on the tube and Chloe's back was against her chest, Beca's arms around her as she played with the foam, the back of her head supported on Beca's right clavicle.

"You had a nice birthday?" Beca asked kissing her forehead.

"The best, thank you" Chloe looked up at her and smiled, giving her a kiss on the lips "too bad we decided not to have sex in our friend's apartment."

"Don't worry, we still have a plane to catch tomorrow, and your actual birthday sex will be in our comfortable bed, and not on top of any plane's sinks."

"Do you ever think... about marriage?" Chloe asked stopped playing with the foam, and pulled her arms over Beca's on her belly.

"Sometimes" Beca admitted "after my parents' divorce I always thought marriage was shit. Thinking on that kind of compromise made me feel like it was like tying myself to someone, in a ridiculous compromise that somehow didn't have enough with our love but also needed to be witnessed for a thousand people when I believe things that really are important should be kept in secret, like a treasure, and it all only to be broken twenty years later when you got sick of that person" Beca explained "But lately, I've been thinking differently."

"How so?" Chloe asked curious.

"Because of you. I met you, and then marriage didn't seem like being tied to someone for life, but like a compromise to always have someone for me, and be someone for a person. Instead of a ridiculous compromise, it seemed a serious and important one, and I started thinking that yes, treasures are kept in secret, but only because we don't want anybody to steal them from us. But love, love fills the world, and we don't have to be terrified that someone will steal our loved one, because if she really loves you, then she won't leave. And when you have something amazing, don't you want to scream it out loud? When you are so happy after having been so sad, don't you want to scream it to the world, for once in your life that you have something amazing to be thankful for?" she explained and Chloe smiled softly looking at their hands "And it's something too beautiful to do if you aren't one hundred percent sure that doesn't matter how hard things get, you will fight for it to work, because you don't play with marriage, have the ceremony and all the food and attention, and then throw all those years and hopes, and memories through the window just for one big problem."

"I completely agree" Chloe said kissing her neck "what's marriage now for you Beca? It's a ceremony, a party...?"

"It's..." Beca thought a bit "It's a formal agreement and a formal promise with your friends, family and a government's person to love, protect and take care of a certain beautiful thing you have with a certain perfect person, forever, no matter what. And it's also the world, and not only you and your person, recognize that what you have it's special and worth it, and gives you tons of new rights with that person, like being there if the other person's dying, no matter what the doctors say. And it's also a celebration of love, and friendship, and the new future that is to come, like a birthday, but better. And hell yeah, the food's much better" she joked at the end, and Chloe giggled against her neck "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, curiosity. I always thought you weren't the kind of woman who actually likes marriage, but it's nice to see I was wrong." Chloe smiled giving a massage to Beca's left not-so-good arm, that Chloe had learned Beca loved, since it was so shattered and numb during months, and now that she had full feeling back, it was nice "I love you so much, and this weekend is being so awesome." Chloe said against her girlfriend's clavicle.

"Then wait for next weekend. That spa is gonna leave us both like new humans, no better way to start the 29th year of your life, right?"

"You're right" Chloe smiled nodding.

"And I love you too, dork."

Chloe smiled and closed her eyes relaxing in Beca's embrace and yawning.

"I could stay here forever" Chloe whispered.

"Me too, so let's go back to bed and sleep" Beca pushed her up playfully and soon after, they were in their comfy pajamas cuddled in the bed. And one of the things Beca loved of having her arm free now -even if sometimes it did hurt so much she had tears in her eyes- was being able to hug, even if not as strongly as she'd like, and cuddle, with Chloe. And so that's what they did, Beca got herself half on top of Chloe, hugging her and being hug by her with the face on the crook of her neck, and fell asleep, only to be awakened by great pain on her arm. She groaned and opened her eyes. Apparently, during the night she had fell on her back beside Chloe, and the ginger had rolled over her bad arm, half hugging her. She hated to wake her up, but she had to "Chlo... Chloe, babe, wake up!" she used her other arm to try and move her "Chloe!" she said with pained voice, and the ginger's eyes shot open getting up quickly and looking at her full of worry, totally awake.

"What's wrong?"

"My arm, you rolled over it" Beca said getting up and stroking it with her other arm, stopping only to search frantically on her nightstand drawer until she found her painkillers and took one, sitting afterward in the side of the bed with a pained expression massaging her arm softly.

"Oh, baby, I'm so, so sorry!" Chloe knelt behind Beca and hugged her from behind "I didn't realize... I'm sorry. Is there something I can do?"

"Don't worry Chlo, I know it was an accident, I hurt myself sleeping many times too" she said "it's a bit swollen, so maybe some ice would help, but the painkillers will kick in soon."

Without being told twice, Chloe ran to the kitchen, where Jesse and Aubrey were already up making breakfast, despite being really early in the morning, because the babies moved a lot lately making Aubrey wake up really early and since then she couldn't go back to sleep, Jesse had decided to wake up too and make her company.

"You up so early?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, I hurt Beca by accident while sleeping, do you guys have some ice?" Jesse nodded and went to the freezer, giving her an ice pack, but right when Chloe turned to go, Beca appeared "Hey, you feeling better?"

"Yeah, sort of. But I'll take that anyway" Beca smiled taking the ice and gave a peck to Chloe's lips "How are the aca-children?" Beca joked sitting on a stool by the kitchen table.

"They're good, moving and kicking a lot, but I guess that means they're having fun" Aubrey replied looking down to her big belly as she cupped it with a hand "you two are gonna cause a lot of aca-trouble, aren't ya?" she asked smiling at her belly with a sweet voice.

"God save us" Jesse leaned to kiss the belly repeatedly and Beca rolled eyes looking at Chloe.

"What if they want to be... I don't know, in Barden Soccer Club?" Chloe asked.

"Well..." Jesse exchanged a look with his girlfriend "Then it's okay too... even if they choose another college or something. But still, they come from aca-parents, so they'll be aca-children, it's inevitable" Aubrey laughed and nodded taking a sip of the juice she had on a glass.

"Hey, and how was your first night as a twenty nine years old?" Aubrey asked sitting beside Chloe as they sat for breakfast.

"Nice, normal" Chloe shrugged "I can't believe I'm almost in my thirties, though. The best years of my life are about to end."

"Don't be so tragic" Beca smiled at her "look all you've accomplished so far. And being thirty won't mean the fun's over, it's a new period in your life. Maybe you'll become a principal, or get married, or have children, who knows?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right" Chloe smiled a little "hey, we could adopt a dog or something! _Bella_ makes a lot of company, and we have this huge garden."

"Uh" Beca frowned and Chloe pouted "okay... we can have a dog. But I'm not waking up earlier than necessary to walk the dog, you do that."

"Yay!" Chloe clapped excitedly.

"So you haven't been dating for a year, and you've already been living together for two months and thinking of adopting a pet together? You really are going for that about living like you could day today" Jesse smiled at them finishing his pancake.

"But we've been in love for an eternity, that has to count somehow" Chloe replied "plus, we already lived together for four years at Barden."

"Nah, Chlo, we are going fast" Beca emphasized "but that doesn't mean anything bad" she quickly added as Chloe looked at her like if Beca was telling her they needed to slow down "We just... we should really think our decisions and make sure we don't get caught up in the moment and regret it. Like, we moved in together because I was sure I didn't want to be in LA or far away from you, and you were sure you had been enough in Atlanta and wanted to move on and be with me, so that was a good decision. And we wanted a safe place that felt like home, so that was a good decision. And now you want a dog, and I've got no problem because we have a huge garden and house that maybe need some noise. But that how decisions have to be made, with good reasons, and the complete security that it's what we really want."

"Yeah, I agree" Chloe nodded "so I guess... maybe spending Halloween together at home doing truck or trick around the neighbor would be too much?"

"Look, we are just going to do the fuck we want, okay? You want a dog? Okay, you want Halloween? Perfect, why not?" Beca shrugged "The more I think, the more I see, what the fuck were we thinking Chloe? We should do whatever the hell we want, we almost died, for God's sakes, what if we go really fast? What if this is not what normal couples do? You see, rollercoasters are fast as fuck, and still most people love them." Chloe grinned.

"Okay, stop the cursing, there are babies here" Aubrey said "I say you do whatever feels nice, comfortable, and rushed. Everybody has their own rhythm."

"That's true. Aubrey and I moved together like three months after our first kiss, and _Bella_ was already here when I came. And now we are going to be parents of twins no less, we aren't even married, and we've been dating for like two years now. It's crazy, but there are no book of life guidance or rules or anything so screw it." Jesse said putting an arm around Aubrey's shoulders "Aren't there mothers that are mothers with like eighteen years old? So, this is much normal." Aubrey nodded and kissed him.

"Exactly" Chloe agreed "and me, and soon Aubrey too, are twenty nine, for us, it's a good age to do these things if we have the professional success we do have. In any case, you two would be the ones going fast in life." She pointed Jesse and Chloe.

"Right" Beca nodded seeing no point in continue convincing themselves that they weren't rushing anything "thanks God Jesse didn't leave me pregnant in the three years and a half we spent dating. That would've been awkward if things were going to end up like this."

"That... definitely would've been quite a thing" Jesse nodded "maybe we wouldn't have broken up."

"Stay for the kids? I don't think so dude" Beca smiled "nah, if it happened in college, I can't even think what I would've done, it gives me chills. But if it happened in LA, I have no idea. Probably the same that it finally happened, only that I would've had to get a really nice nanny and now we would have a toddler around. But I don't think things would've changed that much."

"Except probably Aubrey wouldn't be pregnant, you would've cut my balls" Jesse joked, and they laughed.

"Yeah, that would've been a problem" Aubrey agreed smiling "Well, I think these guys are calm again, so I'm going to invade the couch for a while." She said standing up.

"And I'm going to dress up and go buy you new meds, the bottle is almost empty" Chloe said looking at Beca.

"But Chlo, that's my business, I'll go."

"No, Jesse and you get too recognized here, you'd take an eternity! I'll go, the pharmacy is like two streets away, I'll be back in less than an hour, less than half if I can go fast and not crash against anybody." Chloe smiled and kissed her.

And hour and a half later, Beca was freaking everybody out because Chloe wasn't there yet. Beca was calling her for the third time, still no answer, and Jesse had already alerted police.

"Just calm down Beca, police is already looking for her" Jesse said as Beca paced around.

"We should be looking for her. I should be" Beca said.

"No, the minute you start walking around, the attention around you will be too much. And doesn't matter if we go, we don't know where she is Beca, New York is huge, she could be anywhere." Aubrey reasoned.

"Aubrey, something bad happened, okay? I can feel it inside, I know something bad happened to Chloe. The pharmacy is fifteen minutes away, tops, and it's been an hour and a half, and she won't pick up her phone or call me back." Beca said keeping her tears inside her eyes.

"We are all worried Beca, and precisely because we know this is not normal, we need to let police handle this. If she is in a dangerous position, only they can really help her." Aubrey said as calm and nice as she could. She felt incredibly bad because she was from NYC, her whole life was there, and anything like this had happened ever. She knew it was dangerous to go outside alone past midnight, but in any way it was dangerous to do it at eight in the morning, when the streets were full of people, even for a Sunday. And yeah, that one pharmacy opened on Sunday mornings, not in the afternoon, though. Plus, Chloe was her best friend in the whole world, her sister, and couldn't bear with the thought or something bad happening to her under her watch, in her birthday weekend, in her hometown.

"Yeah Aubrey, let's let police take care of her, look how well they did it in Portland!" Beca snapped and suddenly the timber sounded and they all ran to the door. Beca opened it with so much energy it almost went against the wall. Chloe was there, but before Beca could register her presence, the ginger was hugging her tightly, crying. A police officer was at the door, and Jesse and Aubrey stood behind Beca, astonished.

"What happened?" Beca asked looking at the uniformed woman as she hugged Chloe tightly.

"There was a robbery at the pharmacy. Your friend was there, and she saw a police man shot the robber, who had taken all clients as hostages and was pointing at everyone with a gun. The robber is the only one dead and nobody has been physically hurt, fortunately, although the robbery attempt had them there for more than an hour" the officer informed, and Beca opened much her eyes as she hugged Chloe even strongly "oh, I believe this is for you." The officer handed her a bag with her meds and Beca nodded and thanked her, giving Jesse the plastic bag.

"Thanks for bringing her here safely" Beca said.

"That's what police is for. Although, we are very sorry she had to see any of that. Good afternoon" the officer nodded and left, and Beca closed the door with her foot.

"I'll make lime blossom tea" Aubrey said going inside. Beca nodded with her nose buried in Chloe's hair, a hand on the back of her head drawing small circles with a finger, and her other arm around Chloe's back hugging her closely. Chloe had both her arms around Beca's neck and her face buried on the crook of it crying strongly.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm so, so, so sorry" Beca apologized "It's over, you're safe. You're safe."

Half an hour later they had managed to calm Chloe down, and the ginger was cuddled against Beca in the couch, a mug of tea between her trembling hands, and one of Beca's hands over them to make sure the mug wouldn't fall as the other kept Chloe hugged against her. Aubrey was sitting on Chloe's other side and had one hand on her shoulder and the other tracing patterns or her knee. Jesse was in front of them sitting on the coffee table with Cynthia and Stacie. Fat Amy was working.

"I'm sorry for scaring you guys" Chloe whispered after not having said anything since she got there, with her face over Beca's clavicle.

"Baby, you are the only one who has zero reasons to apologize" Beca said.

"Yeah, and we would probably be more freaked out than you in your situation" Aubrey said sweetly moving the hand she had on Chloe's shoulder to stroke her cheek affectionately. Chloe closed her eyes.

"I just want to sleep it off" Chloe muttered.

"You can fall asleep here if you want, I won't move" Beca said kissing her forehead. Chloe nodded giving Aubrey the mug she had drank along with a sleeping pill, and snuggled even closer against Beca, who just hugged her tighter. When they had been finally able to really look at the ginger, they had seen an ugly cut in her lip but Chloe couldn't tell them why did she had it yet.

Cynthia was giving Chloe's feet a massage and the ginger didn't took long to fall asleep into Beca's embrace. Beca, Aubrey and Jesse hadn't even had the time to dress up, because of how stressed they had been waiting for Chloe, and now busy with her, so Jesse got up to get dressed.

"What a way to celebrate a birthday, uh?" Stacie commented.

"It sucks" Beca whispered "I'm sorry for snapping at you before, Aubrey. I know you were just trying to make me feel better."

"Don't worry, it's already forgotten. You were right though, sometimes the best person to take care of something is oneself. Just make sure Chloe doesn't get too overwhelmed by this, okay?"

"Luckily for us, we've got the best therapists ever in Norfolk, and I'll make sure Chloe tells everything to hers" Beca said. Jessie came back fully dressed.

"I'm gonna go buy something for lunch, the fridge is kind of empty. Do you want me to take Chloe to your room?" Jesse said looking first at Aubrey and then at Beca.

"No, leave her be" Beca replied "I think it's better for her to wake up where she fell asleep after all the stress."

"Right" Jesse nodded "you're staying for lunch, girls?" he added looking at Stacie and Cynthia.

"Well, my man has rehearsals until afternoon, so okay" Stacie said.

"Yeah, I'll call Grace and tell her to come, she went to visit her parents in Brooklyn but she should be in her way back." Cynthia added.

"Perfect" Jesse smiled and looked at Aubrey "Do you want me to buy anything special for your cravings honey?"

"Chocolate, tons of it. And be careful on your way!" Aubrey said smiling, Jesse kissed her and left.

Chloe didn't felt like eating at all, so even if under any other circumstance Beca would have insisted until she could make Chloe eat at least a sandwich -which was sometimes required since Chloe seemed to forgot about eating at all when the exams time came at her school- this time Beca let it go, and had a quick lunch herself so as to join Chloe in their bed, having them decided to wait a couple hours after lunch to take the plane back home, and when she entered their bedroom, Chloe was crying curled up in bed. Beca snuggled against her and let Chloe cry in her chest, trying to soothe her until after a few minutes, she succeed.

"You wanna talk about it?" Beca asked.

"It was horrible Becs. I... I was there, about to buy your meds, and then this boy comes in with a sweat-shirt, a gun and a scarf covering half of his face, and... I could tell he was a teenager, and that he was nervous and scared, so I told him I could help him out if he needed money, but that he needed to calm down and stop pointing at us, that it was a mistake" she told her in a whisper, and Beca's heart melted after seeing once more how kind her girlfriend was. Beca would have probably punched the boy in the nose, screamed at him, and told him to fuck off. But Chloe didn't, she was a teacher, and she had taught in a High School, she knew how to deal with teens, and she just saw a problem, wanted to get to the source of them, and fix it "He was starting to come around, and then police arrived with guns telling him to stop, and he got really nervous again, he was going to take this kid so the cops wouldn't shot him, but I got in the middle, and yeah, he slapped me, but he didn't mean to. That's why I have the cut. And when he slapped me, a cop shot him in the head. And there was no need, Beca! It was totally unnecessary, and the cop completely crossed the line, and it was wrong! He was just a teen!" she said crying. After a while, Beca calmed her down again.

"Chloe, you did good, you are a very good person, the best there is" Beca kissed her "and I am so damn sorry this happened. Look, maybe I can do something, if the cop did something unnecessary and killed a boy that hadn't really hurt anybody and was so afraid and wasn't a bad person, that cop shouldn't be a cop, because a cop should never shot against anybody, no matter how dangerous the person seems, out of fear and randomly, without any true reason, because lives matter." Beca whispered stroking her hair "What you just told me is that you had a dangerous situation controlled until some big scared guys with big guns scared another scared and much younger boy, and that then the little puppy got more nervous and afraid, and slapped you out of fear for his own life and not of anger, and that then some big pitbull that was actually an afraid coward killed him and got to be the hero. A person killed an innocent boy, am I right?" Chloe nodded.

"Nobody should use the force, and even less the killing, against somebody, ever, ever Beca! Not even if you think you're right! That's the least resource, killing somebody, the ultimate one, and it's only half justified if, I don't know, if the boy had a gun at somebody's temple, or had killed somebody already" Chloe said "At my high school, it was problematic. There were many kids in trouble, in drugs, or that came from broken homes and I've seen all kinds of crazy stuff in there, but at the end, if they had a knife on top, it was only to scare people away from them, not to hurt anybody."

"I'm going to go make this right, okay?" Beca said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll go to the police station, I'll be back soon."

Like she said, she was back an hour later. Apparently, she had found the chief and after talking to him for a while, he had confessed the cop who shot the boy actually had a record of power abuse and people had already complained about him. So Beca had threaten to put all her money and report the chief, the cop, and the whole station if the cop didn't got immediately suspended, a full report of the complaints sent to a jury, and the station sent the biggest of public apologizes to the boy's family, and that's what they did. And after talking with the boy's mother, they found out the kid had no criminal record, and had very good grades, and the mother only knew he had been nervous and a bit aggressive lately, but he had refused to talk to his family. He also was, apparently, a sweet kid.

When Beca told Chloe everything, the ginger cried in her arms for twenty minutes straight. It wasn't the best day ever, but lately the four friends sat and watch _Aladdin_ and afterward, Chloe seemed back to herself, singing _A whole new world_ on the way to the airport.

* * *

 **You like it? No? Let me know with reviews.**

 **Also, I'm writing a fic about Beca with aspergers syndrome, it's called Emotionless and it's here in fanfiction net in case you wanna take a look!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! I know, it's been long, but the thing is I bought myself a nice laptop, and all the stories were in my other computer that isn't a laptop and I'm so lazy I was always with the laptop on my bed and never felt like going to the pc, and going through the publishing process (this story is entirely made, I just have to update the chapters) and seeing there wasn't a lot of people dying to have a following chapter, I thought it would be okay. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter back in the day, I hope you enjoy it and let me know! New chapters will be uploaded without so much time between each, as I now have the stories in a pen drive and in my laptop.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Things happen when idiots open their mouths.

They had had the best weekend ever at the spa, sex, massages, hot pools, and everything they could ask for. So the Monday right after the spa weekend, the couple couldn't be in a better mood as they woke up early not even feeling tired, and got ready for work. Beca wasn't even bothered by the fact that she had an important meeting at eight in the morning to discuss the company's economy, and Chloe wasn't even bothered by the fact that she had an important meeting at eleven in the morning with the parents of the children that belonged to the class she was the tutor off. So yeah, they were pretty happy for a Monday full of meetings. That is, until an idiot father opened her mouth as Chloe was in a meetings room with all the parents of her 4th grade class, and then, the usually kind and sweet ginger, was astonished.

"Excuse me?" the ginger asked, hoping to have not heard well.

"You're lesbian" the father repeated.

"Yes, I am" Chloe nodded "Sorry Mr. Finnigam, but I can't see in which way my sexuality influences your daughter's grades, which, by the way, haven't been so good lately."

"Well Miss Beale, my daughter came home one day saying that for your birthday, a strange woman came into your classroom five minutes before you did saying that it was your birthday and that they should all sing you the birthday song. My daughter saw you kiss the woman on the lips afterward, and she came home very disturbed and confused, maybe that's why she hasn't been having such good grades, she's distracted." Chloe raised her eyebrows and tried to stay calm and breath "Does principal Montgomery knows you are kissing women in front of your class?"

"Mr. Finnigam, don't you kiss your wife in front of your daughter?" Chloe asked politely.

"Of course I do, that way my daughter knows her parents are still in love with each other" he said proudly.

"And do you cover your daughter's eyes so she won't see other people kissing?"

"Of course not Miss Beale, why wouldn't I want my daughter to know love exists in the world?"

"Then, I'm sorry, but I don't understand why if that's what you think, you would think it's something wrong with me kissing someone in front of my students. I mean, if it was something very erotic, I'd understand, but it was just a peck on the lips." Chloe said smiling politely. She was lying, though. She knew perfectly well what that was about.

"Because my family goes to church every morning, and she has been taught that couples are formed by women and men, and seeing you do otherwise, confused her, and now her grades are down" He stated and Chloe could see the other parents were looking at the man weirdly. Chloe was thankful, she knew they loved her.

"Sir, with all due respect, your daughter's grades are down because she doesn't understand math good enough, which is why I recommended you to bring her in for a extra hour Wednesdays in the afternoon so I can help her out with that, not because she saw something she somehow was taught it wasn't right" Chloe said trying hard not to lose her temper "I come from a Christian family who goes to church every Sunday. I go to church with my partner sometimes too. And we don't believe in God, but we do believe in good and love, and spirituality, so sometimes, we go and pray to the Universe or whoever is listening up there. My family taught me that love was great, and that it came in all ways, it came towards animals, family, friends, and sometimes in a different and very powerful way towards other people, and that they could be men or women. I suggest you to taught the same to Dorothy, because if you don't, your daughter one day may discover she likes women more, and because she was taught that was wrong, you'll be the reason she is deprived of ever knowing what true love feels like, and what a true romance is like." Chloe explained softly "Regarding your question before, the principal invited me and my partner for dinner at her house as a welcoming when my partner and I moved here from Atlanta, and we had a very nice night and she asks me for my partner's health very often and keeps inviting us to things. In fact, my partner invited the principal's teenagers to a David Guetta concert not long ago, and they had a blast. Yes, I am lesbian. And I am lucky enough to have an amazing girlfriend, and of course, I won't go making out with her around my students, their parents, or my colleagues, because it's slightly erotic and I understand seeing people make out can offend some people, but I will not deprive myself from giving her a peck on the lips when she has a lovely gesture towards me for my birthday." She was as firm but as the same time nice and polite as she was when she had to get mad towards her students, and had the same effect. The father blushed and shut up, embarrassed, and the other parents looked satisfied.

"I understand your position, Miss Beale, but you have to understand mine too. We believe in God, and God disapproves what you do."

"Let me correct you, sir. You disapprove what I do, and with that, you disapprove love, and God. Let me tell you what God says, Peter, 'above all, love each other deeply, because love covers multitude of sins', or John, 'dear friends, let us love one another, for love comes from God. Everyone who loves has been born of God and knows God. Whoever does not love does not know God, because God is love.' That is what the Bible says about love Mr. Finnigam, and the way I see it, God doesn't disapprove my love, he wouldn't disapprove love, and he doesn't say anything about homosexuality which, by the way, is a reality and gay marriage is legal in North America" Chloe said in a sharper tone "If you have a problem with me, show your face, don't hide behind God and the Bible. I won't be embarrassed or ashamed for being in love with my girlfriend, or for being loved back in a way nobody will ever love me. So if you want, you can move Dorothy to a different school, but I'd love for her to stay."

The man went to speak but, not finding the right words, he opened and closed her mouth, looking defeated.

"Miss Beale" a mother said suddenly and Chloe diverted the sharp look she was giving the man to look amicably at the woman "Since we've already lost the last fifteen minutes of the meeting thanks to a man's pretty ignorant and obsolete way of thinking and his offensive manners, I for one would like to have another meeting this week to discuss the actual important stuff, our children's education." Chloe smiled widely and sincerely.

"Of course Miss Otawa, I'm sorry for losing your valuable time" she said looking at everyone "we can continue this tomorrow at the same hour, if everybody's available" the others nodded and Chloe made a gesture to Mr. Finnigam to stay as everybody started leaving. When everybody left, Chloe breathed deeply and closed the door, sitting down in a corner of the table with Mr. Finnigam at the other side of the corner, talking more kindly and calmly "Sir, I really think Dorothy should come every Wednesday from four to five and get some help with math, and if you change her school, she should take some tutoring with math. I'm an educator, Mr. Finnigam, I did my career, and my internship, and courses and things like that to be what I am, and my job is to teach all I can teach. Not only math, or languages, or history, but love, morals, arts, and all I can because every little thing I can teach them can be the breaking point towards something better for them. I can't teach them to hide their feelings or believe that anything they feel is wrong. I always say to my girlfriend that whatever she feels is okay, and the same I teach here. But I work along with parents, not on my own, and please, if you have something against me, I can take it because I'm an adult, but your daughter's nine, and she can't. She can't have her father or anyone else tell her she could feel something that it would be wrong, and being taught that could seriously harm her if not now in the future, so please, please, don't do that to her, because I've confronted the real possibility of dying soon or having someone really loved confront that possibility right in my face, and I'll hate if anyone had to die and then realize never told that person they loved them. If you want her to know God, read her the Bible like my parents did with me and all my siblings, but don't make her go to someone that every week will spend two hours teaching her to be afraid of any out of ordinary feelings because they are wrong. Love is out of the ordinary too, and so are left handed people, and in Spain, people with blue eyes and blond hair are out of the ordinary. But that doesn't make any of it less normal, or correct."

The man nodded slowly looking at the table, and then looked at her eyes for a brief second -Chloe knew her eyes were intimidating- getting up.

"I'll bring my daughter here for that math class on Wednesday myself" he said opening the door, and before he went out, he stopped and said "You're a great teacher, Miss Beale." And after Chloe thanked him, left.

Chloe sat there for a while, and sighed leaning her face on her hands, and passing them up through her hair, a little bit in shock. She looked at her watch. Twelve in the morning. Three more hours to go home and oh, she really needed that. If there was something she hate about teaching, was that many days, she couldn't have lunch with Beca.

At four, she was entering the house she had left a quarter to eight that morning, dragging her feet and humming a song, stretching her neck as she left her keys on the foyer's basket and her coat on the hanger. The day had been pretty cold, truth be told. That day she had had two exams, a choir rehearsal, and then the things she had to teach were pretty difficult. Usually she only worked for five hours per day, tops, but that day between meetings and other work she had to do, she had stayed for the full day. She was about to call Beca's name as she went towards the living room -where she could already picture in her head Beca taking a nap or making mixes- when she heard laughs, so she walked faster and saw Aubrey and Beca sitting very comfortably in the couch with cups of juice and laughing. She knew Aubrey wasn't working anymore -she had to be in labor sometime around the next couple moths, and having twins, she wasn't feeling too good to work, so she wasn't very surprised to see her. She smiled throw her tiredness, kissed Beca and kissed Aubrey on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe said pouring herself a well deserved cup of wine and cuddling in a puff close to them, barefoot.

"Jesse had a lot of work today, and he said he would be home late, so he suggested me to come here to keep myself entertained, and I thought it was a good idea. Plus, he rented me a jet" Aubrey smiled widely "What's up with you, ginger?"

"Yeah, you seem ready to pass out" Beca said with a hint of worry "are you getting sick or something?"

"No, well, I don't know, I feel fine" she replied taking a sip of wine "I only just had the most exhausting day at work in a very, very, very long time."

"How's that? Parents love you" Beca said.

"Not all of them, apparently."

"What?" Aubrey inquired and Chloe sighed looking at the ceiling.

"This dude, mister Finnigam, he is a homophobic asshole, and one of those who use the Bible against lesbians, but hey, I fucking know the Bible pretty well" she said and the girls frowned. Beca left her glass on the coffee table and sat on the ground beside Chloe, half hugging her and kissing her temple.

"What happened baby?"

"We were at the meeting, and he went on how his daughter was failing math lately and how it probably was because she saw the peck I gave you the other day, and she must be distracted, and he kept saying that lesbians were wrong, asking whether I had told principal Montgomery who I was, and saying he was so uncomfortable with me teaching her daughter those things because they said homosexuality was wrong in their church."

"What a jackass" Aubrey snapped and Beca nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but I think I shout his mouth, because the last thing he told me was that I was a great teacher" Chloe said.

"You are" Beca and Aubrey said in unison.

"Whatever, I'm just exhausted, I had exams, I had a dumb father, I had a sick student, hard topics to teach, and basically, a rough day, so, I'm just gonna sit drink a whole cup of wine because I deserve it and try to interfere with that man's education towards his daughter and teach her better."

"You do deserve it, I hope tomorrow comes as a better day" Beca said "I love you so much, and if you want, I'll go put the man in his place. But I think you already gave him a huge lesson."

"I did, didn't I?" Chloe smirked.

"You did, you warrior" Beca smiled kissing her deeply, and proceeded to massage Chloe's neck and shoulders, and the ginger moaned closing her eyes and leaving her cup on the ground "Does that feels better?"

"A lot, but you shouldn't be putting effort on that hand..."

"My hand is way better, is much stronger now see?" Chloe moaned in response and Beca smiled "So, are you staying for dinner, Aubrey? We could order Chinese or something"

"Yeah, why not? If I get into the jet at like nine, I'll be home real soon" Aubrey got comfortable in the couch stretching her legs "God, your place is amazing."

"Better or worse than yours?" teased Chloe jokingly without opening her eyes.

"Neither, they're both awesome in their own way."

"So, are you marrying my best friend anytime soon?" Beca asked all of the sudden.

"Neither of us has proposed yet" Aubrey said "but we have talked about it and decided we both wanted to, eventually, but that right now, with having the twins, and all the work that they will bring, weddings aren't something we can plan this year. Maybe when the twins are a year old, or two..." she shrugged "we don't care when it comes. We are already basically married anyway, home, kids... the official thing can wait."

"Nice" Chloe said relaxed with the massage "I'll be bridesmaid whenever it comes."

"Okay" said Aubrey laughing.

Soon, Wednesday arrived and with it, Chloe left the comfort of her house for an hour that afternoon to teach Dorothy Finnigam math. She was already waiting in the classroom when she got there, so she only saw Dorothy's father when it was time to pick her up. Her mother was a police officer, so she worked a lot and Chloe had barely seen her.

"Thanks for helping her" the man said stroking Chloe's hand when he came to pick her daughter up.

"It's my job, plus, she's really improving" Chloe smiled kindly at the girl, who smiled back.

"Honey, wait in the car for a second, okay? I have to talk with your teacher" the father said, and the kid nodded running towards the car that was close by and locking herself in "I just wanted to tell you that my wife and I talked with Dorothy and... well, she's really happy with you. And I was thinking, there's this school party on Friday to celebrate before winter break. All the teachers are there, and the students, and parents, and we get to meet each other, maybe you'd like to bring you girlfriend and we could all meet?"

Chloe caught Beca in front of her laptop, hearing the songs David Guetta and her had been doing for his upcoming album and finishing some details, and hugged her from behind, kissing her in the cheek. Beca was at their attic, that they had transformed into a beautiful and relaxing space, a bit hipster, colorful and will a big window, full of rugs, puffs, lower tables, bookcases full of books, and it was basically an amazing space to curl up on the rugs with blankets and watch a movie on the laptop, or read, work without getting too depressed, sleep, paint or whatever. It also had some souvenirs from the Bellas and thousands of photos, most of them Polaroids, because Beca loved old things, old cameras, old music equipments -they had this small gramophone there and vinyl discs- and loved photography, and Chloe fancied art kind of a lot, and actually painted and drew awesome things, so that was the place for all of that.

"Hi!" Beca smiled leaving her headphones on the table and turning to kiss her "so that math went well?"

"It went pretty well, yeah" she sat on Beca's knees putting her arms around her neck and kissing her deeply "actually, have I mentioned we've got this school party on Friday? It will be fun and you should come, all teachers bring their partners, and even their little children, and all the students bring their families, and there is open bar, a clown and other amazing stuff for the kids like a pool with small plastic colorful balls, and all kinds of things, and food, a lot of it, and we just fraternize and get to know each other, the parents get to know who the people that teach their children are, and the teachers get to know how crazy their students' families are."

"It sounds like fun" Beca smiled.

"So you're coming?" Chloe smiled widely and Beca nodded "Awesome! It's at twelve, there'll be barbecue and karaoke! And I'm organizing that part, we'll put guitars, and piano, so you really need to sing something."

"Okay, okay... no pressure here" Beca smiled hugging the ginger that was in her knees "I wanted to go with you somewhere now, if you aren't too tired."

"Really? Where?"

"It's a surprise. You coming, then?"

"Yeah!" the ginger got up and soon after they were in the car, Beca driving -now that she could she enjoyed being the driver and plus, she had a surprise and couldn't tell where they were going- and them going somewhere unknown.

They parked at what seemed to be the middle of nothing, Beca put her scarf over Chloe's eyes and they walked for a while until Beca removed the scarf.

"Holly shit Beca!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I think this is a really sweet chapter! Also, thanks to the one who reviewed, I love you! and I hope this fic gets many more from every reader, because there are some awesome chapters about to happen, and the third part I think is amazing, and I can't wait to publish it.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Billie-Jean Beale.

Beca smiled widely as she saw Chloe's face of happiness. They were in front of a shelter, that instead of little prisons for puppies had big parcels like if they were for chickens, surrounded by fences and many dogs played inside with dozens of toys and things like that. After meeting the people that was in charge of that, they gave them free access to the parcels and they hang around playing with the dogs and deciding which one should they take home. After a while, Chloe's eyes set into a small ball of hair snuggled in a corner for one of the dog's little houses, looking rather afraid.

"Hey buddy" she said happily looking at the ball of curly white hair covered in dust.

"You found her" a woman from the shelter came followed by Beca.

"What's her story?" Beca asked.

"She was found two months ago, when she was a week old, we found her at a trash can, but she's really afraid of people so we haven't gotten the chance to clean her. She just stays there all day, never plays with the others or us, cries if we try to get closer, and only comes out to her necessities and eat or drink, and that's usually when we aren't close by. We've tried everything, but she won't let anybody touch her. We call her puffy ball around here."

"Oh, poor little thing" Chloe looked at the animal saddened, and the dog looked up at her with such a fear in her eyes it made Beca wonder how could somebody hurt anything so much it ended up looking at you like that. For Beca, the pet seemed a ball of hair with eyes "I'd really like to meet you" Chloe said with the sweetest of voices as the woman left them alone with the puppy, and Chloe searched in her pockets, pulling out her set of keys and making them sound in front of the puppy, but without getting too close "what's this honey? It's music!"

The puppy took a moment and then slowly moved to smell the keys, sniffled, and looked curious at Chloe, to then smell her fingers cautiously, and the ginger didn't move to avoid scaring her.

"I won't hurt you, pinky promise" Chloe whispered as the dog started liking her fingers "hey, I think she likes me!"

Chloe smiled and Beca did too, pulling out her phone and making a few pictures. Chloe took her keys back and then pulled her fingers just close enough for the puppy to smell them again, until she thought she could start petting her, and very slowly, the puppy came closer and closer to her, reaching for the missed physical contact and letting Chloe fully pet her.

"I like you girl, do you like me?" Chloe smiled "I'm Chloe. And this one here is my girlfriend Beca, you owe her that we found you." Beca reached a hand slowly and first the puppy pulled back, smelled her cautiously, and then accepted the double petting "We could find a name for you too... uhm... do you like... Billie-Jean?" the dog seemed relaxed and happier than she had been in a long time, and Chloe took it as a yes, and looked excitedly at Beca grinning happily like a kid "do you like it?"

"Sure" Beca smiled hypnotized with Chloe's happiness and kissed her "so we take her home?"

"Yeah, if she wants. Do you wanna come home with us Billie? We have a huge garden, and many stairs, and comfy beds, and couch, and puffs, and a fireplace and many exciting things for you. And on our way, we could buy you toys, and your own bed and everything." The pet laid on her side and patted Chloe's hand playfully "I can play with you everyday if you come live with us. We'll be a family, we already love you."

"Oh, come on Chlo, she loves you, she won't cry if you take her up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Chloe took carefully the pet that fitted between her hands, and took it up closer to her chest. Billie smelled her jacket and snuggled into it.

"I think she's cold" Chloe said stroking her hairy head.

"Yeah" Beca took her beanie off and pulled it carefully around the dog, that immediately snuggled into it. She looked at the people who worked there "we take her."

An hour later they were back home, with the little dog asleep in Beca's beanie between Chloe's hands, and a bunch of bags full of puppy things. Beca distributed all the toys around, put the puppy bed on their bedroom -because Chloe insisted that it was too little and scared to sleep alone- and her food and water bowls in their bedroom too, until the pet got used to move around the house. As it was so comfortable and asleep, Chloe let her into the beanie, put her in the pet's brand new bed with a teddy bear toy they had bought her and a mini blanket, and made sure she wasn't cold.

"She's so adorable and cute" Chloe said sitting with Beca on the floor in front of their new family addition.

"She is" Beca admitted with her Polaroid in hand, taking some pictures "Billie-Jean Beale" she said smiling widely "the name has a crazy fun name, I love it." Chloe giggled and hugged the brunette.

"We should find her a nanny for Friday. I mean, she has just come in and we're already going to be out half day."

"She'll be fine, she needs time alone to get used to this and realize how much she's gonna miss us, and plus, she gotta get used to us being out at work and stuff. You make sure kiss her goodbye before going on Friday, and I'll make a quick stop to say hi on my way there."

"Uhm..." Chloe sat in silence for a while "Tomorrow you're bringing her to your work. And you can do it too on Friday, you leave her on your way to the party and done."

Beca frowned, but agreed. After all, it was their little new baby. So they let her come crawl into their bed at night and even get under the covers looking for the heat between their bodies. And Beca got her tiny bed, a few toys and the bowls of food and water into her brand new car and took Billie-Jean to work, and set a corner of her office for her, and prayed to find everything like she left it every time she left her office to go to the other places of the building or the studio or whatever. And then when Chloe came back from work, Billie would bark with such a puppy voice that actually was to laugh for, and would ran to her, and after hugging her, Chloe would give Beca her greetings. And when they had sex... they definitely had to shut the door and ignore Billie no matter what.

Days passed quickly and soon the winter break party came and Beca found herself arriving the quarters of hour late because of course, she had work, but also saying goodbye to little Billie-Jean wasn't easy at all. She arrived to the school's enormous playground covered in grass except for a small part that was the football-basketball-volley area. There was a lot of people there, students, some teens that Beca imagined were the older siblings that probably used to study there before them, grandparents, whole families, teachers with their kids, a black woman that Beca recognized as principal Nora Montgomery with her family... there were sledges and swings and other stuff like that, open bar, a couple barbecues surrounded by men and a few women cooking, tables and chairs here and there, a small stage with a guitar and a keyboard and some micros, it was nice. Beca saw Chloe far away knelt talking with a kid that had small cut on his forehead and seemed upset, so Beca stood around awkwardly until Principal Montgomery called her.

"Beca, you made it! Chloe said you have some work to do" Nora said smiling at her. She was on her feet with a group of other adults and a cup of wine in her hand "I'll present you everybody. This is Nathan, the English teacher, Helen, the math teacher, Diana, she teaches History, and Jonah, social studies, and these are the Finnigams, parents, and the Fields.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Beca, Chloe's girlfriend" Beca shook the hands and couldn't avoid looking at mister Finnigam with certain forced politeness "so, you're sir homophobic?" the man smiled politely "sorry, sometimes I talk without thinking."

"No, I'm sorry for being such a jerk towards her, I come from a very conservative family" he explained "Chloe and I already talked and are on better terms, she's a great teacher."

"Yeah, she is" she looked back at her girlfriend, who was still talking with the boy "what happened to him?"

"Oh, he's our son, Marshall" Mrs. Fields said "he fell and Chloe went so we could relax."

"Beer, wine, or anything, Beca?" Mr. Field suggested.

"Oh, no, thank you very much. I can't drink."

"How so?" he asked curious.

"I injured my arm quite seriously and it's almost cured, but I can't drink as long as I'm still taking painkillers every day." She explained.

"Ouch, well fortunately it's better now, isn't it? I remember you used to have it all with a cast and everything" Nora said.

"Yeah, I got it out a few weeks ago" Beca replied, and saw Chloe came half running with a cup of wine and a glass of coke and kissed Beca.

"Here" she gave her the coke "how was work?"

"Pretty good, Billie-Jean made it more interesting" Beca replied smiling.

"Great! I see you already know some of the bests here" she added looking at the rest of the group "oh, by the way, Marshall just cut his forehead a little bit, but he's back to playing with the others. He said something about them going to play soccer I believe."

The kid's parents smiled.

"Nice" the father said nodding.

"So is it true you know David Guetta?" Nathan asked "Is there a new album coming up?"

"I can't really talk about what we work on. But he wanted me to help him with something and we've been working together a bit" Beca said with a tiny smile "apparently he went looking for me some time ago when I used to live in LA and found out I wasn't there in the moment, so he just kept waiting I guess."

"It must be nice" Nathan smiled at her "such a success so young."

"Yeah, well, at least I didn't spend countless nights working for anything" Beca joked.

"We actually met in college, and she has always been a music genius. But wouldn't get her ass to teaching" Chloe said smiling happily.

"You know I would end up swearing so much they'll get traumatized for life" Beca joked and Chloe giggled.

Soon after, Chloe's choir got into the stage to sing something they had prepared with Chloe, and afterward, people started bugging the DJ to get her ass into the stage, which she did a bit reluctantly, because her thing wasn't really singing in public, she only did it because Chloe asked for it, and in exchange, Chloe accepted singing a duet with her after her. So Beca got into the keyboard, stretching her fingers a bit because she really hadn't played much piano since she got her hand out of the sling.

"I'll sing it one last time for you, then we really have to go. You've been the only thing that's right, in all I've done. And I can barely look at you, but every single time I do, I know we'll make it anywhere away from here. Light up, light up, as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you, dear. To think I might not see those eyes, makes it so hard not to cry. And as we say our long goodbyes, I nearly do. Light up, light up, as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you, dear. Louder, louder, and we'll run for our lives, I can hardly speak, I understand, why you can't raise your voice to say" Beca saw Chloe organize her choir from under the stage and they sang the rest with her, as she smiled "Light up, light up, as if you have a choice, even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you, dear. Louder, louder, and we'll run for our lives I can hardly speak, I understand, why you can't raise your voice to say" as the last piano notes finished, everyone stand up to applaud her and the children, and as she did the same, Chloe joined Beca.

Chloe took one of the guitars, that she had learned to play right after college when she seriously started thinking about being a music teacher and after realizing she didn't know how to play a single instrument, she had taken tons of guitar classes. She whispered the song in Beca's ear and the brunette smiled and nodded, taking two micros and putting them in the front of the stage, the two standing together there as Chloe started playing and singing, Beca looking at her smiling sweetly.

"The dawn is breaking. A light shining through. You're barely waking. And I'm tangled up in you, yeah"Chloe started, and then Beca did the _dub duru dub_ sound in the background "But I'm open, you're closed. Where I follow, you'll go. I worry I won't see your face, light up again. Even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem to rhyme, out of the doubt that fills your mind, I somehow find, you and I collide."

"I'm quiet you know. You make a first impression. Well, I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind. Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the stars refuse to shine. Out of the back you fall in time. I somehow find, you and I collide. Don't stop here. I lost my place. I'm close behind" sang Beca, and the rest, they sang together.

"Even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem to rhyme, out of the doubt that fills your mind, you finally find, you and I collide. You finally find, you and I collide. You finally find, you and I collide" they finished the song and like attracted by a magnet, they kissed deeply, don't caring much about anybody else.

They left the party early because they had Billie-Jean at home, and when they made it to their door, they found the puppy in their feet before they even had the chance to call her.

One night, April 6th, they were sleeping peacefully, Beca curled on her side and Chloe behind her with a hand falling freely over Beca, and Billie-Jean was curled in the crook between Beca's knees and her abdomen, as the girls slept deeply. It was just past one in the morning when Beca's phone sounded on top of her nightstand, and Billie growled waking up. Beca shushed in her sleep and the phone stopped ringing. But like two seconds later, it was sounding again.

"Beca" Chloe growled "I hate your work sometimes."

"If the asshole works for me, can be considered unemployed already" Beca whispered with a hoarse voice as the feel for the phone with her eyes closed "Yeah?" Beca snapped putting the phone on her ear. Suddenly her eyes shot open "Jesse?" she sat up so suddenly Billie jumped to the ground and Chloe sat slowly up, frowning at her bothered by the way of waking her up. But Beca didn't notice any of that, with a look full of worry in her face "Slow down tiger, I'm not understanding you... yeah... okay... wait, WHAT?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Wish they came more often! So, about this chapter, is pretty intense actually, and emotional too, but I hope you'd like it.**

 **Now, if you'll read me, I'd like to say something after all the violence that our world has been suffering during it's whole existence, but more specially these days. The way I see it, our world is like a person that is sick. This person starts having symptoms in it's ass, which would be all the wars, hunger, poberty, violente, injustice, and violence in Africa and so many other places of the world we consider less advanced than us. But because it's the butt, nobody really sees that this person is sick, nobody worries about it's butt, or anything. But after some time, this person starts having symptoms on its face, eyes, nose... this ones could be NYC, Washington DC, Paris, and so many other places of the world that we consider more advanced, and this time, in the second something happens in this face, even if it's not as bad as what's happening in this person's butt, everyone pays attention to it, everyone worries, everyone want to fix this face. But friends, the way I see it and that I strongly believe is the best way to see it, if you were this sick person, you wouldn't go to the doctor and expect the doctor to cure only your face, to center his or hers attention on your face, you and your doctor would be thinking that those are symptoms for an illness that is in your whole body, and you would attack the center of this illness, correct the whole illness, not one symptom, any symptom would be more priviledged because it's more visible or anything.**

 **Now move this to our world. France got sick, yeah, but we can't center on France and be all like oh, poor France, let's put French flags, let's help French... and then forget about all the war in Syria, and Africa in general, forget about all these people that need us so desperately, and need our help, and love, and compassion, we can't think they are less important. Why nobody held a minute of silence for them? why people help French but close their doors to refugees, blacks, muslims, and others, and hate them for coming looking for help after our countries caused their wars? why tumblr, facebook... why any of them gave the possibility of putting the other flags on their symbols and profiles? why anybody seems to care about them? The world is sick. The world is sick with violence, hate, and this only causes more violence and hate and nobody is caring about it, they are caring about some symptoms of it, but not looking for the root of the problem. The root isn't ISIS. Or muslims. We can't go against a whole religion, society, nationality, color... we go against certain horrible people that make violence. That's how we get revenge, not by hurting innocents and whole countries. We can't be hating so much, we can't solve violence with violence... what France did caused more than two hundred deaths of innocents. That's unforgivable. So it is that America caused so many deaths in Afganistan and other places in Africa just for money, and so many other countries did the same too, and nobody told them anything. "Civilized" countries destroyed countries for money, and now the refugees from those countries ask for our help and we deny it, what kind of person does that? we are becoming monsters everytime we hate a person that did nothing wrong.**

 **No more violence. No more hate. That's all I ask from this world. We all want to be safe, that's why our politicians offer that so we choose them, but them, they gain a lot of money from the weapons bussiness, and as long as they do this, and sell guns to countries that only want violence, they would be lying if they said they want peace like they do. They want war because war gives them money. And we need to want peace.**

* * *

Chapter 9: This can't be normal.

"How can this be happening?" Chloe carried a very quickly packed suitcase through Norfolk airport "She wasn't due yet. She isn't even thirty five weeks yet, I believe."

"I guess because they're twins, maybe?" Beca said as they confronted the cold and dark landing field, now almost three in the morning, following a very tired and moody airport worker towards a jet she had managed to reserve an hour and a half ago and has cost her a fortune "We are the godmothers, I know, but I'm still so angry they decided to kick Aubrey's ass right now."

"They'll take like twelve hours or so to come out, we could've go in the morning and still will have plenty of time so as not to miss the birth" a very tired Chloe said stroking her eyes. They both were carrying one suitcase each, and Chloe also carried little Billie-Jean in her pet carrier. The puppy was really freaked out and barking, and Chloe and Beca, who had barely slept two hours in 21h, looked pale, tired, with blood-shot eyes, no makeup, and messy buns.

"You're right" Beca moaned tiredly trying to resist the urge to close her eyes has they saw the jet's lights.

"No... They must be scared and freaked out, and we are their bestest friends, and the children's godmothers, they need us, it's our duty. If they are awake and suffering..."

"...We are awake and suffering" Beca finished the sentence and Chloe nodded.

Two hours later they were leaving their things at Jesse's and Aubrey's guest bedroom, having entered the apartment with a spare key the couple had given them very long ago. The apartment was messy, showing that they had left really quickly, and _Bella_ was moody cuddled into her owners' messy bed. They closed their bedroom leaving _Billie_ sleeping in their bed, and put her stuff aside so the puppy could reach them. As they didn't think _Bella_ would like another pet around, they decided to keep her in the closed room, at the end, the puppy was too small and young to want to explore much more. They'll come back every half an hour to check on them, and that was it. Chloe made coffee while Beca called Jesse.

"We're at your apartment" Beca was saying and started writing down the hospital, floor and room "Okay, do you need everything from here? Okay, yeah, we can do it. We'll be there in an hour, I guess. Keep calm guys, we love you!" she hung up and looked at Chloe "Jesse says Aubrey's been in pain and contractions for hours, and that the doctors said she seems to be on an early labor and got her a bed and a room, they gave her painkillers and put her to sleep for a couple hours ago to have energy for the big moment, they're motorizing everything and making sure everything's alright. Thanks" she accepted a mug of coffee as they both sat at the kitchen island "He says they said it could take at least ten hours from the labor to actually begin, so they are trying to sleep a bit until the contractions get stronger and all that. They said the babies seem fine, just that they already grew too much and need to come out. Jesse said we could sleep a bit but that when we go, they need us to make a bag with some baby stuff and clothes for them, because they thought they had still a week or two more."

Chloe nodded slowly and groaned stroking her eyes.

"Why are we drinking coffee, then?"

"Because you were making it, and we probably are too worried to fall asleep anyway, so I told Jesse we'd be there in an hour to make him company and stay awake so he could sleep a while and we could watch Aubrey in the meantime."

"Good call then" Chloe approved "god, poor Aubrey, she must be so freaked out.. At least she's sleeping now. Let's hurry up, okay? I need to see them."

Chloe was the first to enter the room, and Beca followed.

"Hey" Jesse was sitting in the side of Aubrey's bed, with one of her hands between his, dressed in his pajamas, with a sweater on and worry and tiredness written all over his face. He stood up and hugged Chloe briefly, and then the ginger went to sit on the other side of Aubrey's bed, caressing her face lovingly before wrapping her hands cautiously around her other hand. The blonde was sleeping with a slight frown, dressed in hospital's clothes, pale and with some IV's and other cables, and a heart monitor.

"How are you?" Beca hugged Jesse and immediately the boy started crying, and she awkwardly tried to soothe him, awkwardly because of the high difference only "Sh... it's okay, everything will be alright, you'll see..." after a few minutes he pulled back cleaning his face with his sleeve.

"I'm sorry, I'm just overly worried and tired... she was in so much pain, but the doctors made a sonogram, and tests, and everything seems fine, just that her water broke" he said sniffling.

"Don't worry so much buddy, they'll be fine" Beca pulled a tired smile for him and as he went back to his previous spot beside Aubrey with a hand on hers and another making soothing circles in her belly, Beca sat in a hospital's armchair beside him.

They sat there for a bit more than two hours, they had all fallen asleep, when they were waked up by Jesse and a doctor talking, a doctor who had previously awaken the father-to-be. Beca and Chloe looked at each other in confusion and then at Jesse, who was on his feet looking very serious. Then, he turned back to them after speaking with the doctor, who stood there.

"Another sonogram has been made, and it appears one of the babies could end up in danger if we wait more, so they are going to induce the labor" Jesse said very seriously, and Beca for a second didn't react. Chloe was faster than anybody and was palming Aubrey's face softly but with energy.

"Sweetie, sweetie, you gotta wake up right now" she demanded "Aubrey, up!" the blonde's eyes shot open and before she could do anything, she was groaning in pain.

"Baby, they need to induce the labor right now, one of the babies needs to come out as soon as possible" Jesse said.

Other doctors and nurses were coming in and soon, they had everything ready. Chloe and Jesse were doing their best to take care of Aubrey and keep her calm but determined, and Beca stood closely, giving the blonde encouraging looks as she screamed and pushed with forces Beca didn't know where they came from. Soon, they told Jesse to cut an umbilical cord and they heard a loud baby cry.

"It's a boy!" the couple had decided to keep it as a mystery the whole pregnancy, and now Jesse was holding the tiniest bundle of noise and blood Beca had never seen.

"He needs to go to the NICU" a doctor was saying.

"Jesse, don't leave our son for anything in the world, do you hear me!" Aubrey demanded "I'll talk to you later about how the other was born!"

"Okay, I'm going with him. Girls!"

"We got her, go!" Chloe confirmed to calm her. Beca noticed then that Aubrey had her hand tightly held, with white knuckles from the strength, and hurried up to held the blonde's hand that Jesse had left, instantly feeling how hard Aubrey's grip really was "Come on sweetheart, you can do this, just one baby more" Chloe encouraged the blonde when they told to push again kissing her temple with her free hand on her back, stroking it. Beca saw then that both girls had tears streaming down their cheeks and Beca decided it was time to really help.

"Yeah Aubrey, remember how angry I made you when I first got into the Bellas" Beca said and Aubrey half laughed as she gave another hard push.

"Stop!" the doctor demanded "stop! Something's wrong."

"Is my baby okay?" Aubrey asked panicking.

"She has the umbilical cord too close to her neck. If you push, you could strangle her, so we are going to perform a C-Section." Aubrey nodded and the doctors started preparing everything.

"I'm having a girl too" Aubrey muttered.

"Bellas and Trebles make Bellas and Trebles, uh?" Chloe joked and Aubrey looked at her.

"You take her, when she's born, you take her. I'll be alright."

"You sure? Beca can do it if you need me here."

"I'm sure. Keep my man calm and keep my baby safe, and I'll be able to hold them soon. If it can't be me or her father, then, it has to be you." Aubrey said and Beca smiled "And you, don't fucking leave me, Mitchell, because I'm scared as hell."

"I won't" Beca swore nodding dead-serious.

They put Aubrey to sleep soon, and not much later, there was a baby girl on Chloe's arms as the ginger smiled widely at her. They also had to go to the NICU, so Beca kept her promise and kept holding Aubrey's hand as they closed her up, got her all safe despite the great blood loss, and moved her into a better bedroom. And then, she felt asleep on Aubrey's arm and was awaken by kisses to see a smiling Chloe.

"Hi" Chloe grinned widely.

"What are you doing here? Where all the kids? How are they?"

"Sh... we're all here safe and happy" Chloe said "The sun's up, and they thought the children were fine, very small but strong and healthy despite everything, and let us come here just about now."

Beca smiled and then looked around. Jesse was sitting on Aubrey's side of the bed, with a tiny baby with a pink blanket in his arms, and Aubrey, who seemed like she just woke up, was crying into another baby with a blue blanket.

"Wow, they're really small" Beca said smiling looking at them with all the attention. The boy had a funny nose, like very round, and the girl had the cutest little lips. Beca's eyes instantly filled with happy tears, and also sad ones thinking how Jackie was just like that in her arms. Jesse handed the girl to Aubrey so the new momma could have both her children for a while, and smiled looking at his new family.

"They're both so amazingly perfect" Aubrey whispered.

"They are" Jesse said.

"So, are they John and Jane Doe-Swanson, or what?" Beca joked.

"Well, this little guy here is Daniel Marcus Swanson, Marcus for my father" Aubrey explained, and Beca smiled because she had suggested Daniel long ago when they sat at her mother's living thinking names.

"And with this little one, we were rooting for Anna Sophie, but then we thought you'll want your mother's name for your own" Jesse said looking at Beca, who smiled through the tears, and he smiled "So we decided, Anna Margaret Swanson, after Chloe and after Aubrey's mother. My parents will be blessed enough with the kids being Swanson." Jesse explained, and Chloe smiled.

"Well, then welcome to the world, Daniel and Anna Swanson" Chloe said with the sweetest of voices and a tiny smile "We hope it'll be good with you two, but we'll be around anyway."

"Okay, I'm gonna call work and say my best friend lost his parents and I'm staying with him for a week" Beca said "just to help you out."

"And I'll call and say my sister really needs my help with her newborn and I'm going to Tampa for a week" Chloe said, and after all, she did have a real sister that just gave birth not too long ago.

"Then I guess I should call the new grandparents" Jesse added.

"And the Bellas" Aubrey added smiling "better make a chat group and just say the aca-children Anna and Daniel Swanson arrived the world around eight or so on April 7th, as early-rising as their mother."

"And add that somehow you not only got to make twins, but also got them to have very dark hair, god knows how" Beca joked and they laughed.

A couple days later, they were back at the apartment. They had set simple rules so Jesse and Aubrey could both get decent sleep time, that consisted in that if one baby cried, one parent got up, and the next time, it was the other parent's turn, then a godmother, then the other, and Aubrey was only waken up out of her turn when it was time to breastfeed a baby. Soon, they discovered both babies seemed to agree in almost everything, including crying at the same time, which resulted in a parent and a godmother up -at least one of the parents needed to be sleeping, never two up at the same time- at the same time, but it was okay. Jesse and Aubrey were only scared of what would happen when the godmothers left, but some of the Bellas had already come around a couple times and they had offered to help countless times already, and the Posens were around often, and Jesse's family would come the next week to stay a few days. One time early in the morning, Beca went to the living room to find Aubrey curled in an armchair in front of one of their big windows watching the sunrise as she sang softly to little Daniel. Jesse and Chloe had had to wake up like an hour ago, so they were fast asleep.

"Good morning" Beca said with a tiny smile that was quickly corresponded.

"Good morning" Aubrey said softly.

"Hey little one" Beca passed a finger through one of Daniel's cheeks "he fell asleep again."

"Yeah, I just got up and saw he was a little fuzzy, so I took him up with me before he could wake anybody up." Beca nodding stroking her back tenderly as she stroke her eyes with the other hand and looked through the window. Aubrey just looked at her with a tiny surprised smile, Daniel was resting on her arms with his head and a small fist on her shoulder.

"Pretty views you've got" Beca whispered. There was Central Park, and then some buildings and skyscrapers, and the sun rising.

"Yeah" Aubrey nodded. Beca looked at them for a while. Aubrey was kissing a head that was not bigger than Beca's fist and was covered in a small amount of very dark hair. The baby had a body Beca and Chloe had bought as a present that had green and blue horizontal lines and a _D_ painted in the chest with a tiny bear that seemed to be holding the letter in its hand, he also had white little socks, and white little gloves, and his ass seemed bigger because of the diaper, even thought it was the smallest size they found.

The mother had a messy bum, bags under her eyes, and was in her pajamas looking tired, but happy above it all.

"He reminds me of Jack, but smaller" Beca whispered looking at the baby and Aubrey looked up at her.

"Yeah, I guess they are a little bit similar" Aubrey agreed "how you're doing with that, by the way? The missing family feeling and that." Beca shrugged.

"Therapy helps, but so far I think the only thing that truly works is music. You know, when your mind starts having a mind of its own, turn music on, work, and put the thoughts to rest" Beca replied "It still hurts, but I don't imagine a day when it won't."

"That's normal, they are family after all" Aubrey said "and now that I have children of my own, I can't even conceive the image of any of them getting even slightly hurt. I was scared shit when my water broke, or when they took them to the NICU."

"I think if you can manage with always keeping an eye of them without being an stalker and invading their privacy or being a neurotic mom, you'll be alright" Beca smiled and they heard a yawn so they turned around to find Chloe walking in like a lion, with her messy curly red hair free, tired face, and Anna in her arms.

"Good morning" Chloe said dragging her feet. Beca and Aubrey had moved to sit on the couch, so Chloe joined giving Beca a peck.

"Was Anna crying? I didn't hear a thing" Aubrey said.

"No, I just woke up and went to see how things were going and apparently daddy had picked her daughter to sleep on him for a bit, so I thought we could just come see how bro and momma were doing" Chloe explained, the sleeping baby on her chest "by the way, I think by now both of them had tried to be breastfeed from me at least a couple times each."

"Yeah, it happened to me too" Beca said with a tiny smile and Aubrey laughed softly.

"You think they recognize each other from the womb?" Beca asked "like they see each other in the crib and they go like _oh, so those feet in my ass were yours, uh?"_ they laughed a bit.

"I'm sure they at least feel like they've seen each other before" Aubrey replied.

"So that's where my little girl went, I thought she fell or something" Jesse came in grinning.

"Sorry, I thought you'll sleep better without having her over your lungs" Chloe smiled and Jesse leaned to kiss both babies' heads.

"No problem" Jesse smiled "How's the most beautiful momma ever?" Jesse kissed Aubrey, who smiled.

"Pretty good despite the lack of sleep."

"Great. You guys haven't done breakfast yet?" Jesse went to do it himself "oh and honey, my parents will come Monday right in time for lunch. You guys won't leave without seeing them before, right?" he asked looking at the other couple "they would love to see you."

"The plane leaves at seven, so we'll be here" Chloe replied.

"Perfect, and Beca please call my mother from time to time, she doesn't have your house number and you know she loves you."

"Okay" Beca nodded and when Jesse left to the kitchen, she muttered "with the Swansons, you can't stop being the girlfriend without still having to call the parents regularly." She joked.

"They're such a nice couple" Aubrey smiled "so warm and loving."

"They are" Beca agreed. She had met them long ago and had been with the Swanson family for some festivities along the years, and she got surprisingly along with them. Surprising because she wasn't the kind of person who was good with partner's parents.

"I never met them" Chloe commented.

"I met them for Christmas like a couple years after Jesse and I started dating. We saw them for a week every summer and once of Thanksgiving too" Beca explained "They are, you know, like Jesse really. Kind, caring, you know." Chloe nodded with a tiny smile.

"I'm gonna give you Anna and go see how's _Billie_ " Chloe said passing the baby to her carefully. She got up and _Bella_ , the cat sitting close by that tended to be always close to the children, stared at her attentively until the ginger got into the corridor.

By next morning, Beca and Chloe had packed their suitcases, cleaned their bedroom, seen how hard it was to walk the dog around those NYC streets, and changed more diapers than they could count. They were now making lunch as Aubrey and Jesse laid with their children in the living room, on some soft rug that seemed like a giant soft puzzle with the alphabet on them, that Jesse and Beca had entertained themselves assembling some days ago so they could leave the babies there with some pillows and blankets while they did other things and still keep an eye on them. Now the parents spent hours laying there with the babies making them noises and watching how they crossed their eyes, winked, made noises, and tried to figure out what the hell was going on. Also, because the surface was pretty wide, the children could lay together and get used to growing up with the other in their ass. _Billie_ and _Bella_ , who surprisingly seemed to be getting more or less along, were lying on their bellies in the ground in the living room, looking at the babies full of curiosity, and the adults had long ago realized that they were actually very protective with them. Like one time Anna was crying in her crib, and the cat was right next to the crib looking at the baby and then Beca had came running to see what was wrong and the cat had threw herself against the brunette's feet.

Jesse went to pick up his parents at the airport and Aubrey and Beca got the table ready for lunch, the babies' diapers changed. A couple hours later the six of them were sitting still in the table talking and laughing, the grandparents had the babies on their arms, and they had heard every detail of everything that had happened since Aubrey's water broke to that current moment.

"They really are very beautiful children" grandpa Neil said looking at his granddaughter in his arms "but I must say, I expected them to be blond."

"Me too" Jesse nodded "I still believe they'll end up blond at some point."

"I don't care how they are, they will always be the most perfect things ever" Aubrey said.

"Well Jess, I must say" Beca bit her lip amused "She's one of those a cappella girls, you're one of those a cappella boys, and you had aca-children. It really was inevitable after all" she half quoted what he told her around six or seven years ago, and they both laughed.

"I'm a prophet" Jesse joked.

"Why? Did you predict this?" Aubrey asked.

"Oh, sort of, when Becs and I were freshmen, and we were at the riff-off, I sort of went to Beca and told her _you're one of those a cappella girls, I'm one of those a cappella boys, and we are gonna have aca-children, it's inevitable_." Jesse said.

"So I was half quoting that because now it seems kind of funny that still the universe managed to make that somehow real, even if it was with another a cappella girl. It's like he somehow did predict it" Beca explained, and Jesse's parents nodded and smiled in understatement.

"It is kind of magical" Julie Swanson nodded.

"Man Jess, did you really expect to get the girl with that sentence?" Chloe was laughing "if I were her, I would've slapped you!" Jesse laughed too.

"Then lucky me she didn't." Jesse said "Such a shame that it took me so much effort to get the girl to end up being the one who broke up at the end. You should've had broke up with me."

"I should" Beca nodded following his kidding tone "I guess partners make me weak. You first, and now I can even say no to a puppy with those big blue eyes her momma gives me" she joked pointing at Chloe, who laughed.

"Becs, could you come for a sec?" Aubrey said standing up with a polite smile Beca knew too well, and tensed up nodding at the blonde and following her towards the main bedroom.

"What's going on?" Beca asked nervous as Aubrey closed the room.

"That's what I was wondering."

"I don't understand."

"Me neither."

"Aubrey" Beca got impatient "what do you want?"

"Do you still have feelings for Jesse?" Aubrey asked, her arms crossed above her chest, and Beca's mouth opened slightly, surprised, before starting to laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Aubrey, Jesse's my best male friend, he's like my brother, for god's sakes, of course I've got feeling for him."

"The real question is, are you in love with him?"

"No, Aubrey, I'm in love with Chloe in case you didn't notice." Beca said starting to get a bit angry.

"But those comments with Jesse... it seems you enjoy seeming his girlfriend."

"Well, that's ridiculous."

Aubrey looked as if she was having an intense argument with herself, and sat in the bed. Beca looked at the ceiling exasperated.

"But his parents seem to really love you, and you two sometimes talk like if you missed dating, like if it was a shame you're not together anymore, and you have all those jokes only the two of you know, and that complicity and everything. And Jesse still acts like he's just talking about a good friend, but you act like if he was yours." The blonde said looking at her feet, and Beca looked at her for a moment in disbelief.

"Aubrey, his parents and I have known each other for a long time and we like each other a lot but that means nothing, and they certainly love you" Beca affirmed "And I'm lesbian, I love Jesse but not like I love Chloe, and I surely don't act like nothing." She continued "It's not about how much you love someone, Aubrey... is about the way you love them. You'd say I love Chloe more than you do? You'd say Jesse's parents love him more than you do? That Jesse loves your kids more than you do? No. Many times, it's just the same quantity or very close ones, but the way it's what changes, the memories, everything. I can't tell you he doesn't love me as much as he loves you, but I can tell you he doesn't love me the way he loves you."

"I know, but still, I think you wish he had never come and be with me, but stayed and figured out how to fix things with you, and that in front of me and his parents you want to still be the girl..."

"He's in love with you. I'm in love with Chloe. You are imagining things, and none of what you say it's even close to the reality."

They sat for a while in silence, not touching each other, just tense, until Aubrey spoke up again.

"Are you jealous of my friendship with Chloe?"

"I used to. Not anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I love how she looks when you're around, how she touches you sometimes when you talk, how she cares. I saw her when you were in the hospital, and I was happy you two had each other. And I see how she is with me... and I couldn't ask for more. I love she has someone I can trust to keep her safe and loved. Someone to go to when I fail her."

"You understand that for me it's not as easy to be in love with the idea of Jesse going to you if we fight, right? Because you two had sex together. You two have any problem watching each other naked, like the other day when Jesse was showering and you needed to go into the bathroom, and you went even after I told you he was having a shower. You two have no boundaries, and you love showing that you two were something and you love considering you have all the right to be with him like a girlfriend."

"The no boundaries thing happens with Chloe and you too... And I absolutely am not like that!"

"Beca, I never had feelings for Chloe, or sex, and Chloe has no boundaries with anybody." Aubrey snapped.

"Why don't you just tell me what do you want me to do? Knock myself until I forget each memory with Jesse and can't be as close anymore?"

"I just want you to act like a normal best friend..."

"I do! And Aubrey, in case you forgot, not only I'm taken, I'm lesbian!"

"Could you at least conceal?"

"Conceal what?!"

"Conceal that you two had much more! Conceal yourself and not go around him like if you slept together!"

"Aubrey this conversation makes no sense, I don't go around him like anything in particular, and I did sleep with him, and you can't erase the past, and if you don't trust him, then tell him. You're fucking jealous, and he's the one that should be dealing with you right now."

They both stood up, angry and looking at each other intently.

"The only thing I ask you to do is act like you two have boundaries."

"The fact that they are very softly marked doesn't mean they aren't there. This is ridiculous, Aubrey, I don't ask you to act like you are less close to Chloe..."

"But I am, because you two make me feel out of place, like you're still dating and I'm just the woman he had children with..."

"You know what?" Beca snapped "whatever, Aubrey. Those are your feelings, and I feel sorry for you, but he almost died, I almost died, and I care too much about him to fake and pretend I don't feel like being very close to him just because his girlfriend is hormonal and has weird feelings. You, that have the man, are jealous of the friendship!"

"I'm not jealous of your friendship! I'm mad because you seem to enjoy acting like if you two were dating or like I had stolen you a precious future with him!"

"And I'm telling you, I don't feel like that! I don't love him, I don't want to date him, I don't want to overstep my friendship with him!"

"For god sakes Beca, what you said earlier with him there it was practically like saying yeah Aubrey, you stole him, this should be happening with me!"

"Aubrey, you are hormonal, those things... look, that's not... I don't... I don't. Okay? That's it, you did nothing, he left on his own, and I messed us up, and I'm the happiest girl alive with Chloe, and he's the happiest I've seen him with you, and his parents love you, okay? You don't see because you are hormonal."

"Yeah Becs, so there's nothing in your head for Jesse, just like it was nothing going on between Chloe and you in Barden and still Jesse had to put up with the relationship you two had like if he was the third wheel then, and you were in love with her!"

"Don't go there Aubrey, I loved him! I had weird feelings for Chlo but that doesn't mean I wasn't in love with him or that he didn't..."

"Girls?" Chloe pecked her head opening the door just a bit "The babies are sleeping, and I told Jesse to take his parents to the park with the babies."

She entered the room and closed the door behind her. Beca and Aubrey were standing close to each other facing each other and looking exasperated and annoyed.

"What is happening here, exactly?" Chloe asked with her sweet voice.

"Your best friend thinks I enjoy acting around like if I was more important for Jesse than her, and like I dismiss her." Beca explained very calmed and Aubrey and Chloe both looked at each other and nodded slowly. Beca sat back on the bed.

"You could just admit that you sometimes act like if you were his special girl and I was nobody, and if you do it by accident and just don't realize it's okay, just control yourself a little." Aubrey said in a softer and kinder tone.

"I won't admit something is not the truth. The truth is, however, your hormones are making you act crazy jealous, and see things were there's nothing to see. Admit it." Beca said and looked at Chloe "I'm sorry Chlo, are you gonna stay and watch or...?

"Apologize to each other. Now" Chloe demanded and the other two girls looked in disbelief "you two are worst than my nine year old students. Aubrey, apologize because insinuating that Beca does that is like insinuating she is someone she isn't, an egocentric asshole who isn't in love with me, and that's simply ridiculous, and honey, it's probably because of the motherhood crazy body and it'll pass and you'll regret it. And Beca, apologize because if a woman tells you she thinks you're crossing a line with her man in her own house and you should step back, you apologize, shut up, and save us all half an hour of an argument that you perfectly knew came from a bunch of hormones out of control. I'm not taking sides, you're both assholes that just now went into a childish argument interrupting a family lunch, and we've got a plane to catch, and I'm pretty disappointed with both of you, so apologize, now."

They stared at each other in silence for a long time, Chloe giving them time from it to come from them, not that much obligated. Beca bit her lip hard, getting her hand on her pockets because she was tightening her fists and her knuckles would get white, and Aubrey looked at her feet uncomfortable. And Beca thought she was going back to her childhood and teenage years as the misunderstood girl that had to receive a punishment by teachers and parents for defending when someone went against her. But she was also in love with Chloe and she knew she was about to gulp everything like she swore she wouldn't do ever again.

"I'm so sorry, Beca" Aubrey said at the end sitting beside her and looking pretty honest "I don't know what came over me, I guess you're both right and my hormones are taking the best of me. I'm sorry, Jesse and you are best friends and I know you feel nothing else, and that you love Chloe... I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Chloe smiled proudly "You don't have to apologize for anything, I crossed the line."

"You're right, I shouldn't apologize, like nobody apologizes for punching a person that tries to attack them" Beca whispered and breathed deeply.

"Beca, Aubrey let herself go like a person in her period, but you were in your perfect mind and as an adult you should've known better than to put up a fight." Chloe said kindly.

"Then what should I have done, Chlo?" Beca asked looking up to her "Saying sorry for doing nothing wrong, and go back to lunch like nothing happened?"

"Yeah, Aubrey would've shut up, and then you could've come to me, and I would've talked to her calmly, and she would've apologized."

"Well, it doesn't work like that, Chloe" Beca said "Doing that is like if a crazy person tries to kill you and you don't defend yourself or let her emotionally hurt you because poor person is crazy and didn't mean to. What Aubrey did, now perfectly forgiven, hurt, and if I had done that and gulped my own hurt and anger, then, I wouldn't have come to you or back to lunch, I would've taken a long walk until I calmed down by myself, and everybody would be happy except me, because I would've come and pretend nothing happened as I wanted to yell at Aubrey internally."

"Then, I guess I thought you were another kind of person." Chloe replied and Beca looked at her intently for a long time.

"I guess we are both disappointed with each other now, then, because I thought after all these years, and after living together and date each other for months, you'd know better." Beca said calmly.

"Girls, don't do this, okay? It's my fault, you shouldn't be arguing" Aubrey said trying to calm things down.

"Aubrey, I'm sorry for putting up with your nonsense" Beca said suddenly "And Chloe, I'm sorry for being an asshole and having disappointed you. Now if you would excuse me, I think the least I can do is do the dishes."

Beca got up and very calmly left.


	10. Chapter 10

**A bittersweet chapter. I hope you like it and that you give me some reviews, because I really work hard on this and it feels like writing to a wall sometimes.**

* * *

Chapter 10: I'm trying.

"And what are you doing about that, Beca?"

They had come back to Norfolk the day before. It was Tuesday after lunch, and Beca was at her weekly session with her therapist, Norman Adams. Beca was curled in a corner on his office couch and had just told him everything about the past week and the argument the day before.

"Act like nothing happened and everything's fine" Beca replied "I guess I'm less smiley and loving, but it's the best I can do."

"You could tell Chloe how much it really upset you that she called you an asshole and a disappointment."

"If I do, we'll argue, she'll say she didn't mean it that way, I won't believe her, and we'll be even more upset."

"Why wouldn't you believe her? She probably didn't mean it that way and you recognized it yourself. She probably just meant she was disappointed with the situation, because she didn't expect her two most important girls to fight in that moment. Why are you so convinced you are such a thing?"

"Because I am. I disappoint myself on a daily basis, I disappointed my family going to LA instead of looking for a _serious job_ , I disappointed my boyfriend by leaving him aside and working so much until he left me, I disappointed myself more times than I can count... I can't blame Chloe for feeling like that. I'm not upset at her, I'm upset at myself, and trying to be enough for her. Like... I made lunch today. I'm trying to change her opinion."

"But that isn't her opinion, if it was, she wouldn't be in love with you and living with you. It's your opinion. You have such a low image of yourself."

"Who cares? Chloe's right. I'm immature, childish, broken, I'll never know why she stays with me, I guess she loves feeling loved and our sex is awesome, or anyway, she loves kids, so... Anyway, time's up, I should get going, or she will get upset."

"She won't get upset for you entertaining with your therapy. And you are a great person, you should believe people when they say so. One person can lie, not hundreds and with the same thing. But you're right, I've got another patient now... see you next week Beca. Have a good day and try not to be so harsh on yourself."

After therapy, Beca went to her office and cried until she felt emotionally drained. She tried working a bit but things weren't sounding good and feeling even more useless, she went back home and pet _Billie_ a bit. It was dinner time and she found Chloe already busy preparing it, so she kissed her quickly, not feeling worthy of their usual make out session before dinner, and proceeded to prepare the table.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked when they had been eating in silence for a while.

"Yeah."

"You sure? Did therapy go badly?"

"It went fine, really. I'm just a bit frustrated with a song I'm stuck with."

"I could hear it and try help you out" Chloe offered with a tiny smile.

"Thank you, but I'd rather forget about it until I have to come back to it tomorrow morning. But I'll figure it out after a good night's sleep."

Chloe nodded and they kept eating in silence. Beca could feel a ball in her throat that had been there ever since their argument.

"Soon it'll be seven months from their death" she was talking about Jack, Kendra and Joseph "is that what has you so quiet?"

"Chloe, I told you, I'm fine. Seven months, and last month was six, and soon it'll be a year, I'm fine." Chloe nodded and they kept eating in silence until they finished and cleaned everything "I'm gonna head to bed" Beca said after they did the dishes.

"Okay, I'll go in a while, sleep well" Chloe kissed her and Beca went upstairs.

She laid in bed for a while, so exhausted she couldn't even fall asleep, and her mind wasn't about to give her a break, and Beca started wondering whether Chloe could be watching a movie downstairs. They usually watched something before going to bed, and _Billie_ hadn't crawled into her bed yet, so she decided to go downstairs too. She got up, put her housecoat on, and went to their living room. She found Chloe lying on the couch with her back supported on a pillow, _Billie_ on the floor next to the couch playing with her toys, and the TV was playing an old Charlie Chaplin movie. Beca walked to the couch and Chloe looked at her with a tiny smile and folded her legs to give her space in the couch as Beca sat in the other end, more straightened than Chloe, and their toes touching slightly, and Beca also started watching the movie until Chloe suddenly turned the TV off and sat more straightened looking at her.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"I can't fall asleep" Beca replied, and Chloe nodded slowly.

"Snuggle with me?" Chloe suggested, and Beca nodded as Chloe made space beside her and Beca laid with her in the couch, hugging on to her so as not to fall from the couch, and closing her eyes putting her face on Chloe's chest as the ginger half hugged her with one arm, tracing patterns on Beca's shoulder. After a while, Chloe spoke up again "you're still mad at me for what happened yesterday with Aubrey, aren't you?"

Beca thought about it for a moment and then when she replied, it was in full honesty.

"I'm not mad at any of you."

"Then I don't have a clue on what's going on with you, honestly" Chloe whispered "ever since that, you've been quiet, you barely smile, you don't sing in the shower like always, you're always tired even though you fall asleep every time you get comfortable enough anywhere, you get more frustrated than the usual amount while working on mixes at home, you don't devour food but eat really slowly, you're always thoughtful..."

"Chloe, you do realize the argument was yesterday right? How can you see so many things in a day?" Beca asked after some silence.

"Because when we had the argument I realized I wasn't as correct as I thought, and you were angry, and I care about you and I'm always paying more attention than what you think, but after yesterday I paid even more attention. And you aren't even denying anything."

"I guess I do all of that" Beca replied. They were talking low, both of them too tired to speak more loudly.

"Why don't you talk to me? If the problem isn't me, and by the way, I'm really sorry about yesterday, then, what has you so worried and thoughtful?"

Beca laid in silence thinking what to say and finally moved to sit with her back in the back of the couch, hugging her knees, and Chloe sat straight in the same position but the back on the side of the couch, so she could look at Beca intently.

"I'm not angry at you because I thought what you said was true. That I'm a disappointment, an asshole and more childish than a nine year old. I think all of that is so true, I couldn't get mad at you."

"But any of that is true Beca, why would you think so low of yourself? I said you were acting like a child, not that you were like one, I fully know well you're not. And yeah, I did say you guys were assholes, but didn't mean it like that and I'm sorry that's how you took it, I just wanted to state that having that argument was assholes-like. And I was disappointed because I didn't expect both of you to fight after all these years and even less in that moment, but you aren't a disappointment." Chloe explained.

"Aren't I?" Beca asked looking at her "because to me, it feels like I am. Like I fail much more often than otherwise, and I have much more flaws than virtues."

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know Chloe, maybe because in high school I was dumb, I had grades barely good enough to keep going so my parents were always angry because I devoted myself more to music than my academic life, and I wasn't good enough to have actual friends, so I guess if anything really satisfies you, better than self-harm myself I thought, music. And well, sex, as you know" Beca shrugged "Or maybe because you had to get into my shower for me to believe I actually sang good enough for an a cappella group. Or maybe because my parents divorced and now I know it wasn't like that, but in that moment it felt like I wasn't good enough to keep them together. Or maybe because Jesse was the first boyfriend I've ever had, and the first person who actually loved me, but then again, it was too good for Aubrey to approve it, apparently. Or maybe because I wasn't good enough to be half someone at Residual Records until I was about to finish my internship, or good enough to have a real work in LA for a very long time, and had to work every night for god know how long only thinking that my father was right and I shouldn't be there because I wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough to keep the one I truly loved the most back then with me, and I wasn't good enough of an aunt and godmother to keep Jackie safe, or a sister god enough to keep Joseph and Kendra safe, and I'm not even that amazing girlfriend anyway, so I bet once you get better, I won't be good enough for you either. So I guess I'm a constant disappointed, and the worst is I'm the person who I disappoint the most." Chloe didn't immediately know what to say, so Beca took her silence as an agreement one, and got up "I should just go to bed..." she said as she made her way to their bedroom as fast as she could without running, only to be immediately followed by Chloe.

"Beca" Chloe called her "Beca!"

Beca curled into her side of the bed and soon after, Chloe turned a lamp on and sat on the bed beside Beca, pulling her up to face her and taking her hands in her own.

"Chloe, drop it, you don't have to pretend like..."

"Like what? You think I would allow myself to lost months of my life that I'll never get back with someone I didn't love? Because I wouldn't. I love you and that's why being with you is not losing my time, because I'm in love with you. Why do you think is that?"

"I don't know. I guess you really like lost causes" Beca shrugged.

"I do, but that's not the reason" Chloe stated "I'm in love with you because you're not only the sexiest, most beautiful person I've ever seen, but because you are so freaking talented, and have a beautiful voice, and you make me laugh until I'm about to pee, and you make me wonder about things I don't usually think of, and you treat me like if I was the most amazing being ever, and you love me so much it's weird and crazy, and you're honest, you believe in justice and defend it no matter what, you don't shut up when you think something isn't right, even if you have to go against me, you are so amazingly true to yourself, and I love everything you do, and the amazing conversation we have many times, and how you wonder about the weirdest things like the other day when you asked me how could a bird pop such big eggs but don't look like an egg anytime, and you're hilarious, and ironic, and sarcastic, and amazing in everything you do, you never do anything you don't feel like, which is great, and every time you're not around I'm like yeah, teaching's great, but what wouldn't I give to have her here?" she said "you make my days better, Beca. Most of the time I don't know how, because you can be doing something that isn't really that big, and still, I love how you do it and if it was somebody else, I would be indifferent. I can't explain love, as much as I can try to, I can't really say what do you have to be so amazing in my eyes, and I know you can't explain why you love me very good either, but you do, and I do too. And Beca, I could swear to God for me, there's no one else I'd rather be with, or nobody else I could love more than I love you."

"That's insane Chloe. I'm not that good, you deserve better..."

"Love's insane" Chloe said taking her face between her hands "so please, make me a favor and don't ever think so low of yourself, because I would kill anybody who talked about you like that."

"Chlo, sooner or later, I will disappoint you so hard you won't want to stay anymore."

"Even if you disappointed me, Becs, which believe me has as many chances to happen as _Billie-Jean_ to become a tiger, I would never leave you. And I don't think you are such a failure. We all fail, we all fall off the wagon sometimes, but we get back and that's what matters. My grades were never perfect either, four years of college took me seven, and still, grades would never say how much of a person somebody else. Your high school mates were stupid, and some of them still are, and great things take time to build, so you couldn't be loved so quickly or else they would probably be lying, and they couldn't have appreciated you faster in Residual Records, and still you're twenty five only, and look how successful you are!" Chloe said "You didn't disappoint your family either, Becs... what happened was beyond anybody's control except for the bitch that did it. Even if you could've been there, you would probably be dead, let's not forget she killed four people, three of them adults, I don't even know how we made it out of there ourselves. It's just... some things are beyond our control. That's doesn't make us a disappointment, it's just life Becs, and it sucks, but you've accomplished many other things. You might disappoint yourself... but you're never disappointing me."

Beca stared at her in silence and after some time, she nodded slowly and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Chloe cuddled beside her, with a hand over one of hers on top of Beca's abdomen.

"I love you" Chloe said into the silence. And Beca believed her, but that didn't mean she was just going to stop being terrified.

Because she knew she could easily fail her.

Disappoint her.

And then, if she did, that wasn't something she could ever live with.


	11. Chapter 11

**So here's the next chapter. I just realized I didn't reply the reviews this time but I will now, it's just that I usually read them on the phone and later come to the laptop and reply, but this time I forgot to do the second part. This chapter goes from sweet-thoughtful-smutty-angsty. Something like that at least.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Belize.

Months went by quickly, Beca struggling with her own things, but still putting her best in front of Chloe, because she knew if she pulled herself to do that, she'll end up doing it out of obligation. And sometimes, she discovered herself laughing genuinely at something, or messing something up and just thinking _okay, I can fix this_ instead of going into a bunch of depressing thoughts. And she had avoided going back into her antidepressants just like her therapist was about to make her do. So before she realized, it was July, and they were on holidays, so the Bellas and their families -some boyfriends, girlfriends, a couple of three month old children, and an unborn one- went to Belize for a couple weeks.

Traveling with twins that were just three months old wasn't Aubrey's and Jesse's plan, as they just wanted to stay at home until the babies were like a year old, but as there were so many adults to help them with the babies, and to convince them they needed a vacation, they ended up going there. Right in that moment, they had rented a ketch because it seemed like Jessica, Jesse and Frankie -the doctor Ashley had married some time ago- all had learned how to control those when they were younger and had gone on them several times, and Frankie was at the tiller. The twins were one in Emily's arms and the other in Chloe's, as the pair were at the starboard of the ketch drinking margaritas with Stacie, Benji, Jesse, Aubrey, Amy -well, she couldn't drink alcohol now that she was pregnant-, Cynthia-Rose, Jessica and Jeremy -the firefighter Jessica was dating- and Lilly, Grace, Flo, Bumper, Ashley and Bobby -Stacie's boyfriend- were making Frankie company. Beca was enjoying her first glass of alcohol in nine months, close by the first group but in the port. She had been with Chloe and the rest not long ago but then she had went to take a work phone call and then had gone to the other side of the ketch with her margarita, supported on the banister, and enjoyed the wind.

The whole group was having a blast. They had rented that small ketch, that came with a cocktail bar, and they had put music, danced, drank, and now they were sitting on comfortable couches. The group that was with Frankie went back with the other one to sit with them as Frankie stopped the boat for a while to rest, and they were in the middle of the ocean with the sun shining over them. The babies were also enjoying themselves, as they had taken a long nap and were now very awake and smiley, and had proven to be pretty quiet babies for their age, except maybe Anna, who was way more energized and loud, but it was okay. They were now bigger and it was easier now to pick things in them that came from their parents. Anna had her head covered in dark brown curly hair, she had gray baby eyes, very milky skin, Jesse's lips, and in one of Aubrey's old baby photos they had seen some resemblance. Daniel was, very like Jesse physically, except for the nose, that was Aubrey's, and the skin color, that was also very milky. He had his sister's hair and eyes, and had similar factions, height and weight, and loved to just stare in silence observing everything, while his sister loved the attention and giggled and moved a lot. Beca had been on her own for ten minutes, but she seemed fine, so Chloe had let her be, as she knew the brunette liked to enjoy things on her own silence sometimes, because she was used to being alone since very young, and she had learned to like it.

"Beca's not mad at me or anything, right?" Aubrey asked. She and the brunette hadn't seen since April, as only Chloe had went to visit them in NYC one time in June, and Beca had been so busy with work she almost never had dinner at home. Something about a big thing they were doing. Beca had also gotten Emily's first album to come out a couple weeks ago and was already on top of the weekly selling lists for music in LA, NYC and Florida. They had been in Belize for a week now and Beca had seemed very good the whole time, laughing with them and everything, and as it was her first week gone by without needing any med of any kind, she was celebrating with a margarita.

"No, I don't think she wasn't mad when she apologized" Chloe replied "I think she just has some need of being alone for a bit after a week being never alone, you know, enjoy the semi-silence and think on her things."

"Yeah, she has always been like that" Jesse smiled looking at his ex's back for a second "So Em, the album's great!"

"Yeah?" Emily smiled "I almost had a head attack when Beca told me the selling it had had for the first day."

"I almost killed you the first time she missed dinner because of your album" Chloe joked "then I remembered if it wasn't for you, another artist would do, and it passed."

"I wish she had presented David Guetta to all of us" Jeremy said.

"There will be time" Beca had come back and was filling her cup "He and I still have a lot of work to do in August."

"But you've been working with him for months, are you making up mistakes so he has to come back?" Stacie asked winking and Beca smiled.

"No, it just that he came to me not knowing what he wanted to do, just that he wanted to make something big and wanted me on it" Beca replied "and we haven't worked nonstop, I see him maybe several days for a couple weeks and then we take a break, and that's how great ideas come."

"It's an album isn't it?" Bobby asked "Please, tell us."

"But that's obvious" Beca shrugged "my job it's to make that album not to be _just another David Guetta bunch of songs_ putting it in his words. I took a month away from it to focus on Emily's thing exclusively, and he was the one calling a minute ago to ask if we could meet again in August."

"But you said no, right? Your birthday's in August, nobody works on their birthdays if they can avoid it" Chloe said.

"I am working on my birthday, Chlo. I love my job, it's not torture" Beca smiled a bit "I said yes. I was going to pass by anyway, I've let my company in hands of some bunch of idiots who had their holidays before mines so they could take care of the urgent stuff in summer, and now I'm receiving plenty of _little doubts_ emails, so I better check next month before they set fire to one of the studios or something."

"Next time, hire competent people" Flo said smiling warmly.

"They are competent, I personally trained them in LA, but for some weird reason they got so used to working with myself looking over their shoulders they got insecure about working alone. Anyway, they can grow up while I'm enjoying Belize. God, this place is sooo great" she sat beside Chloe and smiled at the baby in her arms, who looked at Beca full of curiosity "Such a cute little person."

Later that night, they were in the hotel, and Chloe got out of the shower to find Beca in their bed, looking at her with such an amount of love Chloe blushed.

"What?" the ginger asked.

"Today's Jackie's birthday" Beca replied "And I've barely felt death inside for a while early in the morning. That's progress, right?" Chloe smiled lying on top of her supported in her forearms.

"I think so." Beca gave her a tiny smile playing with her hair.

"I went to see them right before we came here. And I got my father to pass by today too."

"You're a good aunty" Chloe gave her a peck on the lips.

"I figured if I couldn't save them, I can make sure they aren't forgotten and their resting place is clean and pretty. I thought his soul turned three now, and maybe he would like to have his favorite tale read, so I asked my father to put me on speaker on the phone so I could read it to him and then I talked with my father for hours, and it was pretty nice."

"That's good."

"I think I'm over, Chloe." Chloe looked in confusion "I'm over being sad, and hurt. I mean, that doesn't mean I will just stop all of the sudden because it hasn't ever been a year and fuck it hurts more than anything many days, but what I mean is that I've set my eyes on being better, for you. And I'm seriously trying, okay?"

"Okay. But don't do it for me, do it for you." Chloe said and kissed her deeply. Beca buried her hands on her hair and deepened the kiss, as she moved a knee to put it between Chloe's thighs, and the ginger moaned in her lips.

Beca rolled them over so she was on top and removed Chloe's towel and her pajama -a loose big t-shirt and panties- quickly, kissing Chloe again as she pulled her knee against Chloe's center and her hands stroked Chloe's boobs, and the ginger moaned into the kiss, arching her back and caressing Beca's breasts softly. Beca drew a line of kisses to her breasts and then down between her legs, and started licking her and pulling some fingers inside her as the ginger tried to conceal her screams, closing her eyes tightly and biting her lips, taking a fist of Beca's hair to keep her in place.

"Becs, Becs, I want to come with you" Chloe said suddenly and Beca moved so they were doing a sixty nine, putting her hands on Chloe's ass cheeks to keep liking her, and her own clit in front of Chloe's face.

The ginger smiled and passed a hand around Beca's lower back, down between her ass cheeks, pressed a bit on the brunette's tightest hole -Beca moaned and Chloe's smile widened- and then kept going down until she pulled four fingers suddenly into Beca, who screamed into her own clit, and Chloe moaned as the pulled in and out of her quickly, feeling her tighten around her and helping with her own mouth until they came together.

At one point Chloe was awoken by Beca.

"What?" the ginger asked still asleep.

"Up, we are going to the beach!"

A bit reluctantly, Chloe put her bikini on and a big t-shirt and Beca wore her bikini and an open shirt. They got to the dark beach, only illuminated by some boats, some streetlights that were in the beginning of the beach, and the moon. Beca smiled taking Chloe by a hand and started walking with her by the seashore, getting their feet a bit wet. Chloe hugged one of Beca's arms with her own, intertwining one of their hands and with her other hand griping Beca's elbow.

"This is so beautiful" Chloe commented as they walked in a silence only interrupted by the soft sound of the waves.

"Right? I woke up and the sight from the window was too tempting" Beca smiled kissing her temple.

"Badass Beca Mitchell taking her girlfriend on romantic walks around the beach at two in the morning" Chloe giggled, and Beca's smile widened looking at her.

"You deserve that and more" Beca stated "actually, you deserve all that's good."

Chloe looked at her amused and pulled from her hand to stop. Beca looked at her questioningly, and Chloe just smiled looking at her, before finding her lips in the dark.

"I love you" Chloe whispered when they pulled apart.

"I love you" Beca replied kissing her again "Come."

They laid on the sand looking at the stars, that could be seen perfectly from there, because that beach and hotel were far from the city.

"That's Orion" Chloe whispered pointing at it.

"Yeah... and that's the Polar Star"

They looked at the stars for a while, and Chloe felt in heaven. It was heaven, really, only her and her lover, feeling like they were on top of the world. After a while, they decided to jump into the water, and they were playing with it and laughing like good dorks for a while, until they decided to go back to bed.

Next day, they had planned to go back and do scuba diving, which they had already done a few days back, but they hadn't had a lot of time the other time so now they went with plenty of time. They rented some short sleeved scuba diving swimsuits for all of them, along with the oxygen equipment, and because all of them had done that several times before, not only on that particular holiday but other years, and Jeremy had even participated in some competitions when he was younger and could control the thing a bit, they went on their own to a place they had been told was good to do scuba diving, renting a small sailboat too. The place was full of people doing scuba diving from bigger or smaller boats, so they decided to do two groups and take turns so the groups were easier to control. They were eighteen without counting the children, so they divided in groups of nine, and made it making sure there was always one parent with the kids, because they got fuzzy wherever they couldn't see one of their parents at least. The firsts to get into the water were Aubrey, Jeremy, Frankie, Amy, Bumper, Lilly, Flo, Stacie and Grace, and after them, Beca, Chloe, Jesse, Cynthia-Rose, Bobby, Emily, Benji, Jessica and Ashley.

Beca was with Chloe watching some corals with Chloe, one of their hands intertwined, when she felt Chloe pull strongly and when she looked, she knew something was wrong, because the ginger was hurriedly swimming towards the water, and not in a very stylish way like she usually did. Beca followed quickly and when she got to Chloe the ginger rapidly put her arms around her neck, her face constricted by pain, and she was definitely groaning in pain.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked worried removing the oxygen thing from her mouth.

"My leg!" Beca nodded, put her oxygen provider back in her face and sank to see that leg, as Chloe supported herself on her shoulders because she was in so much pain she couldn't swim properly. Beca saw then that in the part of the ginger's right leg that wasn't covered in the neoprene suit, the calf, was a big would that had some tentacles attached to it, so Beca used her neoprene shirt with her hand underneath to remove them, seeing that it seemed like a jellyfish sting. She looked around and saw what seemed like an enormous bluish jellyfish nearby, so looked for the other friends, and when she saw Jesse, she motioned for him to see the wound and then the jellyfish, and get everyone out of the water, and then quickly swam to the surface.

"You have a jellyfish wound" Chloe was groaning in pain and was getting very pale "can you swim?" Chloe shook her head "okay, I'll take you to the boat." Beca took Chloe by her armpit and, making sure the ginger's head never got into the water, carried her towards the boat's stairs, and when she got there, she screamed for help "Get her up."

Stacie and Bumper had run towards the stairs and nodded taking Chloe by the arms and getting her into the boat, and Beca got up right after, followed shortly after by Jesse and the others.

"What happened?" Stacie asked.

"A jellyfish happened" Beca said kneeling beside Chloe, who was laying on her back with her eyes shut, pain written all over her face as she made all kinds of pained noises and small yells "Bumper, go look for Frankie, hurry" Frankie was the doctor of the group, even if Beca didn't knew what kind of doctor he was really.

"It was a Portuguese Man O' War" Bobby said as the group climbed into the boat "we saw it, it was swimming around, there were a couple of them actually. Is a marine cnidarian, not a jellyfish exactly. A saw a documentary not long ago" he explained seeing his friend's surprised faces.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Beca asked stroking Chloe's face. The ginger looked like she was about to faint.

"It hurts! Everything hurts!" Chloe cried.

"What happened?" Frankie asked as the others came running, and Aubrey instantly knelt beside her friend.

"Chloe got touched by a Portuguese Man O' War" Beca replied "Frankie, you gotta look at her leg, please."

Frankie nodded and knelt beside her leg, which was swelling quickly.

"Well, it doesn't have tentacles attached" he commented.

"I removed them, but I didn't touch them with my bare hands" Beca said.

"Perfect. Well, it doesn't seem very deep, you took your leg apart quickly Chlo, but there isn't nothing I could do here, really. And I don't know much about this kind of injuries, so the best we can do is hurry up and get back to the harbor."

"I'll go to the tiller" Jesse said taking his son from Amy's arms. Anna was up in Grace's arms sleeping.

"I'm too warm" Chloe groaned "I can't breathe, please take this off me" she said pulling her neoprene shirt and Beca nodded removing it carefully and leaving her in her bikini. Taking the pants off was much harder task because it couldn't touch the injury, but they somehow managed and gave Chloe a towel, so wrapping her in it, Beca put Chloe's head on her lap and tried to soothe her as the ginger kept sweating and making pained noises.

"Just breathe baby, we'll be at the port soon" Beca tried to calm her.

"I can't feel my leg" Chloe whispered.

"Well the poison is supposed to paralyze the fish so that's normal" Bobby said taking a quick look to the injury "it doesn't look that bad Chlo, it's like a burn, it'll heal."

"You'll be okay honey" Aubrey said stroking her arm lovingly.

* * *

 **I've realized people aren't reviewing much, and although that makes me quite sad, I'm happy to see there are a few loyal reviewers left. Thanks to those!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everybody with your beautiful reviews, keep it up! This is one of my favorite chapters ever, is very romantic and sweet and beautiful, I hope you like it! let me know!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Beca's birthday.

For the next fifteen minutes, that was what the boat, going as fast as it could go, needed to get back to the port, they did their best to keep Chloe as calm as possible, and awake and talking, even if they had to help her get to the gunwale a couple times to throw up, but beside that, she seemed to be doing good enough.

When Chloe woke up, she felt so much better and was in her comfy hotel bedroom's bed, in her pajamas, and Beca and Aubrey were sitting in the side of the bed talking in very low voice. Aubrey was the first to see she was awake, since she was closer to her feet and could see her face perfectly, and smiled at her. Beca saw and turned around, also smiling when she saw, and leaned to kiss Chloe in the lips.

"Good morning beautiful" she said "how are you feeling?"

"Much better" Chloe replied sitting up, and looking at her leg, who had been put out of the sheets and over a pillow, and looked much better "What happened? Last thing I remember is being at the boat."

"Well, Jesse had talked with the port through the boat's radio, so when we got there, specialized doctors were already waiting. They cured the wound, gave you some strong painkillers that got you all sleepy, and Jesse took you up to bed, and Aubrey and I changed your clothes. You fell asleep and now it's half past ten in the morning." Beca explained.

"You scared the crap out of us lady" Aubrey smiled getting closer to give her a kiss on the cheek "I'm glad you're better."

"I'm glad too" Chloe smiled a bit.

Chloe recovered quickly, and was able to enjoy the rest of their time in Belize, until soon, they were in August, and Beca's twenty sixth birthday was the 9th, and Chloe had made great plans, even if the only thing Beca knew was not to ask, and to be entirely free for the day. Chloe knew Beca didn't like birthdays, not her own at least. Even if she had no problem enjoying and getting excited about the birthdays of everyone else, when it came to her own, it was another story. Her birthday, as she always said, made her feel old, and she had enjoyed them only because she used to celebrate it in July because her nephew loved doing double birthdays with double cakes. But for her, August 9th was the day she grew one year older, and was reminded of all the things she had lost that year, more than the ones she had won, and she got more far away of beautiful past memories, and she knew that's not how it should be, but she couldn't help it no matter how hard she tried. So the night between the 8th and the 9th, she went to bed early and not really in the mood, as Chloe tried to muffle her excitement as best as she could. The ginger was determined to make that day so perfect and memorable, she could only go back to an amazing memory every future August 9th, and love the day.

So in the morning, Chloe woke Beca up early with pancakes, just made orange juice, and all in the bed. Then she gave her birthday sex, then birthday sex in the shower, and then downstairs, she had a cup of coffee prepared because she knew Beca loved juice, but loved coffee more. She had _Billie_ come to Beca with one of her presents, that consisted of a bag with a brand new jacket that Beca had been thinking about buying but hadn't thinking it was a waste of money, a beautiful letter, and a bunch of Beca's favorite chocolate. Then, Chloe took Beca for lunch to her favorite place, and later to a massage session and by the afternoon, Beca was the happiest and relaxed she had been in a long time.

"And tomorrow I'm taking you for a day of other fun stuff to do to start your twenty sixths properly" Chloe had said as they went to a photography exposition. Beca's family and friends had gotten a bunch of presents for Beca that had been hidden in their basement very carefully for days, and Beca had truly loved each of them. But the biggest was reserved for dinner. Chloe had all their closest friends, including some from LA, and their whole families to secretly stay in one of Norfolk's most prestigious hotels ever, that had a enormous restaurant in the back that was opened completely to a private beach, where Chloe had gotten them to prepare an stage, comfortable sofas and tables, a lot of torches to keep the place well illuminated, Beca's favorite music bands -including David Guetta- to play, and besides their whole family and friends, there was also one of the best caterings ever to ensue the best food, and there was free bar too.

Of course, Chloe had dragged her telling her to dress fancy because she had reservations for dinner, and Beca had been between the tears and killing Chloe when they got to the restaurant, Chloe covered Beca's eyes, and when she opened, they were in the beach -the biggest part of it had been covered with a dark red carpet to avoid sand in the feet- and surrounded by all their family and friends singing her happy birthday.

"You bitch" Beca laughed then, looking at Chloe before giving her a quick kiss. After the birthday song, and the traditional massive applause afterward, Beca thanked them and went to greet everyone. Her parent was there, and Addie, and even Sheila, which surprisingly didn't even bothered Beca, and then the Bellas, all the Trebles, their families, many of her best friends from Los Angeles like Angela and Amanda and their families, the whole Beale clan, the few good friends they had made in Norfolk -mostly colleagues from both Beca and Chloe- the few couple friends she had made in High School and had no idea how Chloe had found them, because those didn't even live in Portland anymore, Noah and Alexei and in conclusion, dozens of good friends and family, a big part of them people Beca hadn't known nothing from in years and were surprisingly married or with children. There was nobody that should be there and wasn't there, except for Joseph, Kendra and Jackie.

Beca made sure to have a bit of small talk with each of them along the night, collect cell numbers she had lost, and get to know everything new in her friend's lives. She couldn't even believe she was friends with so many people, like there could be easily more than a hundred people there. Chloe had also hired some photographers, and the night was complete. By the stage passed the Trebles, the Bellas, even David Guetta, and they danced a lot, and in the inside part of the restaurant they had established a children zone with a lot of toys and movies and drawing tables and things like that and some people had been hired to keep them entertained, even the smallest ones like Anna and Daniel, and the parents could pass by at any moment or the children ask one of their nannies to help them find them.

Beca was finishing dinner sitting at a table with some friends listening to funny things she had missed, when Chloe went to the stage and everybody got silent ex, and Beca smiled looking at her wife take the mic with that enormous smile plastered in her face. She also realized Jesse, Aubrey, Emily, Benji, Cynthia, Donald, Bumper, Stacie, Jessica and Flo had taken places in the stage too.

"Hey everyone!" Chloe greeted, and everyone cheered "I hope you're all having a great night. Hey baby!" she waved at Beca, who giggled as people went to the tune of _Beca, Becaaa_ "Happy birthday! Are you having a great time?" Beca laughed and nodded firmly "Good! Well, I'm a big fan of birthdays and I was just thinking I could maybe find a way to start your twenty sixths that was proper enough... at mines, you got me very drunk in LA!" people laughed and she giggled "that was one amazing party too. So, I know you like things to be quiet and intimate sometimes, but I also know we are always just the two of us even with two hundred people around, so I hope you don't mind if I get a bit personal because I've taken a couple of bravery cups before getting up here so..." she smiled at Beca like that was apology enough and Beca curved her lips into a smile "I met this woman, for those who don't know, back in college, when I was a senior and she was a freshmen, and my world got so shaken I failed Russian Lit three times in a row and ended up graduating at twenty four" everyone laughed and Chloe giggled "the worst part is that I'm not even joking people" they laughed more "The thing is I got into her very first shower in Barden and you know, once you see the forbidden apple, you just can't think straight" the joke came totally by accident and Chloe put a hand on her mouth as soon as it happened, and everyone laughed "Anyway, 310 days ago, she took me to this amazing date, after all these years of silent loving, and we kissed for the first time ever. And in those 310 days, we've seen some of our bests, our worst, we've almost died, she saved my life actually, and we've seen each other cry, and we've argued, and we've have the most absurdly interesting and bizarre conversations, and we've cried until we've swore we could pee in our panties. And at the end the point is... we think we have all the time in the world, that there's no reason to hurry things up, and in a certain point, yeah, completely true, but until you reach that point, is a big crappy lie. Because my girl there didn't got to hug her own brother, and nephew, and mom, and sister-in-law one last time, or say goodbye or absolutely nothing, and two of our best friends here tonight, one of them almost didn't got to meet his children, and the other, almost didn't got to have one more year to live. And I almost lost my one chance to have one last Christmas with my family, or see that amazing woman there get one last cold, or wake up moody, or move in with her, and get to tell her her freaking shoes are right where she left them the night before, and to resent her when she worked too much, or tell her to have a freakin' shower because you know when someone is passionate about work to the level of forgetting humans need to shower like five times per week or so?" people laughed softly and Beca smiled at her "So, yeah, if I've learned something for sure in the last 310 days is that you don't get to leave what could be, if you only were brave and lucky enough, some of the best days of your life, for later. That sometimes, there's no later. And the now is the only thing that matters. In 310 days I've seen that woman broken more times than in the whole eight years I've known her, and I've seen more people get a grave than in my twenty nine years of life. So no, if you love someone, you say so. And if you hate someone, you say it too, because nobody deserves to live a lie." then she locked eyes with Beca "Rebeca Mitchell, I freakin' love you, more than I can express, I love you now that you're so stunning and elegant, but I also loved you with every single piece of my being early this morning when you had just woken up with morning breath and no makeup, and your hair was a total mess and you hated having to wake up early just because I said so, and that baby, that's inevitable. I've realized I can't promise you forever, not even that I will always love you, because we've known many people that were convinced there was no way of just not loving their person anymore, and ended up doing it anyway, but I can promise you, God, I can swear to you, that no matter what, I will be there, always. I will always stand beside you, and support you, and make sure you're never alone, I'll just, I'll be there, with everything I have" Beca couldn't avoid a tiny smile as she sank in her lover's eyes "Even if I don't love you anymore, I'll be there, and you'll have me, always. Hell, not even death can make me leave you, I swear. So, my love, this is for you."

Then someone started playing the piano, and Chloe sang the entire song _I swear_ by All 4 One, with Jesse, Aubrey, Emily, Benji, Donald, Cynthia, Stacie, Jessica, Bumper and Flo as backup singers. The whole time, Beca and Chloe were sinking themselves on the other's eyes, and though it was cheesy, and totally not Beca's style, she couldn't help but love every second of it, as Chloe swore to her, _by the moon and the stars in the sky_ , and so many other things, that she would always be there for her. And at the end, Beca couldn't help but join everybody as they all stood up clapping soundly. Chloe smiled widely jumping from the stage, that wasn't too tall, and Beca found herself being carried by her father to her, as they both walk to each other but stopped before they could reach each other. Everyone had made a corridor for them to walk without having to pass between people, and they were surrounding them. The backup singers had sat in the stage close behind Chloe with their legs hanging loosely and looking at them intently with tiny smiles.

"I gotta admit, you totally made my day" Beca smiled "although that was very cheesy" they both laughed as everyone stood around them in silence smiling in a way Beca was starting to consider quite creepy. Chloe took her by the hands and kissed them softly "better kiss my lips, you dork!" some nervous laughs around them.

"I will, but not yet" Chloe replied "so you liked it?"

"I loved it."

"Great!" Chloe smiled "You look stunning, like always" she added shyly.

"Thanks, you too" Chloe bit her lip with a tiny smile "Chlo, sweetie, this is starting to get creepy, what's going on?"

"I... I just wanted to say that I really, really love you, and that... I can't live without you. You're the moon to my sun, as cheesy as it does sound, and you're the only one I want to wake up next to for the rest of my life. I could just keep swearing the Universe and all its stars to you, but, if you allow me, I'd... I'd like to go one step forward" Beca was starting to get an idea of where was all of this going, and curved her lips into a tiny smile raising her eyebrows. Chloe nodded more for herself than anything else, and Beca knew there were cameras and many videos of this, and she knew exactly what was going to happen and still, she had any clue about what to do about it. Then, Chloe's right hand left her left one, and suddenly Alan Mitchell was giving Chloe a small velvet box and Chloe was carefully kneeling on one knee, trying to keep her underwear hidden. Chloe opened the box with one hand and Beca saw the most beautiful silver ring that had three bands intertwined forming like an _X_ , and two of those bands were made of what seemed like topaz and where dark blue, and the other band that was like between them somehow was made of like, transparent diamonds. That one band and one of the blue ones formed one bar of the _X_ and the other blue band formed the other bar that crossed "Beca..." Beca stopped looking at the ring to look into Chloe's deep, shiny blue eyes, that were a bit watery as the ginger had the tiniest nervous smile on her face. Beca had her right hand on Chloe's left one, and could feel the sweat there, and her own eyes getting wetter "You already made me the happiest woman in the whole Universe." Now she wasn't talking too loud, but just enough for her to hear, and Beca could feel so many things in that voice she didn't even know how that was possible "But anyway, would you make me the greatest honor of becoming my wife? Would you... would you marry me?" and Beca smiled with her teeth a tiny beat. She didn't want to marry the one she loved the most in the world, because that meant becoming the one that could hurt her the most, but she didn't want anybody else to do it either. She wanted to be her one, and wanted Chloe to be the one for her, too, even if that meant getting into a quite dangerous thing. She looked up to the stars for a second to try keep her tears in cheek, and fail as one of then went down her cheek silently, and then as she looked back down to Chloe, she felt a soft breeze of air stroking her cheek and for a moment, she thought she could feel them, just telling her it was okay, and it wasn't a mistake, so she opened her eyes to Chloe's beautiful blue ones, as the ginger got a bit nervous and smiled nervously at her "Just... just say yes, love. Just marry me."

And Beca nodded and smiled widely.

"Of course I will marry you, you dork" Chloe let a relief giggle and sniffled "I'll be your wife. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. I couldn't say no to those pretty eyes anyway" Beca joked, and took the ring from the box handing it to Chloe "I guess, if you like it, then you should put a ring on it, right missy?" she joked quoting the song, and Chloe nodded smiling and crying at the same time as she took the ring from Beca's hand and put it in Beca's finger carefully, and then stood up and as everyone cheered and kissed Beca hard on the lips, hugging her strongly by the waist as Beca surrounded her neck with her own arms, and closed her eyes as they became one engaging into a perfect, deep kiss full of many untold promises.

As they kissed, their friends on stage had started singing _Flying without wings_ from Westlife, and when the kissed finished, they just keep hugging closely, supporting their foreheads on the other one's forehead, and smiling widely at each other as they moved so very softly and slightly dancing to the song, and other couples joined closely.

"So, how long have you been planning this exactly, dork? Before or after you asked for my opinion in marriage?" Beca joked in a whisper.

"A couple months, maybe more?" Chloe giggled "You scared me there for a second, I totally thought you were gonna say no."

"I thought that too for a moment, because I wasn't sure I wanted to be that much for you, like it was too much responsibility. But then I thought, I didn't get to choose how you felt about me, and I would never be capable of living with myself if I let you go" Beca explained stroking the tip of their noses playfully, and Chloe smiled.

"I'm glad you came to your senses before it was too uncomfortable then" Chloe said, and put her chin on Beca's shoulder whispering in her ear "By the way, if you were wondering... I'm pretty sure they're here." And Beca couldn't do anything but smile in her shoulder and close her eyes, knowing that she had, for sure, made the right call for once in her life.

After the song, the whole Trebles army got into the stage to sing an a cappella version of Backstreet Boys _In a world like this_ and then Jesse sang _I still_ from the same old band, and they danced all night, there were some slow dances, some very energetic, or in-between like _Something I need_ from One Republic, and Beca danced with friends, with her dad, with her sister, and had a blast. After a ton of dancing, Beca and Chloe went to the stage themselves to sing their whole hearts to their own little duet of _Titanium_ , with Beca in the piano. And that night, Beca could swear... they were Infinite.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I like this chapter a lot, so I hope you like it too. If you like to read bechloe fanfics, you may like my fic "Emotionless", that is also in this website and is a long fic. So, as many of you know, I'm Spaniard, so if any of you come from Latin America, Spain or knows Spanish and wants to leave reviews in Spanish, it's perfectly fine!**

 **Oh, and I know it was THANKSGIVING last Thursday right? We don't have that in my country, and I'm not completely in favor of the holiday because it represents the massacre with the Native Americans, but I love that it also represents being thankful for all we have, and I hope you guys had a nice day. I'm thankful for all of you!**

Chapter 13: Family.

After the birthday, most of their friends had stayed for a few days, but three days later the only ones that were still in the house were the Swanson-Posen, the Mitchells, the Beales, Beca's secretary Wyatt Lightwood and his girlfriend Eva, Noah and Alex, Angela and Amanda, Amy and Bumper, Cynthia and Grace, Stacie and Bobby, Emily and Benji, Ashley and Frankie, and Jessica and Jeremy. So that day for lunch, Beca and Chloe had put a couple big tables together by the pool in order to have all of them for dinner, and chef Ashley, and some of the Beales had collaborated in the cooking, while Beca and her father finished touches with the table and made sure the pool was ready for Addie and John, Kathy and Emma, except little Edith, Sophie and Seth second child who was born early in March, and Daniel and Anna Swanson, who also were too young.

They had convinced the four children to get out of the pool and had started having lunch, right after the few adults that had been in the pool with the children dried themselves and were ready. Beca had found that the days after getting engaged had been exhausting, like a marriage, their families wanting to spend time together -which terrified Beca a bit- and them trying to find time for their friends too. Each was talking with the ones that were the closest to them, and the table was filled with noise and small talk here and there, and some occasional laughs.

"So Chloe, are you gonna change your last name or Beca?" Sheila asked suddenly.

"Sheila, we really haven't had time to discuss any of that" Beca intervened.

"That's true" Chloe nodded "but I do want to change my last name, now that we get into the topic."

"You do?" Beca raised her eyebrows surprised.

"Yeah" Chloe smiled "I mean I love my last name, but being honest, Beca Beale sounds ridiculous and also you're already know as DJ Beca Mitchell, and I love how Chloe Mitchell sounds, I wouldn't have a professional problem with changing it, and plus, we aren't doing the Mitchell-Beale Beale-Mitchell thingy, it's too complicated, too long, and if we ever have children, they will kill us. So for me, it's pretty much decided."

Beca nodded slowly and smiled a bit.

"Okay future Chloe Mitchell."

"In all honesty, you're only interested in being a Mitchell so people will instantly get that you are a famous DJ's wife" Stacie joked, and they laughed.

"I think it's cute" Sheila said "Plus, the Mitchell clan has already lost too many members, so it'll be nice!"

People seemed to get uncomfortable at that and looked at Beca and Alan. Beca was piercing Alan's eyes biting her tongue and Alan looked like if he wanted the Earth to just eat him.

"Sheila" Beca said so calmly Chloe got chills "with all due respect... you just made it sound like being a Mitchell is like forming part of some sort of club in which four of their members just choose to go. It... Was a bit offensive."

"Oh, sorry Beca, sorry, I didn't realize... I didn't know you were that sensitive" Sheila said and if looks killed, Chloe and Beca would have murdered her already.

"Sens..." Beca shook her head "yeah, I'm sensitive to the topic, Sheila, because you don't seem to understand that I had a stoker not even a year ago who murdered my mother, brother, sister-in-law and nephew, and almost murdered my girlfriend and myself. So yeah, I'd very much love if you could walk around the topic with some sort of delicacy."

"I'm really sorry, Beca, I'm still not used to this kind of things" the woman apologized and Beca nodded serving herself more salad "So, Chloe, where did you got the ring? It truly is beautiful, goes with her eyes." Sheila was a fashion designer.

"That's what I thought!" Chloe giggled and Beca thought she must have really been sent by the heavens because of how well she could walk around Sheila's mouth "Actually I bought it in NYC with my friend Aubrey here." Aubrey smiled at her.

"Wait a second" Beca frowned "wasn't a couple months ago that I was convinced I had told you I had plenty of work that weekend and you suddenly told me about going to NYC and seemed not to remember that I couldn't go?"

"Well, I actually talked with Wyatt to make sure he gave you a very busy weekend so when I asked out of education, you had to say no but couldn't say I had purposely left you out" Chloe explained "I had been talking with Aubrey for weeks and she had been sending me some photos so thank God you're not one of those girls who look at their partner's phones a lot, and then I saw that one and I thought it was so perfect, so I went to see it in person and bought it."

"You sneaky dork!" Beca giggled and gave her a small kiss.

"Will we, the kids, get to help with the wedding Becs?" Addie asked sitting between her parents and in front of Beca, who smiled at the girl.

"I'm sure we can find great important tasks for the children" Chloe assured.

"Yeah, there are many things the little ones are better with than us!" Beca said, and Addie giggled.

"And will I get to wear a pretty dress?"

"Of course sweetie, we'll make sure of that" Beca replied then "But Addie, you know we just got engaged and there is still the whole planning to do right honey? Like it could take months, or even years..."

"Don't be so lazy missy" Chloe interrupted playfully and Beca giggled.

"Okay, not years, but it will take time to plan everything, but the moment we know what everyone will be doing, I'll call you immediately."

"Okay!" Addie smiled getting a bunch of food in her mouth.

"Well, actually if you realize, with all the work and the school stuff, you guys will have to wait until summer." Wyatt commented.

"Aw, that's true" Chloe pouted "although Norfolk is pretty cold during the school year so maybe it's for the best."

"We are marrying here then?" Beca asked.

"I guess I don't know, where else, Portland?" Chloe asked.

"Well I don't know. Although Portland is too cold, but if it's in the summer, I wouldn't say no" Beca replied "But here is nice too. And Tampa's nice too. We could also do something nuts like get married in Australia or Greece, but I think that would be too complicated for me to ever be interested in." Chloe nodded.

"We've got plenty of time baby, just one step at a time, okay? Not even a week ago we decided we were getting married, and it has to be non-religious wedding because it's a lesbian one, so that's another thing we don't have to think about, and the rest will come. We'll start thinking when summer ends." Chloe said.

"Yeah, one step at a time" Beca nodded convinced.

"You can start deciding where you're going for your honeymoon" Jesse said while he ate.

"I love how you think Swanson" Beca giggled "I only have some requests about that. It can't be a freezing cold place because when I want snow, I stay home in December or go to Portland where there's plenty, and it can't be a too hot place because then our hair gets weird. But if I get to see my wife... in a sexier attire, that's better" she was careful with words because there were children there, and Chloe giggled "So basically, something in between with swimming pools or beaches, or spas or something."

"We love spas too much" Chloe laughed and Beca did too.

"You spoiled me and now I can't think about many other things! Also, wife sounds so nice" Beca added kissing Chloe again. Soon after the children got bored and started playing around the garden running around waiting for some adult to finish and get into the pool with them.

"I'm just counting the days to have more aca-children around" Emily said smiling "How does that works with lesbian relationships by the way, like, besides adopting?"

"I had Luke from a boyfriend I used to have long ago" [A/N: In the first chapter of the prequel to this fic I said the boy was two, but his moms got married two years ago, so I'm just gonna add two years more to his age, so he would be 4 in the prequel, that is developed in 2018, so he's now five] Angela explained "And then a year and almost nine months ago we had Lucy, Amy got pregnant by artificial insemination." She explained.

"Yeah, it was a wonderful experience" Amanda _Amy_ , her wife, said "We got to pick the donor, and we choose one who was almost like Angie's male version so the baby had some resemblance to her too, and it was lovely."

"If we ever decide to get pregnant" Chloe said pouting at Beca "please let me get pregnant first. Please."

"You don't even have to fight for it babe, it took me many months to recover my arm, I'm not putting my body through a pregnancy and a human feeder any time in the next four years or so." Beca smiled at her and Chloe squealed excitedly.

"Lucy, don't get so close to the pool!" Amanda yelled at her daughter, who was playing with the grass next to the pool, and they smiled at the smile the kid sent them.

But like a minute later, they heard a loud _plof_ and Beca was the first to be on her feet, because she had been looking at the kid thinking she was cute and had already started to get up to make her company, and the brunette ran, quickly threw her cell from her pocket to the grass, and jumped to the pool. She found the girl's arms between the bubbles she made inside of the water with her jump, and impulse her to the surface as she swam up seconds later. The girl looked as stunned as her mother, and Beca had to laugh when she got her feet to touch the ground of the pool and could take a look to the girl, who looked at her like wondering what the hell happened.

"Lucy! You scared the crap out of us! Momma told you not to get so close" Angie said recovering her breath. _Billie-Jean_ had come running and barking, and so had the girl's mothers, the children, Chloe, Alan, Jesse, and Aubrey. The rest were on their feet by the table like if they had reacted more slowly and by the time they had wanted to move, they had seen that there were enough people by the pool.

"Relax Angie, it was just a small fright, and she's fine and will be more careful next time won't you Lucy?" Beca asked the girl as she walked with her in her arms to the side of the pool where their mothers were with a towel. The girl nodded and extended her arms towards her mothers.

"Sorry momma" the girl said as she was wrapped in towels. _Billie-Jean_ made a feint to get into the pool for Beca, and Beca smiled petting the puppy.

"C'mon _Billie_ , this brunette needs to get outta here. Hand me a towel, Chlo?"

The ginger and Jesse helped her get out of the pool by the same side instead of swimming to the stair, and Chloe wrapped her in a towel with a grin.

"Look at you, the hero that looks like a wet puppy" she joked.

"Very funny, now I wish I had taken you in like I was thinking when you helped me get out" Beca said kissing her and holding the towel onto herself.

"Come on, let's go change your clothes."

Fifteen minutes, after changing her clothes and avoid being fucked because Chloe didn't seem to be able to hold herself when Beca was nude and wet -not that Beca could either when it was the opposite- and Beca couldn't _perform_ with her family downstairs, they came back to the garden where some adults were still sitting just talking and drinking coffee and some others were playing with the children in the swimming pool. Beca and Chloe had changed into their bikinis, so they instantly joined them, even if Sheila was close by lying on a towel and getting a suntan. Aubrey and Jesse were giving their babies their first bath in a pool, just taking them to get their legs wet and they were giggling and stamping their feet as their godmothers came to make noises in their bellies and tickle them for a while. Beca loved those chubby kiddos, and Chloe did too, plus, for Beca watching Chloe with children was as amusing as watching a rainbow.

Days later, they were all gone and Beca and Chloe were happily on their own again, it wasn't like they didn't miss everyone, because of course they did, but they were exhausted and also, missed having some alone time.

 **So what do you think? Please, please leave reviews!**

 **Now, answers to reviews!Mia Colucci, thank you again! Well this is a long fic so there are plenty of chapters with angst, sometimes so much I feel quite evil hahahah. And Guests thank you both!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! This chapter is rather sad, but I'm hopeful you'd like it, as this story hasn't had much response lately. But, thank to the few that still gift me those amazing reviews, you're all amazing!**

 **This chapter may be hard to understand for those who haven't read the prequel, "You make me bulletproof."**

* * *

Chapter 14: September.

September arrived faster than what Beca would've liked, and soon she and Chloe were both back at work. But the worst part was that soon would be September 20, the anniversary of Jackie's kidnapping. Or the 21, the anniversary of Joseph and Kendra murder, or the 22, Jackie's murder anniversary, or October 16th, the day they killed Cressida Etton, but also the day she killed Beca's mother, Sarah. So for Beca, the weeks of reviving memories and being in constant nostalgia and sadness were predictable. But it was now September 17th 2019, so she was still trying not to think about the days that were to come, and driving to work, that morning. She had to drive from the suburbs where they lived to a zone closer to the beach, a twenty minutes drive, or that was the usual timing, but that day, it was raining like crazy, so she was going much slower, and so were all the cars. Fortunately, Chloe had called her -Beca put her phone on speaker whenever she was driving- to let her know she had arrived the school safely.

Beca turned the volume of the radio up. She usually listened to her own playlist on her phone, but she had forgotten the cable at home to connect her phone to the car's speakers, so she would have to content with the radio, but it wasn't such a bad thing either, the music was good and she was humming trying to keep her patience in good levels as she desperately tried to see through the water that covered the windshield. She smiled as she saw that the car she had in front of her had under their license plate another one that said _Baby On-Board_ , and she hummed an Avicii song the radio was playing as she approached a curve. Then, she saw the car a few meters in front of her skid a bit with the water in the road, and she herself slowed her velocity to avoid the same, as she gripped the steering wheel drumming with her fingers to _Shut up and dance with me_ , grinning as she contemplated the gorgeous ring on her finger. She had just been singing and dancing a bit that same song with Chloe the other day in the car, when Chloe's had had a small breakdown and Beca had been taking her to work for a few days until it was fixed. Then, the _baby on-board_ car skid again, and this time the driver lost its control, the car turned to the side, Beca made the most drastic stop she had ever done with her car, and the other car flipped in the air before falling to the woods that surrounded the road, rolling downhill for a couple meters until a tree stopped it.

Beca parked the car on the side of the road, her heart beating fast in her chest, and called 911 before she left the car not caring about the rain. The car she had behind her had stopped too and a man, the driver, ran towards the car after her. They carefully approached the vehicle, trying not to fall with the mud the rain had made, but luckily there was just a small hill and there wasn't even a forest as it seemed, but a bunch of trees that separated that road from another one. The car was upside down, so Beca knelt knowing there was a baby there.

"We have to check on the baby" Beca said.

"How do you know there's one?" the man asked.

"They have a plaque under the license plate" Beca explained as, after seeing that the baby wasn't in her side, kick the window to break it and with a big stick she found between the trees, made sure to break the window completely not leaving tracks of crystal, but was still careful with the small crystals that were all over, trying not to get hurt with them. The car had some smoke coming from somewhere in the engine and Beca could smell scald "I'm gonna try get the baby, unless it's too bad to try and move it, can you check on the parents?" the other man nodded and moved forward "I've already called 911 so they're on their way, but there's smoke so... just in case fire starts coming..." she explained as she crawled her way into the car, crawling over the inside of the roof until she got to a kid that seemed to be around two or three years old, crying softly as he was upside down in his child's chair and was probably too uncomfortable to cry "Hey buddy" Beca smiled as she tried to figure out if he was good enough to get him out and if so, how. She knew one should never move a person that was hurt, but she also knew the car could easily be in flames soon, so she was willing to risk it and get the kid out "I'm Beca. You?"

"I... I'm... Jordan" he said between sobs "it hurts!"

"Okay, where?" she asked. She could hear whispers close and could see sideways the man that had stopped with her talking with the driver.

"Here" he touched his temple, that had a bruise after hitting the site of the child's car, that luckily had protected his head from the window "and here" he touched his shoulder, that he could have hurt a bit with the seat belt.

"Okay Jordan, I'm gonna try to get you out of here without hurting you, but if I'm hurting you, just tell me, okay?" she said sweetly feeling her own pumping heart. _This could perfectly well have been Jackie_ was everything she could think of. He was physically similar, and of similar age. Jordan nodded and Beca started pulling his seat belt off him, taking him in her arms carefully, and once he was safe with her, she took a second to really look at her and made sure he hadn't anything broken.

"Hey, girl, the mom is the only one here, I'm getting her out" the other man said "and be quick, I'm seeing some small fire in the hood."

"Okay, I've got the kid so let's go" Beca forced the door of Jordan's side to open, and got out with the kid in her arms and some hard work. Beca hugged the boy protectively as the rain hit them, but didn't turn the small fire off, in fact, it was just getting bigger. She saw the other man take the other woman in her arms and get her to the side of the road, where he laid her carefully. Beca joined them.

"Mommy!" the kid cried.

"I think she hurt her head pretty bad" the man said, and they saw bigger waves of fire wrap the car, but they had put a good distance between them just in case. Beca nodded and went to her car, picking her jacket and covering the kid as he could, even if she knew was for nothing with that rain.

"Is my mom gonna be okay?" the child asked as she wrapped him in the jacket and they heard sirens closely.

"I don't know honey, but I do know very good doctors are gonna do the best they can, and I bet she'll be okay, let's just hope for that buddy" she said "how old are you Jordan, if I can ask?"

"I'm three, you?" _damn, exactly Jackie's age if he was alive_.

"I'm twenty six" she replied with a tiny smiled.

"Wow, that's old!" he grinned "but my momma's older." Beca nodded smiling at him and soon the ambulance was there.

The rest was story. She followed them to the hospital after letting Wyatt know by the phone she would be quite late and that something important had came up and she would talk to him later, and she also left Chloe a message -the ginger was in class- to let her know something important had happened and she was gonna be late at work, and that they would talk at home. Then, she stood closely as the doctors put a couple stitches on the boy's temple and ended up saying, after an hour and a half of tests, that he was fine. She stayed with him until his father came, and they stayed to hear the mother was going to be okay. By then, she was already four hours late to work, and it was noon, so she went to her office, not feeling like being home alone, as Chloe had a class from one to two that day and had to stay at school for lunch, and she herself had work to do, even if she didn't feel like eating, she was too shaken up to do that.

She got to work with her clothes still slightly wet, her hair wet and messy, her makeup totally screwed, and her shoes and pants with mud stains.

"What happened?" asked Wyatt getting up from his desk in front of her office's door and following her inside it.

"I saw a car crash right in front of me" Beca replied throwing her jacket in her couch and removing her shoes "and I saved a kid's life, a kid just as old as my nephew, and pretty look-alike. I was in the hospital making sure he and his mother were alright."

Beca and Wyatt had grown pretty close. For one, Wyatt was charming. He was polite, sweet, never got her nose where he shouldn't, had a lot of respect for her, knew about boundaries -she loved Chloe, but she couldn't stand every human being around her to be like her- he was intelligent, attentive, talented, and Beca got never bored with him, and in fact they used to have lunch together a few times per week when they had too much work and they always ended up laughing too much. As a result, they both knew pretty much everything about the other one's life, and they both took good care of the other in times of need. They had to be with the other like from seven to ten or even eleven hours five days every week, Beca even more sometimes, but she never made him stay more than what was strictly necessary, so they may as well be good friends.

"Are you okay? Does Chloe know?" he asked helping her remove the mud from her pants, as her hands were shaking too much.

"I told her something happened and that I'll talk to her at four when we get home." She replied "And I... no, I'm not okay, I'm about to have a fucking heart attack."

"Calm down" he got her to sit on the couch "Breathe deeply and tell me what happened."

She did so and after all, she was crying.

"I was just so scared of losing him" she said between sobs as Wyatt stroke her back "just... losing him again Wyatt... I just... I don't know."

"You do realize you're talking about your nephew and not Jordan, right?"

"I guess" Beca wiped her tears and leaned back on the couch, breathing slowly until she calmed down "I mean, I knew there was a baby there, or better said a not-so-baby but a toddler, and I was really scared of seeing him die in front of me or something but at the same time... it felt like if saving him, I could save Jackie. Like it felt when I knew he was missing, only that this time, I had control, I could do an actual thing, you know?" Wyatt nodded slowly.

"You should go home Beca, you're too shaken up for work."

"But I've got a meeting with this musician, and I was going to check on the new equipment, and had to finish some mixes for the party I'm disc joking in next weekend and..."

"And nothing. You had that meeting like an hour ago and I moved it to tomorrow, the new equipment can be checked tomorrow or this afternoon, and you could finish those mixes asleep, but right now, you need to get home, give yourself the longest shower, put on some good music, and maybe take a nap or something. Come back at six if you want, I'll be here to make sure nothing falls down while you're gone" he said with a tiny smile.

"You'll do that for me?"

"Of course, silly. Now go before I regret it." Beca smiled a bit and nodded.

Once she was home, she took two lime blossom teas, pet _Billie_ for a while, took the longest shower in weeks, put her sweatpants and a big sweater that was her brothers, and walked around the house barefoot, make up clean, and with a messy bum, pouring herself her third lime blossom tea as she curled in the couch with _Billie_ watching a reality show. She had previously eaten a sandwich, and was so comfortable and emotionally drained she felt asleep before she even realized her eyes were closing.

She was woken up by small kisses around her face and when she opened her eyes she found Chloe sat in the edge of the couch between the coffee table and Beca herself, with her head supported on her left hand, whose elbow was supported in the back of the couch, and her right hand was stroking Beca's cheek. Chloe wore a small, tired and worried smile.

"Hey" Chloe greeted giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hey" Beca replied with her voice hoarse from sleeping "how was work?"

"Great" Chloe answered "So, I got here a while ago and since you were sleeping and I was too worried, I called Wyatt and he told me everything. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I already did with him babe" Beca said moving to leave more room to Chloe "Cuddle with me?" Chloe smiled and nodding, lying beside Beca until the brunette moved to be more on top of Chloe, hugging her instead of being smashed between her and the back of the couch.

"I'm here, okay?" Chloe said stroking her hair.

"I know, but I'm just too tired to repeat the conversation, and he really helped, and I'm okay. I'll talk to my therapist anyway, and if I need to, I'll talk to you too." Chloe nodded and they just cuddled in silence for some time.

"Are you awake?" Chloe asked, since Beca's head was below her chin.

"Yeah."

"Beca, I wanna have children."

"I know, you wanna get pregnant."

"But it's gonna happen, right? I mean, once we're married, it's somewhere in the future, right?" Chloe asked "because every time it comes to the conversation, you are like _if_ that happens, more than _when_ it happens."

"Chlo" Beca put her elbow beside Chloe's face on the pillow to support her temple on her hand, and put her other hand on Chloe's abdomen to face her "I want a family with you. I want the whole package, this house, this dog, the marriage, the children... I want it all with you. And I always thought I wasn't cut out to be a mother, but after being an aunt, I think maybe I am, and even if I'm not, I think you'd make an amazing one and I want to give you that. But we are lesbians, Chlo, we have to go through the whole artificial insemination thing to make babies, or adopt, but you say you want to get pregnant someday, and I don't want you to daydream about it and become too excited about it, because we don't know if you're hundred percent okay to get pregnant, if you can do it. And if it comes out you can't, I don't want you to get too sad or too disappointed."

"Why would you presuppose something's wrong with me?" Chloe frowned.

"Because we got into a massive fight with a serial killer Chloe, that's why. And I don't know if she hurt you in more ways than we and doctors thought, so I'm worried we won't know until we try to get you pregnant and then, if she hurt you and made it impossible for you to get pregnant, we can find another way, but I don't expect you to be anything but sad about it anyway, so I don't want you to get your hopes up until you're like four months pregnant."

Chloe slowly smiled at her and stroke her cheek.

"Okay, you're right" Chloe nodded "You're right, I'll try not to get too excited. But when they had to examine me completely to be Noah's donor, they saw nothing wrong."

"I know, just in case baby. I'll keep praying for it to keep being like that." Beca smiled and kissed her.

That night, Beca found herself more scared than she had been in months. It was raining again and, although she loved rain, she found herself waking up an hour after falling asleep to spend hours awake in bed alerted like an owl as she listened to the sound of the wind crashing against the windows and walls, and even if Chloe was sleeping deeply, and so was _Billie-Jean_ cuddled beside Chloe's belly, she just couldn't, and found every single sound terrifying. The way the wind sounded, the thunders, the lightnings through the curtains, every little sound scared her, with no reason really. Except for the fact that maybe her room's darkness -with the exception of the occasional lightnings- reminded her of the dark room her nephew had been kept in or the darkness of her own room in the hospital or at home many times when she woke up from nightmares, or the small noises reminded her of their fight with Etton, or the shotgun sound when her mother was shot, or the fight in her Portland's childhood home, or the car crash that morning, or the thousand sounds she could hear in the hospital back when she spent fourteen days hospitalized, because those places are supposed to be calm, but then your father snorts, or the sirens sound, or there are shouts outside your room because someone got really hurt.

She kept trying to get some sleep, as she had work in the morning and couldn't miss it, plus she really was tired, but there was no way. So she snuggled against Chloe and closed her eyes, but she was wide awake and didn't want Chloe to feel her and wake up, so she got up and went to the kitchen, made coffee and sat in the table with her headphones and her laptop, finishing the mixes she had to finish for the weekend.

 **So what do you think? Please, please leave reviews!**

 **Mia Colucci, thank you, here you have a bit, but there's so much more to come at the end you'll be sick of it hahaha.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter has very, very horny stuff at some point, but just a little bit. With horny I mean rated M. Also, I love your reviews. Thank you.**

Chapter 15: Wide awake.

"Rebeca Mitchell."

Beca opened her eyes and sat straight, getting her face out of her arms, as she had fallen sleep in front of her laptop, and removed her headphones stirring her neck as she looked to her side, where a very angry and at the same time very confused and worried Chloe Beale was standing in her pajamas, arms crossed over her chest.

"Good morning babe" Beca greeted her.

"So, you woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep so you decided to work a bit and then fell asleep, or you haven't been in our bed all night?" she snapped, and seeing Beca bite her lip and look aside, Chloe let her arms fall and sighed, going to full worry mode on "Please, don't tell me you haven't slept all night."

"Well I was just doing it" Beca whispered.

"It's a bit after six right now, hence how long have you been here sleeping?"

"Maybe an hour?" Beca felt like if a teacher had just caught her with her book opened in her knees during an exam, and as Chloe's eyes widened, the feeling got stronger. She saw Chloe look around passing a hand through her opened mouth, then bit her lip, and then look back at her like a mother thinking what the hell is going to do with her mess of a child.

"Beca what happened" she said looking at her all serious.

"I just... the storm woke me up like at eleven, and then I couldn't fall back to sleep, there was so much noise between the thunders, and the wind and the rain... so I thought maybe I could fall asleep with some music, and yeah, it worked, only that maybe it did six hours late." Beca explained.

"Did it ever cross your mind that coffee isn't exactly lime blossom tea? That it actually awakes you, Beca?" she rose her tone with the last question, emphasizing in _awakes_. Chloe rarely elevated her tone, and also Beca was starting to have a headache for the lack of sleep, so she closed her eyes pinching the space between her eyebrows.

"I know, I guess my brain wasn't completely awake and made a dumb decision. But why are you so bothered Chlo? Is not like this affects you any way." She kept talking low for her own good. Chloe looked stupefied and then she knew she had sunk deep.

"That it doesn't aff...?!" she said in a high pitch and bite the inside of her cheeks incredulous before she rose her hands in defeat "Okay. Whatever Beca, I'm late for a test, so I'm gonna make myself a quick breakfast and then I'm going." She went to the kitchen.

"Chlo..." she didn't even understand what the hell had just happened. Women truly were complicated, and she was a woman herself. Chloe wasn't in her period, wasn't her? She face palmed and went up to have a shower. It was going to be a long day.

When she got downstairs fully dressed, Chloe had already gone, no notes, no kiss goodbye, or anything. And that truly pissed her off, as she proved while venting to Wyatt.

"I mean, it's not like I insulted her, or hurt her, or woke her up or anything, I shouldn't have to apologize for not being able to sleep! And then she plays the offended and hurt and I mean she gives this fucking monologue about love and using the now just in case there's no tomorrow like a month ago and now she does this! Just go, why saying goodbye or anything? Why bother? I should have said no Wyatt, I just... I knew I was going to become a weight and it was going to be too messy and like an injured and hurt baby and I was going to screw her and now look!" she was ranting pacing around her office as Wyatt sat in the couch looking at her "And I don't want to fucking apologize Wyatt, because this is not my fucking damn fault, I did nothing wrong, I'm suffering, and hurt, and I've got all the right to be so, and I gave her time and freedom to go, and she kept saying how she wanted to be there for me and she was never leaving and look! Why do I feel like I need to apologize, like I did something wrong?" she stopped and looked at Wyatt with a confused expression.

"I think the reason she's mad is because you were suppose to wake her up, let her help you, and fall asleep, not act crazy, sleep two hours in the last seventeen or something like that, and then disrespect her asking why should she worry, she's your fiancé, she's supposed to worry and take care of you. Maybe she is mad because you not only didn't let her do her duty, but acted like she shouldn't do it, like she shouldn't care." Wyatt expressed, and Beca nodded slowly "Okay, what if you apologize exclusively for your part?"

Beca nodded and he left, so she took the cell and called Chloe, who didn't have class at that hour.

"What's up?" Chloe asked "I'm at work, Beca."

"I know, sorry for calling now, I just... I just wanted you to know that I'm really sorry I didn't let you help me last night, but it wasn't because I didn't want your help, I did want it really, but I did it because I didn't want you to be restless because of me, you're a teacher, you need your sleep more than anyone. And I'm also sorry for disrespecting you this morning, I... I get that you care about me, and you were worried, and I'm sorry for speaking to you like that." Beca said quickly so Chloe wouldn't have to lose too much time.

"Okay" Chloe said "Okay, it's alright. I'm so very sorry for leaving like I did and snapping at you, I just... your things get me so close I take them more personally than I should."

"It's fine. So... we are okay?"

"Of course. We'll talk in the afternoon okay? Apparently a teacher is sick and I have to cover his class right after noon so better stay here for lunch."

"Okay."

"I love you Becs."

"I love you too." Chloe hung up.

Since Chloe wasn't gonna be for lunch, Beca didn't went either and had lunch at work. She arrived home the first later and waited for Chloe nervously, and when she heard the door open, she quickly went to receive her.

"Hey" Beca greeted her with a tiny nervous smile.

"Hey" Chloe smiled giving her a passionate kiss, that heated quickly.

"Chlo, I think we should talk" Beca said between kisses.

"Yeah, totally" Chloe removed her jacket and starting unbuttoning Beca's shirt "But not now. Now, I'm gonna fuck you, and we'll talk later."

Beca blushed and before she could reply, Chloe had her tongue on her mouth and her hands on her nipples, and she really couldn't argue even if she wanted. Chloe seemed to be really horny, and she soon proved it as they were both nude before they even made it to their basement, that was the closest place they could think of, and Chloe kept kissing her everywhere, pretty passionately and roughly, dominating the thing and throwing Beca over the basement's rug, getting herself on top and pounding three fingers quickly into her, biting her neck and breast as Beca moaned.

"I bought something special." She whispered in her ear with a hoarse voice and showed her a double ending plastic phallus with a grin she must have had in her purse and with the roughness and sexiness Beca hadn't had open eyes to see her take it, but now opened her eyes wide.

"I'm kind of really satisfied with our sexual life honey, I don't need that."

"I know, but we always do the boring sixty nine and today I want to pound you. Like really pound you hard and fast." Beca almost laughed at Chloe's dirty talk, the sweet girl who only when being really drunk or really hot or both talked like that, but suddenly she felt the tip of the big cock in her opening and before she could tell her to go slow, it was all in and she moaned of both pain and pleasure, as she hadn't had anything that big inside in years, and soon Chloe had inserted the other end on her and was pounding mercilessly, not waiting a second as Beca could feel her everywhere. And then Beca went from pain to joy, and before she realized, she was cumming roughly.

They sat at dinner sometime later, after having a shower and cleaning everything.

"I'm sorry for the roughness" Chloe said while she ate her spaghetti.

"Oh, no problem... I believe something turned you on when you were in the car?"

"Well..." Chloe blushed hard "I was in the car and then I saw the sex shop and... I was just curious I wasn't thinking on buying anything, but I was getting more and more turned on by the second so..." she shrugged and Beca nodded with a grin "We still have to talk, though. Did you call your therapist today?"

"I called him right after lunch and we spoke for an hour, I had to see him in a couple days anyway so we just keep having that appointment with more reason." Chloe was seeing her therapist only twice per month, as she had been doing very well, but Beca had to see hers every week and even when she went thinking she had nothing to talk about, he still managed to find things she needed to talk about.

Chloe nodded slowly looking at her.

"So last night wasn't because you just had had too much excitement for the day or because there was a storm, but because of your own thoughts, was it?" the ginger asked and Beca nodded "Is it PTSD?"

"Edgar thinks it could be" her therapist's name was Edgar Conrad, a man in his late thirties "He says it could be the start of that."

"And did he say what could we do about it?"

"He said I needed to deal with it and sending me tons of sleeping pills wouldn't help, just hide the problem away until it came out again, like if you put butter in bread, the fact that you can't see the bread doesn't mean it isn't there and you still have to deal with it. So he told me to confront it and make sure I called him at any hour whenever I felt really bad or afraid or something."

"You know, I think I'm gonna talk with Nora and ask for permission to have my cell on vibe only for calls. That way, if you call me too many times, I'll understand it's an emergency and ask for a teacher to cover me."

"No" Beca shook her head "this doesn't has to affect your job at all Chloe, please. This isn't about you, it's about those children, they need a focused teacher to teach them, not a distracted one or one that could go half an hour into the class. When you're at work, you're at work, I have Edgar, and that is his job."

"But you're my fiancé, I want to be there, and in some way is partially my business too, and my role as your fiancé..."

"Chloe, I said no" Beca interrupted firmly "I'm very sorry babe, but you have a great responsibility with those kids, hence, you are my fiancé all days of the week, 24h, except, of course, in the minute you start working. Then you aren't my fiancé and you have any role towards me, at that school you are Miss Beale, and nothing else matters, except if I was dying, or very sick, or something like that. That why the vibration mode is for."

Chloe wanted to argue back but she knew Beca couldn't be more right, so she just sighed in relief.

"You're right honey, I'm just frustrated, I love you and I want to help you."

"I know, but the best thing you can do is let me be and just be there when I'm looking for you. You taught me to seek for your help whenever I need to, so that's what I'll do, you don't have to keep your eyes always on me just in case anymore. And when you are not working, you'll still be here, as Chloe Beale, future Chloe Mitchell."

"You sure it'll be okay?" Chloe asked unsure.

"Sure" Beca smiled a bit "Actually, now that we are in this topic, there was something else I wanted to discuss with you. The thing is, I don't wanna be a burden, and even less your burden, so I know that as a marriage we'll be making this compromise of being there and taking care of each other but, I need not to become a burden, because I know I have a thousand problems, but I'm afraid of you ending up waking up one day and realizing you haven't been living and enjoying your own life because I became your whole world as a burden and a weight and you end up resenting me."

Chloe stared intently at her thoughtful and then slowly nodded.

"I understand" Chloe said "I guess when we feel the other might be absorbing us too much with a problem, since we trust each other to the infinite, we could just tell the other to find a therapist. You could be the burden, but I could too, honey, so yeah, we need to keep our own individual lives, our own successes professionally or in any other way, be complete persons on our own and then just be together and be an item without absorbing each other and becoming a total one, right?"

"Yeah! So you understand, no hard feelings?" Beca asked worried and Chloe giggled.

"Beca! How could we have hard feelings against the other? We are talking about the bases of our marriage after not being dating for a year, and we've been hurrying up a bit, mostly my fault, so it's nice to just stop and seriously think things out." Chloe said "We've got all the love we could ask for and even more, so it makes sense to just think and slowly get to everything else. I don't wanna be your everything to the point where you don't have an own you and your own life and personality I felt in love with, and I don't want you to do that to me either."

"Agree. So when things become too much..."

"...We say so and find professional help." They nodded and Beca smiled reaching to take her hand "Has this anything to do with the time you took to accept my proposition?"

"Yeah" Beca shrugged "I didn't want to become your child or you to become my psychologist, I want you to be the love of my life, and my person, and my best friend and my partner in life. That's what we are, a ship in balance, without charging too much any side so it doesn't sink." Chloe smiled widely and leaned over the table to kiss her.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Leave me a review, critic me, love me, hate me, like me, and talk to me! thank you so much. Now, I will be so sweet to answer your reviews. Hahahah kidding.**

 **Mia! Thanks a looooOOOOT! Lov eya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Super sweet chapter, this one. I'm rather very busy from now until the end of my finals in January, long story short, school years in college here are divided in two four-months period at the end of which you have finals already, because the next four months have completely different subjects except from maybe one or two that are still the same, so I have my first round of finals of college soon and I'm quite stressed and lazy, which isn't a good combination. Therefore, I will post whenever I have time, and it shouldn't be too hard to update since I've got a great bunch of chapters already ready to go, but if I get to the point when I have updated everything and I need to write new stuff, you'll have to wait more.**

* * *

Chapter 16: PTSD.

Falling asleep wasn't a great trouble for Beca that night. However staying asleep was, and even more when a huge nightmare of the kind she hadn't had in a very long time came. It was about her nephew Jackie, but like she was inside of him, watching herself in a small dark room as Mungus Etton talked to her or Cressida brutally threatened her as she talked to herself on the phone, the exact conversation Jackie had with her, and she could see herself, well, Jackie's hands like if she was he, covered in gasoline and the smell... and then she could see herself as Jackie sitting watching Joseph and Kendra get tortured, killed and dismembered, and she could feel herself her fingers be cut, and Kendra's laugh, and her mouth full of blood after her tongue was cut... and then somebody was shaking her and calling her and she was awake in her bed in her house in Norfolk, crying hysterically as Chloe was knelt in the bed right in front of her, totally awake and completely worried. She let Chloe hug her tight until she felt like she wasn't breathing and ran to their en suite bathroom and threw up, and once she let that out, it was easier to breath somehow, as Chloe sat in the floor beside her, and Beca cried in her embrace until she was done. And they came back to the bed but Beca was too scared to close her eyes, so Chloe took her between her arms, and sang to her softly, and hugged her and kissed her until she fell asleep.

Next thing she knew, she was sitting up in her bed, acclimatizing herself to being awake covered by the quilt to her belly, and supported in a bunch of pillows, just looking at her bedroom illuminated by the light that went through the curtains, as _Billie_ bit forcefully a bone toy they had bought her, stirred in the ground. More than a ball of hair, she had grown to become a tiny sheep. Beca heard steeps and quickly turned her look to the door, where a smiling Chloe appeared with a bed tray of breakfast, and put it in Beca's lap before kissing her. The ginger was already all dressed up and as stunningly beautiful as always.

"Did you sleep well for the rest of the night?" Chloe asked sitting beside her as Beca, after giving quick thanks, started eating.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks by the way, sorry for waking you up."

"Don't worry, you didn't wake me up. I had just come out of the bathroom when I saw you crying in your sleep, and sat just watching seeing if you could figure things out on your own, because I read somewhere a person shouldn't wake another up not even because of a nightmare, but then you were getting more stressed and seemed to be really suffering so I thought what the hell, you know?" Chloe hugged her with one arm and kissed her temple "Are you better now?"

"Indeed, so much better" Beca smiled with her cheeks filled with food and Chloe's smile widened. Beca gulped "I am late for work, am I?"

"You are, it's seven thirty right now so if you hurry up, maybe you'll be what, fifteen minutes late?" Chloe shrugged "I already called Wyatt and let him know."

"You're perfect" Beca kissed her again.

"And you need to pay him more" Chloe joked half smiling.

"I will" Beca promised "so maybe you should be going?"

"I don't have a class until ten today, I just woke up early by habit" Chloe explained "and since it's Thursday today, I only have this class and then another from eleven until noon, and then it's lunchtime and I don't have more classes for the day, so I could carry you to work now, and then pick you up later and go somewhere nice for lunch?"

"Uhm, escaping from the monotony of daily working life, right?" Beca smiled "I would love to. I guess you won't be joining me in the shower thought, seeing how pretty you look, not that your perfectness is a surprise." Chloe blushed. "And I still make you blush, ten points for badass Mitchell" she winked and Chloe laughed.

"You will always make me blush silly, and yeah, I won't join you, I'd love to, but today I felt especially like dressing up so..." she shrugged "it took me long enough."

"I don't know why you spend so much time primping yourself, you could go in sweats and you would still be the sexiest most beautiful teacher ever." Chloe smiled and kissed her.

"Dork."

"You are." Beca giggled against her lips kissing her.

Beca found herself not being able to stand her job as much knowing that the best was yet to come. For more joy, Jesse had been sending her cute pics of the kids, that were getting bigger and bigger by the second, and now rolled and stirred trying to get things into their little mouths. Jesse even sent a video of them dragging themselves towards the same toy in the ground, in a way it seemed like they were competing and doing a race. They were actually really cute five months old little humans.

They were finally at a great place for lunch they had been several times and loved, and Beca was pretty excited.

"I've got a present for you" Beca said as they waited for their lunch.

"Oh, really?" Chloe opened her eyes a lot in surprise and Beca bit her tongue with a tiny smile looking into her pockets.

"Yeah, well I thought you gave me a beautiful ring that I like to stare at a lot, so I wanted to give you something special, and I already gave you a necklace" the silver necklace Beca had gotten Chloe on her birthday only came out of the ginger's neck for the shower "so I thought... well, it doesn't have many big stones or anything, but it was my mother's. I took her jewelry from Portland so nobody stole it." She shrugged as Chloe looked at her with a tiny sweet smile, and finally she got a silver ring out of her pocket. It was very simple, humble for what those rings could be like, and had very tiny diamonds embed in one side of the ring. She gave it to Chloe, who took it to take a closer look, her eyes watery "I had it engraved, hope my mother won't mind... look inside."

Chloe did and inside it could be read _October 3_ _rd_ _, 2018 – I'm yours, forever. B._ Chloe smiled giving Beca the ring back to put it in her ring finger and Beca grinned doing it.

"Thank you, it's perfect" Chloe leaned and kissed Beca taking her face between her hands. When she pulled back, she half laughed as Beca wiped her tears away.

"So you like it?"

"You kidding me? I love it! It's absolutely perfect, and it was your mother's?"

"Yeah, sort of. My mother has always had it, and when I was a kid she told me her father gave it to her mother, who gave it to her, and she said when the time came, it was mine. And I never got to tell her we were together, so..." she shrugged "When my father gave it to me, straight from her finger, I thought giving a finger that had been in a dead woman's finger was creepy, but then I was thinking maybe you liked it."

"Hey, it came from a beautiful human being, dead or not, it's not creepy. It's amazing, I have no words... I'll take very good care of it, I promise" Chloe smiled at her "By the way, your mother knew."

"Yeah?" Beca frowned bewildered "Did she say anything to you?"

"No, but mothers are always the first ones to know. Mine says that all the time, and by the way your mother looked at me the last times she could, when we were together already, I could bet she knew." Beca gave her a sad smile "You miss her a lot, don't you?" Beca nodded.

"I guess one of the worst parts about their deaths is that I barely got to see them. Right now, I haven't seen my brother's family in fourteen months, and my mom, pretty much the same, well, we did see her in Portland but I mean, I was barely there, or for her. My dad was for her, I was dealing with my own stuff and barely got to talk with her or do things with her... God, the last thing she told me was that she was gonna help my father with the damn orchids, and I just nodded. Just that, and I don't care if she knew how much I loved her, I still never got the chance to remind her all those things." She was fidgeting with her engagement ring and Chloe put her own hand over Beca's, stroking them with the thumb "The damn whore did it on purpose. My mother could've woken up any second and she made it so I didn't have the chance to go even for a second, kidnapping you and everything."

"The bitch burns in hell now, fortunately" Chloe whispered "It may be a horrible question to ask, but, had you known it was either saving my life or go be with your mother for her last minutes...?"

"It's always you, Chloe" Beca smiled sadly "If she poisoned her, she was gonna die no matter what, she was in a hospital and still they could do nothing about it. But I didn't know if you were dead, and even if you were... my mother was home, you weren't, and I promised to take you home. Hadn't I been with Harmon, hadn't I just called her, maybe I could've been with my mother instead of Aubrey, and catch Cressida and nobody would have been hurt or death anymore... but I wasn't. And that's on me."

"You can't blame yourself for all of that." Chloe argued.

"But I can, Chloe, and I should. I mean, of course it's mainly Cressida's fault, but right after her, it's mine. I'm not all innocent here, I was supposed to tell Harmon to just call me, I was supposed to be with my mother like any daughter, and had I been there, any of you would've been hurt, and she would still be alive."

"But you don't know that. Don't you see? She was one step forward, she could have found another way, she got into your house easily, so really, I don't think you could've just saved the day. I think she would've hurt you seriously, or maybe not, who knows, but she could've escaped, or maybe she wouldn't have gone, and would have found another way, because she planned it all to be able to go there knowing you were somewhere else." Chloe reasoned. "So, you can never blame yourself, okay? It's always only her fault. Your mother would kick your ass and your bro would too, if they could for hearing you say that."

Beca half laughed and nodded, slowly. Damn, the woman was too good for her.

Somehow, Beca managed through the 20th just fine, sort of. But when the 21 came, Beca couldn't help but replay the whole same day she had had the year before in her head. They flew to Portland for the weekend, and Beca found herself spending a lot of time in the cemetery, just leaving flowers and then hugging her knees sitting in front of the two graves. Under one, her mother, and under the other, her brother, his wife, and their child, the tiniest coffin she had ever seen. Chloe always came with her, stayed for a bit, and then gave a long walk around to give her some alone time. It was really cold that night, between the 21 and the 22, and Beca was there, willing to stay until it was 22, and then she would go to sleep and come the next morning. She wasn't crying, she was too tired, and simply curled into Chloe over the autumn leaves that were already falling, reading the graves one time and another, feeling Chloe's loving strokes here and there. The ginger hadn't questioned her once. She said she was going to Portland, Chloe said I'm going with you. She said after dinner she was going to stay in the cemetery until one am, Chloe asked for time to go grab her coat. Chloe even told the graves very excitedly and happily every detail about their first date, or her birthday, or the trip to Europe, and Belize, and Beca's birthday, and the day Beca had given her her mother's ring. Just like if they were alive and listening, and Beca just sat watching her fascinated, not knowing if it was possible fall more in love with a person, and when Chloe ended, she just smiled playfully at Beca, and hugged her like a child.

"Twelve" Chloe whispered barely audibly as they heard the church's bell give the hour. And only then, Beca left some very silent tears freeze her cheeks even more, as she opened her eyes and extended her cold-pink hand to trace the names of her family in the graves, slowly, feeling each of them.

And Chloe just keep herself sitting behind her, hugging her with her knees and arms, her chin on Beca's head, her hands stroking her arms or just hugging her.

"You are loved, and you are missed. Forever." Beca whispered "You'll never leave me, right?" Beca asked them turning to look at Chloe.

"Never. I'll always be here" and she put a hand on her chest, and gave her and small teary smile.

"That might not be enough" Beca whispered.

"I know. But I'll also be beside you, always. If you close your eyes, and concentrate enough, you might feel me even when I'm gone. And I'll make sure by the time any of us has to sit in front of any of our graves like this, we will both have so many happy memories to look back to, and the just close our eyes, and the other will be there, hugging us like this." Chloe said, hugging her strongly against her.

"I can feel your heartbeat." Beca said.

"I can feel yours, too."

Beca breathed into Chloe's neck and somehow, she got the sudden certainly that everything was going to be alright even when it wasn't, as long as she was with Chloe.

Later, they directly jumped into a plane and by the morning, they were back home in Portland, and Beca found herself standing in her pajamas looking at the Sunday morning through the window of their attic, with a coffee mug between her hands. It was still early and Chloe was still sleeping, since they had gotten home at like four in the morning, but Beca felt too awake to be in her bed. She had already flipped a bit about some weird noses that she had imagined being a thief or something and ended up being the attic's window, that she had left half opened one day and with the morning breeze was hitting against the window frame. Those things just happened sometimes, she heard a small noise, and freaked out internally for like twenty seconds until she figured out where did it come from, or she would be in Portland alone -maybe in the living, or the garden, or maybe in the cemetery once Chloe went to take a walk- and she would leave her neck sore from turning around so quickly to every slight movement close to her. Chloe had a slight idea that happened, but knew Beca was trying to figure things out on her own, and Beca mentally thanked the vow of trust. Finishing her coffee as she went back to the kitchen, she left the mug there and then very carefully reentered her bedroom.

They had gotten their bedroom to be this _L_ shaped room with three big windows covered now with curtains and blinds, with warm colors and wood paint-less furniture. They had a small couch with a small coffee table, some shelves with books and other random stuff, some paintings Chloe had gotten, their en suite bathroom, a big bed, and they had some pictures here and there and rugs, because Chloe loved rugs and _Billie_ did, and Beca liked feeling the softness under her feet when she woke up in the morning and was trying to find her slippers with her eyes closed. It was a somehow-hippie room, but not too much, and still had some touches here and there that were more sophisticated or adult. Beca went to her space in their bed and put her pillow and another big one that was in the floor because it was just for decorate the bed when it was made, and put them against the headboard so she could sit straight with her back supported there, her legs laying over the quilt. To her right, Chloe was cuddled and sleeping deeply buried in the quilt to her neck, a mass of ginger hair spread around her pillow, facing the wall. _Billie_ was curled in their bedroom's couch, and Beca had woken up hugged to Chloe, but when she got out of the bed she had made sure of leaving the ginger well covered with the dark blue quilt.

Beca smiled looking at the ginger and very delicately stroke some of the red locks she felt so fascinated for, getting them out of Chloe's face before straightening up and hugging her knees as she looked around their bedroom. In Chloe's bedside table was a lamp, a small book about new methods of teaching Beca had gotten her one day with no reason and Chloe had loved, and a small frame of her, Beca, Charles and Anna Beale at Beca's birthday party. Before that picture, Chloe had had one of them a few years ago when Chloe first visited her in LA, but that photograph was now on another frame in one of their shelves. In Beca's bedside table there was a lamp, some of her piercings she lately didn't wear very often, and a couple frames, one of her, her brother's family and her parents at Jackie's last birthday, and another of her and Chloe dancing very closely and staring at each other with very lovely eyes that George Beale had taken during Beca's birthday party. Beca had loved it because it was like if they were kissing with their eyes. There were a lot more pictures around the house, in shelves here and there, or the fridge, or corks they had on some walls. Newer pictures of _Billie-Jean_ had started to appear here and there, too.

Beca smirked mischievously at Chloe as she removed her own pillows to lie beside the ginger, covering herself carefully with the quilt and hugging Chloe's back, softly moving her finger up and down Chloe's arm and kissing the back of her neck as she moved the hair aside.

"I'm so tired" Chloe whispered without moving an inch, and Beca smiled as her cuteness. It was Chloe's way of telling her she loved that way of waking up but she really needed to sleep, and Beca hugged her tightly giving her a kiss on the crook of her neck.

"I know baby, just sleep. Only wanted to hug you" Beca whispered back. After a few seconds, Chloe turned around and without even opening her eyes, pushed Beca to lie on her back, and the ginger positioned herself over Beca's right arm, hugging her and nudging her nose into Beca's neck. Beca smiled and hugged her tight as the ginger felt asleep again. That was a life she could definitely be used to.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi again! Thanks for the few reviews I got and for the understanding!**

 **DISCLAIMER: No David Guetta or any song from any artist that I mention or write about in this story belong to me.**

Chapter 17: Pitch Perfect.

Next weekend, Beca was disc joking for a party. Except she wasn't, as everyone discovered just a few days before that Saturday. It had all been a way of keeping the secret and then make it blow like a bomb like three days before the big day, and it had been planned by Beca and David Guetta. David had come with the idea months ago of making a new album, while Beca had never done one for herself, just a few singles and small stuff. Guetta had been without putting new stuff in the stores for a few years, so he wanted his return to be different and no expense is spared. So he had gotten Beca to actively participate in every song with voice and some disc joking magic too, and together they had written all kinds of songs for the album, some very romantic, some about a thousand other stuff, some entirely for dancing hard, and others to relax after a long day, and beside Beca, they had put together some other artists, but since Guetta had loved Beca, and she was a very active participant in every single song, even sometimes more than David since she also sang, they were both in the sleeve of the album, in the promotional photos, etc. Guetta knew it was almost time, with almost fifty two years old, to leave the stage to the newer generations, and Beca was his favorite option. The album had both their names as authors, was called _Fire_ , and had around twenty songs in it.

For its launch, they had prepared the fanciest party ever in New York city that Saturday, with all kinds of very famous people there, and Beca was not only the most nervous she had been in a lot of time. Beca was already pretty famous, not like Guetta, but she had lived in LA and was used to fancy events, autographs, even interviews and that kind of things, but she had never been a real celebrity, she was too private and overprotective, and since she moved to Norfolk, people in LA and NYC had almost completely forgot about her. But this wasn't only Guetta's return, but hers, and she felt that this was gonna be her jumping to fame, even though she didn't really know what she wanted.

She was holding Chloe's hand for dear life, their fingers intertwined and their sweaty palms pressed together as the limo got them and Aubrey and Jesse to the event. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest, even more because she knew people expected great things from her, and she was awkward with social things and press, Chloe was the talker, smiley and charming, not her. Meanwhile, Chloe, even if she was nervous too, was holding pretty well together, helping Beca to avoid fainting during her coming true dream. Beca could invite top three persons, one was obviously Chloe, but then she had decided the other two should be their best friends, and even more accurately now that, if they were already close, what they lived the year before had made them even closer. Also, Jesse was used and pretty good with social events, and Aubrey was his wife practically. The limo stopped in front of the red carpet and Chloe smiled widely at her tightening the grip as Beca looked at the flashes of the cameras through the window, breathing deeply.

"Hey" Chloe smiled at her "this is your dream. Live it, enjoy it like you would if you were eighteen again. And I'll be right beside you, there's no way for you to do something wrong."

"But what if I'm not what they expect?"

"Be yourself. And if they don't love you, that's their loss" Chloe gave her a quick peck in the lips and Beca nodded determined, as the chauffeur opened the door and she stepped out, with a smile in her face, and Chloe's hand in her.

She loved looking at the sexy ginger smiling and being so cheery, cameras in love with her as it was their first public appearance as a couple, and Beca used the chance to pose with her, and be like a jealous kitten with her favorite toy, giving the cameras some good photos. They were basically continuously looking at each other, grinning and kissing with their eyes, and slowly Beca was opening until she found herself, sometimes alone sometimes with the other three, playing around, dancing to some of her old mixes sounding in the background, laughing hysterically in front of the cameras, or acting stupid, many times with her fans, posing for pictures with them with weird faces.

Finally, she felt much more relaxed as the four of them, David Guetta, and some coworkers like Wyatt and his girlfriend or producers and other really important people, kept walking. There was a stage and somebody presented David and Beca, who got up in a bath of applauses and cheers. David was the first one to talk, thanking Beca and talking a little bit about their album, and then was Beca's turn.

"Good afternoon. All right, so, as David said this is my first album, and it's an honor that it was born because of David, and as a collaboration album, so thank you so much David, like you have no idea how much this means to me... and about the actual album" she looked for Chloe's eyes in the multitude and smiled when she found them "This is a dream, and with this album, as David explained a little bit, we wanted it to be a reborn. It's called _Fire_ because I told David my fiancé and I had _Titanium_ like our special song, and from that we wanted songs that felt equally strong, that felt like being reborn again, because as David said he comes from a long time in the shadows devoting to his family and not so much his career, and I myself come from a very dark place right now. And as we made this and were writing the songs once we were like _this feels like being on fire_ , like shinning again, enjoying again, doing again what we love, music, disc joking, writing powerful stuff, so this album truly is fire for us, are a bunch of songs you can dance to or cry to and still, for us when we listen to it, it still feels like being on fire with each of them, like being full of emotions and things. And also, fire shines. Fire shines, and it's warm, and it's a dangerous and beautiful thing, and we wanted it to be that. So here you have it" she showed a copy of the album in her hands, she and David posing behind the title "Thank you so much and well, we hope you enjoy listening to it as much as we enjoyed creating it. We'll perform a couple of its songs later."

The rest of the night went smoothly, they drank, partied, danced, sang, played music, and before she knew it, she was back in a plane to Norfolk and soon, Chloe and her were drunkenly laughing and giggling laying on top of their bed's quilt like two teenagers freaking about the night they had had, until they started kissing and ended up making love until they literally fell asleep.

The next day, she went to her office for a couple minutes before lunch to pick up her phone's charger that she had forgotten there, and as she went back to her car, she could swear she heard meows and she stopped in her tracks, hearing it very close but not seeing any cat around. The noise was high pitched, but it didn't come from under her car either. Beca concentrated, having great ears, and then she realized. She opened the hood of her cat, and looked around hearing it more closely, and then, beside the motor, she saw it, a tiny ball of hair. She took it carefully and realized it was a really young baby, it didn't even have proper hair, and it was dirty, full of dust and a bit burn some places. It was a female, and had big ears, tiny antenna-like tail, long whiskers, big eyes, small face, and was smallest than her hand, approximately.

"What were you doing down there buddy? You could've died" Beca smiled at the little kitty and got into the car "Okay, we are going home and see what we do with you now. You have to stay here and don't move or we'll have an accident, all right?" she made a nest with her scarf in the copilot seat and put the kitty there "Stay there, that's right. I'm Beca, by the way, and you're gonna meet _Billie_ the puppy and Chloe, you'll like Chloe, she's like the sweetest, kindest human being ever."

She drove until she parked at her home's car entry right beside Chloe's car, and then she took the scarf with the kitty, that was trembling from the cold, still inside and put them into her jacket, and took it back home. Chloe was busy in the kitchen.

"Hey babe, did you recover your charger fine?" Chloe asked distracting from the cooking for a second to give her a quick kiss, and took a brief look to Beca's chest frowning "Did one of your boobs grew up suddenly while you were out or something?"

"I've got my charger and no, my boobs are fine. Can you stop cooking for a sec? I've got kind of an unexpected surprise." She said moving the scarf with the kitty cuddled inside, out of her jacket.

"Becs, surprises are usually unexpected" Chloe joked giggling and turning the stove fire off looking at her "What? That's your usual scarf, nothing rare about it."

"Look closely" Beca took the scarf carefully like a baby in her arms and Chloe looked intently, and then gasped putting her hands over her mouth as a couple of really big eyes looked at her from the profoundness of the scarf.

"Oh my God! What was that?"

"It's a kitty, I found it in my car's engine, I think it's a newborn" Beca said moving the scarf with one hand so the kitty was totally exposed, looking at them with afraid eyes "Look, she's so scared."

"Oh my dear God" Chloe removed the hands from her mouth and carefully approached the cat's forehead with a thumb, that the cat first rejected before coming closer "Is so small... and it's a bit burn, isn't her?"

"Yeah, she doesn't even have proper hair yet. She must have gotten into the engine last night looking from heat and I didn't realize until I was about to come back home and head her meowing, she could have died if I hadn't heard her" Beca explained. The black, white and ginger-ish kitty had taken more confidence into Chloe's hand.

"Poor thing, she must have gotten lost or something, and it's so cold outside... what do we do with her Becs? We can't leave her in the streets, she'll die with the first snow of the winter." Chloe said pouting looking at the animal as she pet it "And she sure needs to visit a vet."

"I know, but I don't wanna leave her in some overflowed shelter after almost killing her. I guess, maybe we could just keep her? The house is big enough for the four of us, and _Billie_ is a baby too, so maybe they could be friends?" Chloe looked up at her and smiled seeing Beca's genuine worry towards the pet. She wouldn't admit it, but she really had a heart for animals, and more if they were homeless little orphans.

"Yeah, maybe you could take her to the vet tomorrow morning, and then yeah, I don't see why we shouldn't keep her. _Billie-Jean_ has grown up a lot, and it's a happy puppy and will probably be very welcoming to a toy partner and some company when we're out" Chloe nodded "You think you can try clean her up a bit and get her somewhere comfy so we can have lunch calmly?"

"Sure" Beca smiled giving her a quick peck.

She cleaned the kitty a little bit in their bathroom, and then went to the couch in their bedroom, covered it with old newspapers making some small soft mattress, and then put some of _Billie-Jean_ blankets forming a nest above it, and the kitty quickly cuddled inside. Beca also gave her some milk with a finger and left a small bowl of it in the small table in front of the couch, pushing it so it was clinging to the couch's front and the cat could easily go there without having to jump or anything.

"Ow, look at that cutey thingy" Chloe said getting into their bedroom as Beca finalized adjusting everything, with _Billie-Jean_ on her arms "See that small ball of hair _Billie_? She's your brand new little sister. You gotta be a good old sister and take good care of her, okay?" The puppy looked intently at the cat, but didn't seem aggressive. Beca lead them out of the bedroom and closed the door.

"Okay, let's just eat."

Later that afternoon, they were cuddled in the couch with blankets, watching old _Bellas_ videos on the TV, Beca snuggled into Chloe's embrace, _Billie_ cuddled in Chloe's lap, and the kitty in Beca's lap, between the blankets and Beca's sweater, looking for the warmest spot. She had been terrified at first to see _Billie_ so close, but they ended up relaxing and just enjoying.

"Is there any special place where you would really like the wedding to be?" Beca asked interrupting their silence.

"I don't think so. I mean, Tampa's great, but it's not something that... I wouldn't be really demanding with that, I really don't care that much" Chloe said, her cheek on top of the top of Beca's forehead, a hand on their puppy, and the other playing with locks of Beca's hair "Why? Do you have any suggestions?"

"I would love to get married in Portland" Beca whispered "It's just... I've been thinking a lot about it lately, and it's harsh enough thinking that my mother won't be _physically_ there, or Josh, or any of them. At least, I'd want to be as closer as possible to them, not a thousand miles away, and then go on honeymoon and not be close to them in weeks." Chloe nodded slowly.

"That's all right. We'll get married in Portland." Chloe declared, and Beca looked up surprised.

"Really? We aren't even gonna discuss it?" Beca asked "Because I had a bunch of reasons ready." Chloe giggled and kissed her forehead.

"There's nothing to discuss baby, you want us to get married in Portland, it is special for you, and I don't have a place I could demand to get married in, I completely understand you, I love Portland, and I'd love to be closer to them too. So, we are going to get married in Portland, Maine. But then, it has to be in the summer, or it'll be too cold for any decent celebration, unless you wanna do a snowy wedding, which could be really beautiful too."

Beca laughed.

"Although that could be really pretty, I don't want Aubrey to kill us, and there will be very young children who would probably get a cold, so we better get married in July."

"July" Chloe's lips curved into a smile "It's a great month. And plus, it's Jackie's birthday too, in July, so we could do it like honoring him. A beautiful perfect thing was born that month, another beautiful perfect thing like our marriage can be born there too."

Beca looked up to stare at her eyes, her own eyes watery.

"How can you be so thoughtful?" Beca whispered "that's... that's incredibly considerate and kind of you Chlo, I hadn't thought that."

"Hey, what did you expect?" Chloe smiled kissing her "I love you, and we are getting married in July, in Portland."

"Are you thinking about a specific day?" Beca asked "Not the exact day of Jackie's birthday, I still want him to have that special day for himself, but any other."

"I agree, but I guess it'll depend of you know, the person that marries us, we don't have to look for the availability of a church because we have to do a secular wedding compulsorily, so I guess it could be easier to chose a date but... still, we don't know for sure, we haven't thought about when we are marrying exactly yet."

"Well, I'm suggesting the 29th, and if it couldn't be, we can always choose another day, if you like it. It's just... feels nice to have a settled day for it to happen."

"Right, then... yeah, July 29th sounds wonderful" Chloe smiled widely giving her a lingering kiss.

"You heard that, kiddos? Your mommas are getting married in Portland, July 29th" Beca said after the kiss, looking at their pets, which kept sleeping "Wow, that sounded really weird. Mommas."

"Bad weird, or good weird?" Chloe asked and Beca sank in her eyes.

"Good, very good weird." They kissed again and then went back to cuddling.

"I've been looking online, and there are many websites for planning of secular weddings, like they help plan the whole thing so we wouldn't have to do that much, and they officiate the wedding and everything."

"We could chose one and start meeting our planner" Beca agreed.

"Yeah" and then she suddenly gasped "I just had an idea on where should we marry!"

"Where?"

"The Presumscot River! It's where we gave our first kiss, wouldn't it be awesome?" Chloe was so excited Beca looked up to see her properly "Like we could do a walk around, and find some big beautiful esplanade of field with the river behind so we could get married right in front of it, and then maybe we could put a marquee or something and have the food there, or I don't know Becs but I love that place."

"Presumscot River it is, then!" Beca smiled at Chloe's excited giggles "Well now that we talk so seriously about the wedding, our fathers get us to the altar, great, but Jesse's the best man and George, Noah and Benji the groomsmen, right?"

"I don't really know how it works when there is no groom, but yeah, why not?" Chloe smiled "Then Aubrey, Hannah, Emily and... Angela for example, are the bridesmaids, right?" Beca nodded excitedly "Oh, and then..." she looked between the papers in the shelf under the coffee table that was in front of the couch until she got a piece of paper and a pen, and started writing. After a few minutes she handed it to Beca "I've written all of our closest children in age order by the time the wedding takes place, so as John and Emma are the older boy and girl, they should carry the rings, then Luke, who's the second in age, could be the one who gives away you know, these tiny handmade books where the nuptial's parts are written, then Addie and Edith could you know, hold your dress' tail, and Kathy and Lucy mine, and then the twins could throw flowers around the passageway, and when the wedding's over, the four eldest, John, Luke, Emma and Addie, could be the ones to distribute the rice, or flowers around the guests to throw it at us." Chloe explained, and Beca nodded slowly as she understood "And Bumper and Fat Amy's baby will be around... seven or eight months old? They are too young to really do anything..."

"You really are the teacher of the house, planning the whole thing" Beca smiled "You're adorable. Okay, then tomorrow I'll call the wedding planner company so we can meet them this week, and maybe you could start sending emails to all the parents, your siblings, my father, Angie and Amy, and the Swansons to get their consent to do as we are planning."

"Of course" Chloe giggled excitedly "Look at us! We have so much planned already!"

"Yeah, I'm proud" Beca smiled kissing her "I'm marrying a dork..."

"The badass and the dork" Chloe announced thoughtfully "Sounds like a fairy tale" and she said it so serious, Beca had to laugh.

 **A/N: Leave me some reviews please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter is very sweet, although it has some angst but just a tiny tiny bit, and touches a bit of the RAPE topic, so be careful. Also, you'll discover loads about Beca's past and about wedding plans! I'd like to have seven reviews to this chapter before updating the next one, because the story only has 30 chapters, so I'd like to see some interest. I've also written twenty something –and more and more everyday- chapters for a third and last part, and then I'm planning on writing a fic with moments of the first year of life of their first child. So in order to publish those things, I really need to see some real interest. I know many chapters have been crappy and you deserve better, I apologize for that, but I promise much better things are about to come. I just love the calm before the storm, you know? That said, lots of love everyone! And in case I don't get to say this, or forget, HAPPY CHRISTMAS! For me Christmas is a rather sad period, so I get a bit like the Grinch, but… have a nice time anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 18: 2020.

Months went by as Beca's fame increased, and December brought Gabriella Patricia Allen, Bumper and Amy's daughter, a few days before Christmas. They had spent some days in December with them in LA, and they had been in Tampa for Thanksgiving, Atlanta for Christmas, and Norfolk for the end of the year, to spend their first party together, only by themselves, with Skype with their other loved ones. They had named their kitty _Avery_ and she was now very good friends with _Billie-Jean_. As the twins were eight months by then, they had been sent many pictures and videos and even talked a bit with them by Skype, even if the kiddos would only make weird noses and smile without teeth. Another Valentine's Day went also by, and the couple spent the day fighting with snowballs, making love, and going to a fancy dinner.

For the twins' birthday, Beca and Chloe invited the Swansons to Norfolk for a weekend, so they could be the guests and not have to do a thing. The Friday they were supposed to arrive, Beca stayed at home since the family's plane arrived for lunch and Chloe had work.

"Hello family!" Beca welcomed happily in the airport, as she spotted the family getting out of the arrivals doors. The parents were carrying each of them one sleepy child in one arm, with a baby bag bouncing in their other arm, and each carrying a big, big, suitcase. Beca smiled widely as she approached them and kissed everyone in their cheeks, taking the baby bags and putting them on her own shoulders "Let me help you with that... how was the flight?"

"Nice, the kids took a long nap the whole time" Aubrey said happily. She looked tired, but Beca had gotten used to see them look like they could fall unconscious at any time and still have happy faces "Oh, I think Annie's waking up. She's a daddy girl" she said pointing at the baby Jesse was carrying, who had her eyes slightly opened.

"Yeah?" Jesse looked down but her face was in his neck's crook, so she couldn't see "Now that I think about it, Becs you don't have baby seats, don't you? I forgot to tell you about it."

"Don't worry, Chloe went and bought a couple the other day, and we made sure they were perfectly settled. The shop guy said they were nice for one year old." Beca replied as they got into the airport's parking lot "Chloe's at work, by the way, but I'll pick her up in about an hour. She said _give them a big hug from me_ so I will once this is settled in the trunk."

A while later, with the Swansons settled at Beca and Chloe's house, the brunette was at Norfolk Elementary School with Principal Nora Montgomery walking through the halls doing small talk. Apparently Chloe was still in a classroom finishing some stuff up and had asked the doorman to go find her when Beca arrived, as she had always her phone off at work, but when Beca was talking with the doorman, Nora had seen her and offered to go find her, as Chloe wasn't in her main classroom, that was the only one Beca knew. They were approaching the door when they heard some heated argument, and when a lot of noise started coming from the room, Nora and Beca didn't waste a second and ran, bursting into the classroom to find a quite terrible image. A big man had Chloe pinned face down against the ground, was knelt between her legs with a hand in his pant's zip, and the other on Chloe's mouth.

"Get the hell away from my fiancé, you son of a bitch!" Beca yelled before she could realize she was yelling, and with a force she didn't know where it came from, pushed him strongly against the ground "Chlo, are you okay?" she knelt beside the ginger, who had immediately turned around and was sitting in the ground, looking quite in shock.

"Tyson Huslow, what the hell do you think you were doing?" the black and powerful principal was yelling at the man, who looked in shock and had blood streaming down his nose, and by the look one of Chloe's fists had, Beca was pretty proud to suppose the ginger had used her Tae Bo on him "Better not move from there, I'm calling security. Chloe are you okay honey?" she softened her expression to look at the ginger, who was looking at the man with the eyes very wide and the mouth slightly opened, a small frown appearing.

Then they heard running and a man burst into the classroom. The students were still in the last class before lunch, and the noise had probably been heard. Chloe didn't have any more classes for the day, so she was probably using the time to correct some of the kids' homework or something while she waited for Beca.

"Principal Montgomery, what happened?" Beca recognized the man from the party last year. It was Nathan, the English Teacher "I was in the room right beside this one and the students and I heard noises..."

"Apparently professor Huslow is a rapist and a violent man, Professor Jacobs. I'm calling the police, could you please explain it to the doorman so he lets them in? Thanks."

The man nodded and ran out. Professor Huslow seemed too afraid to move, and the principal made a quick phone call to the police. Beca looked at him fiercely and saw he was like a human closet, a big dude wearing sports clothes. He was probably the gym teacher.

"You get any closer to Chloe ever again and death will be a relief compared to what I will do to you" Beca threatened him.

"I... I did nothing!" the man seemed to have just recovered his voice, and got up immediately, recovering his serious expression "This was all a huge misunderstanding, professor Beale fell and I was just helping out."

"Bullshit! Your fly is still open, and I saw your hand there, and the other on her mouth!" if eyes could kill, Beca would have another murder on her record.

"Mr. Huslow, you're fired, effect immediately. And now, I suggest you to sit over there and wait for police to come." The woman said looking fierce and Beca was shocked because she was one of those women with warm, welcoming expression, serious yet kind, and now she looked like a soldier "Beca, could you please take Chloe to the nurse's office? We passed in front of it on our way here, so you will find it easily. I think Chloe's in shock, maybe the nurse can help."

Beca nodded and obeyed the fearless woman as she helped Chloe up and took her non-bruised hand tightly as they went to the nurse's office. Awhile later, they had already heard the police down the hallways and students were taken to the dining room when the bell sounded. Chloe had started crying in the second she got into the nurse's office and they had just calmed her down.

"He came in as nicely as always and asking casual things, like how were the students' grades doing, or if I was staying for lunch today" Chloe was explaining, sitting on the side of the stretcher. Beca was sitting on a chair in front of her, and because the stretcher was higher, the ginger was higher than Beca. Beca had Chloe's hands in hers and a police officer and principal Montgomery were standing beside them, listening closely. Beca had texted Jesse to let him know they would take a bit longer to get home. "He then asked if I was really going to marry a woman, and I said of course, yeah, and he laughed and said that I needed a good... a good cock, and then I'll realize I was _going too far_ with the lesbianism thing. Then I got angry, we started arguing, I had moved to face him beside the teacher table, and next thing I know, I'm punching him in the nose, he slaps me, and I'm face down on the ground and you are pushing him off me."

Beca and the principal then explained to the officer what they had seen, so at the end the officers concluded that they had enough to arrest him and that he would spend the weekend in jail and then next week they could have a meeting with the jury, with a proper report in hand, and then there would be a trail and he would spend a nice time in prison.

"Leave it to Aubrey" an hour later, Beca and Jesse were making lunch and Chloe and Aubrey were playing with the children in the living room. The ginger had refused to talk about any of what happened since it did, saying she was fine and they could leave it for the trial "I bet they are talking already."

"Why can't she just talk to me?" Beca huffed.

"You know there were things you talked with her and not with me when we dated, and there are things you talk with me and not her now, and things I tell you and not Aubrey, and things they talk between each other but not with me. Like when Aubrey was a bit traumatized after how the babies arrived, and only Chloe could talk about it with her" Jesse explained "It's a normal thing Beca."

"Fine" Beca sighed in surrender "Anyway, your children eat lasagna already or should we make purée or something."

"They'll eat the vegetables porridge we brought" Jesse replied "Anna only has four teeth, and Daniel is growing his third." Beca nodded and they brought the food to the table, were Aubrey and Chloe were already feeding the porridge to the babies, Daniel sitting on his mother's lap and Anna on Chloe's as the women flew spoons into the babies' mouths.

Daniel had become a chubby kid with penetrating blue eyes and light brown wavy short hair. He looked a lot like his mother, but had looks that were very Jesse's. He was the quiet and calm one. Anna, on the other side, had the same hair, and eyes, only that her eyes were darker, and her hair a bit longer and curlier, and she had a lot of temper and was always giggling. Daniel was the kind of kid that was much more innocent and less of a rebel than his sister, but did the weirdest things, like sitting playing alone for hours or looking at a bird and smiling without more reason, and Anna was always making noises, laughing, bouncing, and was the most active of the two, so if something fell without further explanation, it was more likely that she was the one responsible. She was also super jealous of anybody touching her father or having more of his attention than her, and wouldn't cry, but would stare at you very intently to keep you from talking to him. Either you paid attention to her, or to anyone else but Jesse. Daniel preferred playing with their legos or cuddling with his mom.

"It should be a sin to be that cute" Beca said with childish voice as she leaned to pinch softly one of Anna's cheeks, and the kid smiled "oh, she's gonna be a princess, you guys are gonna have to put her in a catholic school so any weird dude comes near her guys."

"Who are you and what have you done with our Beca?" Aubrey asked laughing.

"Okay, maybe not a catholic school, she would probably become a whore to compensate the years of repression, but keep an eye on her. I'm almost wishing she comes out lesbian." Beca smiled at the kid.

"Hey, there are good guys in the world" Jesse said.

"Look at the odds buddy, there are two out of six right now. Those are your daughter's odds." Beca looked serious and Jesse rolled his eyes smiling.

"Anyway, how's the wedding planning?" Aubrey asked.

"It's great, we have almost everything settled, the invitations were sent, we've got a great photographer hired, and we only have to finish the arrangements with the place's decorations" Chloe explained excitedly. They had found a great forest clearing right next to the Presumscot River, with the falls right behind what would be the altar "And we also have to go see what the chefs we hired are planning on doing for dinner." The wedding was going to be at five, so all the children had proper hours of sleep, and then they would spend the night partying and eating.

"Where is it at the end?" Jesse asked.

"Well we've had many talks and meeting with the _Embassy Suites by Hilton_ hotel in Portland, and all of the guests will have their own suites, we are paying for everything" Chloe said.

"Don't remind me how much money we are expending on this, I think it's the equivalent to what we win in three years..." Beca interrupted in a pained whisper, but Chloe kept going smiling anyway.

"The wedding is at five, so limos will pick everyone up and take all of you to the place we choose at the river, and after the wedding, they'll take us all back to the hotel, where the whole catering will be ready in this gigantic ball salon, and then there will be music, real crazy party, dancing, drinks for everyone and waiters going everywhere with food and drinks" Chloe explained super excited "And your children can be left at your suite at any moment and you won't have to worry about anything because there will be people hired to keep them entertained and play with them while the adults have fun, and whenever they are tired, this amazing people the hotel has will tuck them into bed, sing them to sleep, and stay around to watch them all night until you arrive. And the bachelorette party will be there, Beca's four days before the wedding, mine's two days after hers, so you guys have time to recover." She finished excitedly and Jesse and Aubrey looked stupefied but happy.

"Wow you guys really are crazy" Jesse finished.

"Well, Chloe gave me the _you only get married once and then between work and family you barely have time for party and we deserve it after all we've been through_ speech" Beca justified.

"Has anyone thought about what wearing heels on the woods is like?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, but I convinced Beca with the perfect solution, although she didn't need that much convincing" Chloe said grinning at Beca.

"We are having gardeners at the whole forest clearing to get everything beautifully ready, and the grass will be completely ready to walk on it barefoot without scratching your feet or anything" Beca explained "the thing is, there will be a temporal wood footbridge from the parking lot to the actual place, it's not a very long distance and a bit before getting there, there will be settled this big thing to put all of your shoes with people from the wedding planning company to watch for them, and so the whole wedding is barefoot and then in the way back you put your shoes back on and back to the limos."

"That's amazing, I'm hallucinating" Aubrey grinning.

"I came up with the idea, and the company it's being so amazing it's unbelievable" Chloe said excitedly.

"That's because it's spare no expense honey, they probably have never gotten so much money out of any wedding ever" Beca said, and Chloe smiled apologetically at her giving her a peck on the lips "Here I was hoping for the quiet, simple, small gathering of a wedding..."

"Oh come on, deep inside you love it, and we are gonna have so much fun" Chloe grinned slapping her arm playfully.

"Alright, I just love how you get excited like a kiddo" Beca joked, she wouldn't admit it, but she was squealing deep inside. And talking about it seemed to make Chloe forget about almost having been raped by a colleague "I hope that cheeriness lasts for a year at least after the wedding, thought. You owe me."

"I couldn't be happier, believe me" Chloe put a hand stroking the back of Beca's head and the other on her cheek, stroking her lips with her thumb. Beca licked the thumb playfully and Chloe giggled before leaning in for a lingering kiss, getting a hand down to make sure Anna was still safe in her lap.

"I guess somehow if you are going to start the married life, doing it spare no expense it's a good way to start." Jesse smiled and kissed Aubrey.

After lunch, they brought a cake with a couple candles so each kid could try and blow one, and after helping them blow the candles away, they had the cake for dessert. That afternoon, Beca had to work to compensate for not showing by her office in all the morning, so the three remaining adults put in the TV _Tarzan_ for the kids and sat in the couch with them, and because the children would last ten minutes before falling asleep, the movie ended up being for them. Chloe was humming _You'll be in my heart_ when the house phone sounded and Chloe reached to pick it up from a small table that was beside the couch.

"It's Chloe! Hey Alan! Now, Beca's at work, but you can call her there or to her cell, I'm sure she'd love to hear from you... okay... if it's important I can... no, okay! See you soon, kisses for the gang!" she hung up and looked at the couple sitting beside her with one year olds sleeping in her lap "That was weird."

"Why? Isn't Alan supposed to call her daughter from time to time?" Jesse asked.

"Not that part. He seemed tense, that's the weird part. Well, I guess he'll call her and we'll find out later."

"Until what hour has Beca to work, by the way?" Aubrey asked stroking her daughter's hair.

"Today I'm not expecting her until dinner. She usually doesn't has to work on the afternoons, except one or maybe two times once in a while, but she took the entire morning off to finish getting the house ready and everything, so she will probably be the only one in the whole building now and will probably just be figuring songs out all afternoon." Chloe shrugged and pet _Avery_ who had just gotten into her lap. _Billie_ was in the ground close by biting one of her toys.

"Typical Beca" Jesse whispered "So Chloe, do you want us to stay next week? You know, moral support, with the trial..."

"What? No thanks" Chloe replied "We'll be fine, we'll make it as quick and easily as possible."

"But are you gonna be okay honey?" Aubrey stroked her hand worried "It doesn't seem like you have really assumed that a colleague almost raped you..."

"I have, Aubrey, believe me" Chloe said firmly "Just because I'm not freaking out so much... but I have, and I'm okay, I just want to end with it as quickly as possible and move on. He didn't got to rape me, Beca slapped him before the police took him away, he will never touch me and we are going to get married in three months, so I'm not letting this take over. Also, I have the feeling that after being almost killed this isn't a big thing."

"That's scary" Jesse said.

"I don't know" Chloe bit her lip "It's weird, because of the two of us, I used to be the one getting more scared about more things, you know, bugs, walking down the street past midnight... but since we almost die, I rarely get scared of anything, and she's paranoid about most of things, well, just sometimes, when she's had a nightmare or something that triggered her or we're walking around some important date, but when those times come, I swear she's easier to scare than your kids."

"So are you guys doing okay or...?" Jesse shrugged leaving the rest of the sentence in the air.

"No, we are. We are, I'm there for her, she's there for me, we're all we need. What I meant to express is that now you can see she's expecting me to be very freaked out or scared, and she's freaking out herself in the inside, but I really, really am okay" Chloe nodded for herself "I mean, of course I'm furious and in disbelief and I don't even want to think about what could have happened, but I'm alright."

"Okay, well anything you need, here we are" Aubrey pouted hugging her with one arm and cuddling a bit, and Chloe giggled "God, I miss you so much."

"I know, I miss you too" Chloe kissed her cheek "You remember when we lived in the Bella's house? It was so great."

"I think the best year was my senior one, when the other bitches left" Aubrey said "It's a shame I didn't got to live what living with Beca was, since she didn't accept moving in until the next year, although it was crazy with the others."

"Ow, it's a shame you missed those three years, it was so awesome I get shivers thinking about it. Hell, I could cry thinking about it" Chloe smiled at the memory "How was living with the Trebles, Jess?"

"Better when Benji and I took over the whole thing. But they had a Jacuzzi so... although it was a bit like living in a porn house sometimes, like you could find women underwear sometimes at random places."

"That's disgusting, I hope you didn't take Beca there!" Chloe said disgusted.

"I... kind of did, sometimes. But she preferred the car or your place so..." he laughed when Chloe grimaced and put her hands over her ears "You know Chloe, there are many things about our dating years you really don't want to know. And let's not talk about how weird it is to talk about sex with my ex with her fiancé, my girlfriend and mother of my children, and my children all present."

"I know, sorry. I'm terrified and curious at the same time" Chloe said removing her hands from her ears "It's just so much about her life that you know and I don't. And the three years after Barden I literally went from living with her -even if I still knew nothing about her life- to not talking to her or seeing her in God knows how long, and you were there with her all along."

"You're wrong, I left for NYC pretty soon in those three years. But yeah, you're still right and believe me, you don't wanna know what she won't tell" Jesse smiled and stroke Daniel's back.

"I never knew, why did you guys break up? You always say you just didn't work together as well as like friends, but still it took you guys years to figure it out. Oh, and how was LA like? Was it fun?" Aubrey asked "I'm curious."

"It what happens when you live with someone with twenty two years old. We weren't eighteen anymore, we had jobs, a tiny apartment to share..." Jesse shrugged "And we argued a lot, I worked in the mornings, she all night most of the week and then some afternoons, so she was always moody, I missed her, she missed me, she fell asleep everywhere, I couldn't take care of her as I would've wanted, she wouldn't work less... I guess there was a moment when we just realized we missed each other so much and we were trying so hard to professionally succeed, mostly her, that we couldn't even see each other, or when we could, I had to end up leaving her sleep because of how much she wanted. It was the bad life, and we weren't working, we didn't even really know what was going on with the other's life because we didn't have time to tell" he explained and Chloe and Aubrey listened closely "And one day I looked at her and only felt worry and the kind of brotherly feeling of wanting to help, protect her, or do something so she looked less miserable because she expected more from LA and from a job _Residual Records_ had gotten her, not having to also work disc joking every night, and I realized I wasn't in love anymore in that way, and that all I wanted was you know, be the best friend and have a blanket at my fingertips for every time she would fell asleep around. So I broke up with her and without coupley arguments and coupley stuff, it was easier to do the best friend. Well, she ignored my presence completely for two months straight and would only leave notes to let me know she wasn't coming for dinner or whatever, but at the end she came around, I think she had some kind of argument with the company she worked for and they had to give her a better deal. And one day her mixes were on the radio, and she had to go to _Ellen_ , and things were looking better, so she dropped the crazy disc joking thing and left it for some weekends only, and tried a better way of living, and then the new company arrived, the one she managed with a bunch of colleagues until she moved here, and Jack was born, and things were better and better, so when I got a great thing in NYC and you offered your house, I decided it was the right time to know. I had no idea things got so depressing for her then, thought" Daniel moved to get more comfortable in his father's lap, so he hugged him closer, and Aubrey and Chloe looked demoralized, probably because Beca had everyone so perfectly cheated saying she was having a blast in LA for so long.

Then _Billie-Jean_ threw herself to the house's door and Beca came short after, all smiley and with the puppy bouncing in her lap and licking her chin.

"Hello people, guess who had a sudden bunch of inspiration and got ahead with work in two hours and a half?" she was saying cheerfully as she entered the living petting the puppy and then looked up at them and frowned "What have you done to our girls, Swanson?"

"I did nothing, they wanted to know everything about how awesome LA was" Jesse explained "and careful, your godchildren are sleeping." He added pointing at Anna, who was hugged to Aubrey, sleeping on her shoulder, and Daniel, who was sitting on his lap with his head supported on his abdomen, also sleeping.

"Oh..." Beca nodded in realization "I see. Well, I'm gonna pour myself a well deserved cup of wine, you guys want something?"

"Coke?" Jesse asked and Beca nodded.

"Nothing" Aubrey replied. Chloe just got up and as Beca let _Billie_ on the floor, she hugged her. Aubrey went to hug her too, careful not to awake her daughter.

"My poor girl, you could have just told us it was awful!" Chloe complained.

"Yeah, we would've invited you for Christmas" Aubrey added "Or you could've asked for money, we would've been thrilled to help so you wouldn't have to work so much."

"Yeah, and I could've been there if you hadn't money to come."

"Okay, that's it, stop it. Bree honey, you are gonna wake your daughter up" Beca got off the group hug and went to the kitchen to come back with a coke for Jesse and a cup of wine already half drank for herself, and got comfortable in one of the two puffs they had on the living "For your information, I was having a blast. I was exhausted, I wasn't my healthiest, and I was moody, but I wasn't working at anything I hated. Yeah, I sometimes didn't get to change clothes from two days straight, or shower in three, but I wasn't entirely sad and bitter, even when Jesse broke up. And then things got pretty good, you know? I only stayed there for Christmas for the lack of money and to help with the newly founded production company in which I invested my entire Christmas savings" Beca explained "And look how great things turned at the end, I'm having a effin' queens wedding."

"Yeah, but you spent Christmas sleeping around" Chloe pouted from her place in the couch.

"I know baby, I don't like that either, but I was lonely and I guess I like spending time alone when I know I'm surrounded by people and it's okay and it's only for half an hour, but not when it's Christmas and everyone I really, really adore is thousands of miles away" Beca shrugged "I got drunk, I partied a lot, and I slept with more people than I can remember, but I was also a DJ in LA, so that was kind of the normal thing. It wasn't pretty but it's over, so why worry about it now? It's been years, and we are getting married! In fact, I'm being a little spoiled this last months. And you guys have to listen to what I made to one of Em's new songs, it's amazing" she added excitedly. Emily was now in the way to her second album, after the huge success the first one had given her. In fact, she had won a couple small awards and was having interviews and performing live in several shows "Don't worry about the past girls, enjoy the effin' present!" Chloe shrugged and got up to sit on her knees and kissed her cheek repeatedly "Okay, I love you too." Chloe giggled against her neck "Oh, did you talk with Aubrey about the bridesmaids' dress? I realized we had completely forgotten in the car."

"Oh, tell me!" Aubrey smiled excitedly.

"We are going for golden slash pastel tone and blue, in any tone you want, so you can go either blue or golden, or long dress, short, however you want, we don't want all the bridesmaids to go just the same since there are four. And Jesse, the same goes to your tie, bow tie, or whatever you're wearing." Chloe explained smiling and the boy nodded with a tiny smile.

"Perfect. Oh, by the way, what should I wear? Normal suit, tuxedo, tie, bow tie..." asked Jesse.

"My men wear morning suit, or that's what the planning company says" Beca replied "And wear a tie, the bow tie you can save it for your first Oscar." Beca winked playfully.

"It's weird, the best man thing usually is the groom's bestie... are you the groom in the relationship Becs?" joked Aubrey and Beca rolled her eyes.

"No, but I'm marrying my female bestie" Beca empathized in _marrying_ "So, we just decided a bunch of male and female besties and that was it. Noah and you can say some nice words in the wedding, and then later at the dinner, Jesse will do, and whoever else who wants to, of course."

They fell into a comfortable silence, just watching the children sleep. They didn't really talked yet, only made noises and sometimes they said something like _ma_ or _da_ , but nothing big, even if they still became super excited every time they said those syllables.

"Look at them, so big already" Chloe whispered watching how Daniel had his thumb in his mouth, and Anna preferred the pacifier. Jesse smiled proudly, having an arm around Daniel's back and resting the hand on his ankle, making circles in the skin, and with the other hand he was stroking his face.

"Yeah, they went from super small to pretty good" Aubrey said smiling at her daughter, whose face was hidden in the crook of her neck, and Aubrey was caressing her back "And Anna is so in love with her father" she joked winking at Jesse, who laughed leaning to kiss her.

"What can I say, I'm a womanizer" Jesse joked kissing his daughter's head too.

"Indeed, that's why right after you I went for the ladies" Beca said jokingly and Chloe and Aubrey laughed.

"That's why I never go around saying my ex is a well known DJ about to marry a woman" Jesse continued her joke amused. Beca hugged her fiancé that sat on her lap and smiled over her shoulder looking at the babies. She understood how Chloe really wanted to get pregnant, well, she couldn't imagine herself popping anything out of her vagina, but raising children with her? It could be great. Yeah, she wanted what her brother has had, and she wanted what Aubrey and Jesse had.

"By the way sweetie, your father called" Chloe remembered.

"Oh yeah, he called me shortly after" Beca huffed.

"I thought you two were buddies now" Aubrey asked.

"We... he's my father Aubrey, not my buddy, but yeah, we are really good. The problem is Sheila" Beca rolled her eyes "after the typical small talk, he said she wanted to talk with me and handed her the phone, and as she's a designer, she first gave me the whole indignant speech about how as a designer I should have asked her to design everything for the wedding, and the dresses, and how the least I could do was let her design me a _proper dress_ " she said drawing quotation marks in the air "saying that my mother's bride dress was _old, not proper enough, and didn't even fit me_. I almost killed her, but instead I ended the call and quickly called my father on his cell, had an outrage, and he promised to talk to her. He knew she wanted to talk wedding stuff, but that was one thing and another pulling the offended card and getting angry at me when I'm supposed to be working, and insulting my dead mother's wedding dress, so he wasn't happy either."

"That's awful" Chloe said indignant.

"Yeah, a bit bitchy" Jesse said.

"Very bitchy" Beca empathized "I mean, she could very kindly have just said she was a bit offended for the fact that we didn't ask her to design anything, and then she could have kindly offered to make me a dress, but stopping to insult my mother's dress? Who does she think she is? That was way out of line, and I already let her marry my only dad, I'm not gonna sit down and let her insult my mother, who was thirty times better of a woman than that thing."

"Plus I think your mother's dress fits you perfectly" Chloe added, and Beca looked surprised "I mean I have not seen neither you with the dress or the dress alone, but Marty our designer, told me you were gorgeous with your mom's dress the other day when we were finishing touches with mine."

"The dress you show me isn't your mother's by the way?" Aubrey asked looking at Chloe.

"No, it's brand new. My sister Sophie wore my mother's at her wedding... but my mom gave me a bracelet, and I also have the necklace Beca gave me last year on my birthday, and the engagement ring" Chloe smiled.

"I can't wait to see you" Beca said kissing her cheek.

* * *

 **A/N: Leave me some reviews please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you my four amazing reviewers! I'll keep updating, having some hand pains lately don't know why, so I'll be short with this bold sentence :) lots of love!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Portland.

As Chloe had said, she somehow had managed to not be as affected by her rape attempt as most people would have been, but she still didn't enjoy the trial as much, and they had to hold her back to prevent her from breaking Huslow's cock. At the end, Huslow had to go to prison for fifteen years, couldn't teach anymore, couldn't get closer to Chloe as he had to be at least at 300km from her, her family, and Norfolk -for the fear of him going after principal Montgomery or something- for the rest of their lives, and had to pay them five thousand dollars that they certainly invested in the wedding. But at the end, it was all over. It was July 25th, 2020 and everybody was already at the _Embassy Suites by Hilton_ hotel, perfectly comfortable at their luxurious suites, even if Beca could be happier, because with the don't see your wife before the wedding thing, she wasn't allowed to share suite with her until their first night as a married couple, so she was sleeping in another suite, and could only see Chloe during the day, and never in private, by bridesmaids' orders, during the six days prior to the wedding.

That night was Beca's Bachelorette Party, a whole night out with the Bellas, Angela and her wife Amy, Jesse and Benji, and Chloe's was two days later with the Bellas, Noah and Alexei, and her sisters and sister-in-law. Beca wasn't as fan of big parties as Chloe was, so it had been a bit hard to know with what to surprise her, but finally they took her to do rifting, then one of the concerts that sometimes happened to happen in Portland, and then club where she got really drunk, danced until her feet hurt, and even got the chance to DJ with one of Portland's most emblematic Djs ever, to finalize the night throwing her into a couch as a man and a woman performed a sexy dance on her and the others laugh. They got her to do all kinds of ridiculous and funny stuff, plus a lot of things Beca wanted to but was too afraid to do -like singing her heart out to Aerosmith without worrying for singing good, or getting into a stage in a concert and singing with one of her favorite Portland singers, or jumping into the ocean from a cliff- and if Beca was sober, she would've probably not liked that one bit, but they made sure she was drunk enough to forget most of it, or at least not care about it, even if that ended up with Jesse and Benji laughing their asses out as they got her into her bed at seven in the morning the next day, and Chloe laughing hysterically at the whole gang during the next two days because they were all with the biggest hangover ever. It was such a hangover the Bellas didn't know how they were going to make it when on the 27th at night, Chloe's turn arrived. Also for Chloe's bachelorette they invited some of her closest coworkers.

Knowing the ginger was the biggest party lover ever, they made her a huge glow sticks party in a boat, they got her some of her favorite drinks, danced all night, after the glow sticks the party became a foam party, and they played with laser tags between the foam, they did karaoke, and of course it couldn't be a bachelorette party without a stripper that Chloe laughed a lot with. Like her fiancé before her, she still didn't interacted so much with the stripper, but she did danced in a sexy way with her so much the stripper laughed saying she was starting to get horny, and Chloe was so nice she even invited her to a few normal dances, karaoke and other stuff. Even at the end, when Aubrey and Sophie were tucking her to bed, she was still laughing and saying how it had been an amazing night.

Finally, July 29th rose up as a sunny but fresh day, a perfect weather for what was meant to be the perfect wedding. And Beca somehow hated it too, because she had totally forbidden seeing her future wife until the very wedding, at five that afternoon. The first thing she did once she woke up, before breakfast, showering, or anything else, even before getting out of bed, was feel such a weight in her chest that she knew was of pure nostalgia and sadness for the ones that couldn't be there, that she cried. She hadn't removed Jackie's bracelet from her wrist since it was given to her, and for her wedding, she was planning on wearing some sapphire beautiful earrings her brother had given to her on her birthday years ago. She cleaned her reddish eyes in the shower, wishing more than ever any of them were there, or at least she could go to Chloe for a hug, but it was bad luck and she wanted any of it that day. She laughed alone as she remembered her brother's wedding day, and how nervous Kendra had been that Beca herself had spent fifteen minutes going from her bedroom to her brother's to assure them both it was all going to be perfectly well. God, how she wished they could do the same for her and assure her it was going to be alright and that she wouldn't break Chloe. She wondered if that weight would go, but she knew it wouldn't, and that she just had to try and distract herself from it and enjoy what would probably be the happiest day of her life, or the second, if they got to have a child sometime in the next few years. She then realized she never had the talk with her mother about wanting to marry someone, or being in love with Chloe, or talking about weddings in general, and there was so much she didn't know, and she so wanted her mother there. In that moment the _they are here in spirit_ thing was totally worthless, she didn't want them in spirit, she wanted them physically there, to hug her and talk to her and promise the future that was ahead for her was too good to be true. She did not want the fear of forgetting about them, it was already terrifying enough to think she could barely remember their voices or laughs.

She took a shoe and gave four firm hits on the floor, waited for a few seconds and when nothing happened, she huffed and went to get dressed. As she got dressed, she heard knocks in the door.

"Chloe Beale, better not be you when I open the door" Beca joked going to open the door "Dad!" She threw herself to his arms.

"Wow, I was not expecting this" he laughed and Beca smiled at her as they sat down in the couch "So how's my little girl doing?"

"I don't know, haven't seen her today" Beca replied and her dad rolled his eyes, and she laughed "I'm fine dad, thank you. Have you seen Chloe yet?"

"Yeah, they are all having breakfast downstairs, Jesse was going to come see if you were up yet because he came like an hour ago but you didn't open the door, but I said I wanted to have some time with you alone" he said watching her eat her toasts "So may I take you out for breakfast? We could go to that place you loved so much as a child, it's still standing."

"I must have been asleep or in the shower" Beca replied and got up nodding "yeah, of course, I'd love to. With this thing of not seeing the bride that is driving me so crazy, I didn't know if I had to have breakfast here alone."

They started walking quickly as they were both quite hungry and the place, a popular small coffee-bakery down the street, wasn't very far away.

"So how was Chloe?" Beca asked anxiously as they walked down the street, her tiny hand griping his arm as they walked. They relationship had gotten really strong in the last couple years.

"Very happy and cheery, the hangover totally gone" they laughed as they had spent the whole day yesterday making fun of them "She was worried about you, thought. She asked me to be close, just in case, but I was gonna do it either way."

"Typical Chloe, she knows me too well" said the shorter girl. She was happy to be walking around her hometown for a change.

"So there is a reason to worry about you, right?"

"I don't know dad... it's just, I miss them so damn much it hurts. I woke up and I already, instantly felt that pressure in the chest like I couldn't breathe of the nostalgia and sadness" she opened up to him, who nodded "Do you ever... you know, think about them?"

"Of course Rebeca, every day" what started being Beca's biggest reason to feel bothered at her father, him calling her by her full name, had become some kind of caring gesture between them, and only him and well, sometimes Chloe, could call her that without making her feel like killing someone and more like she liked it "Soon I'll be a jubilee, and I won't have work to distract myself, but now between work and Addie, I manage. It will always hurt, honey, I've felt that too more than twice."

"Addie is a great kid, by the way" Beca said then.

"I know, but it's great to hear it from you, you got so angry the day I told you Sheila was pregnant."

"For starters, you didn't even tell me Sheila was pregnant until she was like seven months old" Beca rose her eyebrows looking at him, and he smiled.

"I was really scared I guess."

"And I was so angry too" Beca shrugged "It felt like betrayal like great, your first attempt of a family went wrong, so now let's go for the second, and as your daughter, I hated having specially a sister, if it was a brother then I dunno, but another girl..." she grimaced.

"But you do know now that our family will never be something that went wrong, right? We'll always be a family" he said looking at her as they entered the place and asked for the same breakfast they did twenty years ago.

"How come dad?" Beca asked sitting in their place of always, that wasn't occupied that day thankfully.

"Well your mother will always be my ex-wife, right? As long as somebody is your something, is part of you, and part of your life, and important somehow, because it means that person and you have good and bad memories, and a story, and all of that is meaningful." He said very wisely looking at her and Beca nodded slowly in realization.

"I guess..."

"And plus, we never went wrong, we went separated ways, not wrong ones." He added then.

"I don't ever want to separate from Chloe. She's the only way possible for me" Beca said suddenly, and her father smiled.

"Then, don't ever leave her. We are always so afraid of being left out, but the truth is, we are always leaving people out, so slowly we don't even see it. And you and I tend to push people away a lot, specially you and I" Beca laughed.

"I thought I was the only one!"

"No, of course no" he laughed too. Now they had fixed it mostly, it was something they could laugh at.

"Chloe also wants to have a family with me. And to be the one who carries our firstborn" Beca explained then.

"That's wonderful honey."

"I don't know dad. I mean, I guess now I know I would be a great mom, because I see and people tell me too that I am a great aunt or a great old sister, or a great godmother. But still, any of those kids were really mine, I wasn't fully responsible of them, and their education, or I hadn't the weight of knowing that if I messed up with them being babies, they could grow up to be psychos or something. I doubt I'm ready dad" Beca explained.

"You'll have time to get ready honey. Being afraid is normal, and nobody is ever ready to be a parent, the best you can do is be as okay with yourself as possible, so you can affront it with some maturity." He tried to calm her.

"How was it with you and mom?"

"Well, we were twenty seven, next month it'll be your age, when your mother told me she was pregnant with Joseph. We weren't even married, but we lived a few blocks away since kids, as you know, and we had been dating ever since high school" he replied "It was surprising and pretty scary though. I was working as an assistant for a teacher in one of the colleges there are here in Portland, and your mother was a not very well paid secretary, so we had some struggles with money, and with a baby on the way... I started looking for other jobs, and your mother did too. By the time your brother came, I was working as an assistant for two teachers in the morning instead of one, and your mother had another job as a waitress in the afternoons, not many hours, just enough to have some extra money at the end of the month. And your grandpas helped a lot" Beca's maternal grandparents had died her grandfather a year before her birth, and her grandmother six months before her birth. Then her paternal grandmother died from senile dementia when she was eleven, and her remaining grandfather a bit after their parents divorce when she was fifteen "So it was harder for us than it could be for you to raise our firstborn. Five years later we had everything more settled, I was already a teacher, and your mother was secretary for a very important woman who paid well enough. We were humble, but it was fine, and your mother wanted another baby, so we went for you. And then seven years later, there was some economic problems at the college I was teaching in, and they couldn't afford me, and the closest place I could find a job in was Barden. And then things went complicated as you know, so you were pretty much harder to rise than your brother. He was twelve when I went to Barden, we were good friends and he was practically raised, but you... I missed much more of your things. But that won't happen with your children."

Beca smiled a bit, moving her coffee in circles with the tiny spoon.

"You remember when I was fourteen, and Joseph nineteen, and I went to Barden to visit him one weekend, and you were helping me find his room, and I was so excited I burst into it, and caught Josh and Kendra having sex?" Beca reminisced with a tiny smile, and her father laughed.

"Yeah, Kendra almost had a heart attack and your brother was so angry and embarrassed... but he forgave you eventually and Kendra was the first to laugh about it and defend you."

"She was like the older sister I never had. Do you know mom didn't give me the sex talk? It was her, mom went to gave it when I was eighteen right before I went to Barden, and I told her I already knew everything, but left her wondering how" Beca remembered "She taught me how to wear makeup because mom said I was too young, and she always told me to be less like a mole, but I loved my eye shadow, I still go back to it sometimes out of pure nostalgia" she laughed and her father smiled at her "and she would talk to Josh to let me meet boys and not be so overprotective, and the few times things went pretty bad with romance, she was there and was the one to mediate with Josh when I went to their house. Like once being a senior in high school I thought I was pregnant, she gave me the pill and made sure Joseph was supportive instead of getting angry. Or when I was drunk, she took care. She did so, so many things... and Joseph too. Like second parents."

"I'm thrilled to know they did so much and so well when your mother and I weren't in that position" Alan said.

"Yeah" Beca looked up at him with watery eyes and saw he was trying not to cry too "How can they be dead dad? On top of that, in such an horrible way... they were such good people to end like that" her voice broke a bit "at least Jackie shouldn't have had to witness it. We tried to protect him so much, they tried and I can't think of something worst to happen to a kid than what he lived. And they went from unbelievable horrible stuff at the end." Her father stroke her shoulder and kissed her temple as she leaned her head on her chest "But I can imagine dad. Chloe luckily forgot because of her concussion, but I saw all the blood. If a person has around six liters of blood, there were at least fifteen there, the bitch kept everything just as she left it so we could see. She had it like an award" she was talking between sniffles and sobs by then "Jackie, the sweetest kid ever with those beautiful navy eyes and that pretty hair and that amazing smile and laugh... he was left to be a bloody box full of bones and pieces in my doorstep. And I remember every second of it dad, I can remember everything like if I had just seen it. I remember his fingers, I loved his hands that were so musician's hands, and I remember seeing his fingers clearly between the mess of body parts. That's when it hit me it really was him."

They hugged as they cried into each other, when any of them could talk anymore, and they stayed there for a long time, even after finishing crying, they just sat hugging each other.

"You know you inherited your singing from your mother?" her father said then with the voice hoarse "I taught your brother to play the guitar, and your mother taught you guys the piano, but your mother also sang beautifully. The first time I heard you really sing, with the Bellas, I thought you sounded so much like her."

"Really?" she looked up to him "I don't remember hearing her sing."

"I think she stopped after the divorce. But she used to sing you guys to sleep when you guys were babies. She always told me you two needed to learn music, that I taught you guys to play guitar, and she'll teach piano, and that music was important."

"Then why wouldn't you let me go to LA?"

"Because it reminded me of when your mother and I were dreamers of your age, and how much trouble we had to raise you guys because of money. I didn't want that to be your problem too, and even less in the big city, where people can be so cruel."

"You should have told me..."

"We couldn't talk about any of this back then honey" he smiled cleaning the dry tears from her cheeks "but luckily, now we can."

"You made a right call."

"You are making a very good one today too."

Beca looked intently at her father and nodded slowly.

"I don't think you made a good call with Sheila though" Alan laughed.

"Get to know her. She loves traveling, knows a lot about history and art, and it's an ecologist. Get to know her and you won't dislike her so much... plus, she's just socially awkward, like us."

Later, they took some cream puffs they always bought at that place, and soon after, eating them on the way, they were back at the hotel, had lunch with Beca's friends from LA and Wyatt and his girlfriend, the Trebles, and Sheila and Addie. Beca had told the Bellas to have lunch with Chloe and her family somewhere nice. And soon, it was four o'clock, time to keep going.

 **A/N: BECHLOE WEDDING SOON.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** **Hi everyone! I hope you all had great Christmas and fun these days, even if in your countries is not Christmas day, or you live in Australia and already knew how Christmas would be before us Europeans! Thanks a lot for the wonderful support. For those who have been wondering, my hand is somehow better although somedays is really bad, which is crappy because now with the exams around the corner I really need it! and my Christmas was pretty nice. Haven't gotten sad yet, I guess my heart will wait until New Year's Eve to hurt a little.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, remember to let me know 'cause the more anxious I see you for a new chapter, the faster that it'll be up!**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Prelude.

"I swear, you sure it's not going to fall?" Chloe was putting everyone in hysteria as professional make up people and hairdressers and all kinds of professional people walked around her finalizing touches here and there. She was wearing her beautiful ginger hair falling perfectly in perfect shinny curls, and they were trying to put a beautiful white flower perfectly in the top and side of her head, a little over the ear.

"It won't fall sweetie, it's perfectly put" her hairdresser was replying. Aubrey, Hannah, George, Noah, and Anna and Charles Beale were watching with faces of pure exasperation. Daniel Swanson was bouncing on her mother's lap, wearing a long sleeved white shirt without collar, with long sleeved golden pants, just like all the male children, and the girls wore a tiny golden dresses with navy blue horizontal bands printed. The golden tones used in the wedding were, of course, very soft and almost like beige. Angela, Hannah, Noah and George wore golden colors in their dresses, ties and waistcoats, and Jesse, Aubrey, Benji and Emily wore blue colors in their dresses, ties and waistcoats. All the four men wore black morning suits, Jesse had joked about wearing elegant hats, and Beca almost did it only to shut his mouth, because Chloe had done the dressing part.

"Okay, I trust you." Chloe nodded nervously. She was wearing light makeup that stood her eyes out more than usually, but also was very soft, and she wore a beautiful white strapless dress. Neither of the brides wore veil, but both their dresses had tail "Is Beca ready?"

"You go first Chloe, she'll go right after remember?" Aubrey said calmly "Jesse, Emily, Benji and Angela are all with her. And Alan, -after all they had gone through, Alan wouldn't let them call him other than Alan- Sheila and Addie too."

"Right" Chloe nodded as one of the professionals put her the necklace Beca gave her "I hope Sheila won't drive her crazy today. Where are the rings?"

"Sophie has taken well care of it in their tiny pillows and will give them to John and Emma when the time comes" George explained patiently.

"And the flowers?" Chloe asked.

"I've got Daniel's basket and Jesse has Anna's." Aubrey said. As their children were only fifteen months old and there was a lot of people at the wedding and they could get nervous, she was gonna walk with Daniel in front of Chloe as the kid threw flowers around the grass, and Jesse would walk with Anna in front of Beca as the kid did the same.

Kathy and Lucy were also there because they had to take Chloe's tail of the dress so it wouldn't drag too much, but mostly it was for the cuteness more than for an actual job, since the girls were four and two years old. In fact, it had been hard for Lucy to be there without her mothers, but Chloe and Aubrey had made sure of playing a lot with her and spending time with her during the week so she would feel more comfortable with them around. Addison and Edith took care of Beca's dress a floor over theirs.

"Then all it's fine" Chloe stood up smiling at herself in the mirror. There was a photographer taking pictures there, another at the wedding place, and another at Beca's suite "Give me that" she asked her sister-in-law pointing to a broom that was close by, and once she got it, she gave three firm hits to the ceiling biting her tongue playfully. She then waited a few seconds, and another three hits were heard from the floor above them. Chloe smiled and gave two hits more, and soon, another two hits were heard in reply.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"Beca and I realized her room is right over mine, so three hits mean everything's good, and two mean I love you. One means good night, sleep well, four hellos or good morning, depends of the time of the day." Chloe smiled widely at the faces of disbelief the others had "You seriously thought we would go a week without barely seeing each other? You seriously thought we would go this whole day without communicating?"

"At this point I..." Aubrey shook her head and smiled.

"How long has this been going on?" George asked pointing at the ceiling.

"Well, the first day when we got here, Beca interrogated someone in the hotel stuff the first day to figure out which was my room and if it was around under hers. And then that same night she gave me a napkin with the code written, a napkin that I plan on framing and putting it in our bedroom" Chloe giggled at their faces "God, I can't believe the day is finally here!"

"Unbelievable" Hannah laughed and then someone knocked the door and Alan went into the suite.

"Guys, they just told me it was time for the guests, groomsmen, and maids of honor to go" he said and smiled at Chloe "You look stunning Chlo."

"Thanks Alan" she smiled "How's Becs?"

"A little emotional, but good, I took care of it" Alan smiled "So, everyone except Aubrey, Daniel, Charles, Kathy and Lucy needs to keep going now, the limos are waiting. You wait twenty minutes and go Chloe, and then we'll be right between ten and fifteen minutes later." He had everything perfectly planned and everyone nodded and started moving, getting out after wishing some good things to Chloe or kissing her cheek quickly on their way out.

"Alan, make sure she's okay, and that she know she has reasons to be sad but still enjoys the day more" Chloe reminded him, and he nodded smiling.

"She's ready already. We're just waiting for everyone else. She told me to tell you she loves you so, so, much, even if you made her spend much more money than what she had planned" he added smiling and Chloe laughed.

"Tell her I love her too, and not be too sad." He nodded "Now go, go!" she laughed and he ran out.

They waited twenty minutes impatiently. The place was fifteen minutes away, so the guests and the wedding officiator would have twenty minutes to get in their spots, but there would only be approximately five minutes between Chloe and Beca. When it was time, Charles got up from his seat, smiled at her daughter and handed her his arm.

"Shall we, sweetheart?"

-MEANWHILE AT BECA'S SUITE-

Beca was sitting on a stool with just a towel covering her after her second shower of the day, and the hairdresser they had hired was doing her hair in that moment, as the makeup artist made her makeup, a very soft one that was completely waterproof and made her look more like an adult and still be her beautiful self, as the professional had said himself. Her hair ended up in a beautiful low upsweep with a couple locks of hair in her temples falling freely and having been curled up. She was more beautiful that she remembered ever seeing herself. When they finished, she got up, put her underwear on, and her dresser helped her put on her mother's wedding dress. It was a beautiful white long dress, with sleeves that started a little lower than her shoulders and went down to her wrists, leaving a good neckline, not too sexy, but not too nun like, just in the right place, and Beca was absolutely in love with the dress. She only had to put her shoes on and then she would be ready, so she sent the professionals away, she could put her jewelry by herself. She had wanted to be ready soon so she could have some time for herself, she wanted to be alone on purpose, and she sat on her bed looking at herself in the big mirror they had put there. She truly was amazingly beautiful, like a princess, as cheery as that sounded. She had been crying for hours before the preparations started, and now she didn't look like she had been crying, but she felt a knot on throat and a bit nauseous, and at the same time, she was nervous and excited and happy. It was like a bittersweet feeling of deep sadness and deep sadness combined, but she wouldn't let herself cry anymore, she was determined, even as she held a picture of her family complete between her hands, she was going to be stronger and she was going to enjoy her day for them, for herself, and for all the years of happiness she hoped were waiting for her. She then got out of her bedroom and in the tiny living the suite had, she found Emily, Benji, Angela, Jesse, Alan, Sheila, Addie, Edith and Anna, looking at her with wide eyes and open mouths, all of them speechless. The photographer was also around making pictures.

"So, am I horrible or what?" Beca asked with a tiny smile, feeling embarrassed.

"You are..." Emily shook her head and smiled with watery eyes.

"Amazing" Benji finalized.

"You look like a princess!" yelled Addie smiling, and Beca smiled more widely.

"Yeah, you are stunning!" added Angela taking a picture with her phone.

"I don't even..." Jesse's smile couldn't be bigger, and he had tears in his eyes wanting to come out. Anna and Edith, who was only one month older than Anna, had become really good friends, and were one sitting in each leg of Jesse "You've always been pretty, but Beca... Chloe's such a lucky lady, man, you look wonderful."

Beca grinned.

"Oh, let me take a picture, such an amazing bride... it's like my own wedding" Sheila smiled taking a picture with her phone, and Beca looked nervously at her father, who was just looking at her amazed and hadn't said a word.

"Dad?" He looked up to her face and smiled widely, and Beca saw that if someone was definitely holding back tears, was him.

"Honey, I just went back to the first time I was in the altar, and looked at my side and saw your beautiful mother... you look just like her. Even better, I could say." He got up and hugged her "And the dress fits you like if it had been made for you." He added in her ear before kissing her forehead.

"Chloe's so lucky" Angela smiled at her, getting up to see her better "Oh, the dress is perfect, and your hair is so bright and beautiful and simple at the same time..."

"I'm the lucky one, and you guys, this is starting to get ridiculous, you are overreacting" Beca looked at herself, she was simple, her dress was simple, she didn't have a veil, her hair was simple, and her makeup, and everything.

"You kidding right?" Alan shook his head "You look like a swan but without smelling weird. And you choose a perfect jewelry, by the way. But there's something missing" he rummaged into his pocket and got a pretty necklace out, very simple, a silver cord with a tiny sapphire hanging "The day your brother told me he wanted to give you some fancy earrings, I told him they had to be sapphire, to go with this. My mother, as you know, never had daughters, so she had no one to give her girly stuff, and your uncle Tim only had boys, so she gave me this and said _this is to my Rebeca, you give it when it's the right time_. I guess it's now or never, right?" Beca smiled and turned around for him to put it in her neck "You have blue things, you have borrowed things, and this is definitely something old, so I think you're all set."

Beca turned again and smiled at him.

"Thank you dad" she hugged him "although, you are making me very hard the not cry anymore mental vow." He laughed against her shoulder. Then they heard the knocks in the floor, and Beca laughed, pulling off from her father returning them with a floor lamp. Then two knocks, and she returned them too.

"Chloe's down there, right?" Emily asked smirking and Beca nodded smiling widely.

"I made a code. She just told me everything was fine and that she loved me, and I said the same to her."

Then someone knocked at the door and Alan opened.

"Sir, it's time for everyone but the ones that go with the brides to go" the planner said.

"Okay, thanks" he turned around "you heard people, Emily, Benji, Angela, sweetheart..." he motioned for the door.

"Alright, good luck girl, although you won't need it" Emily kissed Beca's cheek quickly. The others murmured some good luck stuff before they left, Sheila hugged Beca.

"You're gonna love being married" she winked, kissed her toddler and her husband, and left.

"I'm gonna go downstairs just in case Chloe and the others don't know" Alan said looking at Beca.

"Okay, just tell her how much I love her despite her ruining my economy" she said jokingly and he nodded before he left.

"Hey girls, why don't you play for a while? We still have like half an hour here" Jesse said to the three toddlers lovingly and Addie smiled going to play with her dolls. Edith was entertained with her baby's bottle, and Anna had fallen asleep on his lap, so her daddy put her comfortably laying on the couch with a blanket and tons of pillows around so she wouldn't fall "Becs, can I talk to you for a second?" he added looking at the bride, who was standing smiling at the girls.

"Sure, but I doubt we should leave them alone" she added.

"We'll leave the door wide open" they went into Beca's room, leaving the door wide open so they could watch the girls perfectly as they sat on Beca's bed. Jesse smiled taking Beca's right hand between his.

"Jesse let me tell you I can barely hold myself together, don't make it harder with some brotherly talk, we already gave you the music honors and the reception speech" Beca looked at him with a side smile.

"I just wanted to say that you look truly gorgeous" he said simply "and that... that I love you so, so much Becs, and I always will, you know that. You're like the sister I never had, only that I slept with you, and... I'm very grateful that we both found the person, even if it wasn't with each other, I know we made a right call, and I know we found the one who truly was the one for us. I am so very happy for Chloe and you and... Well, don't be a stranger, okay? Keep in touch like always, enjoy life without feeling guilty about it, and you know I'm here no matter what." Beca smiled lovingly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I know, you know I feel the same. I'm also a very good nanny" she winked playfully and he laughed "so is there any chance I get to be your bridesmaid sometime soon?"

He nodded slowly.

"I would love that, but I think Aubrey and I would very much love to wait until the twins are older, so they can take a good part on it and enjoy and remember it, and who knows, maybe we will even wait to have some little Mitchells around to participate too." He hinted jokingly.

Beca laughed a bit and nodded.

"How's that of parenting being young?" she asked "It's just... Chloe won't stop telling me she wants a family with me, and to be pregnant with our first baby. And I want that too, but she's three years older and we've got different biological clocks, and different perspectives and while I'd feel much more comfortable being a thirty something year old mother, I know she would love to have a baby on the way let's say... a year from now or so. And I don't think I'll be comfortable with that."

"Well, it's always hard and nothing prepares you to it, no matter how much you read. I still don't know if it was a great idea to be a father with not even twenty six years old yet, but it's like college, you know nothing about it, you learn to deal with it as you go, and the decisions you make will mark your entire future, or in this case theirs, no matter how young you are. And like college, you start afraid and then you like it, and by the time they go, you have a hard time letting them go" he smiled a bit "fortunately they aren't going anywhere yet. The point is Beca, of course a parent is not the same kind of parent in their thirties than in their forties, but think that they'll get the older mother stuff from Chloe, and the crazy immature advice from you."

"Hey!" they laughed.

"Throw yourself into the pool Beca, don't be so afraid of everything. You are throwing yourself marrying at twenty six, and you did going to LA, is how you do things and it usually works fine for you. I'm sure your children will love you and you are already a success and have reached your dreams, go reach this new ones, it's never too soon, and if she's carrying the first, you'll have even more time to get used to the idea and things will change slower for you, so why not? Plus, we are there to help whenever you need it" Beca nodded and hugged him.

"Thanks bro."

"And speaking about bros... I won't tell you they're here because I know if you can't touch them, it's bullshit. But I will tell you they would hate to be your weight today."

"I can't avoid it Jess..."

"I know. So just take a deep breath whenever you feel you need a break and look at that ring in your finger, or that bracelet, and remember this is the start of your best break, and they are here. They will always live as long as somebody remembers them. It's cheesy but they're in your heart, in your memories, in who you are... they aren't going anywhere, so just carry them with you, take deep breaths and remember you will always have them deep inside, and that at the end, you already did the marriage thing with Chloe deep inside. This is just the party for the guests, and the big dinner." He winked and Beca smiled at him.

"You really are the best man I could ask for."

"Always missy."

"Okay, only half an hour to go!" they heard Alan get into the room, he had a key too "Chloe says she loves you and not to be too sad" he added as Jesse and Beca went at her encounter.

Beca then waited for the longest half an hour of her life, and then put her shoes on and got up as Jesse woke his child up. Alan offered her a hand.

"Ready?"

"Never, but screw it. Let's get the girl."

"Let's get married!" Jesse laughed opening the door.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks guests and Mia! very nice of you all.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you reviewers! The wedding goes in two parts, this is the first one. May be a little eternal for some with the long speeches but I thought, to hell, one only gets married once! And more after all they've been through… Happy New Year!**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Wedding (I).

"Wow, there really is a lot of people over there right?" Chloe was standing right behind Aubrey and Daniel, griping her wedding bouquet with one hand and the other hand on her father's shoulder, and Kathy and Lucy gripping the tale of her dress, that was just a bit long. They were standing in the footbridge, they had just removed their shoes, and were at the end of the footbridge, in a curve that went directly to the wedding place, full of decorations and flowers, with the orchestra at both sides of the guests, and that part of the footbridge had many bushes and trees at one side so anybody at the wedding could see them until it was time, and the orchestra members knew to be looking at the bridge so they could start playing their music right when they saw Aubrey, and they were trying to look between the bushes to make sure everything was right.

"Don't worry, there isn't really that many people" Aubrey said "maybe a couple hundreds. Luke it's just finishing with the wedding guide distribution."

"Aubrey, I know how many little books we printed, I know two hundred isn't even half of what there is out there" Chloe said. Aubrey turned around and smiling, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Relax, you look wonderful, I can see everyone is at their correct spot and doing their correct thing" Aubrey tucked a lock of ginger hair to its better position and smiled widely "I can't wait to see Beca's face when she sees you."

"I can't wait to see her." Chloe bit her lip "God, I'm gonna throw up from all the excitement."

"No, you won't!" Aubrey laughed "I love you so much ginger."

"I love you too. Thanks for everything by the way" she added giving her a quick hug.

"That's what sisters are for silly." Aubrey smiled and turned to the front again leaning to stroke her son's hair softly to avoid disarranging it "Ready sweetie?" the kid nodded.

"Ready to be a Mitchell baby?" Charles asked jokingly.

"Totes, but I will always be a Beale no matter what" she added excitedly "Let's get married folks!" and they started walking.

Not even two minutes later, Beca, her father, Jesse and the girls were there. Beca looked at her future wife's back nervously between the bushes, and saw Aubrey look back and wink at her, as like she knew she was hiding there.

"Oh God, oh God" Beca tapped nervously with her barefoot "I'm gonna puke, or cry, or everything at once!"

"Beca, Beca!" Jesse lined her face with her "You love her, she loves you, that's all it matters. And anything's changing, remember? You already promised a life together, you already showed us all how much you love each other, hell, you've been eating each other with the eyes for God knows how long, this is only the party, and the way to tell the whole world yeah, this is mine!" Beca looked intently at him "Fat Amy told me to tell you if you were too nervous, you are Beca Effin' Mitchell, get your shit together!" he said on his best impression of her, and Beca laughed inevitably, discovering it felt good, and it was such a relief.

"Come on baby, it's time" Alan kissed her temple "They're here too." Beca nodded.

"Alright DJ Shorty, this is for you." Beca nodded with determination, and Jesse smiled, turned around caressing his daughter's hair so she would have free hands to throw the flowers, and started walking "Don't let me fall daddy."

"Never" he smiled at her and then looked back to her other daughter and Edith, and nodded encouragingly at them "I got you."

As Beca walked _down the aisle_ slowly, with the music, everyone got up and looked at her, some grinning, others smiling encouragingly at her, even putting their thumbs up, and she saw Daniel's threw the flowers happily and waving to his family -Jesse's parents were there, and so were Aubrey's- and many things happened at the same time. She gripped her dad's arm and her wedding bouquet harder, she locked eyes with Aubrey, and the other bridesmaids and groomsmen that smiled at her widely, and smiled a bit when she locked eyes with Charles, who was looking over Chloe's shoulder at her, and she thought she saw him mouthing _you'll see, this is so worthwhile_ so she imagined Chloe was probably asking how she looked, and she focused on her breathing, on the relaxing feeling of the flowers and grass under her feet, and for a second, she could see Jackie grinning excitedly at her standing beside Johnny and Emma, and Joseph smiling widely standing where Jesse should stand in brief, and Kendra right in front of him smiling encouragingly, and her mother crying sitting beside her future and crying mother-in-law. And before she knew it, she had such a smile in her face it hurt and was blinking back tears. This was her victory, her winning celebration, and she realized as she approached Chloe, she finally knew the answer to her eternal question _did we really win that day?_ Because yeah, they did. Because her family, they would never be forgotten for all their goodness and kindness, but the Ettons, nobody would remember them except from their craziness and cruelty. Her family was more loved than the Ettons ever were or would be. That they, they revenged something, they proved they were warriors, they proved they could with everything, and her family, they were always going to be there somehow, but the Ettons... they crashed them. They would never know what love was, like they did, they would never have what Beca and Chloe had, and what they were going to have from now on.

"They would be so proud honey, so proud" she heard her father whisper in her ear "and so am I." She smiled widely at him, and walked the last steps.

Jesse turned around to take her bouquet and gave it to Emily as he went to his spot, his daughter ran to the first line with her grandparents and brother, and at the same time, Beca reached a trembling hand to intertwine it strongly with Chloe's as she occupied her legitimate spot beside her, and their fathers moved to their spots after kissing the bride's cheeks very quickly, and Chloe almost didn't caught the _good luck_ words Alan gave her as she got out of her trance and looked down on her hand intertwined with Beca's in surprise, and then up to her. And as they looked at each other intently, like if it was the first time, they had to fight back the tears and a couple went down their cheeks either way.

"You look..." Chloe opened and closed her mouth speechless "...dreamy."

"You're dazzling" Beca mumbled clumsily and Chloe giggled "You're the most beautiful thing..."

"...I've ever seen." Chloe whispered, and for a second they were alone, and the wedding officiator had to clear her throat to call their attention, as some giggled nervously around the guests.

Beca and Chloe smiled and looked at the officiator, a black woman dressed with a suit and with kind features that smiled at them lovingly. To their sides were the bridesmaids -Aubrey and Emily holding their bouquets- and Jesse and the groomsmen.

"Now you may seat again, thank you" she started saying, as everyone had gotten up when the brides arrived "Good afternoon everybody, and welcome to Portland, Maine, and welcome to this beautiful wedding. By the way, brides, you both look stunning" Chloe and Beca smiled at each other "My name is Emerald Lambeth, I am a Maine State Wedding Officiator, and it is my honor to by officiating this nuptials." She made a pause "We are here today, July 29th, 2020, a bit after 17:00 hours, to help Chloe and Beca take the biggest step in their relationship so far, and become a single family unit, an item, a together, at our eyes and at the eyes of the law, but firstly, I would like to say how much it amazes me that so many people could make it to come here today, as I've been told by the brides we've got people here from Los Angeles, New York City, Tampa -one of the brides herself and her family-, Ohio, and so many other parts of the globe, which shows how much you care about these women and the compromise they are about to make, so welcome all of you, and welcome back home to all the Mitchells and Bakers present, who I've been told are all from here, but most of them don't live here anymore" Not only Beca, her father, Sheila and Addison were there, also Alan's little brother, Timothy, his wife and their two sons, who were also with their wives and children, and there were also Sarah's older sister and little brother, and their children, some of them were married and also had children, and others didn't. Beca wasn't really close to any of them anyway. "I've been told recently about the heartbreaking story these brides share and how much they've lost, and how much they'd wish to honor today the incredible people that some of Beca's family were, her mother Sarah, her brother Joseph, and his wife and child, Kendra and Jack Mitchell. The brides would like to have a minute of silence and afterward, Beca would like to read something in their honor, so please let's all stand up in signal of respect and grief."

They stood there for a whole minute in absolute silence except for the sound of the waterfalls, everyone holding on their feet patiently, even the children, without making a sound, and some even sniffled a bit. Beca closed her eyes and breathed deeply in silence, making a fist with a hand so she could touch her nephew's bracelet with the tips of her hand as Chloe griped their intertwined hand strongly and stroke Beca's mother ring in her finger with her thumb softly. After the minute ended, Miss Lambeth went to a side to make place for Beca in front of the lectern.

The brunette cleared her throat looking up to her future wife, that smiled encouragingly, and then to her family sitting in one same long bench in her side of guests and gave them a small smile. Her father got up to give her a folded paper she had given him to carry for her, and then sat again. Beca stopped herself from unfolding it.

"You can all sit again" she remembered to say, and the guests did "I was going to start by reading something I found around and liked, but I've just changed my opinion and before I do that, I would like to do something a bit more personal, because I missed my mother's funeral and I've always hated when people said how you go doesn't matter, but how you live. Well, there are children here so I'll say it, how you die, it matters. It matters to the people that love you, because they'll want you to have a peaceful death, a sweet rest, and because if you were an amazing person, you deserve to have a proper death. I'm one of the youngest in my family, I was the youngest in my household, and I'm three years younger than Chloe too, so I've grown up used to the knowledge that I should be the one to say goodbye to most of the people I cared about, and that if they raised me, if they loved me from the moment I was born, or later in life, then, the least I could do was make sure they went peacefully. When I was born, my maternal grandparents weren't here already, so I grew up hearing so much about them and feeling like maybe, I had missed something too great. I know many people feel that way because those things happen, grandpas are grandpas at the end. When my grandmother died, I was eleven, and when my grandfather died, I was just five years older or something like that, and I remember learning that when you die from aging, your brain is the first thing to go. You start forgetting things, forgetting your family, and you start not making any sense when you speak because it starts being like if you were already gone. This may sound very heartbreaking, but for me, it was something that calmed me a lot, as I realized that the people I loved, my parents, my brother, all of my elders, that they would probably die that way, and it was great, because forgetting, and losing their minds, would help them not feel so sad of leaving. That I would feel sad, of course, but I was going to do it anyway, so at least they wouldn't have to." Beca bit her lip a bit, keeping herself well holding up together as everyone looked intently at her "But I fucked things up a bit, sorry for the swearing, and got... I got to know a person, that worths nothing, and her name isn't worth being told a day like this. But I thought it wouldn't be bad, that I was old enough to make my own decisions and deal with the consequences, and I was wrong. So children, remember this, you are never old enough to learn, and you think you'll be the only one that will have to cry or lament the consequences, but you won't, your family will too, your friends will. In my case, it cost my mother's life, my brother's, his wife's, my nephew's, it almost cost my best friend's, it almost cost my one and only life's, and it almost cost mine too. And what started as a drunken night of a twenty three year old, ended up with the worst nightmare of my entire life, and of the lives of some of my loved ones, two years later, because yeah, don't ever think the consequences will never come, they can quick your ass years later. And you deserve to know what happened, my family does, and others do too, not by the news, not by rumors, but by me. And it will be today, and now, because it's my wedding, and this was something that my love and I are still dealing with, because it had a huge impact, and because we care, and because as horrible experience as it was, it was also the thing that made Chloe and I realize life was short, and loving in silence wasn't enough, and it was what made us come to this exact place where I had been so many times before with my family, almost two years ago and decide it was time to be together." She smiled a bit at the memory "My family was killed. My brother and his wife were tortured, abused, raped, depreciated, and suffer beyond what I can imagine until their death. My nephew saw his parents go through all of that, and I'm talking about a two year old, before he had to go through the same nightmare. And he was completely alone. The last I heard from my brother, was to tell me my nephew was missing, and we argued, because we both know that maybe it was in part my fault, but still he managed to apologize for getting angry at me before we hung up. The last I heard from my sister-in-law, it was an adults and very girly conversation on the phone about our men, because I had a boyfriend. And the last I heard from my nephew, he was calling me scared to death because he had been kidnapped, and I promised to bring him home. And I later learned that he should have been crying hysterically when he called me, but he was too afraid to do it." Her voice cracked a little, but she breathed deeply and went on "About my mother, she was shot in the same garden we had had tons of picnics, barbecues, and family days, and as she was supposed to get better, she was poisoned. This... killer person, she violated my home, she violated my hometown, and she tried to take away from me everything that meant home to me. She shot my best friend, she kidnapped the love of my life, and she tried to do pretty horrible stuff to her and me, and she made sure not to die without letting me know and see things it's really, really hard to live with, and not think about. That's what happens when you are selfish and do something despite knowing it feels wrong, but still you think it's just a small transgression, like smoking just one time if you have lung cancer. Let me tell you, you don't ever get over any of that. I changed my whole life afterward, after I had my dead nephew in my doorstep in LA, I sell my apartment, I never went back, just asked some close people to get me all it was important, I left my job, my friends there, everything I had taken years to have, and went across the country, because I realized family is what matters, and home are people, not places, and I wanted to be with my family, and closer to my oldest friends. I got taught at a very young age not to leave the ones you care the most about, not even for your dream, that your dream should never be leaving your people, you can go, but you can't go and get yourself so busy you never go back, and still, I did it, and believe me, I've been way happier living with Chloe this past year and a half that I've been in LA in the years I spent there." She looked at Chloe smiling and cleared her throat "So I'm sorry they aren't here. I'm sorry they went for what they went, and I'm sorry I put in danger some of the lives I care the most in the world, and that it will never be completely over. But my grandma used to say a lot to me as a child, and it took me years to understand it, that when the road is long, the mountain high, and the climb hard and sheer, the work and the love make the climb easily. So I decided to work harder, and to love even harder, because I know at some point, it will all be worthwhile." She smiled at the people, some of them smiling too, and opened the folded paper "I've already taken way longer than what I intended, so thanks for being so patient, and I'm just gonna finish quickly reading this little thing. It's a small compilation of some things I found with years and got together." She looked at the paper and started reading "Somebody said, _those who have lived a good life do not fear death, but meet it calmly, and even long for it in the face of great suffering. But those who do not have a peaceful conscience, dread death as though life means nothing but physical torment. The challenge is to live our life so that we will be prepared for death when it comes._ An English poet I used to read as a teenager, Percy Bysshe Shelley, said _he has outsoared the shadow of our night; envy and calumny and hate and pain, and that unrest which men miscall delight, can touch him not and torture not again; from the contagion of the world's slow stain, he is secure._ And finally, I'd leave you with something Mark Twain said, _sing like nobody's listening, love like you've never been hurt, dance like nobody's watching, and live like it's heaven on earth..._ and let me tell you, it is." She smiled and gave the paper back to her father, as people applauded, and went back to Chloe's side, taking her hand again. Chloe smiled at her, kissed her hand intertwined with hers, and tapped twice with her thumb on Beca's back of the hand. Beca smiled widely at her, and it cost her lot not to kiss her, because she thought tapping the back of her hand twice too, wouldn't be enough.

Then the officiator went back to her spot.

"Such beautiful words. Now, two of the best friends of this couple have been asked by them to say something too, so, Aubrey..." she moved again, and Aubrey stepped forward, and smiled at the couple, and Chloe giggled not being able to control herself any longer, making other giggle too, including Beca. It was such a child, she was marrying.

* * *

 **A/N: Have a great New Year's Eve!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey people! Listen, my life is gonna be miserable until Feb 2, when my last exam is, so I won't be posting much. So I hope you have nice festivities, I will be getting my presents Jan 6** **th** **, because that's how it is in Spain according to our Wizard Kings tradition, but I guess you've been enjoying yours uh? Ahahah have fun! And I hope everybody is okay after all the festivities and the partying. I'm pretty Beca and didn't party much, but it's fine. Also, there is a problem in FF net and I can't see your reviews, so I will be replying the guest ones later since I have to read them one by one in my mail. Thing is I get in my email all the reviews, you know, letters saying I have a review and in the letter they put the review too, and then I go to the story and see the number is higher of reviews, so there has to be more, but then I click in reviews, and last ones I can see are from December 30** **th** **or so, and in all my fics is the same… I hope they fix it soon, but I doubt they've noticed.**

 **This chapter is, I have to warn you, pure incredibly, unbelieveably long fluffly speeches. But you got lucky, the wedding originally had 3 parts and I just put 2 and 3 together because they were both kind of short. Also, the fic has 29 chapters, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Wedding (II).

"I met Chloe as a freshman in Barden University, and she was my roommate. The ones who know me know that I used to be a very controlling, authoritative, competitive person, who wouldn't settle with a second place at anything. That's the reason why I hadn't many friends to miss at home, and when I met Chloe, I remember being absolutely powerless, because I had no idea how to approach that kind of person. I'm from NYC, the place where everyone does their own thing, and if they aren't family, they aren't especially warm with you, or care specially. But Chloe, you know how she is, and she wouldn't accept that, and didn't stop until we talked so much, and got so close, we seemed Siamese twins, and we used to spend many nights talking until late about anything, or crying about our own things, and there were never secrets between us." She explained, and Beca smiled looking at the pair, who was locking eyes "Then Beca came when we were seniors, and I almost ripped Chloe's throat because Beca was everything I depreciated. She was impossible to control, a rebel, and a very intelligent one may I say, and while I never let myself go, Beca didn't know how to live without doing whatever she wanted, with a few exceptions. But Chloe wanted her in the Bellas, and wouldn't stop talking about her, and yeah, Chloe even had a boyfriend, so it was weird, and I asked many times jokingly if there was more to the story, only to be answered by nos and laughs. And Beca saved us all. She helped me be me, and my man still laughs every single time he asks if he can do something that he clearly expects me to say no to, and I just let him, and it's good that I learned to let go because know I'm a mother and if I didn't know, we would have a pretty big problem. Beca made the Bellas the genuine family they are today, when I got in, we weren't really friends, but after Beca got in, we ended up crying for having to separate. Well Chloe didn't, she kept failing Russian Lit, I honestly got to the point of thinking she did it on purpose because we all helped her and still, and she got to graduate with Beca, and for as long as those years were, I remember that I talked with Chloe daily, or texted, or whatever, and I remember Beca being a constant topic. _You wouldn't believe the mix the did for Regionals, you wouldn't believe the amazing co-captain she is, having her in the Bellas' house it's crazy fun, seriously Aubrey you should have seen this_. She would send me videos, and photos, of all the Bellas, yeah, but they weirdly ended up Beca centered" there were some laughs and Beca face palmed laughing "And then one night, I think Beca was a junior, Chloe calls me crying in the middle of the night, and after scaring the crap out of me, she told me Beca was on a date with Jesse... well, long story short, Jesse here" she pointed at him "is her best friend ever since freshman, they're the same age, and they dated for many years, until at some point they broke up, and he and I ended up in love, and having twins, and living together. So anyway, Chloe calls me saying Beca was on a date with Jesse, and that she had been out for hours already, and they were probably having sex. And she goes _Aubrey, they are having sex! Like, what if Beca ends up pregnant or something?_ So I told her they had been dating for almost a couple years, and that they had probably had sex countless times, and she wasn't gonna get pregnant, and why the hell would she cry because her best friend was in a happy relationship with a great guy that treated her like a princess. And she falls in silence and then goes, _Aubrey, truth is, I don't know what's happening. Because when I'm with Tom -_ boyfriend- _I miss Beca, when I'm with Beca, an hour lasts a second, and when we are with the others altogether, I can't help but want to be closer with Beca, talk to her more, hug her more, and Jesse is starting to get a bit puzzled out, I believe_. From then on, it was clear she was in love, and I told her. By next year, she would call me to freak out because Beca had a job no one but Jesse knew anything about, so the rest of us were left to think she was a drug dealer, a whore, or had built a bunker and locked herself out of the world. Then they graduate, Beca goes to LA, and those were not only desperate calls of _you have no idea how much I miss her, I should've told her, but she's with Jesse, and they're gonna get married and have aca-children, and oh, Aubrey, I hate myself_ but she would fly to wherever I was, or I would. All of that, to end up with my boyfriend almost catching them having sex, and me catching them making out heavily. And now here we are, and I couldn't be happier, because you are the godmothers of our children, and our best friends, hell, my sisters. You Beca, you are my best friend too, just so you know."

"Aww" Beca said playfully smiling.

"Shut up shorty" Aubrey smiled jokingly "Anyway, I just wanted to say that... it cost you long time, but I'm glad this is happening. You girls deserve it more than anyone, and I hope you have a happy, complete married life, and stick together no matter what, even if I know you will. You are both the lucky ones, because Beca, you found someone to open to, and that will never care about the things you consider the biggest fails in you, because she loves you. And Chloe, you found a true warrior, and someone who really, truly, will always fight for you, no matter what. So good luck girls and always remember you've got family in NYC, and that we love you so very much." She smiled and went back to her spot. Then Noah moved and grinned.

"Hello ladies" he said playfully, and Chloe laughed "Oh man, I honestly didn't know what to do with myself when you guys told me you were marrying. Because Chloe really how many years you've been with this girl? God... But you know what they say, great things take their time to build, and I'm so happy this happened, I would've have flown from Turkey if necessary. Well I'm Noah, for those who don't know, and I'm Chloe's non-biological brother. With that I mean we met, I think we were twelve, I was the kid who moved from San Francisco to Tampa and knew nobody. And they sat me in class with this gorgeous ginger, who was much shyer and closed up back then, but equally charming and kind, and I was this big talker, excited about everything that was new, and we got very close very quickly. When we were a bit older, some of our mates were saying we were dating, and pretty harsh things about the both of us, because we were inseparable. And we got over some bad experiences together, but it was fine, because we had each other. Then, I decided it was time for me to come out of the closet, and she was my biggest fan, and I was hers, even thought then the harsh things grew a bit, but it's high school so, things happen. And one of the things that happened was that I did something amazing for Chloe, and then she did something amazing for me, and I'm talking about really, really big, great things. Next thing I knew, we were crying into each other's arms because she was leaving for Barden, I was leaving for Columbia, but we both met the loves of our lives there, so I guess it wasn't that bad after all, even if we did miss each other a lot, but it was great you know, when you call, and end up talking for hours, and talking about all the crazy things that happened to us. I remember hearing about Beca and I was so curious because for as long as I knew, Chloe was like super straight, and Beca seemed super straight but that smelled like love, so I joked and was like I think it wasn't such a good idea for you to be so close with gay people after all. I finally met Beca the few times the Bellas came to Tampa in summer, and I went too, and it was amusing because Beca, you're one of a kind, seriously, and back then, with that eyeliner and earrings, it was like what in hell has Chloe done to this poor girl? Because you could see Beca didn't look cheery, or smiley, or the kind of girl who sang and danced around, or did anything feminine really, she looked like the person who is on its own and doesn't like to be other than alone with her music, but when they came together, she was always joking, playing around, laughing, smiling, singing... In fact, I remember talking with George here, Chloe's older bro, and looking at them and being like is it me or don't they sometimes look like they're in their own happy bubble despite being surrounded for like twenty people? When George told me they were both still dating Jesse and Tom I truly was laughing inside like poor guys" he smiled at Jesse, who was laughing quietly "But what can I say, love is crazy and truly extraordinary. In 2018, they came to Tampa for Christmas as an official couple, and they... they hadn't stopped for a second showing how much they belong. If Beca was sad, which was understandable and expected, Chloe knew exactly what needed to be done. And that Christmas, I had to tell my favorite ginger I had leukemia, and not only had she ended up donating her bone marrow, but she was willing to convince the whole world to test themselves just in case they could help. She ended up saving my life before Valentine's Day!" he smiled widely looking at the ginger bride "Chloe, I love you so much it's crazy, it's incestuous, because if I was straight, I don't think I would have been able to keep myself from you. And the woman you found... girl, you belong together. You aren't two halves of an orange, you are like a pancake and chocolate, they both are awesome on their own, but they belong together" some people laughed "And Beca, I love you so much too. I know I don't have to say it, but take good care of our ginger, and let her take good care of yourself. Have a happy marriage girls!" he smiled and went happily back to his spot.

After him, the officiator Miss Lambeth went back to her spot, and recited the marriage laws part, and then looked smiling at them.

"You told me you have your own vows, so you may go on. Children, bring the rings" Beca and Chloe smiled at each other nervously as they faced each other, holding both their hands together as John and Emma came with a tiny golden pillow each that each had with silver rings on them. John had the ring Chloe had to give Beca, and Emma the one for Chloe.

"Rebeca" Chloe smiled griping her hands, blinking back the tears "I've always thought you were a beautiful woman, inside and out, but today, you look exceptionally wonderful, and I don't know if it is that amazing dress, or the happiness or the week of relaxing and partying, but you look stunning" Beca mouthed a thanks, and Chloe giggled a bit "I've loved you for the longest time, I've driven myself crazy about you so much, but the truth is, what you do to me, I can't understand it and I believe I will never do. Right now, you're just touching my hands, and it's like electricity running through my body, seriously, it's crazy, but when you cry, my heart breaks and I feel this enormous urge to do anything and everything I can to help you, and when you laugh, I laugh too, and when you smile, I can't help myself and imitate you." Beca sniffled and smiled at her "You're so amazing, and you do such amazing things. You saved my life not caring about yours. You saved a three year old's life not long ago, and little Lucy at our pool, you never left my side when I had surgery for Noah, or when last summer a jellyfish got me in huge pain, and you were only a freshman when you broke a big adult's nose just because he was messing with your best friend, and we all ran away, and you got a couple hours in jail, and that was the shorty freshman doing her thing, not the taller seniors that were supposed to be more in charge. And still, people tend to see you as the mysterious, quiet one, but you are the bravest and strongest person I know, and my hero. You protect what is yours, and what is mine too, no matter what, and you genuinely care so much about so many things, but won't let people know except the one you are worrying about, you are like Spiderman, going around saving people's asses and not having recognition about it, not even caring about it, because for you, and that's the most amazing part, for you, there's nothing extraordinary about any of it, for you comes like common sense, like if you see a blind person crossing the road and you go help them, it's like if you were a CPU configured to act like it, and for you it's the normal thing, and you don't even think twice. There's a cat trapped in your motor? Let's adopt her, why wouldn't we? There's a serial killer kidnapping my girlfriend? Let's go kill the bitch. There's a guy trying to rape my girl? Let's push him as hard as possible even though he's a gym guy. You don't even question it twice or think that that's not what most of normal people would do, for you it's normal, and it's so normal that you don't even think you should receive any recognition. That's one of my favorite things of you, Becs. And I've learned that you Mitchells are pretty reckless people, but not because you love trouble, but because you aren't designed to sit down and wait for others to save the day, in your minds there's no reason why you shouldn't try and do your best to fix something or help someone." Beca smiled realizing it was actually true, and she had never acknowledged any of it "Another of the many things that amaze me about you is how you always need to let people know you love them even when you're angry at them, and how for you is more important that the other one doesn't feels bad, even when you are. Like when your arm was broken, and of course, sometimes as we sleep I could roll or something and hurt you by accident, and I would feel so terrible because I knew that pain was much more excruciating than what you would allow yourself to show, but even if you were hurting, you were still making sure I knew you weren't upset at me, and that everything was good and trying to make me not feel bad. And a year ago when we had a pretty big argument, you couldn't even get mad at me, but at yourself for the thought of having failed me somehow. But you could never fail me, baby, because you are too good to even be true, and I love you too much. You are my first authentic love, and the only one for me. So Rebeca Mitchell, I take you today as my wife, and I promise to always love and respect you, to take care of you whenever you need me, to be always there for you, to fight for us, every day of my life and beyond, and I promise to remind you your awesomeness every day, and to try and understand you even when it's hard, and to never let a day pass without making sure you know how much I love you. No matter what, I will always, always stand by you through the light and through the darkness too." She took the correspondent ring and very delicately, put it into Beca's finger, and then took both of her hands again, smiling widely at her. Beca had teary eyes and cleared her throat smiling before speaking.

"Just... wow, Chloe. Wow to the wedding, wow to the words, wow to how amazing you look today, Chlo. I can't even... I'm speechless" Beca giggled a bit "I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you. The thing is, I've been in love before, but I've never wanted to get married, not because my parents divorced, but because it felt so... artificial to me, and unnecessary. But I've never loved like I love you, I never knew you could love like this, like sometimes I'm walking _Billie-Jean_ , our puppy, or something like that, and suddenly the slightness memory of you make me smile, and I don't even realize until I see people looking at me weird. I'm at boring meetings, or when I had to go back to LA before going to live with you in Atlanta for a bit to settle things down with my old company, and there were times when I was so tired, and sick of LA, and then I would remember something stupid you had told me recently, or the sight of you in Skype showing me your tons of work and your face of having slept five hours, and I would smile, or laugh alone. And nights were sometimes really scary, but then I'll look at the laptop, and maybe you had left your Skype open beside you and fallen asleep, and I would just calm myself watching you sleep" Chloe smiled at the memory "The truth is, you are the one that made me want to get married. I remember when I met you, and I remember I just thought you were weird and didn't think much about it. And then you got into my shower, and I had your body in my eyes for days, and I was just thinking what the hell happened there? Because, people, don't get the wrong idea, she just harassed me to have a duet of Titanium with me, but I hadn't enjoyed anything with another person in a very long time until that happened, and every time I was with you afterward, I realized it was like coming out for fresh air. I don't know if I have told you before, but it truly is like that. Like when you get trapped in a tiny elevator for a very long time, and you forget how pure oxygen feels, or what a breeze is like, and then you finally come out, and with you is always like that, and like falling asleep into a beautiful dream after having a long day. Even in my best days, I always know you could make them better. Even when we are bored, snuggled in the couch or bed with our pets, and just hugging in silence, and talking about random stuff, I find it very amusing. It's like if you had put the tortoise out of its shell, it doesn't mean the tortoise wasn't there, just that with the shell, you couldn't see it, well, I think you did that with me. And I didn't felt weird, or misunderstood, or lost anymore, even when I feel bad, is another kind of feeling bad, because I know it's temporary, that when I'm with you it'll go away, and just that knowledge makes me feel better, while in another time, I would've just felt worse because I knew I was left to suffer alone. You aren't like oxygen, because oxygen, you can be with it for a while when you swim or things like that. You are like blood rushing through my veins, you keep my heart beating, and can make it beat like crazy many times." Beca curved her lips to a tiny smile swimming into her eyes "And when I look at your eyes... it's like if I saw the sky for the first time in my life" she whispered. Then went on "I can't promise you eternal love, because I know sometimes loving someone isn't enough, or eternal. I realize I'm the kind of person who runs, escapes, locks herself out even from the people she loves, so based on that, I know what to promise. I promise to stay, and keep trying, and keep making an effort, and keep fighting for us. I promise no more running, no matter what, I'm done with it. I'm done with going without giving explanations, with leaving whenever I feel uncomfortable, with thinking that staying and keep trying isn't worth it because if a thing goes wrong once then it's meant to fail. With that, I'm done. My father showed me it was important to stay with the ones you love, and I've never loved anyone like this, neither I will, so I'll stay, even if it's hard, because you are my home, and where else should I be if not home? And I'll keep trying to put myself together, and get better, and be the one you deserve to wake up next to every morning, and a good mom for our children when the time comes. I used to think the day you did this, another one should be in my spot, and now I know I was wrong, and you know why? Because I know for sure, that no one is ever gonna try as hard as I will to make you happy, and whole, and loved. So if I'm not the right person yet, then I'll work on it, and nobody will do it better than me, because I'm not leaving this spot to anybody else." She smiled widely and took the ring "With this ring, I promise all of that and more to you, Chloe Anna Beale, and I make you my wife. And I'll take good care of you, always, and of whatever comes with us, and I'll be the safety wet for you that you are for me. And no matter in what mess you get yourself into... I'll be there to be your hero as long as you'd let me, because that would be the greatest honor for me. Along with calling you my love" she put the ring in Chloe's finger and smiled taking both of her hands again.

"Now, by the power I've been given by the state of Maine, I may pronounce you Rebeca and Chloe Mitchell, wife and wife. You may kiss each other." The officiator said smiling.

And despite how long they had been wanting to do it, when the actual moment came, they took their time. They got into their own bubble, away from the noise, the applauses, the whistles, the cheers, and everything else, just sinking into each other's eyes, and letting them bring them home. And Chloe caressed Beca's cheeks in her arms so lovingly and delicately, and Beca hugged her from the waist so tightly, and slowly, their lips first barely touched a bit, like asking for permission, and as they finally closed their eyes, their lips met in a sweet, slow, lingering kiss, sealing their promises and their futures. They couldn't hear anything else, just feel Chloe's arms thrown around Beca's Shoulders, and Beca's arms around Chloe, just keeping her close, and their lips getting to know each other for the first time as Chloe and Beca Mitchell. The noise came back slowly as they lips separated just a few centimeters, but they kept hugging each other, their eyes closed and their noses slightly rubbing together, and they sank into the noise and the reality again, as Chloe put her head on Beca's shoulder, and they hugged tight. And then slowly awoke from their bubble, opening their eyes, and pulling back from each other, making sure to intertwine one of their hands together as they smiled widely at each other, silent tears of joy falling down their cheeks.

Then things started getting too slow for Beca's liking. As everyone who could went to the wood footbridge to wait for them at the other end of it, they had to stay with their family, Jesse and Aubrey, and a few other of their closest ones to quickly sign the paperwork they had already read days prior, and the hugs and congrats, and the bunch of family photos in the altar with the waterfalls right behind them. Later, Beca and Chloe intertwined a hand together and as miss and miss Mitchell, made their walk down the footbridge after putting their shoes in, with Jesse and Aubrey by their sides with their children on their arms, and their families around, talking animatedly until they were reaching the end, moment in which they left the couple alone to overtake them quickly so they could get the flowers and threw them at them when they got off the footbridge, and the couple walked quietly just enjoying their mutual company, slowly to give them time to get ready, even if they weren't completely alone because they had a photographer walking around them making pictures and a couple others at the place where everyone else was waiting, next to the parking lot.

"Ready, miss Mitchell?" Beca asked playfully looking at her as they spot the end of the footbridge and everyone waiting patiently for them.

"With you? Always" Chloe smiled widely and they put their feet on the firm ground, and laughed kissing each other lovingly as everyone yelled _Cheers to the Mitchells! Bravo! Hurrah!_ And other things while they threw tons of flower petals at them.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: So today is The Wizard Kings here in Spain! It's our tradition for giving gifts, since we don't traditionally do it in Christmas –although some people are doing it lately, which I depreciate because it's spoiling children, the economic situation is bad for everyone, and children stop learning to appreciate gifs- and I thought I may as well give you new chapters as presents so enjoy! According to our tradition, the three wizards that gave Jesus the gifts when he was born, come all the way from there to our country and leave presents in the houses what would be last night so today 6** **th** **in the morning everybody can open them. Mine are being quite good, actually, things that I wanted. Some stuff for the hair like conditioner, a beautiful new warm scarf, that I didn't really need but… well, it went with what I had been wanting to buy for years but never found the one I liked, which is a winter cap, it's super warm, and it's a bit like a French bonnet, so I look a little bit like a mushroom! Hahahah Later I'll go get another couple presents, the last ones I'll have, at my parent's best friends. I still need to buy everybody stuff, which I will next week because I've been so busy and when I intended to go earlier this week I wasn't feeling too great and stayed at home studying** **I didn't went to the Wizard Kings parade last night either because I'm kind of scared with my exams, but it's a beautiful parade with floats of the kings, Disney characters, and movie characters, and things for the kids, and they throw candy! (which sometimes can be painful).**

 **What did you guys get in Christmas/Wizard Kings/Hanukkah/Others?**

 **About this chapter, is a sweet one! I hope you like it, songs don't belong to me as I'm not that talented ;D**

* * *

Chapter 23: The reception.

Rebeca and Chloe Mitchell had been in weddings before. They had been bridesmaids, they had organized bachelorette parties, and all of that before, so they weren't new to what an actual wedding was like, but they both could tell they were pretty surprised to learn how actually tiring being the ones who married was. Like suddenly two hundred people more or less wanted to congratulate you, but at the same time most of them are this people you haven't seen in ages, so they also want to know everything about you and your wife, which means no quick greetings, but two hundred long conversations, at the same time they tried to eat for everything that went beside them, as they were in their hotel's beautiful garden, were small food was being served, like wine and beer, jam, sandwiches, pie, you know, all this little exquisiteness the chefs could prepare but that were very little so everyone was in their feet walking around from group to group and talking with a cup of wine in a hand and maybe a little something that you had no idea what was, but it was delicious, in the other, waiting for the time to get into the ball salon were all the tables were and dinner would be served. There were also the photographers. Beca loved photography, and Chloe loved all kinds of art, so they really enjoyed the photography session they had in the falls a few days prior, or the others around Portland, and even in Norfolk, but now they were everywhere, and Beca only wanted to sit in a corner with food and a pillow. She had been talking with some cousins for fifteen minutes, and she had also been talking with old friends from LA, and she was so happy and excited to see all of them, but she just got married, so food in bed, and her wife there, and comfortable sweats were all she was asking for.

"Finally" Beca threw herself to hug her wife from behind as she spotted her talking with her siblings, Aubrey, Jesse, and some other Bellas with their partners. Chloe giggled and put her free hand over hers, that were intertwined over her belly, and turned her face to kiss Beca's cheek. Chloe's other hand was busy with a cup of champagne. They had already thrown the bouquets and the fortunate ones had been Aubrey and Gwendoline. The children were running around.

"I was starting to wonder how long would you take to come" Chloe said smiling "I could feel your eyes on my back."

"Oh, I've been staring at you for the longest time, but I wanted to hear from some other Mitchells and Bakers too." Beca moved to be beside her taking her free hand and accepting the first cup of champagne that a waitress happen to be taking on her walk beside her.

"Enjoying, shorty?" Fat Amy said grinning with her little Gaby sleeping on her arms.

"Very, and more when I get to sit" Beca replied "hey, your kiddo is so big already! And so cute!"

"Yeah, Australians make great babies" Amy said proudly "Although we'll have to say the daddy also influenced... you know... for their sensitive pride" she said jokingly and winked at Beca, who smiled.

"Hey Becs, I saw your boss from Residual Records like half an hour ago talking with Snoop Dogg, didn't know they were coming" Jesse commented.

"I'm still working with Snoop from time to time, I just spoke to them before my cousins and they're both flying back to LA tonight to be at work at morning, so they just wanted to talk a bit, get to say goodbye, you know" Beca shrugged "My family is staying until their feet bleed, though." She added looking at Chloe.

"Nice, I'll get to know them" Chloe smiled happily.

"Yeah, now they're your family too, miss Mitchell" Stacie joked winking.

"Yeah, they are" Chloe took a sip from her wine "it's actually pretty nice. You know Becs we will now have to decide where we spent each festivity."

"I know, look, this year we will be seeing, leave the planning for next year" Beca commented "Even more, we just got married, and it's July, which means holidays and next week it's my birthday, so lets just relax and we'll deal with anything in September."

"Speaking about September Chloe, what are you now, miss Mitchell or your students get to call you whatever they want?" Emily asked.

"Well my students are just children, and I bet they'll get it wrong every time during the first month or so, but I'm officially Chloe Mitchell, so I guess I'm professor Mitchell too" Chloe replied.

"God, why would our families have so many teachers?" Beca wondered jokingly.

"Brides!" sang Noah coming to them and putting his arms around them, kissing a cheek from each "Are you having fun?"

"A lot of it, thanks beau" Chloe smiled at him. Alex arrived too, with some food in hand.

"Girls, the food is real good" Alexei commented.

"Of course, got the best tester" Beca said and after a pause "Me." They laughed a bit "Hell, if I could just go straight to dinner right now, I would."

"You better not go straight to dinner, because if you do, this gay wedding wouldn't make a lot of sense" Jesse joked.

"Oh my god Jesse, you touched the bottom with that!" Beca laughed and the others laughed too after the initial shock of the bad joke.

Soon, they were sitting and eating contently. Beca and Chloe were in a table with their parents, siblings, the bridesmaids and the best man and groomsmen. The children were in their own table, although the twins and Edith had already run to their parents and fallen asleep in their laps, but that didn't keep them from having fun. Soon it was time for the best man speech, so Jesse placed Anna with her brother on Aubrey's lap carefully, and got up to the stage. They were in a gigantic ball room, with round tables all around, and there there was a dancing zone and a great stage with some guitars, a piano and some micros. Jesse took a micro and cleared his throat to call their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt your desert, but apparently, a best man has to say some words, and since Noah and Aubrey got more the Chloe talk, I'll gladly do the Beca one" he joked playfully, and everyone looked intently at him, with grins and mischievous smiles expecting something fun "For the ones who don't know, I'm Jesse, and I'm Beca's best friend. I started being the guy who flirted with her as we were freshman and interns at our University's radio, and we used to spend the hours organizing CDs and Vinyls, then I was the guy who got her into movies and showed her the wonders of _The Breakfast Club_ , you're welcome by the way" he added, and Beca smiled at him "And at the end of Nationals that first year, I got the kiss. Ever since, we dated, and then moved to LA, and then broke up and all the things that follow until now, five years after graduating. Beca's story, I had to clear it out with her privately not long ago, because when you get told your then girlfriend was dating you and loving her best girl friend, you get kind of confused, and you know what I got in conclusion after talking with the lucky girl? That, as I actually knew already, love is really complicated, and the only thing more complicated is Rebeca Mitchell. I can tell, because I spent years devoting myself to the art of mastering Mitchell communication, which today is an easy task, but back then, it wasn't so much. Beca, for me, as always been someone amazing, but that for one to see it, one has to spend their time getting closer to her, and if you just met her, the first thing you're probably think is she's kind of mysterious. But she just likes to have some _me time_ , and not for adult reasons, but, you know, get thoughtful and all that. We often talk about the great memories we have from our time in LA, because even if it had many flaws, it also had many great things, like getting to know how living with your best friend and lover could be like, having pillow fights when bored, eating popcorn, staying in bed until three, partying, things like that. And it was great, but the best thing here Beca, is that we got to be best friends afterward, that we got to have great things in life, and I'm happy we broke up, because if we didn't I doubt we would be so good now. Like, you wouldn't have the guts to tell Chloe how much you loved her, and Aubrey and I wouldn't be together, and our amazing twins wouldn't be here either. I loved you, and I still do because I never had a sibling, but you are like my sister, and you know I'm always here for you. I remember years ago when I first told you I was in love with Aubrey and we were dating, and sometimes you would see photos of us on social networks and stuff, and you would tell me _now that I see you guys, I think she's your one. Like there's something I can see, and I don't know what it really is, but I know you two are meant to be._ Well Beca, now I could say the same" he smiled at her "I've known Chloe for a long time, and I know she's an amazing person, but sometimes as amazing as somebody can be, it's not enough. But for you, she's not only enough, but she's the one, and you are the one for her. I've been seeing you guys together for a couple years almost, and I've never seen you happier to be with someone. Like I remember other people you've dated or involved with, and even with Roger that even got to move in with you, I never saw the spark, the real, strong love, the real big connection, the silly love face, and you never seemed as happy. For someone that loves you like I do, I may say that you have no idea of how happy it made me seeing you girls today at the altar and see once again that you two belong together, you are perfect for each other. So I wish you the greatest of lucks, even if you won't need it, and you know Aubrey and I will always be there for you because we love you girls too much, and our twins love you, and you are their godmothers. Congrats, because you deserve this" he smiled and rose his cup of champagne at them, and Beca smiled as people applauded. She really had the best friend.

After dinner, it was party time, and it was the time for the brides' first dance together, so everyone did a huge circle leaving space in the middle for the brides, and Beca smiled approaching Chloe. They had left the wedding music to Jesse, the scorer who had awards in his house for his awesome work, but Beca was quite prepared for the music to be too cheesy for her liking, and still, she liked it. Some of the Trebles started performing _Beautiful in white_ by Westlife, a wedding classic probably, and the couple danced slowly, just enjoying their company. Fortunately, the singers weren't singing a cappella, but with back up musicians, because the song's melody was pretty worthwhile. If every girl usually has their typical old favorite boy band, you could say that if Beca's was Backstreet Boys, for Chloe, it was Westlife, and that's why Beca had personally asked Jesse to include them, and now, as they danced slowly, Beca whispered the lyrics in Chloe's ear, and the ginger smiled widely closing her eyes and enjoying their moment.

After that dance, into which more and more people started getting after Beca and Chloe, the Trebles performed _Thinking out loud_ by Ed Sheeran. Then things got less calm, the lights more colorful and fast, and they danced to modern songs and to remixes and older ones like _A sky full of stars_ , _Love me like you do_ , or _Uptown funk,_ and in this one they really let themselves go, clapping, laughing with their friends, and acting silly with the children. Whoever preferred calm, could go to their bedrooms, around the hotel, the garden, stay sit talking, and more, and the ones who really liked to party, were dancing. There were also put some of Beca's tracks, Emily's album, Beca and Guetta's album, and then things more soft like Kelly Clarkson's _Run, run, run_ (performed by Benji and Emily), or BSB's _Trust me_ and _I promise you_ , and then again others less soft like Carrie Underwood's _Before he cheats_ , it was a good balance. Also, some songs were performed live, and others were just in their original versions by the speakers. After Underwood, it was time for the traditional father and daughter dance, only that Beca and Chloe had changed it a little bit, so, still between laughs and sweat, they went to the stage.

"Are you having a blaaast?" Beca happily said taking the micro and Chloe giggled. The multitude cheered by all answer "It's time for the father and daughter dance people, but we've changed it a little bit. Firstly, I'm sorry but everyone who doesn't have at least one child of their own or one of their parents here, needs to go out of the dance floor."

They did so, and Beca handed the micro to Chloe.

"Now, we've decided that father and daughter it's awesome, but it's a bit unfair for the poor moms who get to push the kiddos out, and also, some have more than one daughter, so it's a problem. So daddies, take a daughter, if you don't have, take a son, and if you don't have, take a parent, and mommas, another kid, or if you don't have, take a parent, or a sibling, and if there are children left alone, kids, go find another relative, run!" Chloe laughed as children ran around looking for their parents "As for us, Alan Mitchell, leave Addie to her momma please, and take my wifey! And daddy, I'm coming for ya!"

The brides got down the stage and to their parents. The Beales set for Anna dancing with Hannah dancing with John, and George with Kathy, Seth with Emma, Sophie with Edith, and Gwen pushed her boyfriend Cormac to dance with her mother, that with all the years they had been dating was like her mother-in-law after all, and Gwen set for dancing with a little cousin they had. Chloe smiled taking the slow dance position with Charles, and Beca ran to her father. Benji and other Trebles who didn't have children or parents there went to the stage, the musicians taking their places with their instruments, and Heartland's _I loved her first_ started as the others danced. Beca smiled with her cheek on her father's shoulder, one of her tiny hands on one of his big ones, and another on his back, and watched Chloe dance with her dad, and put the tongue out for Beca in the second they crossed their eyes. Beca also saw Jesse dance sweetly with Anna in his arms, and Aubrey with Daniel, and so many others, and closed her eyes just listening to the song's words as she enjoyed the dance.

Beca almost cried when she realized how long it had been since the last time she and her dad danced, probably around ten or fifteen years, because they didn't even dance at Joseph and Kendra's wedding. When she was a kid and her father was home, they danced and they family had many musical things, with a mother who played piano, a father who played the guitar, and children who were willing to do anything. That realization was the one that made her keep dancing with him even after the song, when _Love you like that_ by Canaan Smith started playing, and even when _Sugar_ by Maroon 5.

After those, Beca decided it was time to go back to her wife and their friends, and everyone who had less than thirty five years old were soon very immersed in _Shut up and dance_ by Walk the moon. Beca and Chloe laughed as they yelled the lyrics to each other dancing widely between the lights, and sometimes just hugging and kissing, and then dancing again. Arshad's _Infinite_ also played, and so did many other songs like Echosmith's _Bright_ or Rachel Platten's _Fight song_ , between many songs that had been coming ever since 2015 and forward, and others that were from Phil Collins and other old but awesome artists. Then, Beca was asked to play something, so she got to the stage, moved the piano with Jesse's help to the middle of the stage -because if she was gonna do it, it would be in the best way-, and the sang _Can't you feel the love tonight_ sweetly while playing it on the piano. After it, Beca sat on the piano as people applauded.

"I'd like to do something for my wife, because she loves Westlife so much" Beca said in the micro "Could you come up here Chlo, love?" Chloe did it quickly smiling nervously as Beca tapped the side of her piano seat for her to sit beside her, and the ginger sit giving her wife a kiss on the cheek.

Beca started playing in the piano, her alone, and then singing, as the lights were dark except for a spotlight over then, and the glow sticks they had given the multitude to move on the air. Chloe giggled softly as she recognized the song.

" _True lovers never take it slowly, when they've found the one and only, nothing can replace this feeling, knowing someone loves you_ " Beca smiled sweetly at Chloe. " _It's painted with the pain and glory, taking from a known sad story, laying out my life before me, fearing the unknown. Sharing never showed me much appeal, and now I'm only praying it's for rea_ l" as Beca sang the chorus, Chloe smiled with tears in her eyes, the stage surrounded by the light of the glow sticks dancing in the darkness, and Beca's amazing words and musical abilities playing. " _So how does it feel? When I hold you in my arms, and you're lying next to me, never wanting you to leave, until I'll tell you how it feels. To be cradled like my dreams, and to know that you love me, no more wasting time in asking other people how does it feel? How does it feel?_ " Beca smiled kissing Chloe quickly in the cheek as the ginger stroke her knee lovingly cleaning her eyes with a finger. " _Forever taken you for granted, you give me everything I wanted, I'm so afraid that I might lose you, but time will let us see. If everything is real I'm feeling, well, maybe we've been only dreaming. And if it's gonna die to save it, 'cos baby, I believe, nothing in the world could make it right, 'cos baby, loving you brings me to life_ " the next was sang by both of them together, as Chloe decided to join. " _And how does it feel? when I hold you in my arms, and you're lying next to me, never wanting you to leave, until I'll tell you how it feels. To be cradled like my dreams, and to know that you love me, no more wasting time in asking other people how does it feel?_ " as the instrumental played, they kissed intently and then pulled off to keep singing. " _Nothing in the world could feel this right,'cos baby, you're the best thing in my life. How does it feel? When I hold you in my arms, and you're lying next to me, never wanting you to leave, until I'll tell you how it feels. To be cradled like my dreams, and to know that you love me, no more wasting time in asking other people how does it feel?_ "


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'll wait and reply ALL the reviews for all my stories in February 2** **nd** **when my exams are over. The first third of this chapter has VERY HIGH erotic themes. Wedding night between two sexy women who haven't sleep together in too long, you know.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Love me louder.

The newlyweds giggled and laughed as they opened the just married suite crashing against the walls and each others, throwing their heels to the ground as they managed to close the door behind them without untangling from each other, and then kissed hard against the wall. The laughs and giggles grew softer and quieter as they focused on hugging, scratching, biting and kissing every piece of the other they could find, without even turning the lights on, until they reached the bedroom and fell into the bed, kissing passionately like if it was their last time to kiss.

"Wait, what is this?" Chloe asked suddenly as Beca focused on her neck.

"Heaven?" Beca whispered with hoarse voice against her neck.

"No, turn the light on" Chloe demanded and Beca huffed as she got up and feeling for the wall and finding the switch. Then the lamps that were on the nightstands and a wall light gave a faint and welcoming light, just enough to see.

They were in a round bedroom, very romantic with flowers here and there, the floor and bed full of petals, some candles around the room that Beca, after shrugging, started turning on with a lighter that was beside them, two big windows covered with blinds and curtains, probably because it was almost six in the morning, and it smelled really nice, like vanilla or something. There was a bed over a soft rug, and the bed was really big and comfortable, with canopy and many pillows and all the colors in the room were red tones, or pink tones, and some violet ones. Chloe was lying on the bed, blushed, lips swollen and the skin around them red, a hickey starting to born on her neck, hair somehow messy, flower not there anymore, and the ginger was sitting up looking at a basket that was placed in the middle of the bed. Beca, her elegant bum now half undone, her face blushed, lips also swollen, and teeth marks on her neck like Chloe, went to sit beside her to take a look. Chloe was pulling a card out of the basket.

"Congratulations on your amazing wedding lovebirds! Have fun, tonight is on us. Love, your amazing aca-friends and the hotel staff" Chloe shot a questioning look to Beca, who had started to rummage through the big basket. There was a bottle of very expensive champagne, a box of chocolates, and then some stuff that made Beca blush harder.

"What the fucking hell?!" Beca pulled out what looked like a strap on and lube and Chloe laughed hysterically "I honestly feel offended, do they think that lesbians don't have fun? Because we don't need this."

"Come on Becs" Chloe winked sensually "At least that way we don't have to go for the 69 to pleasure ourselves at the same time, and I can kiss your nipples while we make love." Beca blushed harder.

"O... okay... but we still don't need this..."

"Of course we don't baby, but we can always horrify them when we tell them all the details, and it's also an opportunity to have sex at their at their expense and to go for something different." She smiled kissing her and laughed as she saw more in the basket, pulling out two fur covered handcuffs "Oh my dear God!" Beca laughed too.

"I'm definitely revenging today for when you left me sore for a week after that rough pounding session in our basement you gave me" Beca giggled.

"Game on Mitchell" Chloe smiled leaving the basket in the floor beside the bed and putting her hands on Beca's cheeks pulling her hard against her own lips, and lying in the bed as Beca lied on top of her.

They started kissing passionately, moving against each other until Beca got up for a moment to remove her dress and leave it carefully into the closet, and then got quickly back to the bed to keep kissing her, and pulled Chloe's neckline down.

"This has been torturing me all day for twelve hours already" Beca whispered as Chloe giggled and Beca removed her dress and her bra, revealing Chloe's breast, nipples already hard and pointing to the ceiling "So beautiful..." Beca got her mouth over one of her breasts as Chloe moaned heavily, and played with the other with a hand, squeezing it gently. Slowly, they were undressing each other, until they became a mass of kissing, touching and moaning against each other, completely nude, leaving hickeys and scratches around their bodies.

"Beca, please."

"Please what?"

"Touch me."

"I am touching you love."

"No, my clit. I'm begging you, just pound me." Beca smirked looking up at Chloe to see her face blushed, her lips slightly opened and swollen, her eyes dark with lust, and her red hair smeared all over the bed. Beca smiled lovingly at her.

"I'm not gonna fuck you, or have sex with you" she stated firmly and leaned to whisper in her ear "I'm gonna make love to you like only your wife can, and I'm gonna do it so slowly and sweetly and deeply, you're gonna know what it feels to really have love made to you." She gently took her earlobe between her teeth, and Chloe smiled turning to kiss her hard.

Slowly, Beca's hands found Chloe's nipples at the same time, and after sucking them a bit, she devoted her fingers to them, directing her mouth to between her legs, finding her clit, and sucking it hard, making Chloe scream. Beca put the strap on and a good quantity of lube on it and between Chloe's legs, not caring about getting the sheets dirty, but more about giving Chloe the night of her life, as she knew the ginger wasn't used to having anything that big inside. They had been dating for a long time already and rarely used the toy Chloe had bought, as they didn't really need it, and Chloe had only been with a couple men after Tom, and only very brief things. Beca pressed her tongue against Chloe's entrance, satisfied with hearing another loud moan, and knelt between her legs putting the tip of the false dick, and it was quite a big one, probably bigger than any real Beca had seen, and went to kiss Chloe hard on the mouth, as she guided the fake cock into her so gently and slowly, just going back and forth and putting more into her every time, that the ginger spent two long minutes just moaning with her eyes closed and her nails scratching Beca's arms and scalps, as the ginger kept doing that and also suctioning her nipples or kissing her neck with her mouth, supporting herself with knees and a forearm and furiously stroking her wife's clit with her free hand. The strap also pressed against her own clit, making it a delicious torture as she pushed the strap entirely into her favorite ginger and kept it sank inside of her completely for a few seconds, smiling looking how Chloe completely ached her back, their nipples stroking each other, her eyes shut close, and a long hoarse moan coming out.

"It's all inside lion" Beca whispered hoarsely against her lips before using the hand she wasn't supporting herself with to caress her cheek and pull the ginger in for a lingering kiss.

It wasn't long until Beca started pounding in and out of her faster and faster, making the ginger scream in pleasure. Then Beca made Chloe kneel and re entered her from behind.

"Sweet mother of God" Chloe screamed as now the penetration was deeper, her face pressed against the bed.

"Beca, my name is Beca" Beca grinned pounding her strongly and sweating from the effort, and Chloe half giggled half moaned, and started to scream Beca's name for a while until Beca got tired of so much physical effort -not to mention they had been partying for twelve hours, and she had been awake for twenty two hours straight- and pulled out "let me lay down for a bit and ride me, please."

Chloe complied quickly and soon, she was pushing down impaling herself on the strap as Beca enjoyed the incredible hot view. She could tell Chloe was fighting hard to hold her orgasm on, as she went really slow, and soon, Chloe smiled at her with sweat dripping down her face and leaned to work on Beca's breasts, lips and clit furiously, and Beca could have come just from that, but before she could protest, Chloe was removing the strap, putting it on herself and without further preparation, getting it all the way into Beca, who screamed her name, and soon, they were both coming hard.

They lied on top of each other for a while, recovering their breaths.

"I'm drained" Beca whispered after a while, the room only illuminated by the candles.

"I am too, but I feel too dirty. I'm gonna have a quick shower."

"Better a bath. And better with me."

Soon after, they were both sitting on the bathing tube, hot water covering them, with foam and petals floating in the water, and candles illuminating the room. When they entered the bathroom, they had discover it already ready for a relaxing, hot, foam bath, and the tube was only half filled, so they just needed to put very hot water to finish filling it, with less time and, as the other water was cold by then, the final temperature was perfect. Chloe had helped Beca to remove her bum, and now both had their hair falling free, and pretty curled for the hair they had been wearing all day, and Beca was sitting in front of Chloe, playing with the foam, until she got tired and supported her back on Chloe's front, both with their eyes closed, and Beca sank her face on the crook of Chloe's neck.

"I can't believe we are finally married" Chloe whispered in the dark.

"I can't believe I'm so happy right now" Beca whispered in reply, and Chloe smiled, moving to kiss her temple.

"And tomorrow we are going on our honeymoon, and just relax, enjoy, be happy and forget about everything else."

They had asked all their guests to, instead of giving them gifs -and some had done that too either way- put a generous amount of money on a bank account they had created, and chose any ONG, association or whatever to donate the money. Then, they made a top of the three most asked places to donate the money to, and between all the guests, they got almost a hundred thousand dollars. Then, the newlyweds decided to, with their own money, give another hundred thousand dollars, and divided the whole 200.000 dollars between the three places in equal parts, ending up giving the money to organizations against cancer, violence, and pro animal rights. On the other side, they had paid themselves a good but short honeymoon, since they already traveled a lot and needn't a great thing, and chose to stay three days in Cape town, five in Namibia, two in Udaipur, India, and finally four in Myanmar. That way, they would be back home the second half of August, and Chloe could have time to get ready to go back to class.

Beca and Chloe finally got out of the bathroom, and without bothering with pajamas, got quickly into the bed, at almost seven in the morning, with time only for snuggling a little and, with such a comfortable bed, they fell asleep almost instantly, and when they wake up, it was four in the afternoon and they were quite hungry, which meant what even for a Spaniard would be having lunch late, but the hotel people seemed used to it, having had many weddings already, and like five minutes after they got dressed and out of their bedroom some of the hotel stuff was already banging in their suite's door with some lunch. Their plane didn't leave until eight, so they had plenty of time yet, and once their stomachs were full, they went down to the hotel's garden, dressed pretty comfortably -Chloe wore a lose dress and sandals, and Beca a tank top, shorts and sandals- and with their hairs falling free, one of their hands intertwined with one of the other's hands, and their feet almost dragging, because they were too relaxed to even smile widely the whole time like they felt like doing.

They finally found Amy, Emily, Flo, Aubrey, Stacie, Jessica, Cynthia with her wife, , Jesse, Bumper, Benji, Angela with her wife Amelia, Noah, Alexei, Wyatt and his girlfriend, Gwen, Sophie, George, Hannah and Seth with all their children, in the garden, between sitting in the grass, or branches, or deck chairs, or towels, and all their children -John, Kathy, Emma, Edith, the twins, Luke and Lucy- were running around and playing, except the youngest ones, who were sitting by themselves playing in a arena box there was for children. The group of adults cheered when they spotted them and Beca and Chloe smiled awkwardly at them as they sat with them, still blinking with the sunlight. Jesse and Aubrey were curled over a towel in the grass, and Chloe let herself fall beside Aubrey, who hugged her tightly, and Beca sat beside Chloe. The group had formed some kind of circle like if they had just keep finding each other during the day and joining.

"Finally" Aubrey said after hugging her best friend and then leaned behind her to grip Beca's, arm and pull her in for a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, we thought your bed eat you" George joked grinning.

"Or that our gift had been too much" Stacie added winking.

"Oh, now that you mention it" Beca said grinning "this lesbians had a pretty magnificent and active sexual life without penises. That said, we did use it."

"We see, scratches Chloe, really?" Benji pointed at Beca's arms.

"Don't worry, this is nothing compared to my back" Beca said grinning and looked at her wife, who blushed like her hair.

"I'm sorry babe, it's just, Beca's nails are all shorty because of the piano, but I play the guitar, and also like having them a bit longer" Chloe excused herself.

"I'm not complaining love" Beca smiled closing her eyes and facing the sky "God, I swear, I've lived here for eighteen years, and never had a week with so much sun."

"Yeah, Portland is a nice place" Aubrey agreed "By the way, your dad said he was going to the cemetery with Sheila, Addie, Charles and Anna, in case you wondered." Beca nodded.

"I know, I got one hundred texts and I saw his first" Beca replied "I'll go today at some point too. I also have to check on my mom's house because the gardener sent me an email yesterday saying one of the trees got sick and might be better to cut it off before it falls on the house."

"Ow" Chloe looked sad "poor tree."

"I know, but my mother had to live between the trees, it's weird nothing similar happened already. But I'm not going yet."

"Oh, and don't you wanna check on your brother's house? See what the owners are doing" Chloe asked.

"I'm curious, but I'd rather keep my ass out of there. Like Pittsburgh, two places I'd rather not put feet in ever again." Chloe nodded.

"Agree, and I'll personally teach our children to keep their noses out of weird places between the forests" Chloe added. Beca suddenly laughed.

"God, I've got the _Thong song_ stuck in my head ever since lunch!" Beca said laughing, and some laughed too.

"I cannot believe I'm still the dork in our relationship!" Chloe said laughing.

" _She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck. Thighs like what, what, what. Baby move your butt, butt, butt, I think i'll sing it again. She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck. Thighs like what, what, what. All night long. Let me see that thong_ " Beca humed in low voice grinning and Chloe laughed hard.

"That song is so freaking dirty" Sophie laughed a bit.

"It is" Beca nodded "I preffered having Christmas carols stuck in my head" last Christmas hadn't been as hard as the one before that, and this one seemed like it could maybe be almost normal.

"Hey and how was that hangover? I threw up first thing in the morning" Alex said jokingly.

"Nice" Chloe nodded "I think we trained with the bachelorettes, because I've only puked once and now I feel fantastic."

"Yeah, and I woke up with a slight headache but it's gone now" Beca added.

"Have you guys packed yet? It's Cape Town time!" Gwen seemed excited "So exciting."

"We almost finished packing the day before yesterday and yeah, just the two of us and a photographer, which I don't quite understand, because we do amazing pictures alone" Chloe said looking at Beca questioningly.

"Look, you don't enjoy traveling as much with a huge camera hanging down your neck. Plus, I already lived months with an arm keeping me from hugging you properly, I won't substitute it with a Canon" Beca explained patiently "You know I like to have my wife as close as physically possible."

Gwen smiled at them sweetly.

"So, by when more nephews for me? The Bellas want more acachildren, and mom wants more grandchildren" Gwen added.

"Don't worry, if it was for your sister, she would've find a sperm donor over the week and she would be pregnant by now" Beca joked.

"Beca!" Chloe slapped her arm playfully "That's not true!"

"Right, right" Beca nodded "We don't know. Maybe next year, I'm not even twenty seven yet, I refuse to entertain myself with diapers before enjoying a full relaxing year as a child-less marriage, plus, we have a puppy and a kitten, and this last one actually had to be feed with a baby bottle for a while, so they count."

"That, and we don't have the guts yet to go see how fucked up the bitch left us to get pregnant." Chloe said.

"Did they say something in the hospital about that back then?" George asked.

"Yeah, and Chloe, you had a thousand test when you donated for me and were perfect" Noah added.

"I was tested on illnesses, cardio stuff, blood, things like that, but looking through my uterus was unnecessary" Chloe replied "And I don't really remember much from the hospital, or the fight."

"I got told I had slight bleeding on the intestins, but it was cured before we got discharged" Beca said thoughtful "I don't remember much more. We were hit down there for sure, but I have no idea if somebody bothered in taking a look. But I wanna adopt too, someday. And there are also many other ways to become a parent."

"Yeah, but even adopting, I still wanna get pregnant with our first" Chloe said stubborn.

"Why so much insistance?" Beca asked.

"Because like you wanted to be a music producer since kid, I dreamed with having little gingers that looked somehow like me or my partner."

"I'd love to have more gingers home, but if it can't be..."

"Then, we'll fix the problem when we have actual knowledge of the problem" Chloe said and smiled as Edith came to give her mother a flower.

"Ow, thank you sweetheart" Sophie kissed her girl's cheek. Then Daniel started crying and went running to his momma, that pulled him for a hug.

"What's up buddy?" Aubrey asked worried, and the kiss, who still didn't talk, looked confused and red from the crying, and pointed at a dragonfly that was flying around his sister, where he had been sitting. Only that Anna wasn't bothered by the insect at all "The dragonfly bothered you?" Daniel nodded putting his fit on his mouth "Okay, firstly, dirty hands don't go into mouths, right? And now sweetie, dragonflies won't hurt you at all, they're actually pretty cool you know?" the kid looked between his mother and the insect, letting his hand out of his mouth. He was wearing cute overralls "You know dragonflies are like little helicopters and also eat mosquitoes? So if you keep yourself close to them, you won't be bitten by mosquitoes, so if I were you, I would go back with Annie and let the tiny helicopters protect me."

Daniel nodded and ran back with her sister like nothing happened.

"For being twins, they are quite different aren't they?" Angela asked curiously.

"Yeah" Aubrey nodded "They are both premature, so I guess they're growing up at their own rythm."

"Yeah, Daniel is quieter, lonelier, and weirder, but also is afraid of a bunch of things. And Anna is fearless, loud, full of energy and loves attention." Jesse relfected "I frankly have no idea were those personalities came from."

"Daniel is more like me as a child, and Anna like you" Aubrey replied.

"Really?" Jesse looked at their children, who played with the grass, and nodded "Oh, and look, here comes Alan, Becs. He looks sad."

"He just came from his son, daughter-in-law, and grandson's graves. And his ex-wife's, so it's normal" Beca got up and just then his dad reached her and greeted her with a quick hug "Hi dad!"

"Hi!" Alan smiled at her "Hi people, goodmorning Chloe."

"Goodmorning" Chloe smiled getting up and hugging him too "How was your morning?"

"Good, thanks. How about yours?"

"Sleeping" Beca answered and Chloe giggled "We just came here. Where are Addie, Sheila, Charles and Anna?"

"Addie was a bit confused with who were the people in the cemetery, so Sheila went to show her some pics and see if she remembers. And the Beales went to their bedroom to leave the jackets now that the day is warmer, and they'll be down here soon."

"Nice" Chloe replied, and Beca nodded.

"Yeah. It's nice to see you girls, you look great. By the way, Beca, can I talk with you alone for a second?"

"Sure" Beca followed her father to a bit farther than the group.

"I'm a little bit worried with your sister" Alan commented.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Beca asked furrowning.

"She's fine, it's just, she was so young when your brother, Kendra and Jackie lived, plus, she barely got to see them a few times, and I'm worried they won't mean anything for her because of how little she can remember, one thing is Sarah, they didn't saw each other more than twice, but Joseph was her brother, you know?" Beca looked sadly at her father.

"She will forget dad. I know it's hard, and I'll show her videos and everything, but still they won't mean anything special to her. It's like my Baker grandparents, I wish I knew them, and I keep hearing awesome things about them, but I can't really feel that conected to them." Alan nodded "I'm sorry dad. Look, I'll talk to her more about them and show her vids and all of that, but don't get your hopes up."

"Okay, thank you. Well, how is marriage so far?"

Beca smiled.

"Pretty good, yeah. We got to sleep a lot and had fun last night. And all the vaccines have been done, so we are ready to go."

"I'll drive you girls to the airport, alright?"

"Okay" Beca nodded.

"How long is the flight?

"With the jet, eleven hours, we'll arrive tomorrow at two in the afternoon, Cape Town time. Here will be seven in the morning" Beca and Chloe had gone over the planning a thousand times already and Beca felt like she could entirely say it by heart "And we can get together in Atlanta around the fifteen or so, celebrate my birthday."

"That would be great! Have fun celebrating it in Udaipur anyway." Beca laughed and nodded "I'm gonna go find the girls, have fun with your friends." He smiled hugging Beca one last time and then the brunette went to sit back with her wife, who was laughing at some joke, by the laughs others were making too.

Beca smiled as Chloe put a hand on her lap, stroking the exposed skin distractely as she talked with her siblings and laughed, and Beca simply sat in silence just watching the lines that formed in her face with a smile, the bright in her blue eyes, some frekles that were around her shoulders and nose, the way she smiled, the way her hair fell so wildly, and she knew, Chloe was the death of her, like she still couldn't understand how hadn't she gone and kissed her hard on the lips the first time she saw her. She took the hand Chloe had in her lap, and took it between her own hands, giving a little kiss on it as she caressed the skin. Chloe had such beautiful hands, and Beca loved hands, because they said a lot about a person, but realized, she had never in her life really took Chloe's hands and really, really see them, so she started realizing there were some frekles, almost invisible, around her arm, and some moles too. And then she saw them, they were barely visible but if you had her hand right in your face and looked attentively enough, it was hard not to see them. There were definitely lines on her wrist, like scars. And she remembered Noah's words _When we were a bit older, some of our mates were saying we were dating, and pretty harsh things about the both of us, because we were inseparable. And we got over some bad experiences together, but it was fine, because we had each other. Then, I decided it was time for me to come out of the closet, and she was my biggest fan, and I was hers, even thought then the harsh things grew a bit, but it's high school so, things happen. And one of the things that happened was that I did something amazing for Chloe_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello again, thanks for your continuous support! I promise to answer all the reviews as soon as I have time for that. This chapter contains warnings because it talks about difficult stuff like cutting, so be careful.**

 **I'm so sad to hear about the death of Alan Rickman, such an inspiring, hardworking, and loved actor and person, even though I wasn't lucky enough to meet him. This week seems to be so deathly, since David Bowie also left us not long ago. I wasn't a big fan of his, I barely heard some of his songs, but I know each soul in the world that leaves such a hole in some many people's hearts must have been a great soul. Also, today it has passed exactly a week since I went to the funeral of one of my all time favorite teachers. He taught me life, he taught me theatre, acting, literature and Spanish. He was a mentor and a friend, and he, like all those people these days, was far too young to die. He was my tutor for two years before I left high school for college, and when my father passed away six months into the first year of being this man's student, he hugged me and offered me his cell phone number and his help if I ever needed anything. Last time I saw him was a few months ago when I went to visit him, before he left us last January 6** **th** **. Although he will never really leave us, he was a remarkable teacher who taught us not only what the books say, but what life's about, and he taught me to fight with all the strength of my heart for my dreams. And I had the pleasure of witnessing how after most of his students had just heard about his death, we were all calling and texting each other, and we all went to his funeral, along with many other of our old teachers, his family and his friends, and that way his little son got to see his father left a big hole in all of our hearts.**

 **For all those brave soldiers who left us, this is for you:**

 ** _Oh Captain! my Captain! our fearful trip is done;  
The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won;  
The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring:  
But O heart! heart! heart!  
O the bleeding drops of red,  
Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead._**

 _ **Oh Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells;**_  
 _ **Rise up-for you the flag is flung-for you the bugle trills; 10**_  
 _ **For you bouquets and ribbon'd wreaths-for you the shores a-crowding;**_  
 _ **For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;**_  
 _ **Here Captain! dear father!**_  
 _ **This arm beneath your head;**_  
 _ **It is some dream that on the deck,**_  
 _ **You've fallen cold and dead.**_

 _ **My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still;**_  
 _ **My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will;**_  
 _ **The ship is anchor'd safe and sound, its voyage closed and done;**_  
 _ **From fearful trip, the victor ship, comes in with object won; 20**_  
 _ **Exult, O shores, and ring, O bells!**_  
 _ **But I, with mournful tread,**_  
 _ **Walk the deck my Captain lies,**_  
 _ **Fallen cold and dead.**_

 **-Walt Whitman-**

* * *

Chapter 25: It happened long ago.

Beca hadn't said anything about Chloe's scars ever since she saw them. But now, they had arrived to their hotel in Cape Town, after a long day going to the beach, several museums, restaurants, the aquarium, and other interesting places, and Beca couldn't stop thinking about it. So when Chloe comes out of the bathroom, and cuddles against her in their bed, Beca explodes, because she's been friend of Chloe for nine years, they had lived together, they had seen each other naked, they were besties and then girlfriends for a long time, and now was her wife, and Beca, who had it so hard to talk about her, had been pushed by the one who wouldn't talk about herself to talk, and in the mean time, Chloe had been hiding that, and Beca wondered if Chloe was ever going to tell her. So, she's looking at the ceiling, completely awake, absentmindedly stroking Chloe's arm as the ginger hugged her, when she breathes deeply and talks as calmly and non-furiously as she can, trying to seem nice.

"What was Noah talking about in his speech at the wedding?" the question is clear, direct, and Chloe doesn't even open her eyes.

"It was a long speech honey, and I'm too tired to remember" she replied.

"I'm talking about the harsh things he said you two went through in high school. I'm talking about the big thing he said he did for you. I'm talking about what kind of big things he has done, and why did you need them to be done, so now you love him as much as to go save his life. I want to know."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow babe, let's just sleep a bit right now okay? It's been a long day, but I promise before lunch, we will have talked about it" Chloe replied calmly, and snuggled more against her.

"No" Beca straightened up in the bed, sitting against the pillows, and Chloe had no remedy than to sit too, because the new posture moved her "We are talking about it now, Chloe, because I've known you for nine years, and still, you never told me you cut your wrists. We are talking about it now, because we've been married for four days, and you know every single little thing about my life, but I don't know why you would cut yourself."

Beca reached for the lamp in the nightstand and turned it on, looking at Chloe, who was leg crossed besides her, looking at her very intently, and Beca shot her a questioning look.

"I was going to tell you..."

"When? When were you going to tell me, Chloe? When our kids saw it and asked me about it? When we were forty maybe? When? Because you've had plenty of time, Chloe." Chloe opened her mouth a bit and then bit her lip.

"You're being pretty harsh sweetie." Chloe murmured, and Beca looked at her in silence, and nodded.

"I'm sorry. You're right, it's sleep time" Beca went to turn the light off, but Chloe stopped her.

"We were twelve" she said suddenly, and Beca stopped herself and looked at the ginger, who played with a ring she always wore on her thumb "Noah and I were very close, and I was socially awkward, but not your kind, I was the one who got too close, too soon, who was too cheery, too happy, too touchy, and teens, they freak out with that, and even more if they barely know you. They said I was crazy and made stupid rumors about me, like that I had eternal chicken pox because of my freckles and stupid things like that." Beca listened intently "Noah was my only true friend, he came making thousand friends and he taught me how to be a little less invasive a respect personal space just enough to make friends, he didn't change me, he just taught me how to control my personality so I could show my true me with the right people or when I was in a good friendship, and until that, just not be awkwardly invasive. Then he came out of the closet, and most of his so called friends left him, and because I was his best friend, and I already have good friends by then, mean people used it to say Noah had _infected_ me, and now I was lesbian, and too many girls got scared of me going after them and trying to kiss them or something, and I was again alone, except for Noah. But I supported him, and I knew friends who left somebody alone because of some false rumor, or because something like that if it was real, weren't worthwhile friendships, so I didn't care. But we were suffering from bullying. I had gotten into the cheerleaders team, was from that that I started making friends, because I was captain, and it channeled my energies quite well, but when this happened, the cheerleaders started to get particularly mean, and when they are supposed to be your team and you are supposed to be on the top of the pyramid, that can get really nasty. Once, I was fifteen, and I had a really bad fall that ended with me in the hospital, because I broke an arm, and a couple ribs, and twisted my ankle, so I had to be on a wheelchair because I didn't have arms for crutches with one on a sling, but Noah took care of me. That week I got kicked out of the cheerleading team, lost all my friends except Noah and our nerd friends from choir club because they said I wasn't cool anymore and I hung out with gay people, and together with the bullying we had been handling in private for around two years, I started getting seriously depressed. To add more fuel, I used to date this guy, but never slept with him, and people were saying he had left me pregnant, and he left me saying I was a whore and cheated on him, and now some dude had left me pregnant" she explained, and Beca looked at her feeling anger rising inside. How could anybody do those things to a person so kind and good like Chloe? How could anybody throw on purpose someone from the top of a fucking human pyramid? "I turned sixteen, summer came, and when I got completely cured physically, I felt so weak because I was used to doing a lot of exercise and danced and everything, so my body had lost a lot. So during the summer, I devoted myself to get back in shape, got a diet, and by the time we started junior year, I was depressed, with anxiety, and obsessed with fitness, and because I was always so cheery and happy, nobody noticed a single thing. I got told by the cheerleaders' new captain that they would let me come back if I lost some weight more, so I eat perfectly in front of my friends, and then went through incredible amounts of exercise, and when that didn't work, I got frustrated, and started cutting, but I used to wear many bracelets and my watch, so nobody saw. One weekend, my family had gone to visit some cousins in Jacksonville, a bit far away from Tampa, and I lied and told them I had this huge exam the next Monday and needed to stay and study hard, and because I was so compromised with my grades, they let me stay, and Noah offered to stay with me so they would be more calm with letting me alone." She looked up at Beca pretty seriously "I only felt like crying, but again, made efforts to fake, and Noah had to help his uncle with some work one afternoon, and didn't come until night. That afternoon I was finally left alone, and after having accumulated all in for so long, I exploded. I cut heavily, but it hurt and I haven't great pain tolerance, so stopped, and instead, took a bunch of sleeping pills my brother had because college gave her insomnia, and just in case it wasn't enough, I mixed them with a lot of alcohol, when I had never drank, and other pills I found like Advil or whatever I could find. It turns out, cutting gave me anemia, I didn't know back then, but I had it, and made things worse. When Noah found me last night I was breathing so little I could have died in minutes, and he saved my life, and tried to lie so my family would never know, but doctors knew better, and my family sent me to a therapist and freaked out a lot. Long story short, we were seniors, somebody started dating Noah, seemed the perfect guy but it was all lies, and left him in front of the whole school, calling him horrible things and saying it was all a bet so he could show him how being gay sucked. It was the day before Prom, and since neither of us had dates, I asked him out, and we went together. Then I met Aubrey, and we helped each other a lot. By the time you came, it had been over four years, I was perfectly fine and quite over it, I had been for a while, so I didn't had the need to talk about it, the thought never crossed my mind since I rarely thought about those years. And as years went by, I completely forgot, and was at the wedding when I realized you knew nothing." She finished, and looked at Beca, who was speechless, and didn't know how to react "I'm sorry I said nothing, really, but I'm so over it I forgot it was something important that you should know, I swear Beca."

Beca shook her head and hugged her so hard they both fell back on the bed.

"I'm so sorry" Beca pulled off to kiss her "I'm an asshole, I'm a total asshole."

"It's alright, don't talk like that about the love of my life." Chloe smiled and Beca looked at her, supporting on her forearms as she laid over Chloe.

"I'm the love of your life?" Beca asked surprised and Chloe giggled.

"Seriously Beca? We just got married and you doubted it?"

"I... you're the love of my life too." Beca said grinning, and they kissed again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Exams are over! so here you have a very eventful chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Honeymoon goes by and Chloe gets sick.

Chloe was completely an utterly in love with Namibia. Beca, their photographer friend, and her, and found some Namibians tourist guides in a company, and had organized with them their entire time in Namibia to be in tents in the savanna, an organized safari with only the three of them and four Namibians that were known all over the Internet for their interesting safaris, and that were really nice people. The American trio had left their belongings in the hotel to spend three of their five days in the country in the safari. That night they had made a barbecue in the savanna, and talked with the natives as they watched elephants and giraffes far away, and the sun hid. They surrounded their tents with some campfires and Beca and Chloe went to the opening of their tent to see the sun hid between the trees, and the animals far away, and then the night came and the noises of the animals filled the darkness. But the couple loved every second of it, and when the time came to fly to Udaipur, they really didn't want to go. But happy with a bunch of pictures, many of them quite romantic, and with having made some Namibian friends, they left.

Udaipur, the Venice of Asia, was really amazing, but they were only two days there, and one of them was Beca's birthday number twenty seven, and they bought some saris, the typical clothes Indian women wore, and the traveling company made Beca this huge party of a traditional Indian birthday, which included praying to the Indian Gods in front of a campfire, dancing, and throwing rice on Beca, a part Chloe enjoyed a little too much, in Beca's opinion.

Soon, they were in Myanmar, a place so unbelievably awesome, the photographer had to buy another memory card for her camera and Beca and Chloe were left speechless. But August 13th came, and it was time to fly back to Norfolk, with a few layovers on the way, and a bunch of amazing memories, souvenirs, and photographs to carry back home. And honestly, coming back home to their pets, that Wyatt had been taking care of so kindly, and their jobs, was pretty nice either, because now they got to really live the married day which, for them, wasn't really that much of a difference, since they already lived together, but it felt good to have the rings, and to call each other wife, which they did pretty often.

When November arrived, so did the cold, and even if Beca hated cardio, it was something Chloe was used to do, and not even the cold would stop her from her morning jogs, like it hadn't stopped her in all these years. Lately Beca had been joining her, after months of Chloe begging for her to do it, and during the past few months any Saturday went by without Beca waking up at six in the morning to join her now wife on her tone hour jogging routine around their neighbor she had every Saturday, but for the Fridays they had big parties and therefore spent those Saturdays in the bed. That Saturday, however, was quite special, because both women were on their period, and also Beca still hated waking up early on a Saturday, so they were both a bit moody and tired, but they still enjoyed doing things together and knew their mood would probably improve as the morning passed by, so they did the jogging either way. Their neighbor was a beautiful one in the suburbs, and all the houses had big gardens with many trees. They would usually take _Billie_ with them, but they wanted to be jogging, not losing their rhythm by stopping every five seconds because the dog wanted to pee, poop, smell something or whatever, so they didn't take him.

Beca knew Chloe was a fast runner, she was the one that had been doing cardio seriously for the longest, so Beca was just trying to keep up with her, despite her cramps.

"We should have taken an Advil or something" Beca was saying for the fifth time since they left the house.

"I know, we are dumb, you already said it five times Beca" Chloe replied while running, as they entered a semi forest zone.

"We should stop Chloe, we are in pain and..."

"If you want to stop, then stop" Chloe replied harshly "I'm not losing my rhythm now, I just warmed up."

"I'm not saying I wanna stop, I don't want you to be in pain!"

"How am I supposed to comprehend that you meant otherwise by _we should stop_ , Beca?"

"Well, yes I said that, but I just meant we should stop for a bit here, then keep going on..."

"I just warmed up and found the perfect rhythm!"

"But cardio is not that important Chlo!"

"It is! For me, it is and you know that!" Chloe argued back. For the past three years, Chloe had been living with low blood pressure, it wasn't a big thing since she had her meds, that she only had to take whenever she felt low, and she also exercised a lot and that had helped her, taking baby steps of course, but she slowly found it helped her heart go with a better rhythm and she barely took her meds lately. The pills had ran out like a week ago and the doctor even changed her prescription for them to buy more, and gave her another kind that he said was better.

So Beca shut up, realizing it was actually really important to keep going.

"Okay... would you want to do a race?" Beca suggested. Since Chloe always won, Beca supposed it was a great way to cheer her favorite ginger up a little bit. Chloe smirked already running faster.

"The last one to get home is a dick!" and with that, Chloe started running really fast, and Beca just tried to keep up with her.

And her exercise should have been working, because not long after, Beca was not only keeping up with the ginger, but also being the first in the race.

"Come on Chlo, I'm taking your throne, defend it!" Beca tried to annoy her not wanting the ginger to leave her win, but to win fairly, and she knew Chloe wasn't running as fast as she could "Come on, dickhead!" she giggled looking back, and then stopped in her tracks as she saw Chloe stopping and supporting her hands on her knees, facing the ground as if trying to recover her breath "Chloe, that's cheating! Chlo!" then, the ginger collapsed to a side, and Beca ran to her. Chloe had collapsed on the ground, completely unconscious "Chloe! Chloe! Chloe, the joke's over already, come on!"

She knelt beside the ginger and put her head on her lap, slapping her face softly.

"Chloe! Chloe! Chlo, wake up! Chlo!" she tried shaking her a bit, but nothing worked. Then, Chloe's eyes suddenly half opened, but were white, and she started sounding like a person that it's being strangled, and wasn't breathing properly, and Beca started panicking, realizing it wasn't a joke at all, but that her wife truly couldn't breathe, so she helped her reposition a bit and keep her mouth open, trying to help her breathe, but nothing worked, and Chloe seemed more and more stressed by the second, so Beca took her cell and quickly called 911, where she was told to keep Chloe awake "Come on babe, open your eyes! Chloe! Chloe! Chlo!" she kept calling her and then Chloe fell flat on her lap again, eyes closed, and not convulsing anymore "Chlo! Chlo!"

Chloe took a deep breath, like if her lungs suddenly filled with as much air as possible, and her eyes opened just a tiny bit, her head on Beca's lap, turned to one side. Beca stopped giving tiny slaps to Chloe and instead cupped her face with a hand a caressed her hair with the other.

"Chloe? Are you okay babe? Please, please, talk to me, say something Chlo, anything" Beca could feel her heart beating strongly in her chest, as her wife had a lost look, and breathed slowly, like catching her breath after having been running for a long time "Chlo? Chlo, it's okay, I'm here and the ambulance will be here soon. You're gonna be okay babe." Beca tried to reassure her, imagining that her wife should be in some kind of aftermath shock or something, like when you were deep asleep and were woken up too suddenly.

They stayed there on the cold, Beca trying to keep Chloe awake all the time, for long ten minutes until the ambulance reached them because they were in the middle of some natural park and the ambulance had to go over the field without a road. They helped Chloe get up and the ginger threw up a couple times, and then a bunch more at the hospital, where they ended up telling them Chloe's new pills weren't correct, and changed them for others. That night, Chloe was discharged, and Beca had already called her siblings, parents, and Aubrey, but only Aubrey, whose plane took not even two hours to bring her to Norfolk, was there, since the other brothers lived two hours or more away, and didn't have private jets and also had to leave their jobs and families, and Beca had time to tell them not to come, because they were already going home that night, and they skyped for a while in the afternoon.

Beca and Aubrey were helping Chloe into the couch that night, right after arriving from the hospital. Chloe was much better, but she was emotionally miserable and still shaken up from the scary event, and Beca was a bit shaken up too, so Aubrey went to make dinner for the three of them, and Chloe cuddled in the couch with a blanket, still feeling a little weak, as _Billie-Jean_ and _Avery_ quickly jumped to cuddle with her, and Beca did too, hugging her in the couch.

"I'm sorry I scared you" Chloe whispered after a while.

"You already apologized a hundred times, and honestly, I don't know why, any of this is your fault and it scared you a lot too" Beca replied stroking her arm. Chloe just shrugged and hugged closer to her. Aubrey came shortly after with a tray with their dinner, and the three of them sat in the couch snuggled against each other under the blanket, just eating.

"I won't be able to get pregnant, right?" Chloe asked all of the sudden and Beca and Aubrey looked at her stupefied.

"Why wouldn't you?" Beca asked confused.

"If my blood pressure isn't quite high, I may have a lot of trouble..."

"But you have your meds" Aubrey said.

"Still..."

"Look, babe" Beca smiled at her taking her hand "When the time comes, you'll get a very good revision, and if the doctors didn't see a problem with you being the donor for Noah, I think you'll be okay. I think they won't think it's dangerous to try, and if at some point during pregnancy you need to rest more than normal pregnant women, you will. Your pressure it's just a tiny bit under the normal, it's nothing huge babe."

"I hope you're right" Chloe supported her cheek on her shoulder "I want us to have a big family babe."

"We will" Beca nodded kissing her forehead "One day, we'll be a great, fat family, but for now, how about just enjoying our childless time, uh? No more worries for awhile, please."

"'Kay" Chloe kissed her cheek "I'm heading to bed, I'm exhausted. Have a good night girls" she kissed Aubrey's cheek too and got up.

"I'll join you soon" Beca whispered.

"Sweet dreams" Aubrey wished the ginger.

Chloe got out of the living and up to her bedroom and Beca and Aubrey stayed in silence watching _Billie_ playing with _Avery_ -or they wanting to kill each other- running around the living.

"How are the twins?" Beca asked at one point, starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence.

"Great, Jesse's with them. They're so big" Aubrey replied excitedly.

"Yeah, they're so cute, I saw the pics you sent Chlo the other day" Beca added remembering.

"Yey..." Aubrey nodded "well, I should go to s..."

"I got freakin' scared" Beca blurted interrupting her, and Aubrey stopped herself and, as she was about to sit up, she sat down again and looked at the brunette expectant "She's scared, but I had her in my arms, eyes white, having seizures and making horrible noises trying to breath, and I was completely powerless and I thought she was gonna die in my arms. That I would be visiting just one grave more every so often."

"It's over, Beca, it was just a terribly scaring experience, but it's over, and you need to try and not to think about it anymore. Talk about it with your therapy, the both of you, alright? It's going to be fine Becs, really" Aubrey smiled and leaned kissing Beca's temple "Chloe's alright, you're alright, both of you are perfectly alive, and I don't think that's changing any time soon."

Beca nodded slowly.

"You should probably go and make sure she's alright." Aubrey added.

"Yeah..." she got up with decision and went to hers and Chloe's bedroom and entered the room ever so slowly, trying not to make any noise because the room was dark, which meant Chloe was sleeping.

She got into the bed very carefully and threw her arms to hug Chloe tightly against her.

"Chlo?"

"Mmm...?"

"Chlo, I really, really love you. You are my wife, and I have no idea what I'd do without you. Today, I realized that I would probably die without you" Beca whispered, and Chloe blinked opening her eyes and rolling to hug Beca back.

"You're my life, and as long as you're here, I'll do anything to be here" Chloe whispered kissing her chin, that was what she had closer to kiss, and snuggling against her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi, this chapter was really sad to write for me but I think it's pretty good. Also, the fic ends in chapter 28. To continue reading, wait a couple days after 28 is released, or follow me if you want to be informed by mail, and look for the story "Titanium". Is the last fanfic to conclude the saga whose first part is "You make me bulletproof" second is this fic, and that's third. If you follow me, fanfiction net will send you an email when I update new fics, so you'll see it easier. If not, just wait a couple days and look in my profile, it'll appear there.**

 **What else? I'm trying to answer all the reviews I haven't answered. As always, the anons will be answered below, and if you haven't been answered, please let me know. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Everybody's leaving.

Months went by quite fast, as the festivities kept going one after another. They had spent Christmas in Atlanta and New Year's Eve in Tampa, and now they had been back in Norfolk for around two months and a half, Chloe's thirty one birthday having past already. Chloe had been doing pretty well since her little accident, and they had relaxed much more with the thing. That was one of those days when Beca would come home earlier than Chloe, because the ginger had classes right before lunch, so the brunette was busy in the kitchen making some awesome recipe she had found on the Internet, when the doorbell rang, and _Billie-Jean_ barked running to the door.

"Who is it _Billie_?" Beca joked going to the door after the dog, and when she opened it, she yelled in happy surprised "Guys!" she threw herself and hugged Noah and Alexei, his boyfriend, as tight as possible "It's so good to see you, what a surprise! Chloe will be back from work soon!" she guided them into the door and took their coats to put them on the hangers.

"It's great to see you too, Becs. I wish it was for better reasons" Noah said and he did it so calmly, Beca stared at him, and then she understood, just by really looking at him.

"When?" was everything Beca asked.

"As soon as she can." Noah replied.

Chloe had had one of those days at the school when everything went so smoothly, the latest exams had been really good for her students, the marks were really high now, everybody loved her, and she loved everybody, so it was pretty good. She came home singing and she heard male voices and Beca in the living room, and even if she couldn't tell what they were saying, she soon distinguished Alex's voice, and ran towards it.

"I can't believe it, you're here!" she giggled happily and ran throwing herself on Noah and Alexei, who were in the couch, hugging them and kissing them.

"Slow down tiger" Alex said laughing.

"Yeah, babe, they've got to talk with you" Beca said with a tone that instantly made Chloe take a second look at Noah. It was hard to notice, but soon she adverted the bags under his eyes, the lack of color in his face, the slight less amount of hair.

"Oh no" Chloe let herself fall beside him, looking puzzled "How... again Noah?"

"Babe, we knew there was a chance it would come back" Alex reassured.

"Yeah, it's nobody's fault" Noah smiled a bit.

"I will donate" Chloe quickly assured "You're not dying Noah..."

It wasn't until some weeks later that Beca found herself sitting beside Chloe's bed in the waking room, waiting for her to wake up after the surgery where she had gotten her bone marrow out again in a desperate attempt to save Noah's life. Ever since he came to their house, he had gotten worst really fast, had lost hair, had deep bags under his eyes, was really skinny and pale, and even when smiling -which he still tried to do- he looked really bad. He threw up a lot, and felt so weak he had to be on a wheelchair or in bed most of the time, and he was in a lot of pain most of the time, but all of that would hopefully end that day. Beca knew Noah was supposed to be in the O.R., almost finishing having surgery already, so she hadn't heard from him yet.

Another hour and a half went by, and then a nurse came in and approached Beca.

"Ma'am, mister Klowsky is in the corridor waiting for you." Beca frowned "Don't worry, I'll stay with your wife, she'll be alright." Beca nodded slowly and went to the corridor.

Alexei Klowsly, Noah's boyfriend, was waiting for her in the corridor just like the nurse said, and just by looking at him, Beca felt a lump on his throat as she knew from his face something was seriously wrong.

"Chloe's asleep. She woke up for a minute, but now's sleeping" Beca informed and Alexei nodded, eyes wet.

"You have to wake her up, put her in a wheelchair, and bring her and yourself with me" Alex said with trembling voice.

"Alex, you need to tell me what's happening. Is Noah okay?" she asked nervously stroking his upper man, and he hugged himself, trying to be strong enough to tell her.

"Noah's rejecting the transplant, sometimes it happens, and there's nothing no one can do about it. Anyway, between the surgery, the illness and the rejection, he's really, really bad, and doctors said according to the tests, there's no time for another surgery, looking for another donor... he's... he's gonna die tonight, Beca. And he wants to spend his last minutes with his dad and us. There's no time to lose Beca, he's really bad, and in so much pain, he's breathing with a machine, and he wants it over."

Beca nodded and ran to the waking room again, and the nurse, who had probably known already what was going on, was helping Chloe sit up, after having awakened her.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked confused as the nurse helped her into a wheelchair. Beca knelt in front of her.

"Babe... Noah's body is rejecting the donation. He got really bad so fast, between the surgery, the cancer and the rejection, his body has been left really weak and shattered, and it's... he is currently breathing thanks to a machine, and it's unlikely for him to get better, the doctors said it would take too long to find another donor, and he doesn't have time, and Noah, he's in so much pain, and he just... he's ready to go baby. He's ready to go, but he needs us by his side. He can't trust on holding on a machine for months until some donor comes up, and resisting another surgery, and the risks of infection are high with these things, so he's ready to go." Beca found it was easier to explain if she just didn't stop talking, and Chloe's eyes instantly filled with tears. Beca caressed her face between her hands and kissed her forehead lovingly, feeling the own pain inside "I'm so sorry babe, I'm so sorry, but we need to go with him, there isn't much time. Let's just help our friend, your bro." She tried to smile a bit and Chloe nodded sniffling and holding herself together. When they got to the corridor, Alex was in tears, and he and Chloe hugged, and then Alex quickly guided them to another room, a couple floors above theirs.

It was a white room, that could easily have been mistaken by a student's little room if it wasn't for the machines, the intermittent beep, the smell of clean -they had to put some sort of special gel in their hands that assured absolute cleaning before they got into the room- the bed, the uncomfortable blue couch, and, Beca realized, there was only one small drawer _because you aren't there to stay for long_ , she realized. There was a man on his late fifties sitting in a chair holding his son's hand, Alex sat beside him and the man gently passed the hand to him, and Alex held it between his hands crying very silently, and kissing it somehow. You could hear the noise of the deep breaths Noah was trying to make with a mask on his mouth helping him to breath. He looked like he was dead already, white, eyes half opened and looking sad, and his glance went from his father and boyfriend -his mother died many years ago from a bad fall that left her brain dead- to Chloe and Beca, and offered his hand to Beca, weakly gesturing for her to get closer. Beca pushed Chloe until she was by his head, holding his hand between hers, and kissing her forehead so carefully and lovingly, and then Beca took a seat beside Chloe, who had a tiny smile for her best friend and brother, and tears went silently through her cheeks. Beca herself felt really sad, but wanted to be there for all of them, who were closer to Noah.

She started realizing each time Noah breathed, it took some seconds more for the next breath to come. Chloe was whispering loving words to him, trying to soothe him and make him feel better, and sometimes when Mr. Spaughton could keep his voice nice, he joined her. Alex was crying as silently as he could, and Beca saw Noah sometimes looked at him, smiled, and squeezed his hand lightly, and Beca supposed before Chloe, they had all had their words with Noah. Then, the dying man opened his mouth trying to speak, and his father pulled his mask a bit down.

"C-Chlo" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah baby?" Chloe whispered back ever so lovingly leaning more to be closer and hear him better.

"I-I'm ready. B-Be o-okay, sweetheart. B-Bec..."

"I know Noah, I remember. We love you dude" Beca smiled at him with wet eyes and patted his leg over the sheets nodding. Noah smiled a bit and nodded too, looking back at Chloe.

"It's alright sweetie, you've been so strong, you can rest now. We won't go anywhere, we love you. I'll be okay, I promise" Chloe's voice broke a bit and she sniffled.

"D-D'you r-ember, our pinky p-promise, when we were s-sxteen?" he asked wincing a bit from pain.

"You had just saved my life, and I was recovering in the hospital waiting for my parents to come and kill me, and you were sitting by my side" Chloe whispered trying hard to keep holding up together "And I couldn't sleep, so you sang to me. And you made me promise you I would sing to you to sleep anytime." Noah smiled a bit and nodded.

"I-I lov y'all, but, I... I'm so t-tired" his voice broke a bit and he sniffled a bit. Chloe understood and nodded a bit to let him know. His breathing had become very intermittent and harsh, and Chloe breathed deeply kissing his hand before she started singing _Make you feel my love_ softly and deeply. Noah closed his eyes around the end of the first chorus, and then, soon after, they heard a constant beep. But a nurse turned it off, and Chloe kept singing like nothing else existed, until the end of the song.

. . .

"Hey" Beca approached Chloe, who had her temple supported on a window, behind which there was a tiny room, and Noah's coffin was there, surrounded by flowers, and opened, so people could see him one last time. It was the second morning they were there, and they were waiting for the sign to go, because they were burying Noah that day, there in Tampa. Noah loved Tampa, and even if he was from San Francisco, he had spent most of his life in Tampa and it was where he had wanted to rest.

Beca stood beside Chloe, looking between Noah and her, and finally stroking Chloe's shoulder tenderly. Chloe had her eyes on Noah, and looked thoughtful, but she wasn't crying. Chloe got out of her thoughts and looked at Beca, smiling slightly as she pulled herself to hug the brunette, her face hidden on her neck's crook as Beca hugged her back.

"I can't believe he's really gone" Chloe whispered with a tired voice. She hadn't really slept ever since his dead, and if it wasn't for the meds, she wouldn't have slept at all, but with the meds her slept wasn't as good as without them.

"He's never gone baby. Keep him alive, and with you, and he will never leave" Beca kissed the back of Chloe's head.

"How did you do it Beca? At your family's funeral, you were so confident, and determined, and held yourself together so greatly..."

"I realized, it was it. They had a horrible undeserved death, they deserved a better goodbye, and they deserved a few words well spoken at their funeral, and I wanted to give it to them, and also, it was just a moment. I thought, I'll have time to mourn them, but they wouldn't get a better goodbye."

"I want to do that" Chloe whispered with broken voice.

"You will."

Soon, they were standing, staring at Noah's now closed coffin, before he was buried. Everyone was there and after his dad said a few loving words, and Alex tried in vain, Chloe stood up and hugged him. She knew Alex needed her to take over and do the right thing, and the ginger remembered Beca's words.

"Noah Ewan Spaughton was one of the best men I've ever met. He wasn't my best friend, he was my brother. He saved my life, making it possible for me to live the last fifteen years of my live, meet the love of my life and marry her, meet my amazing nephews and nieces, and Noah's amazing family. We have plenty of amazing memories together, that Noah, my dear partner in crime, I will carry them with me forever. Noah was loved. He was so loved, and he will ever be. He made amazing things possible, and he was a fighter, and he fought until the very end. Also, I would like to announce that, for the past few weeks... I've been trying to get pregnant" they had been trying since just a bit before Noah told them cancer was back "and just last night we found out, I am pregnant. Noah, you would've made an amazing uncle, and I will talk so much with this baby about his or hers incredibly awesome uncle, who made his or hers life possible. I'm so sorry you went away like this, because you deserve so much better, you deserve a marriage like mine, and the baby I'm having, and still, I'm getting it and you aren't, and is so unfair. But I want you to know, you will always be with me, and you will always be important, loved and remembered, for me, you are my hero too. I wish you could have married Alex and make all of your dreams come true... but I promise I'll make all of our promises true, and I will live the life we both dreamed, and I'll be there for Alex and your dad, always, and I'll tell you everything that's going on from time to time, like always. Now... I've asked my wife to bring this keyboard and help me out because there's something I'd like to do for Noah. Years ago, when we were so much younger and things so much different, Noah and I were laying on the floor of his old tree house, and we had just gotten back to Tampa our first Christmas after we got into college, and we were talking and listening to music. This song came by, and I remember Noah told me _god, this song is so emotive and deep... would you sing it in my funeral, if I go first?_ And I swore I would."

So, as Noah was being buried, Beca played the keyboard, and Chloe made a beautiful rendition of _Never Gone_ by the Backstreet boys, keeping herself together somehow, and then, being the last one to throw a flower into Noah's grave.

* * *

Mia chapter 26 . 19h ago

Killing me softly **with this sooong killing me softly with this sooong, killing me softly with this song killing me softly, with this song nananananana with this song killing me... softly... WITH THIS SOOONG!**

blablablaF chapter 11 . Jan 25

Your story is really nice :) you have talent, thats the least i can say! **Thank you so much.**


	28. Chapter 28

_Okay, I'm really really sorry for the lack of updates these days, in compensation, here's updates today in ALL my bechloe fanfics. Now, what happened is that last week on Tuesday I finished my exams, that_ _ **kept me busy for the whole January**_ _and so last week I was writing and relaxing on my own. Then on Monday this week I got really sick with a cold that ended up being a horrible thing to have at least Monday, because it didn't seem like a normal cold, I was having chills then being too warm, headaches, stomachaches, sneezes, throat pain, coughs, over sensitivity to light, watery eyes all the time… well, I was a mess and went to Theatre at night to rehearse something I'm doing in May-June and the rehearse ended at night and I came back dead, but couldn't miss it because exams already made me miss two rehearsals so… and then Tuesday I spent the whole day in bed and didn't went to class, which was good because thanks to that yesterday I was a lot better and today I'm really recovering, so all good. You gotta know that I care too much for Emotionless, Lost and Found, Unstoppable and The Last Battle to abandon them and I'm ALWAYS writing new chapters (well, all of the stories are already completely written except for Lost and Found, and even that one has like ten chapters written or more) I only need time and energy to update because I like to update them all at once in order not to forget any behind. So if you see I'm not updating either you missed something I said before some chapter explaining my absence, either I'm sick, dead, or busy as hell._

 _Again, thanks for always being such great readers and reviewers. I love you all like crazy. I will answer all reviews once I'm completely OK because it's four stories with reviews and I want to take a good time to read them and answer them. Please leave reviews. Love you!_

 _There was a problem when I was changing some chapters in this story like dividing some chapters and putting others together in one, so I didn't realize a bit of the end of the last chapter, which would be the end of it was left as another independent chapter, so I'm including it now and the next one right behind. Also, due to this I hadn't realized THIS IS LAST CHAPTER! AAAAHHHH! but don't worry. You can already see in my page "Titanium", the end of this saga and the continuation of this fic, and I have to say, I'M FUCKING PROUD OF TITANIUM LIKE IT'S MUCH BETTER THAN UNSTOPPABLE AND ALMOST AS GOOD AS YOU MAKE ME BULLETPROOF. Just saying... And this said, thanks for everyone who kept reading and who has never stopped supporting. You guys are a true rock for me, THANK YOU. Love you all!_

After the funeral, Chloe spent three weeks at home, not going out, barely sleeping although she was always lying somewhere, and barely singing or smiling. She managed to keep eating for the baby, and talking about her feelings with Beca, and she hadn't stopped going to her therapist since 2018. It cost Beca a bit, but she finally got Chloe to her first doctor's appointment after three months of pregnancy. They had gotten Chloe pregnant thanks to a sperm donor, that they had choose so he would be as like Beca as possible, almost like her lost twin, so the baby could feel like he belonged to Beca too as he or she grew up, and not like they didn't have a thing in common, so the pregnancy had been medically controlled from the very beginning, but Chloe had only had two appointments as a pregnant woman, one, two days after figuring out she was pregnant, and the other, the one that counted more officially for them, it was that day. Obviously, they were really thrilled about the whole baby thing, but they had just lost Noah, so they thought they had nine months to chill out, and now, Chloe really needed to mourn her friend, and Beca was not about to judge her.

So now, the ginger was comfortably lying on a hospital bed, Beca standing by her side holding her hand, as the doctor applied some gel on Chloe's little belly and then they focused on the tiny screen, trying to distinguish their baby.

"Oh, here it is. That's the head, and the legs" the doctor explained pointing at the screen with a finger. Beca smiled widely and looked from the screen to Chloe, who was looking wide-eyed at the screen "It seems very healthy, it's forming in the right place, the umbilical cord is in a good place, everything seems good."

"Could you tell us the gender?" Chloe asked, not moving her glance from the screen.

"Sure" the doctor looked at the baby for a while, moving around trying to get a better view, and she finally smiled looking at the future mothers "I would say, I believe it is a baby girl."

Chloe smiled widely, not because it was a girl, she really didn't care about the gender, but because now, _it_ had become a _she_ , who could now have a name, and now, it was more and more real, not just some belly growing. She looked at Beca with wet eyes and Beca smiled radiantly right back at her, before she leaned to kiss her. It was Chloe's best birthday present ever.

That night, before going to bed, Chloe went to their bathroom's mirror and pulled her t-shirt up, stroking her belly softly, and paying attention at how much it had actually grown. Then Beca pecked opening the door just a bit and looked at her.

"Hello gorgeous" Beca whispered grinning, and Chloe's smile widened.

Chapter 29: Light creates light. And light illuminates the darkness.

Chloe was laying on her couch, and couldn't freakin' believe how nine months could pass that quickly that they were already in the cold October, and she was due in a week and a half, which meant no working -she had actually taken that whole year off to take care of her newborn, due to the fact that leaving her students with one teacher and then coming back around February wasn't probably the best for them- and no working for Beca too, because Chloe was really huge and needed somebody around to bring her stuff, take care of her, help her with the bathroom and make sure she didn't fall downstairs. If you forgot about the nauseas, the occasional pains, and the hormones that had driven both of them crazy for nine months -imagine Beca with her period at the same time Chloe was pregnant and hormonal- Chloe could say being pregnant had been the most amazing and magical experience she had ever had. And it helped her a lot with coping with Noah's death, even if at the same time, she had cried a lot. But her boobs were much bigger, and her ass and hips too, and the doctor had said the pregnancy was really good, except from her low blood pressure problem, that had her resting a lot and Beca giving her the best meals ever, and taking such a good care of her, but the doctors had had to prepare -to be cautious- some of Chloe's blood to give it to herself once she was in labor, and other IV meds to make sure anything went bad during the potentially risky labor she was about to have.

"Mmm" Chloe opened her eyes feeling uncomfortable, and realized their baby girl was moving a bit, and _Avery_ was on top of the back of the couch sleeping too. Both _Avery_ and _Billie-Jean_ had gotten pretty big and fat.

"Everything okay?" Beca asked while she was ironing not very far away, looking worriedly at her.

"Yeah, our girl was just moving a bit" Chloe smiled, and then winced in pain. Beca ran towards her "Ouch!"

"Did she kick? Oh, sweet baby, don't hurt your momma please" Beca kissed and stroked the belly. That was another amazing thing, see Beca's maternal side showing off, like when sometimes the baby, just like Beca, was more like and owl and liked to move at night, so Beca would wake up instantly -or not fall asleep- and very patiently stroke the belly and sing very softly, making Chloe fall asleep, and even making their girl relax and stop moving.

"Honey, it doesn't feel like kicking. More like..." she winced again "I think they might by contractions? It feels like it."

"Oh" Beca smiled "wait, does it mean you're in labor?"

"Well, it probably means that I'll be in labor sometime around tomorrow, most likely, but it could be another thing too" Chloe shrugged and got more comfortable, leaving some space for Beca.

"Should we take you to the hospital?" Beca asked as Chloe frowned in pain.

"No, not until I have many contractions in little time" Chloe replied snuggling into Beca, who had sat surrounding her with her arms "Can you imagine? Our baby will be here so, so, soon."

"Yeah" Beca smiled kissing her cheek "I can't wait!"

Beca didn't have to wait for much longer. During lunch, Chloe concluded that she was definitely having contractions, and they got stronger and more frequent during the next three hours, until she got to the fourth hour suffering them and by then, she was already vocally complaining, so Beca took her to the hospital where the doctor confirmed she was in early stages of labor, so they put her comfortably in a bed to wait, and Beca called their family, Jesse and Aubrey, and emailed their closest friends.

"Am I dilated already?" Chloe asked and Beca frowned in disgust as she looked under the sheets.

"More than what's not disgusting, but not enough to push our girl out" Beca replied and sat on the very edge of the bed "Babe, there is plenty of time yet. She's coming soon."

Soon was, of course, pretty theoretical, as the night came, and then the morning, and by the time lunch came, Chloe was having one contraction every fifteen minutes, wasn't dilated enough, and they were just waiting, and Chloe was also being very well taken care of because of her low pressure. Their friends had time to settle things and come calmly, and October 19th, 2021, they were in the room, a few hours past lunch time. There were both of them, all of Chloe's siblings and parents -the sibling's partners were taking care of their children and would come once the baby was born, and Cormac, Gwen's boyfriend, had work and was also coming once the baby was born- plus Beca's dad, Aubrey and Jesse, Angela -who had flown from LA to be there when they became mothers- Fat Amy, not Cynthia-Rose or Grace, because their firstborn, Ruby Adams-Delevigne, had been born less than a month ago, but Bobby and Stacie, who had gotten married two months ago were there too, and Benji and Emily, not Lilly who couldn't skip job, Jeremy neither because of the same and yes, Jessica yes, not Frankie and Ashley because Ashley was due in December and it's not very safe for a seven months pregnant to fly, neither Flo, who couldn't leave work yet, and there was also there Wyatt and his girlfriend Eva, Alex, and Nora, the principal of the school where Chloe worked. They realized there really was a lot of people there -nineteen and then Beca and Chloe- just to be all crowded in a room and see Chloe wince in pain, so sometimes little groups would go down to the cafeteria, or to take a walk, or whatever. In that very moment, only Jesse, Aubrey, Alan, Sophie, George, Gwen, Angela, Stacie, Emily and Benji were there, and the rest had gone to several other places -like Nora had work, and came wherever she had a couple of hours free- so they were just chatting quietly. Chloe had just woken up, and Beca had her canon and her video camera ready and in handy, but still Chloe felt nothing but occasional pain.

"I bet she's gonna be a pretty ginger" Benji smiled as Chloe and Aubrey tried to feel the baby, who had decided not to move too much.

"If she's brunette, I'm giving her back" Beca joked, and Chloe looked at her scared "I'm joking! But you gotta admit, going through all this super complicated process and then having her be just like her sperm donor... for that, we adopt." Chloe was gonna argue, but right in that time she had one strong contraction and shut her eyes close.

"Aw, it's gonna be such a relief when the girl's out and the pain almost over..." Aubrey smiled kissing her best friend's forehead.

"Yeah, then it's only like a year without sleeping" Sophie joked winking.

"I'm already pretty much an owl, I'll wake up for you babe" Beca kissed Chloe's cheek repeatedly, and the ginger winced again "was that another one in less than two minutes?"

"God" Chloe breathed deeply as it passed "Yeah, but I think it's just that sometimes two of them become partners in crime."

"Do you guys have a name already?" George asked.

"Yeah, we think so, but we'll tell you once she's born just in case she suddenly is a he or that we look at her tiny beautiful face and are like what the fuck, this name isn't enough for this lady" Beca explained "But we think it's a great name for a Mitchell."

"Do you realize she and our boy are gonna be so close as cousins?" Sophie asked excitedly. She was the mother of Emma and Edith, and now apparently she was going to start the New Year welcoming a little boy.

"Yay!" Chloe squealed happily "Oh, and she's also gonna be so close in age with Ashley and Frankie's first son! What I don't know it's how are we gonna make it to Jessica's wedding with Jeremy." She added looking at Beca. Their friends were getting married around 2022's fall.

"Well, our girl will be around a year old by then, I don't think that's gonna be a problem" Beca smiled, and then Chloe had another huge contraction.

It wasn't until half past six in the afternoon that Chloe's contractions started getting stronger and faster, and when the time came, Beca and Aubrey were in perfect position with the clothes the hospital had given them, and Chloe was also ready to have a baby. Jesse was around the room giving space to the doctors as they tried to document everything with Beca's video camera, and Chloe was clutching in each hand one of Beca and one of Aubrey as she pushed and screamed.

"You're doing so well babe" Beca smiled at her kissing her sweaty forehead.

"She's huge! Fuck!" Chloe pushed again strongly.

"Oh, I see her hair" Aubrey smiled leaning a bit to see if the baby was coming out already after forty minutes of pushing "Come on honey, just push a bit more and the head will be out."

"Exactly, one long push now okay Chloe? On three" the doctor that was between Chloe's legs said "One, two, push!"

Chloe screamed and with a little bit of help from Beca, who had her free arm surrounding Chloe's back and stroking it lovingly, she pushed really strong, her whole face red with the effort. She was having a self blood transfusion and also had an oxygen cannula to help her go through the labor despite her low tension problem.

"Oh God, oh god" Chloe laid back and Aubrey kissed her hand that she was holding between hers as Beca stroke her cheeks.

"Breathe love, it's almost there" Beca kissed her a bit and Chloe pushed again.

"Shoulders are out!" the doctor announced "Beca come over here so you can cut the cordon as soon as she's out."

Beca kissed Chloe one last time and moved to the doctor's side. What she saw was disgusting in terms of seeing her wife's entry dilated so much, with the weird thing of seeing their daughter's head and shoulders coming out of it and the doctor holding her, and all the blood, but at the same time, Beca thought it was so amazing and beautiful, the whole amazing mother nature.

One of the nurses guided one of Beca's hands towards the baby's head and Beca smiled with watery eyes stroking ever so carefully and lovingly her daughter's head for the first time.

"Okay love, this is it, just one strong more and the baby is out!" Beca encouraged Chloe stroking her knee with her free hand, and Chloe pushed again, sighing in relief once she felt the whole tiny body out, and between Beca and the doctor, the baby was held as Beca cut the umbilical cord "She's a girl and she's so incredibly beautiful honey!" Beca announced happily, sniffling a bit as she followed the nurses that took the baby to clean her up, and make sure she was alright since she wasn't crying.

"Why isn't she crying?" Chloe asked.

"She must be so surprised, but she's alright babe, her eyes are even a bit opened" Beca smiled widely as the nurse gave her the baby wrapped on a tight blanket "Hello sweetheart, welcome to the world."

Beca went to Chloe, who was lying in the bed exhausted, but instantly opened her eyes and grinned so happily when Beca sat in the side of the bed and passed her their tiny bundle of joy, and Aubrey smiled too, sitting beside Chloe to take a look. Jesse had also approached with the video camera.

"Hello my sweet, beautiful girl. I love you so much" Chloe kissed the top of the tiny head and sobbed a little bit smiling at the half opened tiny blue eyes that looked at her. It was a chubby, 3'5 kg and 51 cm long, little human being. She had a bit of ginger hair on her head, which made her mothers smile as soon as Beca pointed it out, a turned-up little nose with some freckles above it, and she had chubby reddish cheeks.

"Hi little aca-baby" Jesse greeted playfully showing her on camera "she's so cute."

"Yes she is" Aubrey smiled stroking her tiny cheek with a finger "oh, mommas are so emotional..." there was no judgment, Aubrey herself felt her eyes watery, and Chloe laughed as she sobbed a little bit, mostly sniffling and blinking to keep her tears in cheek. Beca just had a tiny dazed smile and was staring so intently at their baby with watery eyes.

"She's perfect" Beca whispered stroking the baby's head.

"What's her name mommas?" Jesse asked pointing at them with the camera, and Beca and Chloe smiled at each other.

"Beth" Beca replied.

"Elizabeth Sarah Mitchell" Chloe grinned at Beca kissed her a bit. And then Beca was crying biting her lip as she looked at their little girl, and Chloe couldn't avoid smiling at her as she cuddled their girl between her arms. Now they were, finally, happy.


	29. Answers to anon reviews

**REPLYING ANON REVIEWS** **THANKS FOR HAVING READ THIS FIC UNTIL THE END, LOVE YOU ALL! Maybe I've left some reviews behind by accident. Sorry for that, feel free to let me know!**

Mia chapter 26 . Feb 2

Killing me softly _**Well don't you die because I love most your reviews if not all and I would miss you!**_

blablablaF chapter 11 . Jan 25

Your story is really nice :) you have talent, thats the least i can say!

 _ **Thanks a lot, love you! Glad you like it**_


End file.
